La Eternidad
by Bella-Ragaza
Summary: Bella Swan y Edward Masen,Se enamoraron siendo humanos,él fue trasformado y Ella tambien,ninguno de lo sabe hasta que el Clan de Bella vaya a visitar a la familia Cullen. Edward no estara solo. ¡Mal summari!
1. Fiesta y Amor

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

Summary:

_**Se conocieron y se enamoraron siendo solo humanos…una desgracia los separara por obra y magia del cruel destino. Los años pasan y las herías y recuerdos perduran…Aun luego décadas, ellos siguen recordándose. Ambos creen que el otro siguiendo el rumbo de la vida humana hasta llegar a su final, la muerte… ¿Qué sucederá cuando los Cullen reciban una visita de un clan de viejos amigos?**_

_**El rencuentro ha comenzado y el dolor también. Edward e Isabella se observan…Todo ha cambiado y aquella muchacha de la mano de su amor, lo demuestra. Recuerda, todos cambian y todos tienen un pasado esta no será la excepción**_

* * *

**Bella Pov **

— Te amo – susurre en su oído para luego recostar mi cabeza sobre su bien formado pecho, desnudo. Sonreí cubriéndome aun más con las blancas sabanas, mientras él en un intento de mantener el calor, me estrechaba aun más cerca de su cuerpo desnudo

— Lo sé — lo observe sonreír. Golpeé su costado logrando que hiciera una mueca de dolor. Beso mi cuello comenzando a formar pequeños caminos húmedos tras cada beso

— Eso fue doloroso ¿Lo sabes?

— Era el punto

— Aun con un carácter de temer, sigo amándote… ¿Podría acaso ser mas masoquista? — exclamo con un perfecto tono melodramático digno de un actor consagrado. Bufe arrepintiéndome al instante que sus manos comenzaron a descender por mi cuerpo. Gemí con anticipación, al sentirlo colocarse sobre mi cuerpo

— Edward… no — volví a gemir a modo de suplica. Sonrió socarronamente comenzando a acariciar mis costados — Detente. No…

— No quiero — negó como un pequeño niño, observándome con su penetrante mirada esmeralda, dificultándome aun más el hecho de alejarme de él — Te deseo. Te amo y es injusto que no pueda tocarte

— Edward — sonreí, besando castamente el tierno puchero de sus labios — Solo serán dos o tres horas; Si no llegamos temprano a la casa de tus padres…No asesinaran o al menos eso te hará tu madre cuando duermas

— Serás una buena escritora de terror. Eres convincente — aseguro burlón. Fruncí el ceño, mi comentario no pretendía ser gracioso, por el contrario, sabía que Elizabeth sería capaz de hacerle eso a su único hijo si este no cumplía con sus estrictas ordenes de estar temprano para recibir a los invitados de la fiesta — Solo cinco minutos mas ¿Aceptas?

— Suena interesante, pero olvidas el hecho que si Charlie llegara a venir…mueres de un disparo — enarque una ceja esperando a que intentara replicar. Ambos sabíamos que de cierta manera Charlie mataría a Edward si llegara a encontrar a su amada hija de dieciséis años junto a su novio de diecisiete, ambos desnudos, en la habitación de la que se suponía era su _pequeña niña_

— Puede que sí, pero...

— Levántate de una vez, haragán — le ordene, haciendo uso de toda mi fuera para tumbarlo a un costado de mi cuerpo, para luego tomar las sabanas y cubrir mi cuerpo con ellas. Le sonreí con la intención de dirigirme hacia el cuarto de aseo

— No escaparas — dijo arrebatándome las sabanas de un tirón. Chille cubriendo mi cuerpo, por lo que él rió

— Edward Masen, devuélveme mis sabanas — dije enfatizando aun más el: _"mis"_

— No. Tengo frío — se carcajeo, enredando las sabanas a su perfecto cuerpo, imposibilitando cualquier posibilidad de poder recuperar mis sabanas… ¡Mías!

— Bien. Haz lo que se te pegue en gana — replique tomando una toalla entre mis manos, comenzando a caminar desnuda hacia el cuarto de aseo para dejar que el agua de la ducha relajase los músculos de mi cuerpo — Tonto novio con cuerpo perfecto — refunfuñe por lo bajo. Una sonrisa se instalo en mi rostro al pensar que ese tonto, era mío…mi novio

Tenía suerte de que alguien tan perfecto como Edward Masen se enamorara de mi…Isabella Marie Swan, una común niña de dieciséis años que vivía en la fría ciudad de Chicago, junto a sus padres; El jefe de policías de la ciudad, Charlie Swan y una alegre y dinámica maestra de _Kindergarten_, Renee Swan …

Aun no lograba asimilar la idea de que una chica ordinaria, común y sin gracia, como lo era yo con mi cabello caoba, ojos marrones, piel pálida y estatura promedio, fuera la novia del Edward; Alguien simplemente perfecto en casi todos los sentidos, si no se tenía en cuanta su actitud de niño, su necedad y su distorsionado sentido de la responsabilidad…Aun así, él para mi, era perfecto

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — exclame a voz de grito sintiendo como mi corazón comenzaba acelerarse al sentir su aliento chocar sobre mi piel y sus manos acariciar mi espalda

— ¿Qué? — le escuché decir en un completo tono inocente. Volteé a observarlo para encontrarme con una aun más, perfecta, expresión inocente. Entrecerré los ojos en espera de su respuesta — Has dicho que hiciera lo que quiera. Y quiero esto

— Lo dije, pero…

— No me culpes por obedecerte — me interrumpió comenzando a mojar su cabello sin dejarme de observar divertido. Gruñí, olvidaba el hecho de que siempre lograba salirse con la suya

— Muévete. Tengo frío — me queje al sentir como el frío aire comenzaba a hacerme temblar, cosa que no haría si él no hubiera acaparado toda la ducha

— No quiero

— Edward apártate — exclame a modo de orden. Estaba cansándome de esos juegos y…tenia frío. Era otoño en Chicago, lo cual significaba que el frío empeoraba aun más…cuando te olvidas de encender la calefacción — Pescare una hipotermia — me victimice intentando utilizar la misma expresión tierna que el utilizaba conmigo

— Ven — sonrió, tomándome delicadamente del brazo, acercándome hacia su cuerpo, colocándonos a ambos bajo la ducha — Jamás dejaría que te pasara algo

— Lo sé — asegure en apenas un susurro vergonzoso, recordando las caídas de las que me había salvado, las veces en que me había sostenido antes de que me chocara contra algo o, en su defecto, me cayera hacia el piso y arrastrara a cualquier persona que se cruzaran en mi camino. En definitiva, Edward, siempre ha estado allí cuando lo necesitaba… cosa que era muy a menudo, ya que mi torpeza hacia acto de presencia la mayor parte del tiempo

— Mmm… Dígame señorita ¿Quien era la que decía que debíamos llegar temprano a casa de mis padres? — pregunto sarcásticamente correspondiendo, aun así, a mis apasionados besos. Me encogí de hombros

— Tú rompiste las reglas antes — me defendí, sonrojada, luego de que ambos nos separáramos por falta de aire. Rió entre dientes comenzando a besar mi cuello para luego descender…

.

.

Nos encontrábamos vistiendo. Habíamos perdido demasiado tiempo en aquella ducha…una de las mejores duchas de mi vida, pero aun así habíamos tardado más de lo previsto…

Me observe frente al espejo. El vestido que Elizabeth habia eligido para mi era... hermoso, debía admitirlo, su color azul rey contrastaba a la perfección con lo pálido de mi piel y al parecer estaba diseñado especialmente para realzar cada curva, por minima que fuera, que poseía mi cuerpo. Si, solo Elizabeth podría elegir algo tan único y delicado. Simplemente era perfecto

— Luces hermosa — susurro detrás de mi rodeándome con sus brazos. Sonreí al observar nuestros reflejos a través del espejo

— Tu igual — respondí, observando avergonzada como el rubor comenzaba a extenderse por mi rostro. Ahora entendía porque a Edward le parecía gracioso el verme, sonrojada. Fruncí el ceño, debía dejar de sonrojarme de esa manera

— Deberíamos quedarnos — aseguro — Es peligroso para mi, ir a aquella fiesta

— Siquiera lo pienses, Elizabeth te mataría y luego a mi — fingiendo horror, recibiendo un casto beso de él en mi cuello

— Bien — acepto a regañadientes — Solo prométeme alejarte de todo aquel que quiera bailar contigo. Estas demasiado hermosa como para compartirte a los ojos de los demás

— Deja de exagerar y muévete…Aun llegamos tarde

— No exagero — decía mientras me hacia girar sobre mis talones para así quedar frente a él. Puse los ojos en blanco ante su afirmación — Te sobrevolaras demasiado, Bella — dijo depositando un beso sobre mis labios — Dejare que termines de arreglarte — informo yendo en busca de su camisa. Asentí — Amor ¿Te colocaras _esto_? — observe como sostenía entre sus manos aquellos zapatos de tacón

— Ja**-**Ja — reí irónicamente — ¿Te crees muy gracioso?... Sabes que no lo haré. Podría terminar la noche en el hospital debido a que me he torcido un pie o quebrado este mismo — rodó los ojos divertido, mas aún así, no se atrevió a replicar a sabiendas que no mentía

— Me colocare algo que no atente en contra de mi vida y me disculpare con tu madre alegando que he perdido los zapatos que me regalo

— Eres pésima mintiendo

— Lo sé — admití cabizbaja, oyéndolo reír. Odiaba no saber mentir

— No debes preocuparte; Algo se nos ocurrirá en el camino

— ¿Estás listo? — pregunte estúpidamente. Estaba segura de que había sido yo la que había tardado más en arreglarse y no me equivocaba, se encontraba perfecto con su esmoquin negro y su pulcra camisa blanca. Sonrió para luego asentir, tomando mi mano entre las suyas, dirigiéndonos hacia la salida

.

.

Observaba temerosa las calles de Chicago y el peligro que corría ante la conducción de Edward, quien ahora se encontraba aparcando el auto fuera de la mansión. Habíamos logrado llegar en menos de quince minutos mientras que en una conducción normal, con un conductor normal, que respetaba las normas de seguridad, tardaría no menos de cuarenta minutos en recorrer toda la ciudad, desde mi casa hasta en donde se encontraba la de Edward, a las afuera de Chicago

¡Por dios! Aun no lograba entender como nunca había recibido una multa; Incluso mi padre creía que maneja de las mil maravillas, aunque teniendo en cuenta que nunca lo ha visto manejar, realmente no lo culpo

— ¡Al fin! — exclame melodramáticamente una vez que nos encontrábamos fuera del auto. Entrelazo nuestras manos para luego bufar

— Exagerada — ¿exagerada? ¡Pero si había superado los 180 km!

— No olvides que estás hablando con la hija de un policía, la cual si respeta la ley — me defendí

— Bien, _hija de policía_, nos deben de estar esperando

— Gracias — le sonreí al sentir como la abrigadora tela de su saco, que él de manera caballerosa coloco en mis hombros, me protegía el frío clima de Chicago

— De nada —rodeó mis hombros con uno de sus brazos estrechándome hacia él — ¿Entramos señorita?

— Por supuesto, Caballero — bromé mientras ambos nos adentrábamos dentro de su casa — Sorprendente — deje escapar una exclamación de sorpresa al encontrarme con todas aquellas personas allí, platicando animadamente a la espera que la verdadera fiesta comenzara. Me encogí de hombros, supongo que esto era lo normal tratándose de la familia Masen quienes eran reconocidos no solo por su apellido, el del Juez Edward Masen, sino también por las grandes y celebres fiestas que realizaba su esposa, Elisabeth Masen

— Si, sorprendente, y yo que le creí a mamá sobre lo de: _"será una pequeña fiesta"_— intento imitar la voz de Elizabeth. Reí ante lo patético de su imitación

— Que mala imitación

— No debes búrlate. Me amas ¿Recuerdas?

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? — respondí comenzando a ser guiada por el trémulo de personas que se arremolinaban por el gran salón

— ¡Bella, Edward, aquí! — se dejo escuchar el grito Elizabeth, logrando que la mayoría de los presentes se voltearan a vernos. Me sonroje avergonzada — Al fin se encuentran aquí ¿Qué estuvieron haciendo? — pregunto pícaramente. Me sonroje aun más a diferencia de Edward quién reía junto a su padre…Risa que se había tornado nerviosa al percatarse de la presencia de mi madre

— Hola, Elizabeth, Edward — salude a los padres mi querido novio, que por primera vez en su vida se hallaba cayado y avergonzado — Hola mamá, ¿Y papá? — pregunte estúpidamente tratando de olvidar el tema de conversación anterior, sin embargo los tres continuaban mirándonos como si hubiéramos cometido un crimen y ellos lo supieran

— Está de guardia, ya sabes lo que dice, el crimen nunca descansa — cito, con una sonrisa amorosa bailando entre sus labios, las mismas palabras que mi padre siempre decía. Reí quedamente al recordar a mi padre decir aquellas palabras con tanto ímpetu cada vez que se dirigía hacia su trabajo

— Mmm… — La verdad es que no se me ocurría ningún tema del cual hablar y el eco que siguieran observándonos de aquella manera tan peculiar me ponía aun más nerviosa — Bueno…es…

— Niños ¿por que no van a bailar? – dijo el Sr. Masen recibiendo un asentimiento de parte de su hijo quien me arrastro inmediatamente hacia la pista de baile antes siquiera que su padre terminara la oración

— Se están divirtiendo demasiado a nuestra costa — aseguro entre dientes Edward aun fulminando con la mirada a sus padres que, al igual que Renee, aun seguían riéndose de nosotros

— Ya lo creo, pero agrádesele al cielo que mi padre no se encontraba cuando decían su "pequeño" comentario — suspire mientras él me miraba inquisitivamente. Enarque una de mis cejas

— ¡¿Qué?¡ — Le pregunte intimidada por su forma de mirarme

— ¿Me concede esta pieza señorita?

— No es buena idea. Ni lo pienses — asegure tajante. Yo y mis dos pies izquierdos bailando no eran seguro ara el caminar de Edward. Hozo un adorable puchero observándome, esta vez, con una súplica latente en sus ojos

— Te lo ruego

— No sé bailar

— Todo depende de aquel que guía — mordí mi labio, pensativa, en busca de otra excusa

— Podría pisarte

— Me arriesgare

— Si te piso no te quejes — le amenace

— Lo prometo señorita; No recibirá queja alguna de mi — Sonrió deslumbrante, al verse vencedor, comenzando a guiarme hacia la pista de baile en donde un _Vals romántico_ sonaba a lo alto. Comenzamos a movernos al compas de la música, el guiándome de manera delicada y yo siguiendo sus pasos o al menos eso es lo que había intentado aquellas cuatro piezas que habíamos bailado hasta que, Edward, al ver mi cansancio nos había sacado de la pista de baile para hablar — Iré a buscarte una bebida — informo para luego de manera rápida dirigirse hacia la barra de tragos

— Iré con Renee y padres — alcance a avisarle, antes de que se marchara, a lo que él solo asintió para seguir con su camino. No tarde mucho en divisar a Renee quien efectivamente se encontraba junto a los padres de Edward

— ¡Allí estas, Bella! — exclamo Renee al ver que me acercaba hacia donde se encontraban ellos, junto a un grupo de personas, platicando animadamente — Hija, quiero presentarte al _Dr. Carlisle Cullen _— señalo a un hombre extremadamente hermoso de piel blanca, como la nieve, cabellos rubios, fracciones perfectas y ojos de un extraño color ambarinos/Dorados. Le sonreí a modo de saludo — Y a su esposa, _Esme Cullen_ — su esposa era al igual que él, simplemente, hermosa, su rostro poseía forma de corazón la cual hacia un perfecto contraste a su cabello de color caramelo y sus ojos al igual que los de su maridos se asemejaban al color dorado

— Un placer conocerlos, señores Cullen — le salude amablemente aun sin dejarles de sonreír. Me agradaban

— Igualmente — saludaron ambos al unisonó para luego sofreírse entre si y a su vez sonreírme a mí. Sonrisas las cuales correspondí — Así que tú eres la famosa Bella —afirmo Carlisle, divertido

— Todo dependerá de las cosas que hayan escuchado. En caso de que sean buenas, pues entonces lo seré — asegure — Pero si por el contrario solo han escuchado cosas malas de mi… — deje la frase inconclusa comenzado a sonreí con picardía a lo que todos rieron

— No debes preocuparte; Edward no ha hecho más que hablar maravillas de ti — aseguro Esme de manera dulce y maternal

— Si ese es el caso… Soy Bella Swan, un gusto en conocerlos

La conversación se volvió realmente llevadera y animada. Los Cullen eran personas realmente interesantes y por supuesto que siempre había unos infaltables comentarios de Elizabeth y Renee hacia mi persona, los cuales lograban sonrojarme la mayoría del tiempo. Observe, disimuladamente, hacia mi alrededor, preocupada por la tardanza de Edward ¿Se habría perdido? Supongo que tal vez si, ya me había sucedido a mí, pero siendo esta su casa…Era imposible.

Me disculpe rápidamente con todos para luego ir en busca de Edward… Y lo encontré, vivo, aunque no por mucho…

— Un gusto me llamo Alice— me saludo alegremente una chica menudita de cabellos negros cortos y perfectamente desordenados, piel blanca y hermosos rasgos de duende que la hacían asemejarse a una muñeca de porcelana

— Igualmente. Me llamo Isabella — salude amablemente queriendo muy en el fondo matar al idiota de Edward quién se encontraba bailando animadamente con una tipeja la cual no le quitaba las manos de encima a **MI** Edward — Solo dime, Bella

— ¡Genial, Bella! — Sonrió de oreja a oreja dejando relucir su perfecta dentadura blanca— Supongo que al que observas es tu novio ¿Verdad? — pregunto señalando a Edward

— Lo era

— ¿Lo era? ¿Por qué?

— Porque en cuanto termine de bailar, será hombre muerto

— No lo dudo — aseguro, entre risas, divertida — Pero lograra convencerte de una manera u otra, para evitar que lo asesines — aseguro como si realmente fuera consciente de lo embustero que podría llegar a ser Edward — También tengo un novio que hace lo mismo — se apresuro a agregar. Me encogí de hombros aun fulminando con la mirada a Edward

— Al parecer todos los hombres son así — murmuré distraídamente para luego observarla curiosa — ¿Acaso eres algo del Carlisle y Esme Cullen? — le pregunte al percatarme del extraño color dorado de sus ojos. Ella asintió

— Soy su hija — respondo alegre — Y tu eres la hija de Renee — aseguro por lo cual fue mi turno de asentir — ¡Tu madre es genial!

— Es prácticamente como una hermana para mi, aunque a veces, suele llegar a ser a comportarse como una niña pero de igual manera la adoro — sonreí al rememorar los disparates que podía llegar a hacer Renee

— ¿Bella? ¡Bella! — me llamo Edward luego de unos minutos al percatarse que me encontraba prácticamente a diez pasos de distancia. Lo ignore olímpicamente mientras continuando mi plática con Alice, quien veía alegre y divertida los vanos intentos de Edward para separarse de aquella chica la cual reconocí como, Brittany Wells — Gracias por prestarme atención — replico, una vez a mi lado, de manera sarcástica

— ¿Para qué? Se te observaba cómodo bailando junto a ella, Masen

— ¿Estás celosa? – pregunto engreídamente. Gruñí un insulto intangible

— Jamás — mentí — ¿Vamos Alice? — le pregunte a la susodicha, que nos observaba como si nos tratáramos de su telenovela favorita, la cual asintió inmediatamente mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban todos nuestros padres o en mi caso solo Renee

— Bien. Supongo que si no estás enojada puedo seguir bailando junto a Brittany — lo fulmine con la mirada. Era un idiota y sobre todo, u idiota que quería bailar con la chica que llevaba enamorada de él dese que ambos llevaban pales… ¡Ugh! ¡Estúpido!

— Apresúrate, entonces…Te la podrían robar

— No te enojes — pidió sosteniendo mi manos entre las suyas; Me aleje de su agarre como si este quemara — Solo bromeaba, Bells

— Ya deja de ser tan… — no pude terminar de decir la frase debido a que nos encontrábamos frente a nuestros a nuestras familias incluyendo los Cullen, observándonos curiosos

— ¿Es que acaso se pelearon? –pregunto Renee de seguro al ver mi expresión furibunda o tal vez ya había aprendido al reconocer la expresión _"Ayuda"_ en el rostro de Edward quien a través del tiempo había logrado convertirse en el _cómplice_ de Renee quien salía en defensa de Edward en cada pelea y le ayudaba para que no estuviera mas enojada con él. Ambos se complotaban en mi contra

— ¡No, que va! ¡Estamos de maravillas! — mintió Edward abrasándome por la cintura mientras. Fulmine con la mirada a aquella que decía ser mi madre mientras que ella solo me observaba con inocencia y una sonrisa picara

— Si. Estamos más que bien — mentí, estoy segura que pésimamente, mientras golpeaba fuerte y disimuladamente a Edward en las costillas para que me soltara, cosa que hizo de inmediato, aunque creo que falle en eso de disimuladamente ya que todos comenzaron a sofocar sus risas a lo que Edward se frotaba enfurruñado en donde lo había golpeado

— Ya veo, están perfectamente — aseguro Elizabeth riendo junto a su esposo, _Edward _

La noche pasó entre pláticas junto a los Cullen y los Masen y a decir verdad Alice logro alegrarme la noche mientras recibía miradas de disculpa de Edward hacia mi dirección. Suspire, esa noche había descubierto al ídolo de Edward, quien era nada más y nada menos que Carlisle Cullen…

— ¿Sigues enojada? — pregunto aquella hermosa y aterciopelada voz detrás de mí, luego de que prácticamente todos los invitados se fueran

— No — mentí ya que estaba a punto de quererlo ahorcar — ¿Debería estarlo por algo? ¡En lo absoluto!

— Eres una mala mentirosa — ¡demonios! Porque debía conocerme a la perfección, y aun peor… ¿Por qué carecía de dotes a la hora de mentir? — Necesito que me perdones… ¿Me perdonaras? — podría mentirle y hacerle sufrir…solo un poco, pero la verdad es que ambos conocíamos la respuesta de aquella pregunta: Si. Era sabido que nunca podría enojarme con Edward en un máximo de dos horas… ¡Acabo de romper mi record, han pasado cuatro horas desde nuestra pelea!

— Sabes perfectamente que lo hare — asegure con una sonrisa, volteando sobre mis talones para observarlo, al igual que yo, sonriendo —Pero…La próxima vez que algo similar suceda, tu Edward Masen, recibirás el peor golpe de tu existencia… — mis labios fueros imposibilitados de decir cualquier otra palabra pues se amoldaron perfectamente a los ansioso labios de Edward, recibiendo gustosos sus besos

— Solo por si acaso cuidare mi espalda…Aun a que tú sepas que soy total y completamente inocente de los cargos de los que me acusas — aseguro en un susurro somnoliento, apoyando su frente obre la mía, rodeado mi cintura con sus manos

— Deberás demostrarlo, Masen — susurre picara, besando las comisuras de sus labios, a lo que él solo sonrió con aquella sonrisa ladeada que lograba conquistarme e idiotizarme

— Gustoso lo hare, Swan — respondió con rapidez para sellar tiernamente sus labios junto a los míos. Rodé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, queriendo perdurar así por siempre, solo él y yo…

* * *

_**Hola Adorados Lectores… ¡Historia nueva, recién salida del horno! **_

_**Espero que les agrade este primer capítulo ¿Qué opinan? **_

_**Los adoro…**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen Revierws!**_


	2. Adiós Amor

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Nos encontrábamos en el salón principal, sentados en el sofá, de la casa de Edward, el observándome y yo…evitando su mirada. Suspire comenzando a tararear una rítmica melodía que había escuchado tocar a Edward en su piano. Lo observaba mirarme enfurruñado; Ya sabía el porqué de su enojo y me parecía estúpido a decir verdad…

— ¡Bella! Hazme caso ¿Quieres? — rogo cubriendo mi boca con una de sus manos, evitando que siguiera con el tarareo de mi canción. Fruncí el ceño — ¡Al menos por un minuto! — asentí a regañadientes. Ya habían pasado más de cinco días desde la dichosa fiesta de los Masen; Cinco malditos días en los cuales los tortuosos y molestos recordatorios Edward se hacían cada vez más constantes. ¿Qué era lo que insistía en recordarme? Mi cumpleaños

— Cariño; Aun falta mucho para mi cumpleaños — repetí cansinamente. Abrió sus ojos de manera desmesurada, con exageración, para luego bufar desconforme

— Solo falta un día para tus diecisiete años… ¡Tu cumpleaños! — rodé los ajos ante su repentina emoción. Era realmente estúpido que se emocionara por algo tan simple como mi cumpleaños…yo no lo estaba. Sonrió ladinamente — Por cierto… ¿Cuál quiere que sea tu regalo de cumpleaños?

— Tengo todo l que quiero — sonreí acercándome aun más hacia él, en busca de sus labios, él al predecir aquello se alejo de un salto de sofá. Lo observe perpleja y frustrada — Edward — le llame en apenas un quejido lastimero. Me observo impasible desde el otro lado del sofá

— Solo dime cual quieres que se tu regalo —exigió burlón. Bufe, cruzándome de brazos, entrecerrando los ojos

— No te lo diré — asegure dándole un absoluto énfasis a cada palabra. Gruñí; Edward aun no lograba entender que odiaba festejar mi cumpleaños…me parecía algo innecesario en donde todos se disponían a gastar su dinero, innecesariamente, en mi

— Por favor — rogó en apenas un susurro acercándose hacia en donde me encontraba, colocando sus brazos a un costado de mis hombros, dejándome atrapada entre el sofá y su cuerpo. Gimotee evitando todo contacto visual con él — ¿Me lo dirás? —lo escuche susurrar a pocos centímetros de mi oído, provocando que me estremeciera

— No

— Bien — acepto liberándome de la improvisada celda que habían formado sus brazos. Lo observe confundida, él nunca se rendía tan fácilmente — No quiero quejas, en cuando te entregue tu regalo, de lo costoso u excéntrico que este podría llegar a ser

— Ni lo sueñes — exclame a voz de grito. En mi cabeza, desde el comienzo de mi noviazgo con él, había creado una balanza imaginaria la cual…de por sí ya estaba demasiado desequilibrada en cuanto a lo que Edward mi ofrecía y yo a él. Edward iba ganando y ese supuesto regalo, desequilibraría aun más las cosas — Creo… Ya sé que quiero como regalo de cumpleaños — susurre. Me observo incrédulo, aun sin perder aquella molesta sonrisa del rostro

— Dímelo entonces. Hare lo posible por…

— Quiero un beso…Tuyo — le interrumpí ganándome un tierno puchero de su parte

— Eso no cuenta. Mis besos están disponibles todos los días, a todas las horas y de manera gratuita

…E_se es el punto… — _Me dije mentalmente, evitando sonreír

— ¡Hey! — exclame con fingido enojo, me observo confundido, sonreí — ¿Acaso regalas besos a todo el mundo? ¿Me engañas?

— Eso es estúpido — declaro tomando asiento junto a mi solo — Mis besos solo te pertenecen a ti — sonrió juguetón, jalándome de mis cabellos hasta estampar, tiernamente, sus labios unto a los míos. Cerré los ojos, moviendo mis labios al compas de los suyos, comenzando a despeinas sus cabellos en un intento de acercarlo a mi

— Espero que así sea, Masen — susurre aun sobre sus labios

— Y así lo es, Swan — respondió a igual manera que yo para continuar desesperadamente con el beso…

— ¡Separasen ahora! — se dejo escuchar la autoritaria voz del _Sr. Masen_. Me separe rápidamente de Edward, mientras que este dejaba escapar un gruñido de frustración dirigido enteramente hacia su padre y su inoportuna aparición — ¿Qué hacia mi pequeño Eddie? — le pregunto inocentemente a su hijo, acercándose hacia nosotros — ¿Estas enojado? ¿Por qué, pequeño? — volvió a preguntar apretando tiernamente sus mejilla a lo que Edward solo lo fulminaba con la mirada. Reí divertida ante la escena

— ¡Edward, deja de molestar a nuestro pequeño! — reí al observar como el señor Masen soltaba las mejillas de su hijo, al escuchar la orden de su esposa, las cuales apretaba fuertemente logrando que el rostro de Edward se distorsionará en muecas graciosas como a un bebé

— Aburrido — se quejo con un puchero, idéntico al que hacia Edward, luego de haber soltado las mejillas de su hijo, las cuales se encontraban rojas debido al fuerte agarre que su padre había implementado sobre ellas. Mordí mis labios al observar la expresión aburrida de Edward quien ya se encontraba totalmente acostumbrado a que su padre _"El gran y justo Juez Masen"_ hiciera ese tipo de cosas

— Madura — le respondió Edward aun sin perder su expresión aburrida y seria. Su padre lo observo con ternura y diversión

— ¡Mi bebé está creciendo! — exclamo a la vez que su labio inferior temblaba falsamente. Esta vez intente torpemente sofocar mis risas con un cojín del sofá

— Es mi bebe — le corrigió Elizabeth desde supongo seria la cocina — ¿Olvidas acaso que yo fui la que lo llevo nueve meses en su vientre?

— Ayude en su procreación. Merezco al menos un poco de merito…

— Iré a llevar a Bella a su casa — se apresuro a decir Edward, tomándome de la manso mientras intentaba desesperadamente alejarnos de allí y aquella futura discusión amistosa que querían mantener sus padres con respecto a la procreación de su hijo. _**Eso**_ era algo que no queríamos escuchar. El llamado de Elizabeth hacia su hijo logro que regresáramos por nuestros pasos, para encontrarnos nuevamente frente a sus padres

— Hijo; Necesito que compres los víveres de esta semana — le pidió/ordeno entregándole una pequeña lista junto con el dinero

— Bien. Los veré luego — se despidió rápidamente buscando entrelazar nuestras manos, cosa que evite…por el momento. Me acerque hacia Elizabeth para depositar un peso en su mejilla

— Adiós, Lizzy — me despedí utilizando aquel apodo cariñoso con el cual todos las llamábamos. Me observo con ternura, abrazándome

— Te quiero, mi niña — aseguro — Cuida a Edward — asentí separándome de ella para segundos más tarde recibir un abrazo por parte del señor Masen quien nuevamente nos obligo a unirnos a un abrazo grupal, conformado por él, Elizabeth y yo

— También los quiero — asegure en apenas un susurro al sentir a aquellas dos personas como mis segundos padres…

— Me siento engañado — seguro Edward exigiendo nuestra atención. Nos separamos, para observarlo. La pequeña y macabra sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del Sr. Masen no le presagiaba nada bueno a Edward

— No seas molesto, Eddie, a ti también te queremos. Pero… ¡Abraza a tu padre! — Exclamó extendiendo sus manos para ir en busca de Edward quien renuente al abrazo comenzó a correr — ¡Será doble apretón de mejilla! — le amenazo su padre yendo a su busca

— Jamás madurara — charqueo la legua Elizabeth observando reprobatoriamente a su esposo quien seguía como demente a su hijo. Reí ver a Edward acercarse hacia mí, jalándome del brazo hacia su cuerpo y dirigirme hacia la puerta de salida…Todo esto, no sin antes depositar un beso en la mejilla de Elizabeth quien lo observaba con una sonrisa

— Edward Anthony Masen Jr… ¡Regresa aquí!

..

..

— Hola; Amor ¿Qué haces? — pregunte al segundo timbrado de mi celular a sabiendas que el que llamaba era Edward. Sonreí al escuchar como reía

— _¡Feliz cumpleaños! _— grito a voz de grito; Aleje el auricular de mis oídos ante la intensidad de aquel grito

— Gracias ¿Cuándo vienen? — Pregunte impaciente — Te tengo una sorpresa — asegure en apenas un susurro evitando que mis padres me escucharan pero aun así lo suficiente alto como para que él me escuchara. Aun desde el otro lado de la línea podía imaginármelo fruncir su ceño con disconformidad

— _Se supone que es tu cumpleaños. Yo debería hacerte un regalo_

— Se eso y por esa razón debes hacer todo lo que ordene, incluso aceptar mi sorpresa — asegure con suficiencia — Aun no respondes…

— _Estaremos allí en diez minutos; Todo dependerá de lo lento que decida manejar papá_ — aseguro soltado una pequeña risa socarrona — Te extraño — susurro y aun así se pudieron escuchar los suspiros enternecedores/burlones de parte de Elizabeth y Edward. Reí uniéndome a las risas avergonzadas de él

— También te amo

— _¿Quién no?_

— ¡Edward! — Me queje enfurruñada — Eres un tonto

— _Al que ama_s — bufe sin poder siquiera buscar una excusa para replicar tal afirmación, la cual era cierta — _Oh, por cierto, mis padres también te desean un feliz cumpleaños…Y dicen que te quieren — _escuche que decía repitiendo suavemente las palabras que le indicaban sus padres

— Deles que también los quiero, a ambos, incluso más que a ti…

— _¡Oye!_ — Se dejo escuchar su quejido — _¿Se supone que debo de sentirme bien ante tal confesión?_

— Sabes que aun te amo

— _¡Que gratificante! — Comento con sorna — Lo seria aun más si me amas más que a mis padres. Soy tu novio ¿Lo sabes?_

— Y te amo por ello

— _Bien. Mamá y Papá dicen que te adoran y eres como su hija… — _suspire escuchando nuevamente aquel pequeño murmullo proveniente de lo que los padres de Edward le indicaban que me dijese_— ¡Oh Genial! Papá acaba de confesarte que te ama aun más que a mí _

— Te aman, al igual que yo

— Lo sé

— Entonces…Diles que ellos también son como mis padres — y nuevamente Edward repetía las palabras a sus padres. Sonreí al escuchar su voz cansada y fastidiada

— _¡Por favor, eso es muy largo de decir! — _se escucho quejarse a Edward. Reí — _No es gracioso. Es difícil ser mensajero… Ya verás en cuanto llegue_

— ¡Huy! ¡Qué miedo!_ — _me burle ante su amenaza. El grito de Renee pidiendo mi ayuda en la cocina, no se hizo esperar, rodé los ojos _— _Debo irme, Renee me necesita; Te amo

— _Yo también, espérame. Te amo. Pronto nos encontraremos — _suspire sintiendo como un horrible vacio se instalaba en mi pecho y el porqué de ese momentáneo sentimiento de angustia y miedo, no lo sabía. Fruncí el ceño, tocando con mi mano justo sobre mi corazón el cual latía desesperado

— ¡Edward! — le alcance a decir antes de que costase la llamada

— _¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?_

— Te amo. Mucho

— _Yo también te amo; Nunca lo olvides_ _— _corto la llamada de manera rápida. Me quede allí observando las blancas paredes hasta que nuevamente el grito de Renee se hizo presente rogando, esta vez, por mi ayuda en la cocina

..

..

Dos horas…

Dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos…

Dos horas y cuarenta y cinco minutos con unos cuantos segundos… ¡Estaba desesperándome!

Ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente como para que Edward y sus padres se encontraran allí, junto a mí, en mi cumpleaños. Gemí sintiendo como aquel sentimiento se intensificaba aun más en mi corazón. Estaba paranoica, de verdad lo estaba. Quería creer que llegarían pero…había solo tres opciones que venían a mi mente

**La primera**: Se perdieron de camino aquí… Cosa que imposible. Descartada

**La segunda**: Los marcianos los secuestraron

**La tercera**: La más factible, era que Edward hubiera mentido y aun se encontraba en su casa intentado arreglar aquellos desordenados cabellos suyos

Sonreí, solo por una fracción de segundo al imaginarme a Edward intentando peinar sus cabellos…O como diría su padre, dominar aquella melena heredara de su madre

— Bella, hija, deja de moverte…Tal vez, solo, se encentren varados en el transito

— Tu padre tiene razón, Bella — aseguro Renee secundando la idea de Charlie — Ya vendrán — corrí hacia mi móvil que comenzó a sonar. Fruncí el ceño al observar que se trataba de Edward

— Edward Masen ¿Donde te encuentras?— pregunte a voz de regaño. Se le esperaba una muy fea en cuanto llegase junto a mí — Estas perdido; No te salvaras de…

— _Disculpe _— me interrumpió una voz para nada familiar. Ese no era Edward — _¿Es usted familiar del Sr. Masen?_

— Soy su novia — respondí desconcertada, de manera automática

— _Señorita; Le agradecería que se dirigiera hacia el Hospital Central De Chicago_

— ¿Qué sucede?

— El señor Masen y sus padres han sido participes de un accidente, se encuentras… — corte la llamada de inmediato, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta en busca de las llaves de mi auto. Sentía mis lagrimas resbalar por mi rostro de manera desesperada

— ¿Bella? ¡Bella! — exclamo Charlie al verme dirigirme con tanta urgencia hacia la salida. Lo ignore — ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? — pregunto sosteniéndome del brazo, evitando que pudiera continuar con mi camino

— Él… Edward... a- acci-dente… Junto a s-us pa-dre-s — balbuce de manera apresurada entre hipidos torpes y lagrimas

— ¿En donde se encuentran? — esta vez fue Renee la que pregunto dado a que Charlie parecía encontrarse en un completo estado de Shock

— En el hospital... cen-tral — informe en un vano intento de controlar mis hipidos y mantener a raya mi llanto. Charlie fue el primero en arrebatarme las llaves y guiarnos hacia su patrulla dirigiéndose al Hospital a una velocidad no acostumbrada para él quien respetaba ese tipo de normas a toda velocidad. Silenciosamente se lo agradecí

Una vez dentro del hospital nos explicaron las causas del accidente de tráfico; Un conductor ebrio colisiono contra el auto de ellos exactamente a dos calles de distancia de mi casa. Llore aun más al saber el estado crítico en el cual habían sido admitidos en el hospital…

— ¿Dr. Carlisle? — pregunte aturdida, al verlo de pie frente a nosotros con un semblante serio con un deje de tristeza

— Bella — saludo con asentimiento al igual que lo hizo con mis padres — Soy el encargado del caso de los Masen — asentí si comprender con exactitud a que se refería ¿Eran buenas o malas noticias?

— Tu… Ellos… ¿Qué les suceden? ¿Cómo se encuentran?

— Lamento decirlo; El señor Masen falleció — ahogue un gemido doloroso ante tal noticia; Sentí mis pulmones arder y aquellas incesante ganas de llorar, retornar. Los protectores brazos de Renee me rodearon intentado darme consuelo, el cual ambas necesitábamos — Lo siento. Él era el conductor, recibió la mayor parte del impacto

— ¿Cómo están Elizabeth y Edward? — pregunto Charlie intentado mantener la compostura a la vez que un sollozo escapaba de entre mis labios al observar lo dorados ojos tristes de Carlisle

—Sus situaciones son…delicadas. No podrán recibir visitas — aseguro disponiendo a alejarse y seguí con su trabajo.

— ¡Carlisle! — volteo, curioso, a observarme — Por favor, sálvelos. Solo hágalo — roge en apenas un susurro lastimero

— Haré todo lo que se encuentre a mi alcance. Lo intentare

..

..

— Hija; Debes descansar — pidió nuevamente Renee. Negué fervientemente renuente a moverme de aquel lugar hasta no recibir noticias de la evolución de Edward y Elisabeth. Escuche a mi padre bufar con disconformidad mas aun así no dijo palabra. Hacía más de seis días que Edward y Elizabeth se encontraban en _terapia intensiva_ en el maldito hospital, hace seis malditos días…estaba allí sin poder siquiera verlos, sin obtener respuestas… — Isabella Swan, no has descansado desde que se produjo…No comes, casi no duermes, no haces nada… solo te limitas a asearte y volver al hospital

— Estoy bien — asegure apretando mi mandíbula en un desesperado intento de contener mi rabia y no mal dirigirla a Renee quien solo quería ayudarme — Quiero estar sola. Vayan a la cafetería y coman algo — la escuché soltar un suspiro de rendición para luego levantarse delicadamente de mi lado, soltando el agarre de mi mano

— Solo avísame si necesitas algo. Tu padre y yo volveremos en solo unos minutos — informo no sin cierta nota de advertencia. Intente sonreírle aunque supongo se asemejaba mas a una mueca. Ella solo se limito a acariciar mi mejilla, al igual que mi padre, para luego seguir su rumbo hacia la cafetería

— Bella — escuché, luego de unos minutos, la melodiosa voz de Carlisle Cullen me llamo la voz del doctor Cullen. Lo observe, hacia más de tres días que no lo veía en el hospital…

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se encuentran mejor? — sonreí esperanzada…esperanza que se fue a los mil demonios al ver se mirada desahuciada; Triste…

— En realidad yo...

— Carlisle…Hable de una maldita vez — le ordene, entre dientes, cansada — ¡Solo hable!

— ¿Bella? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas? — siquiera detuve mi mirada en Renee quien se encontraba a mi lado abrazándome, en señal de apoyo

— Sera mejor que entren a mi oficina — aseguro Carlisle sin dar espacios para replicar. Nos guio por los blancos y aburridos pasillos hasta una puerta, la cual sería su oficina. Otra vez sentía aquella opresión en el pecho — Tomen asiento — pidió amablemente sin perder su expresión de seriedad

— No. Estoy bien — asegure con terquedad — Solo dígame que le sucede a Elizabeth y Edward. Sea sincero

— Bella… — suspiro en busca de las palabras que el creería indicadas decirme. El dolor en mi pecho aumentaba —Han fallecido. No resistieron, no hubo más que pudiéramos hacer…

— Los dejaron morir — murmuré con mis puños crisparon — Los has dejado morir…

— Lo siento; No pude hacer demasiado… — reí quedamente al fruncir el ceño con confusión y luego comprensión. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, mi cerebro a dejar de funcionar y mi corazón… a romperse ara jamás volver a ser el mismo

— Es una broma de mal gusto doctor. No creo que esto sea divertido para ninguno…

— De verdad; Lo siento, nunca quise que esto sucediera — volvió a repetir al igual que un disco dañado. La rabia comenzó recorrer por completo mi cuerpo, mis terminales nerviosas… Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por no poder hacer nada, lo odiaba por todo…me odiaba por no haber muerto junto con Edward…Edward…

— ¡Pues no hizo mucho! — Grite furibunda — Ellos…él está muerto — solloce — No puede ser verdad; Debe estarme mintiendo — lo acuse aun sin esperanzas, aun sabiendo que jamás me mentiría, aun siendo consciente que me encontraba sola…Había perdido a mis padres de corazón y a mi novio. Me los habían arrebatado sin previo aviso ¿Acaso la vida y el destino podrías ser más crueles?

— Lo siento

— ¡Deje de decir "lo siento"! — exclame a la vez que él evitaba mi mirada. Podía sentir los constantes intentos de Renee y Charlie por tranquilizarme, pero simplemente no podía y no quería hacerlo — Él no…Ellos no pueden estar…muertos —pronuncie cada palabra, sintiendo como lentamente destrozaban todo aquello que se consideraba "alma" o tal vez corazón. Sintiendo como la oscuridad invadía mis sentidos, escuchando los gritos desesperados de Charlie y Renee

_Solo es una pesadilla_ — me repetía una y otra vez en la inconsciencia. Solo debía ser eso, una pesadilla, porque de otra forma, si aquello se trata de la realidad…Yo me había quedado sin corazón…Él se lo había llevado

..

..

**Un Año más tarde...**

¿Puede una persona seguir viviendo cuando su razón de vivir ya no se encuentra con ella? ¿Puede un corazón seguir latiendo a pesar de que se encuentre tan dañado que siquiera estés segura de tener dicho corazón? Poder…puede…Yo era la prueba viviente de aquello. Si es que a lo que tenía se le podía llamar vida

Había pasado un año desde el fatídico día…Un año sin tener a Edward a mi lado; Un maldito año desde que no soy nada…Nadie. Él se fue y siquiera tengo la esperanza de volverlo a ver de aquel maldito viaje sin retorno. Ya jamás volvería a ver sus sonrisa torpe, avergonzada, socarrona…Ya jamás sentiría su cálido abrazo ni escucharía sus palabras de consuelo

Trescientos sesenta y cinco días en los cuales había cumplido mi condena: Vivir…

_…Antes de morir me pidió que te dijera que vivas la vida, que seas feliz…_ — había dicho el doctor Carlisle una vez que me hubiera despertado de aquel desmayo en su consultorio

¡Como si fuera posible! ¿Acaso estaba demente? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podría ser feliz si no era con él? ¿Cómo podría levantarme cada mañana para enfrentar a la vida si no era por él? Lo único que si podía prometerle, era que viviría la vida, pero... no de la manera en la que él creía, solo la viviría hasta que la muerte llegara y me llevara junto a el

Aun podía recordar con exactitud el día de su entierro. A cajón cerrado; Esa había sido la última voluntad de Elizabeth. Con sorpresa, junto a mis padres, había observado como unas pocas personas se habían presentado al funeral de los Masen, quienes se caracterizaban por su activa vida social y amigos… ¡Que ironía! ¿No?

Había podido observar la pequeña y menuda figura de Alice Cullen quienes junto a sus padres daban su último adiós a los Masen; Una semana más tarde tenían planeado marcharse de Chicago para jamás volver

— Bella ¿A dónde iras? — evite bufar ante la torpe pregunta de Renee. Ambas sabíamos que todos los años me dirigía hacia el cementerio…

— Al cementerio, mamá — murmuré sin ganas o como Charlie solía decirme "_como una muerta en vida_" al igual que mi madre siempre replicaba que el brillo de mi mirada se había extinto, no era el mismo, ya no existía tal brillo de felicidad que siempre los acompañaba… — ¿Necesitas algo?

— No; Solo quería darte esto — me entrego una pequeña cajita finamente decorada — ¡Vamos ábrela! — me urgió entusiasmada. Asentí comenzando a abrir sin ganas aquella cajita

— Mamá. Mi cumpleaños ya ha pasado hace dos días; No debiste — sonreí sin ganas. De verdad no debió entregarme el maldito regalo de cumpleaños. Odiaba mis cumpleaños y aun con más razón considerando el hecho que en mi cumpleaños se produjo el maldito accidente. Una mueca de dolor se formo en mi rostro

— Yo no fui; Bells —la mueca se intensifico aun mas al escuchar aquel sobrenombre con el que solo él me llamaba — Lo siento, hija — la escuché disculparse al darse cuenta de su error. Negué, volteando a observarla con sus ojos expectantes ante el regalo que tenia frente a ella

— ¿Quién fue? — pregunte sin ganas de volver a tener una plática madre/hija con esas estupideces de superar el pasado y sonreírle al fututo. Ella asintió, tal vez pensando lo mismo — ¿Fue papá?

— Nop. Ya le he preguntado y lo ha negado completamente. He llegado a una sola conclusión… — fruncí el ceño, esto era raro — ¡Un admirador secreto! — solté una seca carcajada; Si mi madre tan solo supiera que repelo a todos aquellos que se acercaban con fines amorosos o de simple amistad. Se encogió de hombros, aun euforia por su conclusión — ¿No es grandioso?

— Si; Genial — asegure con falsa emoción, sin un ápice de sentimiento en mi voz, lanzando aquella pulsera plateada hacia la mesa sin prestarle mucha atención

— Isabella Marie Swan; Ven aquí y colócate esta pulsera ahora mismo — exclamo una Renee ahora furiosa ayudándome a colocarme aquella estúpida pulsera — ¡Es un regalo de cumpleaños!

— Lo que tú digas

— Es hermosa, hasta tiene una inscripción puse los ojos en blanco, sonaba como una vendedora desesperada por venderme un perfume barato…El cual no compraría— Observa que hermosa frase y su escudo, ¿No te recuerda al de…? — jamás termino su frase, lo cual aumento aun mas mi curiosidad, causando que observara recelosa aquella pulsera

— Esto no…no es verdad — murmure al observar, allí, luciéndose con orgullo el escudo de los Masen. Lo reconocí, lo podría reconocer incluso a millones de kilómetros. Su hermosura, sencillez y perfección, logaban que aquel león fuera imposible de olvidar. Leí de manera lenta su inscripción

…_"Cuida de mi corazón, lo he dejado contigo"…_

Solloce. Esa frase tenía mucho más que un sentido para mí. Edward, su regalo, aquel regalo por el que tanto habíamos peleado…Él había decidido regalarme un hermoso corazón de diamante perteneciente a Elizabeth…Ese corazón había sido encontrado entre sus pertenencia perfectamente envuelto en una cajita de terciopelo, listo para serme entregado…De no ser por el accidente…Ese era su regalo

— Bótala. No la quiero — asegure quitándome no sin cierta dificultad la dichosa

— Bella. La pulsera es hermosa y puedes utilizarla con el dije de corazón que…

— No la quiero — respondí tras un suspiro cansado — Mamá ¿Has visto mi collar?

— ¿Ya lo has extraviado? — se quejo al saber perdido su regalo para mi cumpleaños. Su regalo…era perfecto. Solo se trataba de un sencillo collar plateado, era sencillo, solo poseía una foto de Renee haciendo una mueca graciosa a la cámara, Charlie mirándola dulcemente y yo… sonriendo. Esa simple foto había sido tomada hacia más de un año y ya muchas cosa habían cambiados o lo indicado seria decir…Yo había cambiado — Ya la encontrare; No te preocupes… ¡Pero que sea la última vez!

— Adiós, Mamá — me despedí apresuradamente

— Adiós, pequeña, vuelve temprano

Tarde aproximadamente una hora en llegar al Cementerio. Maldita seas auto de los mil demonios. Gruñí, si tan solo mi amada camioneta no se hubiera averiado no hubiera tardado tanto en llegar aquí y ni mucho menos tomas el autobús público…

— Hola mi amor te traje flores a ti, a Elizabeth y a Edward, tu padre — salude al llegar frente a la tumba de Edward. Era increíble lo tranquilizador que podría ser hablarle a aquel pedazo de roca. Tal vez estaba rayando el punto límite de mi cordura, para simplemente perderla…Aun así, el hablar era una especie de terapia para desahogarme o al menos sentirlo cerca… tan solo por unos momentos

Horas, minutos ¿Quien sabe cuanto pudo haber pasado? Me vi distraída por la presencia de un alto, rubio y buen mozo hombre que se encontraba frente a mí. Entrecerré los ojos, esperando a que hablase. Sonrió de manera amable

— Buenas tardes, señorita

— Buenas tarde — correspondí el saludo — ¿Necesita algo?

— solo precisaría saber la hora ¿Podría decirme…?

— Las 7:28 Pm — respondí rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo — ¿Algo más?

— En absoluto— sonrió enfocando sus azules ojos sobre los míos — Gracias y Adiós. Pase una maravillosa tarde, señorita

— Adiós — salude sin prestarle demasiada atención. Me encogí de hombros continuando con mi apreciación hacia los últimos rayos del sol…El crepúsculo llegaba a su fin…

..

..

Caminaba lentamente hacia la salida del cementerio, el cual, estaba a punto de cerrar sus puertas. Sonreí, saludando con la mano a Raoul el encargado del cuidar el cementerio de noche, este sonrió a modo de respuesta

— Nos vemos pronto, Isabella

— Por supuesto — asegure comenzando a dirigirme hacia la salida y de allí hacia la parada del autobús — Hola… ¿Hay alguien allí? — Pregunte estúpidamente al aire al ver que con un leve movimiento un arbusto comenzaba a moverse — Solo es tu imaginación. Solo eso — me dije a mi misma retomando mi camino con aun más rapidez hacia la parada del autobús. Reí ante mi propia paranoia y los niveles que podrían llegar a alcanzar… Todo Paso muy rápido para siquiera poder comprenderlo

..

..

_Edward_ — pensé sonriendo internamente al darme cuenta que la muerte llegaría

Lo único que pude sentir fue: Dolor, aquel horrible olor a sangre y luego de unos minutos que parecieron años, aquel fuego que me recorría la piel quemándome, haciendo que rogara estar muerta

* * *

_**Muy Bien… Espero que les hay gustado este capítulo, solo díganme… **_

_**¿Les gusto? ¿Mucho? ¿Algo? ¿Poco?**_

_**Aprieten el botoncito verde y dejen un reviewr con su opinión respecto a la historia**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen Revierws!**_


	3. Vamos Todos A Forks

**Ok como sabrán los personajes no son míos son de la inigualable S.M solo esta historia es mía y de mi loca cabesita**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Ardiendo en el Infierno, esas eran las palabras exactas para describir como me sentía en estos momentos, quemaba, ardía ¿acaso estaba muriendo quemada y nadie se daba cuenta? ¿Cuándo terminaría de sufrir? Acaso estaba tan malditamente condenada a sufrir ¿por qué diablos la muerte no llegaba aun?

- Eleazar ¿crees que este bien? ¡Ni siquiera se mueve o grita! – Escuche una hermosa voz de mujer hablar con un tono de desesperación ¿pero de que demonios estaban hablando? ¡¿Cómo no se daban cuenta de que me estaba quemando viva?!

- tranquilízate Carmen – hablo otra voz de soprano – ya casi termina la transformación solo falta como mucho un día - ¿qué? ¿De que transformación hablan? ¡Dios el dolor!

- ¿y Cómo esta? ¿Crees que acepte nuestro estilo de vida? – volvió a preguntar la primer voz

- esta mejor, es mas podría jurar que nos esta escuchando en este momento – afirmo aquella voz que pude divisar como la de un hombre – solo resta esperar – dijo mientras aquella horrible quemazón que sentía se estaba haciendo más amena

y como dijo la voz de aquel hombre "solo resta esperar" a morir... resta esperar a que llegue mi fin

**CARMEN POV**

Aquí nos encontrábamos Eleazar el amor de mi existencia y yo en nuestra pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad junto a una humana en plena transformación cuyo nombre según indicaba su documento era Isabella Marie Swan

- Eleazar ¿crees que este bien? ¡Ni siquiera se mueve o grita!- dije ya desesperada, pero...¡Esto no era nada normal!, Se supone que cuando uno pasa por una transformación sufre demasiado, entonces ¡qué pasaba! ¿Acaso abre hecho algo mal?

- tranquilízate Carmen – trato de tranquilizarme Eleazar mientras toma mi mano – ya casi termina la transformación, solo falta como mucho un día – anuncio, mientras miraba fascinado a la pobre muchacha que según él tendría mas de un don fascinante

- ¿y Cómo esta? ¿Crees que acepte nuestro estilo de vida? – pregunte ya que necesito hablar de algo o me volveré loca, si es que un vampiro puede hacerlo

- esta mejor, es mas podría jurar que nos esta escuchando en este momento – afirmo aun si responder mi segunda pregunta, aunque a decir verdad nadie podría responderla...solo ella cuando la transformación termine– solo resta esperar – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la habitación

.

.

.

Ya había pasado un día en el cual la transformación de Isabella estaba por llegar a su fin, es mas se podía escuchar como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, luchando contra la ponzoña

- esta a punto de terminar - me informo Eleazar al ver de seguro mi cara, y como si fuera vidente el corazón de Isabella dio un ultimo latido...su ultimo latido

BELLA POV

¿Qué me pasa? Me preguntaba una y otra vez, aunque almenos el ardor disminuía poco a poco ya que solo sentía la quemazón en mis manos y el latido de mi corazón desenfrenado como si quisiera salir de mi cuerpo hasta que de un momento para otro... paro, simplemente no se escuchaba ruido alguno, no había dolor alguno

¿Acaso estoy muerta? ¿Acaso tanto dolor valió la pena y al fin morí?

- Despierta, estas a salvo – escuche la voz de aquel ángel que me acompaño en estos tortuosos días – abre los ojos – pidió asiéndome entrar en consciencia que aun tenia mis párpados cerrados y haci disponiéndome a abrirlos lentamente – al fin haz despertado – sonrío aquella mujer

- Carmen ten cuidado los neófitos suelen ser inestables – le advirtió aquel hombre mientras que la posesionaba tras él, como queriéndola proteger de... MI como si pudiera hacerle daño ¿acaso esta loco, una mosca es mas fuerte que yo?

- ya, no seas tonto – le reprendió la hermosa mujer aunque a decir verdad ambos parecían unos ángeles eran blancos como la cal y sus fracciones eran perfectas, rectas y simétricas – la estas asustando – dijo mientras se acercaba hacia mi y yo me levantaba apresuradamente de la cama en la cual estaba acostada y me posesionaba en el extremo mas alejado de ella

- ten cuidado Carmen – gruño el hombre y con gruño me refiero a que realmente gruño, mientras posesionaba nuevamente a la hermosa mujer tras él

- ¿quiénes son? – Pregunte Sorprendiéndome al escuchar mi voz era tan... hermosa por haci decirlo - ¿qué hago aquí? – dije alarmada mientras los miraba en busca de una explicación pero lo único que encontré en sus rostros fue sorpresa, desconcierto

- esto no es imposible – murmuro aquel hombre de piel blanca, cabello negro y ojos... ¿dorados?

- claro que lo es – exclamo la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros oliváceo, mirada tierna, su piel igual de blanca y aquellos ojos dorados – Isabella debemos hablar – dijo mientras se escapaba de la protección de aquel hombre y se acercaba a mí ¿pero como sabia mi nombre?– tranquila Isabella – me dijo al ver que a cada paso que ella avanzaba yo retrocedía otro imposibilitándole haci que se acercará a mi – no te haré daño – afirmo mirándome sinceramente

- Bella – le corregí

**CARMEN POV**

¡YA HABIA DESPERTADO! Estaba que saltaba de la alegría

- Despierta estas a salvo –de pedí al ver que aunque su transformación allá finalizado ella aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados– abre los ojos – dije a lo que ella comenzo a abrirlos lentamente – al fin haz despertado –le sonreí tratando de no asustarla, ya que no era nada fácil pasar por todo lo que ella paso

Carmen, ten cuidado los neófitos suelen ser inestables – advirtió el sobreprotector que tengo como esposo mientras me protegía detrás de el

- ya no seas tonto – le reprendí – la estas asustando – dije mientras intentaba acercarme hacia la hermosa chica, aunque esta al ver mis intenciones se levanto en un segundo de la cama en donde paso los tres días de su transformación para ir hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, como si tuviera miedo

- ten cuidado Carmen – le gruño Eleazar a Isabella mientras que nuevamente me colocaba tras el, haciendo haci que la pobre niña se asuste y yo lo fulminara con la mirada

- ¿quiénes son? – Pregunto con voz asustadiza aunque paso instantáneamente al asombro - ¿qué hago aquí? – pregunto demasiado calmada para ser un neófito ¡cómo puede eso ser!

- esto es imposible – murmuro Eleazar mas para sí mismo que para cualquier otro mirando con asombro a Isabella quien esperaba que le respondiéramos cosa que en estos momentos mi querido marido no podía hacer ya que estaba en un total y completo estado de Shock

- claro que lo es – casi grite sonriendo– Isabella debemos hablar – dije mientras escapaba hábilmente de la pequeña cárcel que Eleazar había formado a mí alrededor con sus fuertes brazos – tranquila Isabella – dije al ver que con cada paso que yo avanzaba ella retrocedía imposibilitándole acercármele – no te haré daño – ale dije la verdad ya que lo que menos quería era dañarla

- Bella – dijo haciendo que yo al igual que mi amado esposo la miráramos desconcertados

- ¿qué dices? – pregunto Eleazar sin entender

- me gusta que me digan Bella – aclaro ella mientras nos sonreía

- imposible – seguía murmurando Eleazar mientras nos miraba aleatoriamente a Bella y a mí

**ELEAZAR POV**

Esto era total y absolutamente imposible, en todos los años que pertenecí a la guardia de los vulturi NINGUN neófito se había comportado como lo hacia "Bella", de una manera tan pacifica, tan racional

- mucho gusto Bella – saludo mi querida esposa – yo soy Carmen y él – me señalo con la cabeza – es Eleazar mi esposo

- ¿que me paso? – Volvió a preguntar "Bella" ahora un poco mas calmada, ¡sigo pensando que esto no es nada normal!

- esto será largo de explicar – aseguro Carmen – pero quiero que me escuches atentamente - pidió mientras se sentaba en la cama, en donde minutos atrás se encontraba Isabella

Luego de que Carmen le explico a Bella lo que era, como la transformamos, su naturaleza y la forma en la que nos alimentábamos, creí por un momento que Bella atacaría a Carmen pero lo único que hizo fue tirarse al piso y sollozar... estaba tan rota, tan triste que hasta mi querida Carmen se puso a sollozar junto a ella, de seguro sintiéndose culpable por haberla transformado, por haberle quitado su humanidad sin el consentimiento de Bella

- perdóname – le susurro Carmena Bella mientras la abrasaba

- no hay nada que perdonar – contesto Bella mientras se separaba levemente para mirarla a los ojos – gracias... por todo – le dijo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa aunque más bien parecía una mueca

99 AÑOS MAS TARDE

- Ameli, hija ¿dónde estas? – susurre sabiendo que este donde este ella me escucharía

- si, Eleazar ¿necesitas algo?– pregunto mientras bajaba las escaleras a una velocidad inhumana

- ¿haz visto a tus hermanos? – le pregunte procupado mientras veía como reprimía una risita

- no – me mintió patéticamente ya que jamas fue buena para hacerlo o mejor dicho conozco demasiado bien a mis hijos como para saber cuando mienten y cuando no

- estas segura – enarque una ceja mientras la observaba minuciosamente

- he... ¿y les haz preguntado a Carmen? – intento cambiar de tema

- Ameli ¿dónde están?- pregunte nuevamente

- ya déjala de molestar – dijo mi amada Carmen mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus manos para besándome los labios

- oigan aun estoy aquí – exclamo Ameli burlonamente al ver que Carmen y yo aun seguíamos besándonos

- es verdad – admití algo avergonzado mientras que Ameli reía – ahora dime donde se encuentran tus hermanos - dije borrando instantáneamente la sonrisa burlona de mi querida hija

- ¡esta bien! – exclamo – se fueron a cazar – hizo un puchero mientras se cruzaba de brazos – y note rías – me amenazo al ver el esfuerzo que hacia para no reírme, la verdad es que si poco más de 100 años antes me hubieran dicho que seria tan feliz como lo soy ahora me hubiera reído en la cara del que me lo haya dicho pero hoy en día estoy mas que feliz con cada uno de mis hijos, por que aunque no sean mis hijos biológicos yo los quiero como tal, como por ejemplo con Ameli el día que la encontré en el bosque desangrada debido a que unos animales salvajes la habían atacado y haci con mis otros hijos, cada uno forma una gran parte de mi y de mi querida esposa

- bien vamos a buscarlos- dije mientras salía de la casa con mi mano entrelazada con la de Carmen y con Amely siguindonos

- están enojados – aseguro Carmen, aunque yo no le veía la razón ya que no es que nos fuéramos a vivir con los Cullen el clan de nuestro viejo amigo Carlisle solo iríamos a vivir a Forks por un lapso de tiempo... ¿corto?

- lo se – suspire mientras podía oler la esencia de cada uno de mis hijos

**BELLA POV**

Casi 100 años han pasado desde mi nacimiento, desde que fui convertida para vivir eternamente entre los humanos, desde que vivió junto a mis padres Carmen y Eleazar, muchas veces Carmen me ha preguntado si la odio por haberme transformado y siempre le repito lo mismo " gracias a ti, estoy junto a mis hermanos y a ustedes" esa era parte de la verdad y aunque me haya dolido durante bastante tiempo el no haber muerto en cierta parte estoy... ¿contenta? por haber dejado libres a mis padres ya que los hacia sufrir demasiado con mi etapa de sombie como solía decir mi padre

- Bella – me llamo John quien estaba recostado en la rama de un árbol, él era un vampiro demasiado apuesto, su nariz era recta, pómulos pronunciados, labios carnosos y ojos dorados y sus cabellos eras de una color castaño oscuro**(foto en mi perfil)** – ¿estas de acuerdo con, que Eleazar quiera que vayamos a vivir junto a otro clan? – John jamas cambiaría es mas recuerdo el día en el que me fui de caza sola y lo encontré moribundo en el bosque tras haberse perdido, la verdad es que no quería condenarlo a esta vida de eterna juventud pero luego de haber visto sus ojos azules y él "ayúdame" que me había susurrado en aquel entonces vasto para que tomara la decisión de convertirlo, es mas recuerdo lo contentos que estaban "mis padres" al pensar que lo había convertido por que quería que fuera mi compañero cosa que jamas se me ocurrió y jamas se me ocurrirá y por parte de John se podría decir que la vida eterna le encanta

- pues yo creo que Eleazar siempre a decidido lo mejor para nosotros – asegure sonriendo mientras este me correspondía la sonrisa

- si tienes ra... – pero no pudo terminar de decir nada ya que se escucho el grito de Derek poniéndonos a ambos en alerta y en posición de ataque

- ¡¿qué paso?! – pregunte alarmada luego de haberlo rastreado y llegar a su lado

- vi... algo... – tartamudeo cosa muy rada para un vampiro pero Derek... bueno era Derek que más se podría decir

- no me digas que un ciervo te asusto – se burlo John al igual que Cristin la pareja de Derek un muy guapo vampiro de cabellos castaños nariz recta y ojos dorados**(foto en perfil)**

-¡que! ¡Claro que no! – aseguro indignado – linda – se dirigió a Cristin – no que tu tambien lo viste – le pregunto haciendo un chistoso puchero

- a mi no me metas en tus asuntos – se quejo Cristin una hermosa vampira de cabellos rubios ondulados, fracciones perfectas, cuerpo voluptuoso y ojos dorados al igual que toda mi familia**(foto en perfil)**

- pero... linda ¡soy tu esposo! – exclamo melodramáticamente mientras limpiaba una lagrima imaginaria

- lo sé, y créeme si no te amara tanto hace mas de 50 años te habría dejado – aseguro Cristin mientras arreglaba su hermoso cabello y John estaba que se "moría" de la risa

- ya deja de molestarlo – le dije a John haciendo que este dejara de reír y Derek me sonreía – que no vez que aun esta algo traumado por que un ciervo le gruño – sonreía satisfecha que la mayor parte del tiempo yo soy el centro de las bromas de mis queridos hermanos (nótese el sarcasmo)

- ya verán – grito Derek dejándonos sordos en el acto mientras empezaba a correr a John quien había empezado a trepar un árbol para alejarse de el temible Derek (nótese nuevamente el sarcasmo)

- tan temprano y peleando – pregunto Eleazar quien tenia su mano entrelazada junto con la de Carmen y tras ellos venia Ameli algo enojada, ella era algo haci como la archienemiga de John cada vez que se veían se armaba la tercer guerra mundial, al igual que toda vampiresa poseía una belleza sobre natural, su cabellos eran negros y lacios, sus labios eran carnosos, su cuerpo era escultural y sus ojos eran de el mismo color dorado que el de todos incluyéndome a mi**(foto en perfil)**

- si – dijo una muy sonriente Cristin – ah mi querido esposo lo asusto un pequeño ciervo – dijo burlonamente aunque a decir verdad no dudo que Derek se haya asustado de un ciervo ya que en estos últimos meses John y él e inclusive mis hermanas se han hecho unas cuantas bromas pesadas cosa que a puesto algo paranoico a Derek ya que John le aseguro que su próxima broma seria hacia el y que tambien seria terrorífica

- aun siguen con lo de las bromas – dijo Carmen a modo de regaño aunque se notaba en su mirada un destello de divercion

- si, y jamas terminaran – de eso estaba mas que segura ya que Derek era el bromista de la familia cosa que siempre aprovechaba para hacerle bromas a todos excepto a su querida esposa ya que esta "lo castiga" de la manera más cruel que él pueda conocer y a mí que la ultima vez que me hizo una broma...pues se podría decir que no le paso nada lindo, en resumen el es el bromista y John es "el vengador", claro que este tambien hace bromas pero a comparación de Derek estas son mas pesada y te dejan traumado durante un siglo

- ¡¡chicos apresurasen!! – hablo Eleazar como si ambos estuvieran frente a el y no a 500 M. o mas de distancia

- llegue – exclamo un muy victorioso Derek quien tenia toda su ropa llena de tierra – te gane Johny – su burlo utilizando el nombre que sabia que John odiaba

- bueno muchachos, ya basta – los regaño maternalmente Carmen – bien, ahora vallasen a cambiar – les dijo ya que ambos estaban con sus ropas sucias

Luego de un rato bastante largo ya que Derek tardo mas de una hora en bañarse y otra media hora en cambiarse todos nos encontrábamos en la sala de nuestra "casa" o mejor dicho mansión, en un pequeño pueblito de París

- bien, niños – nos dijo Carmen tratando de llamar nuestras atencion, cosa que no fue necesaria - como ya saben, he hablado con un viejo amigo y hemos junto a su padre decidido mudarnos a Forks un pequeño pueblito en el estado de Washington – informo

- están de acuerdo – nos pregunto Eleazar a lo que todos excepto Ameli asentimos ya que ella odiaba tener que mudarse constantemente

- ¡¡nos mudaremos a Forks!! – Chillo una muy eufórica Cristin - ¡esto será genial! Podremos visitar el centro comercial de Forks – exclamo, si genial para ella ya que solo significa una cosa... compras, horrendas y odiadas compras, en resumen me obligaría a que la acompañase al centro comercial

- Si genial – dije con sorna a lo que todos excepto mis queridas hermanas a quienes le encantan las compras rieron

- bien, niños preparen sus cosas que mañana mismo partiremos - nos ordeno Carmen mientras nos sonreía cariñosamente al igual que Eleazar

- Bella – me llamo mi "padre" al ver que todos mis hermanos ya estaban en su habitación mientras yo leía un libro – por que no preparas tus cosas

- para que – me encogí de hombros – solo llevare mis libros ya que indudablemente Cristin y Ameli me llevaran de compras para renovar todo mi closet – les dije mientras escuchaba un "nos conoces muy bien" de parte de Cristin y un "exacto" de parte de Ameli quienes se encontraban en el piso de arriba

- sabez algo –me dijo Eleazar en apenas un susurro aunque dudo mucho que mis hermanos no lo escucharan – en Forks no hay centros comerciales – sonrío aunque no me reconforto para nada ya que sabia que ella eran capases de irse hasta las vegas caminando a paso humano contal de comprar, cosa que ya hicieron aunque no necesariamente se fueron hacia Las Vegas

- woaw que reconfortante – dije sarcásticamente mientras mis padres me miraban divertidos – solo resta esperar – susurre aquella frase mientras que me a acompañado desde mi transformación y haci volvía a sentarme en el sillón a leer mi amado libro de "cumbres borrascosas"

**

* * *

**

**holis a todos gracias pòr sus hermosos revierws y como verán este cap. es algo largo por no decir mucho**

**bueno si a alguno quiere conocer a nuestros vampiros JOHN, DEREK, CRISTIN Y AMELI los encontraran en mi perfil **

**Ahora díganme ¿les gusto? ¿La odiaron? ¡POR FAVOR DÍGANME O ME VOLVERE LOCA! (no ya es mentira aunque ya estoy loca)jeje**

**Espero sus revierws, no olviden decirme que tal le parecen DEREK, CRISTIN, AMELI Y JOHN**

**BESOS: Bella-Ragaza**


	4. El Tiempo Pasa

**Ok... como sabrán los personajes no son míos son de la inigualable S.M solo esta historia es mía y de mi loca cabesita**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

_*Recuerdo*_

_- Puedo hablar contigo – le pregunto nervioso el chico de ojos verdes a la hermosa castaña quien lo estaba matando, literalmente con la mirada_

_- no – contesto simplemente ella enojada por averlo visto minutos atrás casi besándose con Cleer la odiosa muchacha_

_- por favor – rogó por primera vez Edward, sintiendose como un completo idiota – Bella – rogó nuevamente ganándose haci un suspiro de rendición de parte de la castaña_

_- 5 minutos, ni uno mas ni uno menos – dijo esta mientras comenzaba a golpetear el suelo con sus zapatos_

_- bien...yo...bueno...yo – decía el atractivo muchacho de cabellos cobrizos mientras ella sonreía burlonamente – podrías dejar de ponerme nervioso – ordeno exasperado_

_- ¿quien yo? – Pregunta inocente mente ella mientras sonreía al hermoso pero nervioso muchacho quien en estos momentos quería ahorcar a Bella, cosa que hubiera echo de no ser por que la quería y demasiado_

_- si tu, tu golpeteo me esta poniendo nervioso – dijo mientras la castaña comenzaba golpear con mas intensidad con sus zapatos sobre la acera – Bella - advirtió mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la muchacha tratando de asustarla o almenos intimidarla, aunque esta sin miedo alguno siguió golpeteando el suelo_

_- te quedan 2 minutos – le aviso_

_- bien – dijo él, mientras se acercaba del todo hacia ella y tomaba con delicadeza el rostro de la muchacha para luego besarla – creo que ya perdí mis 2 minutos ¿no?. Pero han valido la pena – dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa boba en el rostro dejando a una muy desconcertada y sonrojada Bella_

_* recuerdo interrumpido*_

- Edward, ¿haz visto Victoria? – pregunto Rosalie desde la puerta de mi habitación, logrando sacarme haci de mis recuerdos, aquellos viejos y dolorosos recuerdos

- no – conteste simplemente ya que era como la quinta vez que preguntaba lo mismo

- raro no crees, ya que es tu compañera – se quejo

- di lo que quieras Rosalie – prácticamente le sisee cansado de todos sus desplantes ¿es que acaso no podia hacerselos a su esposo?

-Claro que diré lo que quier...

- Ya Rose, deja a tu hermano en paz – la reprendió Esme mientras se sentaba junto a mi en el sillón

- Siempre es lo mismo – dicho esto Rosalie salió de mi habitación a una velocidad imposible para un humano

- Edward, hijo ¿por qué fue la pelea esta vez? – pregunto dulcemente Esme mientras yo me encontraba mirando el bosque a través de los cristales que mi habitacion poseía como pared

- sabez como es Rosalie, siempre quejándose – respondí tratando de evadir su pregunta y rogando a que Esme dejara el tema allí

- _sabez que siempre estaré para ti ¿no_? – penso preocupada, lo cual hizo sentirme como el peor ser que pueda existir ya que no solo estaba en mi pozo de infelicidad, si no que tambien los estaba arrastrando a ellos... a mi familia

- Lo sé – respondí a su pregunta no formulada, mientras ella me abrazaba

- te quiero hijo – susurro

- ¡Edward Antony Cullen! – se escucho el grito de Alice por toda la estancia

- ¿si Alice? – pregunte en apenas un susurro sabiendo que esta me escucharía perfectamente bien

- cámbiate ahora – me ordeno mientras entraba hacia mí recamara para dirigirse directo haci mi closet – debemos ir a el instituto –en otras palabras mi martirio, un lugar lleno de adolescentes hormonales quienes te imaginan a ti junto a ellos en una fantasía completamente morbosa

- genial – dije sarcástico a lo que la pequeña duende me fulmino con la mirada

- me encanta ese entusiasmo Eddie – comento burlonamente a lo que yo solo gruñí ¡cómo odiaba ese estúpido sobrenombre! – Pero... ¡debes cambiarte o llegaremos tarde al instituto! – No había duda que esa era Alice, ya hace mas de un siglo que asiste una y otra vez al instituto y aun sigue igual de emocionada como si fuera la primera - pero menos charla y más acción –sentencio mientras colocaba la ropa sobre mi cama – vamos, vamos – le dijo a Esme mientras la arrastraba fuera de la habitación – te quiero listo en menos de un minuto – ordeno a gritos cerrando la puerta tras de ella.

Haci que sin mas me dispuse a cambiarme ya que lo que menos quería en estos momentos era enfrentarme a la dinámica Alice

- ¡Al fin!, ya creíamos que deberíamos enviare una invitación para su majestad se dignara a bajar –Exclamo Rosalie a modo de ofenderme

- Los veré en el instituto – dije sin siquiera mirarla lo cual la hizo enojarse aun más lo que causo que me insultara mentalmente sabiendo que la escucharía perfectamente – madura Rosalie – dije burlonamente antes de salir de la casa y subirme a mi volvo para haci dirigirme hacia el instituto de Forks

.

.

.

- Edward – me llamo Alice en un tono de voz insonoro para el oído humano

- ¿que? – Le pregunte en el mismo tono mientras dejaba de contar los motes de polvo ya que cualquier cosa era más interesante que escuchar la clase de historia ¡por dios prácticamente estuve en cada una de esas fechas!

- ¿por que? – pregunto curiosa

- por que si – le respondí sin dar detalles

- ambos sabemos que lo haz echo por los demas no por ti – aseguro con una sonrias victoriosa al ver que luego de unos minutos no respondía nada – eso lo confirma todo – y dicho eso la campana sonó

- Vamos – pregunte mientras me levantaba de mi asiento

- claro – sonrío de oreja a oreja

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la cafetería pude escuchar perfectamente los pensamientos de mis hermanos

- _¡tengo que tener mi revancha!_ –pensaba molesto Emmet mientras recordaba como Jasper lo había vencido mientras practicaban formas de atacar esta mañana

- _"¿qué le pasara a Emmet?"_ – se preguntaba Jasper al "sentir" el humor de Emmet

- "_¡Edward idiota!, Cómo quisiera desmembrarte parte por parte!"_ – bueno, aunque no necesitara leer los pensamientos de ella indudablemente era Rosalie quien aun estaba enfadada con migo

- _¿Dónde estarán Edward y Alice?_ – se preguntaba Victoria mientras agudizaba su oído para intentar ubicarnos. Victoria era una hermosa vampira pelirroja de ojos dorados, he igual de hermosa que cualquier otro vampiro, ella fue transformada por y abandonada por su creador aun recuerdo cuando Rosalie, Carlisle y yo la encontramos cuando su transformación estaba a punto de finalizar

El receso paso extremadamente rápido al igual que el instituto haci que ahora me encontraba tocando mi piano mientras que los demás se encontraban en la sala principal

- ¡HAAAAAA! – se escucho el grito aterrorizado de Alice haciendo que instantáneamente dejara de tocar el piano para haci dirigirme hacia la sala

- Alice ¿qué paso? – preguntaba Jasper al sentir el pánico que Alice irradiaba luego de haber tenido su visión

- ¿puedes creerlo? – me pregunto ya que pude ver perfectamente su visión

- no la verdad no – respondí

- ¡de que demonios hablan! – pregunto Emmet con fastidio ya que odiaba que lo dejáramos fuera de nuestras charlas "privadas"

- Carmen, Eleazar y su clan vendrán a visitarnos – chillo Alice – ¡dios, no estamos preparados! ¡Rosalie AYÚDAME! – gritava mientras comenzaba a planear una y otra vez en donde hubicarlos a cada integrante - ¡MUÉVETE! – grito desde su habitación la cual se encontraba en el segundo piso

- ¿cuántos integrantes son? – pregunto Carlisle mientras reia al ver el comportamiento de Alice y a Rose obedeciendola y ayudándola

- según la visión de Alice son dos vampiros y dos vampiras sin incluir a Carmen y Eleazar

- ¿vienen de visita? – esta vez pregunto Jasper quien logro salir de su asombro tras el brusco cambio de humor de su esposa

- según párese si – le dije a lo que el solo asintió

- ¿son fuertes? ¿Saben pelear? – pregunto entusiasmado Emmet al notar que tal vez tendría futuros nuevos adversarios

- eso creo – respondí mientras rodaba los ojos

- ¿Cuándo llegaran? – volvió a preguntar Carlisle mientras Esme miraba preocupada hacia las escaleras ya que se podía escuchar claramente a Alice vociferando que no había tiempo

- dentro de aproximadamente 4 horas y media – anuncie ya cansado

- ¿Quiénes son Carmen y Eleazar?- pregunto curiosa Victoria, aunque no la culpo ya que ya hace mas de 100 años desde la ultima visita que tuvimos de ambos

- Ellos son otro clan de vampiros vegetarianos – respondió Esme – Carmen es una de las hermanas de Kate, Irina y Tanya – informo Esme a lo que Victoria asintió

- iré a tocar el piano nuevamente – y sin esperar respuesta alguna me dirigí hacia en donde se encontraba mi piano. Luego de unos minutos sé u hora ya que tocando el tiempo pasa más rápido de lo normal e dejo escuchar a alguien tocando la puerta

- pasa – murmure dejando de tocar, para encontrarme con Victoria quien me miraba sonriente - ¿quieres algo? – trate de preguntar amablemente ya que ella sabia que odiaba que me interrumpieran cuando trato de componer una melodía o como diría Alice "una melodía, melancólica y con menos vida que una roca"

nada – dijo mientras se sentaba en el taburete junto a mi - solo vine para... – pero sin terminar su frase se acerco lentamente haci mi, cerrando sus ojos en el proceso para darme un apasionado beso en los labios

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado como ya saben Victoria... buena es victoria**

**Solo quiero aclarar algo en los *recuerdos* escribiré en tercer persona mientras que los Flash Back: los escribiré en primer persona **

**Ahora:**

**¿Díganme les a gustado? ¿La odiaron? ¿Alguna duda? ¿Amenaza? ¡Algo!**

**Hacia cualquier duda dejen un revierws, todas dudas serán respondidas y si no poseen ninguna duda, IGUAL DEJEN UN REVIEWRS **

**Besos: Bella- Ragaza**


	5. Reencuentro Y Dolor

Ok... como sabrán los personajes no son míos son de la inigualable S.M solo esta historia es mía y de mi loca cabesita

* * *

**BELLA pov**

¿Cuándo llegamos? – pregunto Derek como por milésima vez quien se encontraba en el asiento trasero del auto de John junto a Ameli y Cristin

- si no se calla lo matare – susurro John exasperado, quien se encontraba conduciendo, aunque claro que Derek lo escucho perfectamente

- me abuuuuuuuuroooooooo – volvió a quejarse Derek ganándose un gruñido de parte de todos. ¡Diablos! Hace ya mas de dos días que estabamos soportando todas sus quejas

- déjate de quejar – le ordeno Ameli enojada

- no quiero – replico él con una sonrisa picara bailando sobre sus labios – además yo quería conducir- volvio a recriminarnos

- no puedes – sentencio John

- ¿por qué? – pregunto Derek aunque ya sé sabia la respuesta de John de memoria

- fácil. Es mi auto – afirmo con orgullo ya que creo que John amaba tanto o más a su auto que pelearse con Derek ¡y valla que amaba pelear con Derek!

- entonces quiero sentarme en el asiento del copiloto – pidió o más bien exigió mientras se cruzaba de brazos como un niño pequeño ¡ahora entiendo por que Carmen y Eleazar optaron por ir en un auto por separado! ¿¡Cómo es que aun sigo cayendo esa vieja jugarreta!?

- no puedes, Bella lo esta ocupando – explico Ameli como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo - ¡ahora cállate! – le amenazo

- ¿que me harás? ¿Me golpearas? – se burlo Derek, sabiendo que Ameli era una vampira demasiado pasiva como para aserle daño

- ella no pero yo si –aseguro sonriente Cristin

- ¿pero?...Amor soy tu esposo – rezongaba

- y si note callas en este instante te aseguro que se quedara Viuda – sisee ya cansada de su comportamiento ¡por dios!, Prácticamente tenia mas de 150 años y aun se comportaba como un niño - ¿cuánto tardaremos en llegar a Forks? – pregunte a todos y a nadie a la vez

- dentro de una hora – me informo Cristin – será tan aburrido vivir en un pueblito – lloriqueo a lo que yo sonreí, ya que lo aburrido para ella seria no tener un centro comercial a su disposición (oh al menos, no cerca). Aunque para mi seria mas una salvación

- si, que lastima – comente sarcásticamente

-Ash, Bella ¿Acaso eres un mounstro? – pregunto horrorizada

- soy un vampiro – argumente a lo que ella solo chasqueo la lengua

- ¡Cómo no puede gustarte ir de compras! – chillo omitiendo mi comentario

- no me gustan, las aborrezco – afirme a lo Ameli me miro como si fuera un mounstro de dos cabezas y diez ojos al igual Cristin, mientras los chicos solo se reían "disimuladamente"

.

.

.

¡AL FIN!, Llegamos a Forks, ¿cómo lo sabia?. Fácil por el gran cartel de _"BIENVENIDOS A FORKS: cantidad de habitantes 206 personas "_ ¡vaya que era un pueblito pequeño!.

Forks era... bueno solo había una forma de describirlo era total y absolutamente... verde

A decir verdad, jamas en mi vida como humana me gustaron los lugares fríos y húmedos y como vampira... tampoco, pero de todas formas he aprendido que cada pueblo o ciudad, en la cual hemos vivido posee su propia belleza por haci decirse, cosa que me encanta descubrir por mi misma, además que al tener mis dones y mis habilidades vampiricas que son de gran ayuda a decir verdad, puedo llegar a lugares en donde el "hombre" aun no a tocado y maltratado, en otras palabras son paisajes realmente hermosos y salvajes

- ¿Carmen y Eleazar?- pregunto Ameli logrando sacarme de mis momentánea "ensoñacion"

- atrás... – pero no pude terminar de hablar ya que el celular de Cristin sonó

-_ "hola"_ – atenido contenta

-_ "hija"_ – dijo Carmen - "escúchame, síganos con el auto" – ordeno mientras John se disponía a hacerlo

-_ "¿por qué?" _– pregunto Cristin recelosa

- _"la casa de Carlisle es algo complicada de hallar"_ – se escucho la voz de Carmen algo divertida por el comportamiento de Cris...

- _"ok, oye mama..."_ – pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su querido esposo y mi no deseado hermano, mas bien conocido como Derek le arrebato el celular

-_ "me aburrooo" _– se quejo con Carmen- "¿sabez lo difícil que es estar atrapado aquí y que no me dejen conducir?" – Lloriqueaba literalmente – "¡quiero conducir! Es ma ¡soy excelente conduciendo!"

-_ "hijo, compórtate"_ – ordeno Carmen aunque desde luego se pudo escuchar la risa sofocada de parte de Elezar, sin duda lo bueno de ser un vampiro o en mi caso una vampira era tener todos los sentidos excelentemente desarrollados

- _"Bueno, como te decía"_ – dijo Derek sin darle importancia a los regaños de Carmen – es _tan aburi... ¿hola? ¿Mamá? _– preguntaba desesperado, luego de que Carmen halla cortado la llamada – "me ha cortado" – nos dijo incrédulo aunque no fue necesario ya que lo sabíamos perfectamente

- ni tu madre te soporta – se mofo John tratando de hacer rabiar a Derek cosa que logro perfectamente

- no es cierto, solo... corto sin querer – trato de excusarse ganándose una mirada como de: _"si como no" _de parte de todos – además soy él mas querido, ¡soy el hijo preferido! – ok esto se iba a poner feo

- ¿Conque el hijo más querido? Por dios querrás decir el hijo menos deseado – replico Ameli – sin duda yo soy la mas querida – dijo muy convencida. juraría que podía escuchar las risas de Eleazar y Carmen desde su auto el cual se encontraba bastante lejos de nosotros en estos momentos

- ¡ja! Ilusos, yo soy la preferida – esta vez fue Cristin la que lo dijo

- si como no – murmuro John, planeando decir otra cosa aunque inmediatamente se callo luego que le eviara una mirada de "_cállate o sufrirás las consecuencias_"

ya hace mas de 10 malditos e interminables minutos de que aun están debatiendo "quienes es el preferido"

¡Diablos! ¿Cuánto mas falta para llegar a la casa del dichoso aquelarre?

- ya maldita sea callensen – grite ya cansada de su estúpida discusión, ¡dios!, Juro que un día los haré sufrir de la peor manera – todos son los preferidos ¿contentos? – pregunte sin obtener respuesta alguna

- le quitas la diversión Bella – se quejaba Ameli cruzándose de brazos

- ¡¡pues... !!

- tranquila Bella – me dijo John al ver como mis "queridos" hermanos se quedaban congelados del susto y no bromeo con lo de congelados, prácticamente parecían estatuas (mas de lo normal) - ¡bien! ¡Ya llegamos! – exclamo John estacionándose en la entrada de del sendero que guiaba hacia la casa, rompiendo haci el silencio que invadió el auto

- ¡genial! – exclamo Derek para luego bajarse del auto el cual aun seguía en movimiento, seguido por Ameli, mientras que Cristin prefirió quedarse sentada esperando a que John estacionara, sin duda mis hermanos eran todos unos personajes

- ¿cómo estuvo el viaje? – pregunto burlonamente, Eleazar una vez que Cristin, John y yo nos encontrábamos fuera del auto ganándose haci que prácticamente le lanzara dagas por los ojos

- fue divertido – contesto John abrazándome para luego reír junto a Eleazar, Sip, sin duda me vengare

- ¿Por qué no estacionamos frente a la casa? – pregunto Cristin mientras veía la hermosa mansión blanca que se encontraba bastante lejos de donde nosotros nos hallábamos, aunque aun haci los vampiros del otro aquelarre sin duda sabían de nuestra presencia eh incluso podrían escuchar lo que estabamos hablando si haci lo quisieran

- creí que tal vez estén cansados de haber estados sentados todo el viaje – Hasta que al fin Eleazar dice algo sensato en todo el viaje, lo respeto sin duda lo hago, pero aveces se comporta peor que Derek y John juntos ¿para qué fin?. Fácil, para molestarme

-bien, vamos que debo ir de compras – chillo Ameli

- ok, vamos – dijo Cristin antes de colocarse su "posición" al igual que todos, la cual consistía en que Eleazar iba la cabecera seguida por Carmen quien se ubicaba a su lado derecho y Ameli en su izquierdo mientras que tanto Cristin como Derek se encontraban atrás de ellos de del lado izquierdo mientras que John y yo en el derecho

- tranquila – me dijo John mientras entrelazaba su mano con la mía a lo que yo solo sonreí agradecida, John sin duda me conocía perfectamente ya que jamas me gusto ir a visitar a los demás aquelarres ya que... bueno es algo molesto que traten de saber toda tu historia tanto de humana como de vampiro

- andando niños – ordeno Carmen a modo maternal, para largarse a correr junto a Eleazar a lo que nosotros le seguimos

Luego del cabo de unos pocos segundos ya nos encontrábamos frente a la gran mansión blanca

- ¡amigo! es un placer tenerte con nosotros – se escucho una voz autoritaria por la que supuse era la del jefe del aquelarre, aunque no estaba muy segura ya que Eleazar al ser tan alto tapaba mi campo de visión – a ti y a tu familia claro esta - añadió

- el gusto es nuestro querido amigo ya hace un poco mas de 100 años que no nos vemos – dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima, como cuando era neófita y me había informado de su edad, juro que casi me caigo de la impresión aunque sin duda para Eleazar el tiempo fue y será algo sin importancia alguna

- si, eso párese – contesto riendo melodiosamente el hombre – perece ser que la familia se a echo más grande, la ultima vez que nos vimos solo eran Carmen y tu – dijo asercandose a nosotros mientras yo a su vez le propinaba un pequeño empujón hacia la izquierda a John para que me dejara ver, cosa que hizo inmediatamente no sin antes dedicarme una mirada burlona a lo que yo le saque la lengua

- eso párese Carlisle, pero por lo que veo tu tambien tienes una hermosa integrante mas – dijo Eleazar mientras yo me dedicaba a observar el vampiro que era realmente musculoso (incluso para ser un vampiro), mientras que a su lado se encontraba una vampira realmente hermosa, es mas podría jurar que a parte de mis hermanas esta era la vampira más hermosa que he visto y al vampiro rubio quien solo sonreía aunque era un poco perturbador verlo con todas esas cicatrices en su rostro, por lo que supuso "heridas de guerra", mientras que a su lado se encontraba una vampira realmente pequeña con aspecto de duende aunque... me pareció realmente familiar ¿en que lugar la he visto?

- bien Eleazar, Carmen, les presento a Victoria – dijo "Carlisle", como le había llamado Eleazar, mientras le sonreía a una hermosa vampira pelirroja con fracciones finas y cuerpo perfecto (sin duda la lista de vampiras más hermosas se hace cada vez más extensa) – Victoria es la nueva integrante de la familia y compañera de mi hijo...

- ¿Edward? – Pregunte al verlo allí ¡era él! ¿Como?

- si, Victoria es su compañ... – se detuvo abruptamente ¡"Carlisle"! luego de que poso su vista en mi.

Mi cerebro trabajaba a una rapidez extrema haciéndome y respondiéndome preguntas como:

_"El esta ¿vivo?" "tiene una compañera"_

¡Diablos! Esto debe ser una mala pasada de mi cerebro! Me volví loca o ¿qué?! Él seguía hermoso como lo recordaba, sus cabellos cobrizos seguían siendo igual de desordenados, su piel era blanca, sus ojos dorados, sus labios carnosos, su nariz recta en otras palabras... PERFECTO

- ¿Edward? – pregunte otra vez sin creérmelo mientras que todos excepto Cristin, Derek y Ameli nos miraban en un profundo y completo estado de Shock, ya que mis hermanos a Excepción de John no sabían mi historia o almenos sabían una pequeña parte de ella

- Bells ¿eres tu? – pregunto con aquella hermosa voz aterciopelada haciéndome sonreír

- si – conteste en apenas un susurro conteniéndome de las ganas de saltar sobre él y abrasarlo

_"Victoria es la nueva integrante de la familia y la compañera de mi hijo..."_

esas palabras me destrozaron de la peor manera... él me había olvidado y en su lugar me había reemplazado por ella

El odio y la rabia me invadieron, si hace unos minutos lo quería abrasar ahora estaba desesperada por matarlo y hacerlo sufrir de la misma manera en la que yo lo hice todos estos años incluso siendo humana mientras que el estaba feliz rebolcandose con cualquiera

- tranquilizaste Bella – me susurro John mientras apretaba aun mas mi mano en señal de apoyo

- yo... yo... lo sie-nto – dije antes de largarme a correr... correr para alejarme de el, del sufrimiento... del pasado, del triste y doloroso pasado

A lo lejos pude escuchar que me estaban siguiendo haci que pare para que mi persecutor me pudiera dar alcance

- ¿estas bien? – pregunto John quien ya sabia toda mi historia

- ¿alguna vez te dije que me encanta tu aroma? – cambie de tema evitando responderle, aunque no le mentía, cada vampiro posee un aroma que lo distinguen el caso de John su aroma era una mezcla de flores exóticas con un toque de canela aunque él odiaba oler a canela cosa que era muy gracioso

- si – dijo sonriendo – pero no me haz respondido – dijo serio, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia mí - ¿estas bien? – volvió a preguntar, sabia que le podía contar todo a el y que nadie podría escucharnos ya que nos encontrábamos lo suficientemente lejos

- estar bien, consiste en querer desaparecer de la fas de la tierra –bromee a lo que el me miro triste

- no – murmuro para luego abrasarme – te apoyare

- lo sé – susurre dejándole paso a los sollozos que querían salir

- shhhh, Bella tranquila – me consolaba una y otra vez con palabras de aliento mientras masajeaba mi espalda – es un idiota

- tiene una compañera John y es hermosa...me olvido – dije desesperada para por que me entendiera - ¿por qué aun haci no puedo odiarlo? – pregunte mientras me regañaba a mi misma por ser tan idiota

- tu eres hermosa, es imposible olvidarte – afirmo mirándome a los ojos – tu fuiste el ángel que me salvo – sonreí o eso trate

- cuando viste a tu ángel salvador por primera vez, eras solo un humano que vio a su depredador – justifique ya que para los humanos, nosotros los vampiros somos hermosos unos dioses por haci decirlo

- no te vez a ti misma Bella

- no digas eso – le rogué llena de dolor esas eran "sus palabras" – por favor, no lo hagas – suenas igual a el

- ¿qué harás? – pregunto aun abrasándome

- me iré – dije segura – él tiene una compañera yo solo seria un pasado... un mal pasado lleno de tristeza, dañaría a todos –cada palabra dolía, dolía mas de lo que recordaba o de igual manera

**- **no te vallas – rogó – tu tambien tienes compañero – aseguro con un brillo de determinación bailando en sus ojos

- ¿dime quien es por que yo ni enterada? – suspire sonriéndole aunque no creo que haya sonriendo del todo ya que acto seguido John me miro triste

- Isabella Swan – dijo arrodillando en el piso – aceptas ser mi compañera...

* * *

**Ok sé que es algo raro el reencuentro pero ¡NO SE ME OCURRIO NADA MEJOR!... lo siento mucho jeje**

**vueno espero sus revierws si quieren dejar alguna duda, amenaza, adevertenci o sugerencia háganlo, todas las dudas serán respondidas**

**¿Díganme les a gustado? ¿La odiaron? ¿Alguna duda? ¿Amenaza? ¡Algo!**

**Hacia cualquier duda dejen un revierws, todas dudas serán respondidas y si no poseen ninguna duda, IGUAL DEJEN UN REVIEWRS **

**Besos: Bella- Ragaza**


	6. Loca Propocision

**Los personajes son solo y únicamente de Stephenie Meyer, solo la grandiosa historia es mía (lo se mi humildad me supera jeje) **

* * *

**Alice POV**

¡Por todos los centros comerciales del mundo!. No lo puedo, creer hace mas de 100 años que no vemos a Carmen y a Eleazar. Es mas recuerdo que la ultima vez que recibimos una visita de ellos fue luego de cuatro meses de la transformación de Edward

¡Tenia tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo!. Sin duda Carlisle sabia de su visita ya que no mostró asombro alguno ante mi visión

- Vamos Rosalie – le chille a mi querida hermana para que se apurara- las habitaciones deben estar listas para cuando ellos lleguen - devia estar todo perfecto en las habitaciones de nuestros invitados

- Alice, los vampiros no duermen – me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo ¡yo se que los vampiros no duermen! ¿Acaso que creía que era una bruja o que?

- Rosalie – dije con voz dulce y melosa, provocando que ella frunciera su ceño sabiendo lo que le esperaría- tu no duermes, sin embargo usas la habitación junto con Emmet ¿no? – le pregunte a gritos dañándome a mi misma los oídos en medio de la acción

- No grites Alice – me regaño Esme desde el piso inferior

- Lo siento – dije sin realmente hacerlo, sabiendo que Esme me escucharía perfectamente – Rosse tu termina esta habitación que yo terminare la de Carmen y Eleazar - le dije a mi rubia hermana antes de dirigirme hacia la otra habitación

_HORAS MAS TARDE... _

¡Listo!. Yo Alice Cullen soy una genio sin duda no puedo creer que haya organizado la casa para la visita del clan yo sólita... bueno y con un poco de ayuda de Rosalie... Ok esta bien mucha ayuda

- Alice hija ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen? – pregunto impaciente Carlisle a lo que yo solo le sonreí

- Ya casi Carlisle, diría que solo unos 20 minutos – informe luego de _ver_ a Eleazar y Carmen junto a dos vampiras una rubia y una morena y a dos vampiros las acompañaban mientras se encontraban frente a la mansión

- _Edward, hora de bajar ya deja de estar besuqueándote con Victoria y baja_ – pense autoritariamente, sabiendo perfectamente que Eddie me escucharía

- Oh dios ya están aquí – grite al escuchar el sonido de autos acercándose – vamos – dije mientras arrastraba a mi amado Jasper fuera de la casa junto con todos los demás integrantes siguiendonos

- Vaya han aumentado en numero – exclamo en apenas un susurro Rose mientras veía como la familia de Carmen y Eleazar se acercaba haci nosotros en la típica "formación" que siempre se utiliza a manera de presentación por haci decirlo...Tan típico de Eleazar

- ¡amigo! es un placer tenerte con nosotros –Exclamo alegre Carlisle una vez que todo el clan de Eleazar y Carmen se encontraba frente a nosotros – a ti y a tu familia claro esta - añadió

- el gusto es nuestro querido amigo ya hace un poco mas de 100 años que no nos vemos – dijo Eleazar con una sonrisa amable mientras nos recorría con la mirada a todos, regalándonos una sonrisa cordial

- si, eso párese – contesto riendo Carlisle– perece ser que la familia se a echo más grande, la ultima vez que nos vimos solo eran Carmen y tu – dijo mientras se acercaba al clan . Diablos esto es lo que odio de cada visita. ¿Por qué simplemente no se abrazan y saludan en vez de ser tan cordiales?

- bien Eleazar, Carmen, les presento a Victoria –presento a la susodicha quien sonreía, mientras abrazaba a Eddie. Pff, esto se estaba poniendo demasiado aburrido – Victoria es la nueva integrante de la familia y compañera de mi hijo...

- ¿Edward? – se escucho una voz que provenía de uno de los integrantes del clan... pero es a voz era tan...familiar

- Si, Victoria es su compañ... –dijo sonriendo Carlisle mientras veía al dueño de esa voz... era...era ¡Bella!

Pero ¿acaso no había muerto hace ya mas de 80 años? Diablos ¿Cómo es que no la pude ver en mis visiones?

- ¿Edward? – Pregunto otra vez como si no creyera lo que sus ojos veían, ganándose una mirada de sorpresa y confusión de parte de todos, excepto de Edward quien parecía estar en un completo estado de shock ¡los vampiros no pueden entrar el shock!

- Bella ¿eres tu? -

_¡Claro que es ella! ¿Acaso eres idiota Edward? – _le pregunte mentalmente a mi querido pero estúpido hermano

- Si – contesto ella en apenas un susurro dejando ver en su rostro, la emoción que sentía en ese momento, aunque de un segundo, para el otro esa alegría de su rostro desapareció para ser suplantada por una de extrema furia

- tranquilizaste Bella – Le susurro un vampiro realmente guapo (aunque ni tanto como mi Jazz) mientras acariciaba la mano de Bella cariñosamente...¿Acaso el era...El compañero?

- yo... yo... lo sie-nto –dijo ella antes de comenzar a correr haci el sur seguido por el vampiro que había acariciado su mano

- _Edward estas bien_ – Le pregunte mentalmente a Edward quien tenia una mirada de dolor plasmada en su rostro – _Tranquilo hermano _– lo consolé mientras el solo intentaba sonreírme disimuladamente aunque lo único que logro fue dedicarme una mueca

- Yo debo ir a... hablar con ella – dijo luego de un rato de silencio

- Edward querido, creo que mi hija, desearía en estos momentos estar sola con John – afirmo Eleazar quien observaba tristemente el lugar por el cual Bella había desaparecido junto a ese tal "John"

- Lo siento Edward – pense culpable al darme cuenta de que... que.. ¡NO LA EH VISTO JAMAS EN MIS VISIONES! ¡COMO PUEDE SER ESO POSIBLE!

BELLA POV

_**- **__no te vallas – rogó – tu tambien tienes compañero – aseguro con un brillo de determinación bailando en sus ojos _

_- ¿dime quien es por que yo ni enterada? – suspire sonriéndole aunque no creo que haya sonriendo del todo ya que acto seguido John me miro triste _

_- Isabella Swan – dijo arrodillando en el piso – aceptas ser mi compañera..._

- Yo.. YO... Bueno – Balbuce cualquier incoherencia sin saber que decir. Aunque no me podían culpar ya que ¿Qué se supone que diga?. Si acepto y mentirle sobre mis sentimientos hacia el.

No. yo no le amaba y estaba segura que el tampoco a mi... ¿Creo?

- ¿Vamos Bella que dices? – Pregunto sonriente, mientras un brillo de maldad destellaba en sus ojos

- ¡Estas loco! – casi chille - ¿Acaso te haz vuelto loco? ¡Yo no te amo! – grite, para luego arrepentirme al instante una vez que observe la cara de sufrimiento de John – Digo... Bueno yo...Lo siento – me disculpe sin saber bien que decir - ¿John? – Pregunte al darme cuenta que el se estaba...¡¿RIENDO?

- No puedo creer que reaccionaras haci – exclamaba entre risas – si no supiera que soy tan lindo me ofendería – decía mientras se remolcaba en el suelo de la risa...no miento ya que en realidad se estaba revolcando en el suelo de la risa

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca? – pregunte asustada, digo se que los vampiros somos muy volubles con los sentimientos y todo eso, pero ¿seria posible que un vampiro se vuelva loco ante un rechazo?

- Esta bien... Me calmare – dijo serio...Bueno si la con serio se considera que aun se le escapaba una que otra risilla – Bella, yo tampoco te amo – declaro

- ¿Como? – a decir verdad estaba mas perdida que en mi tiempo de neófita, es decir este día de por si ya me había agotado mentalmente, ya que físicamente no podíamos

- Esta bien – dijo rodando sus ojos – Admito que en mi tiempo de neófito estuve enamorado de ti durante unos dos o tres años ,pero luego de tus constantes rechazos , me di por vencido y bueno que te puedo decir, me di cuenta que te quería mas como una hermana que como mi compañera – admito con un tono de aburrimiento dejándome aun mas confundida que antes. ¿El había estado enamorado de mi? ¿Cuando?

- John este es el día mas largo y raro de toda mi existencia ¡no entiendo nada! – grite mientras movía mis manos por los aires melodramáticamente - Me acabo de enterar que el amor de mi existencia esta vivo y es un Vampiro, Tu me dices que quieres que sea tu pareja y luego me dices que no me amabas pero que si me amabas en tus días de neófito, cosa que jamas me di cuenta - grite para luego romper nuevamente en sollozos

- Siempre tan despistada – se burlo, mientras me abrazaba – Bien yo te aclarare mi proposición – dijo lentamente como si le estuviera explicando a un niño – Buen...

- Te recuerdo que tengo mas años que tu – aclare molesta mientras un sollozo se escapaba de mi boca

- Déjame hablar – me ordeno – Bien. Mi proposición consiste en que tu te hagas pasar por mi compañera ¿Qué dices? – Pregunto con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro

- Que estas loco – dije sinceramente mientras lo abrazaba aun mas fuerte

- Piénsalo de esta forma el, pensara que tu lo olvidaste

"_al igual que el hizo con migo"_ – añadí para mis adentros

- Acaso quieres que lleguemos junto con nuestra familia y la de el y digamos que somos compañeros? – Pregunte sin poder creérmelo del todo. Sin duda se tanta junta con Derek lo a convertido en un idiota

- Sip. No que soy un genio -

- NO –dije seria mientras me separaba para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿Qué le diremos a nuestros hermanos?. Ellos sabrán que le estamos mintiendo ¡es una completa locura!

- Si una locura en la cual has estado sopesado las posibilidades de riesgo – pregunto burlonamente – Por lo de nuestros hermanos, simplemente le diremos la verdad – contesto como si nada – LO que si debes hacer, es bloquear la mente de todos – aclaro serio

- ¿Por que? – pregunte, es decir yo siempre mantenía la mente bloqueada de todos para protegerlos del ataque del don de algún vampiro con l cual nos podríamos cruzar, pero...

- "El" – John se negaba a decir su nombre cosa que realmente le agradecía – Lee las mente - ¡¿Que? – Luego hay otra que ve el futuro y otro que pude sentir las emociones y doblegarla a su voluntad . Por eso debes mantener tu escudo activo – afirmo con voz seria

- Como...

- Vamos Bella ¿Acaso te haz olvidado de mi grandioso Don? – alardeo, mientras yo solo bufe, como olvidarlo si tanto el como Eleazar estaban orgullosos de su ahora no tan único don, el cual era saber el don de alguien haci mismo este sea un vampiro una persona, claro que Eleazar debe concentrarse demasiado para saber el Don de una persona mientras que John lo puede saber con solo mirarlo

- Eres un tonto – afirme, mientras besaba su mejilla. Sin duda John e una de las pocas personas que podían cambiar mi estado de animo con solo una palabra

- Un tonto muy guapo – movió sugestivamente sus cejas, a lo que yo reí - ¿Que dices aceptas mi proposición?

- Yo...No lo se John y si nos descubren – Debía de admitir que era un buen plan ya que estaba mas que claro que yo no había olvidado a Edward y el a mi si y bueno, yo no quería ser la típica ex novia que jamas pudo olvidar a su primer amor (aunque realmente lo era). Pero bueno ese no era el caso. el caso era que Edward jamas sabría cuanto lo extrañe y anhele todos estos años de mi existencia

- Vamos bella, por una vez en tu existencia déjate llevar por la corriente – pidió mientras dejaba de abrazarme y haci unos torpes pasos de baile (Estilo John Travolta )

- Esta bien – acepte algo dudosa- Solo espero que esto funcione – suspire con incertidumbre ¡demonios! Como odiaba no tener el control sobre mi vida

- ¡Genial! – Exclamo – Ahora el que llega ultimo deberá llevar a Derek al instituto el lunes – Grito una vez que se encontraba como a 200 Metros de mi

- Tramposo – sonreí antes de ir tras el ¡jamas soportaría llevar a Derek al instituto en el primer día de clases! - ¿Por qué te detienes? – Le pregunte una vez que logre alcanzarlo gracias a que dejo de correr

- Me haz dado lastima – admitió burlón, ganándose un golpe de mi parte

- Auch – fingió dolor– Lista – señalo a la hermosa mansión, que se encontraba frente a nosotros a lo que yo solo asentí... Sin duda no estaba lista para enfrentar a mi pasado, esta bien se que es cobarde, pero cuando sufre con la intensidad con la cual yo lo hice, jamas quieres volver a hacerlo- Vamos – susurro mientras entrelazaba nuestras manos

Sin duda este era una loca y a descabellada proposición

* * *

**Ok, antes que nada quería decirle que sus RR me han encantado, no lo duden. Cambiando de tema , díganme que les ha pareció este cap Espero emocionada sus Revierws **

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza **


	7. Reacciones

**Los personajes no son míos.,. son de la grandiosa S.M. Solo la historia es mía**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Las cosas no habían estado, para nada bien. Apenas llegamos a la casa, tanto Carmen como Eleazar e incluso nuestros hermanos, quedaron impresionados luego de que les informáramos que John era mi compañero

_**Flash Back**_

_Apenas nos adentramos a la mansión Cullen, pudimos notar que el ambiente era demasiado tenso. Claro que todos trataban de disimularlo, aunque sin éxito alguno. Todos nos encontrábamos dispersados en la sala principal, algunos sentados(Esme,Carlisle,Carmen y Eleazar), otros observando el paisaje(Ameli,John y yo) y los demas simplemente parados _

— _Entonces... ¿Quiénes son los nuevos integrantes? – Pregunto Carlisle rompiendo el incomodo silencio – Nunca he imaginado con cinco vampiros adolescentes a tu cuidado – Admitió con una sonrisa sincera_

— _A decir verdad, yo tampoco me hubiera imaginado haci – Aseguro Eleazar – Estos niños me han de sacar mas de una cana – Rió ante su pequeña broma _

— _Entonces, tú los has transformado a todos – Pregunto como quien no quiere la cosa. Sin duda, la palabra sutilidad, no se encontraba en el vocabulario de Carlisle Cullen. Claramente puede darme cuenta de que él quería saber quien me había transformado a mi_

— _No. Claro que no. Yo solo eh transformado a Ameli – la señalo, mientras ella sonreía con expresión aburrida – Por otra parte Derek y Cristin han sido transformados por vampiros nómades, a ambos los abandonaron luego de haberlos mordido. Bella a sido transformada por Carmen – me sonrío – mientras que John a sido transformado por Bella – John quien se encontraba a mi lado, me sonrío con agradecimiento, como lo hacia cada vez que nombraban "Su Transformación" – Bella, transformo a John cuando ella era apenas una neofita – Dijo con orgullo Eleazar, sin duda mas de uno se había sorprendido de que no mate a John_

— _Vaya. Eso es sorprendente – exclamo asombrada Esme _

— _Lo es – aseguro John – a decir verdad. Gracias a ser transformado. Eh descubierto el amor – sonrió antes de depositar un casto beso en mis labios_

_En ese instante, pude observar a cada uno de mi familia con la misma impresión: Incredulidad, confunción e incluso hasta enojo _

_Una de los tantos beneficios de tener mi Don. Era que este: Un escudo. El cual era tanto mental como físico, me permitía bloquear mis pensamientos o protegerme en un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pero lo mas importante era que tambien podía mostrar mis recuerdos o pensamientos a otras personas. Por lo cual aproveche para explicarles brevemente a mi familia el descabellado plan de John_

— _¡Esto esta genial! – Comenzo a reír a carcajadas limpias John, luego que le explicara el plan a travez de mi Don, al igual que a los demas, excluyendo a los Cullen claro esta_

_**Fin Del Flash Back**_

Luego del termino de ataque de risa de Derek, tuve que enfrentarme mi peor temor... Edward. Tuvimos una charla no muy agradable, por no decir que terminamos discutiendo, al punto de que casi estuve a punto de atacarlo.

— ¿Cómo ha estado tu día?- Pregunto una muy enojada Ameli luego que me senté en la cafetería repleta de adolescentes hormonales. Oh. Me olvide agregar que Eleazar nos obligo a inscribirnos al instituto

— Mejor que el tuyo supongo – sonreí con desgano, mientras me sentaba junto a John, quien sonreía con maldad a la vez que observaba al otro lado de la cafetería en donde se encontraban los Cullen – Y ¿ustedes? – Les pregunte a los demás

— Excelente – murmuro John, sin siquiera dedicarme una mirada

— Perfecto – respondió irónicamente Cristin- A decir verdad quisiera, que me torturaran lentamente en vez de estar encerrada aquí – Hizo un puchero, mientras que Derek la consolaba con besos. No la culpaba, cuando llevas mas de 90 años yendo  
al instituto, este se vuelve monótono y aburrido

— Comparto el sentimiento – Susurro Ameli – Solo me consuela saber, que esta prisión, terminara a final del día y que hoy habrá... ¡Un día de compras! – Lloriquee. Odiaba los días de compras

— Debo estudiar – alegue torpemente a lo que ellas me miraron divertidas

— Vamos Bella. Te sabez todos los temas que este instituto, pueda llegar a enseñar – rodó los ojos Cristin – Además, tu eliges o es _"Un día de compras"_ o _" Una semana de compras"_ – me horrorice de tan solo pensarlo. Sabia que no bromeaban ya que no es que esa amenaza fuera mentira. Ellas ya me habían sometido a una semana de Compras, y solo había una manera para describirlo... Espeluznante

— ¿Es que acaso no conocen otra palabra que no sean compras? – Pregunte enfurruñada, mientras ellas solo sonreían

— No – dijeron al unísono. Claramente pude escucha una cuantas risas, las cuales provenían de la mesa de los Cullen

— Vamos. ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – Sonrío burlonamente

— No. No tengo miedo Derek – pronuncie lentamente cada palabra

— ¿Entonces?

— Acaso haz pasado un día de compras con estas adictas a las compras

— ¡Oye! . Las adictas alas compras pueden escuchar

— No lo dije a manera de ofender Cristin – me encogí de hombros - Pero, es verdad

— Admítelo tienes miedo

— No lo tengo – me cruce de brazos como una niña pequeña, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a John, quien ahora tambien se burlaba de mi – Solo necesito descansar – explique rogando que me comprendieran, cosa que hicieron al instante. No es como si estuviera cansada físicamente, ya que eso era imposible, es solo que al utilizar, mi Don con demasiada frecuencia como lo estaba haciendo esta ultima semana, para ocultar los pensamientos de todos los integrantes de mi familia de Edward, me debilitaba demasiado

— Esta bien, solo te libras de esta. Pero la próxima no será tan fácil escaparse – respondió malévolamente Ameli. Yo por mi parte, prácticamente podría estar haciendo un baile de la victoria sobre la mesa, aunque claro seria muy raro, haci que por lo tanto solo me limite a sonreír eufórica

La campana sonó dando aviso que el receso había terminado. Por unos instantes estuve tentada en no asistir a clases. No era que no me gustara Biología, era solo que no me agradaba mi compañero de banco, nada mas y nada menor que... Edward Cullen

— Supongo que debo ir a clases – dije cabizbaja, como si fuera hacia en donde se encontria mi verdugo, esperando para matarme

— Supones Bien – contesto John – Que pensarían Eleazar y Carmen si se enteraran que no haz asistido a una de tus clases – fingió estremeserse

— Estúpido – murmure enojada a sabiendas de que el me escucharía perfectamente

— Ya. Lo siento amada mía – me guiño el ojo a la vez que me abrazaba – Te Amo –Me quede helada. Jamas me había dicho _esas palabras. _Bueno, aunque tampoco es como si nos hubiéramos pasado toda nuestras existencias fingiendo ser pareja. ¡¿Que debía responderle?

**EDWARD POV**

Mi existencia en esta _no vida_, había dado un giro de 180º, tras el regreso de Bella

Hace menos de unos pocos meses que le había propuesto a Victoria ser mi compañera, lo cual ella acepto gustosa. No era ningún secreto almenos para mi, el saber que ella estaba enamorada desde hacia ya mucho tiempo de mi. No es que me arrepintiera de haberle pedido ser mi compañera, ya que ella había logrado que volviera a sonreír. Era comprensiva y alegre

Pero yo sabia que no podía entregarle mi frío y muerto corazón, como ella pretendía. Ya que este se encontraba demasiado dañado... La razón, nada mas y nada menos que Bella Swan

" _Deja de mirar hacia la mesa de esa maldita destruye relaciones"–_ me grito Rosalie a través de sus pensamientos – _"Ten almenos la decencia de disimular frente a tu compañera. Estúpido"_

Fruncí el ceño a la vez que trataba de reprimir un gruñido. Rosalie sin duda fue la que peor se tomo la llegada de Bella y no se preocupaba en ocultarlo, ya que constantemente dirigía indirectas o insultos a Bella, claro que esta solo la ignoraba al igual que lo hacia con migo. Ya que desde la ultima vez que hablamos, las cosas empeoraron

_**Flash Back**_

Le pedí, prácticamente le rogué a Bella, que me concediera unos cortos minutos de su tiempo para que habláramos. Ella, luego de pensarlo unos segundos acepto a regañadientes, no sin antes decirle a su compañero que estaría bien ¡Como si yo fuera a terminar con su existencia!

— Entonces... Tu... ¿De qué querías hablar? – Pregunto luego de que nos encontráramos a una distancia prudente de la casa como para que unos vampiros curiosos no escucharan nuestra conversación rompiendo así el silencio que nos había invadido.

— ¿Cómo te haz convertido en esto? – Pregunte sin poder evitarlo

— ¿En esto? – repitió ella – Define: "En esto"

— Tu sabez a que me refiero Isabella – Brame enojado utilizando su nombre completo

— No. No lo se Edward – respondió con mirada desafiante

— ¡En un mounstro!. Maldición, ¿Acaso hace falta que te lo diga?

— Si mal no recuerdo, tu tambien eres un mounstro. ¿O acaso eres un extraterrestre? - Grito

— ¿Por qué demonios te convertiste en esto? – Pregunte a sabiendas que Carmen jamas condenaría a un humano a esta vida eterna a no ser que este se lo pidiera - ¿Acaso sabias de mi transformación?

— ¡Que imbécil eres Masen!. Acaso crees que yo pedí estar condenada durante toda la eternidad a esta vida, si es que se le podría llamar haci - Rió con amargura – Tu no sabez nada

— No vengas con eso Isabella

— No. Tu no lo hagas. Eres un idiota. Me pase dos años llorando a un a tumba vacía y tu sin embargo...

— ¡¿Qué? . Acaso querías que te llamara y te dijera. _"Oye ¿Sabez? Soy un vampiro, no estoy muerto. Solo llamaba para decírtelo"_

— Olvídalo. No vale la pena hablar con tigo. Haz como si no me conocieras – me miro con tristeza

— ¿Crees que me es fácil olvidarlo?

— Ya lo haz echo una vez ¿Por qué no podrías hacerlo de nuevo? – Golpee con mi puño un gran Arbol, ocaccionando que este se destrozara y cayera, arrastrando consigo a dos a dos pequeños arboles

— ¿Y tu? ¿Qué hay de ti? . Por lo que veo tambien me haz olvidado. No seas cínica ¿Quieres?

— Cínica – repitió en apenas un susurro – Tienes razón. Yo si te he olvidado y créeme estoy feliz por ello. Solo olvidaste de que alguna vez existió un _"Nosotros" –_ y sin decir mas comenzo a correr. Intente detenerla pero al querer acercarme a ella choque con una especie de pared invisible que me lo impidió

_**Fin Del Flash Back **_

Esa fue la ultima vez que nos volvimos a dirigir la palabra. Cosa que almenos para mi era difícil. Ya que, compartía junto a ella mas de tres clases, las cuales incluían: Arte, Música, Algebra y Biología e inclusive su CLan se encontraba viviendo junto a nosotros

— Entonces ¿Qué haremos hoy? – Pregunto Alice logrando así sacarme de mis pensamientos

— Descansare - Asegure

— ¿Acaso dormirás Eddie? – Pregunto burlón Emmet, mientras yo solo le sonreí antes de lanzarle un pequeño pedazo del emparedado del cual estaba _"comiendo", _Por no decir escondiéndolo entre las servilletas

— Estas frustrado – aseguro Jasper al _sentir _mis emociones, yo solo asentí, mientras Alice reía ya que ella si sabia el motivo de mi frustración o almenos eso decia en sus pensamientos

— ¿Por qué,Amor? – Pregunto Victoria mientras se abrazaba aun mas a mi

— No puedo leer sus mentes – señale disimuladamente la mesa en donde se encontraba el Clan de Eleazar. Jasper enarco una ceja a la vez que sonreía a manera comprensiva

— Te entiendo. Yo no puedo sentir sus emociones o almenos la mayoría del tiempo – Admitió – Eso es raro

— Lo es- Estuve de acuerdo – Aun no logro descubrir que o quien causa esta interferencia – Eso era lo que en parte me frustraba, jamas me paso esto, leer los pensamientos de los demás era algo tan normal para mi, al igual que cazar o correr. No era que me molestara de vez en cuando dejar de escuchar los pensamientos de los demás, en especial de Rosalie y Emmet. Lo que si me molestaba era no escuchar SUS pensamientos o mejor dicho SU pensamiento

— ¿Acaso tu sabes algo Alice? – Le pregunto Emmet confundido, al ver la extraña sonrisa que poseía Alice en esos momentos

— Exacto mi querido Emmet – afirmo – Yo se quien es responsable de que Jasper, no pueda sentir sus emociones. Edward, no pueda leer sus pensamientos y Yo, en ciertas ocacciones no pueda observar su futuro o almenos no nítido. Eleazar me lo dijo

— Ilumínanos Genio - Exclamo Rosalie

— La causante es Bella – mi mandíbula se desencajo en ese instante. Siempre supe que Bella era rara, incluso cuando era humano lo sabia, por eso la amaba tanto. Pero... Esto, superaba todas mis expectativas

— ¡Cuando no! Esa debe causar todos los problemas – comento despectivamente Rosalie

— Rosalie . Ella no se merece que la trates de esa manera– Me sorprendí al escuchar a Victoria defender con tanto afán a Bella – Trata de comportarte – Le pidió a lo que mi hermana solo bufo. Yo por mi parte le sonreí a Victoria antes de depositarle un beso en su mejilla

— De que te ríes – Le pregunte a Jasper quien comenzo a reírse entre dientes, sin emitir sonido alguno

— Escucha la conversación que están teniendo – me señalo la mesa del Clan en donde se encontraba una muy enfadada Bella, quien peleaba con sus hermanas por algo relacionado con salir de compras

— _¿Es que acaso no conocen otra palabra que no sean compras?_ – pregunto enojada a lo que sus hermanas reían

— _No –_ dijeron ambas a la vez. Lo que causo que el rostro de Bella se descompusiera, dándole un toque cómico, por lo que yo al igual que toda mi familia comenzamos a reír

— _Vamos. ¿Acaso tienes miedo?_ – Pregunto el vampiro llamado Derek

— _No. No tengo miedo Derek_

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Acaso haz pasado un día de compras con estas adictas a las compras_

— ¡_Oye! . Las adictas alas compras pueden escuchar_

_— No lo dije a manera de ofender Cristin . Pero, es verdad_

— _Admítelo tienes miedo - _esta vez hablo John, su compañero

— _No lo tengo_ –afirmo como una niña pequeña– _Solo necesito descansar_ – Explico. ¿Por qué se encontraba cansada?.

— _Esta bien, solo te libras de esta. Pero la próxima no será tan fácil escaparse _–Bella sonrío deslumbrante, ocaccionando que mas de uno de los tantos adolescentes que se encontraban cerca de ella, comenzaran a fantasear estupideces morbosas. Malditos niños y sus fantasías

La campana sonó dando aviso que el receso había terminado.

— _Supongo que debo ir a clases_ –hizo una mueca, dando a entender que no quería ir a su próxima clase, la cual era con migo

— _Supones Bien_ – contesto John su pareja– _Que pensarían Eleazar y Carmen si se enteraran que no haz asistido a una de tus clases _

— _Estúpido_ – murmuro, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada

— _Ya, lo siento amada mía . Te Amo_ –Le dijo. Ella solo se quedo quieta obserbandolo a los ojos. Mientras que yo, solo estaba expectante a su respuesta

— _Yo tambien lo hago_ – le sonrío ella, antes de que el la besara y se marchara junto a ella de la cafetería

Yo por mi parte quería matar a alguien, simplemente hacerlo desaparecer. Mutilarlo

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que les guste el cap. Como verán este es mucho mas largo que los demás. Bueno sin mas le agradezco por leer mi historia y dejar sus REVIERWS. **

**A LOS 28 RR SUBOEL PRXIMO CAP**

**Como sabran el don de Bella tiene unas cuantas modificaciones... NO me maten :D **

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	8. Lucha Y Descubrimientos

_**Los personajes, no son míos, son de la gran S.M**_

_**Solo la historia es mía **_

* * *

_**EDWARD POV**_

Me acerque ágilmente hacia ella, quien se encontraba tendida sobre el suelo

— ¿Qué quieres?

— Hablar – conteste rápidamente

— Pues habla entonces

— Bella... ¿Cómo funciona tu escudo?

— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Por lo que paso hoy con Amely y Derek, cuando estabamos luchando – Respondí a lo que ella rió

Flash Back

Nos encontrábamos en el jardín trasero de la mansión luchando entre nosotros y el Clan Dawler para determinar quien era el mas fuerte (Idea de Emmet)

— Ya te encuentras viejo Carlisle – Se burlaba Eleazar, luego de que pudo burlar fácilmente el ataque de Carlisle

— Por favor, solo tengo unos ¿Cuantos?. Mil o dos mil años – Le resto importancia, mientras continuaba atacando a Eleazar, quien fácilmente lo burlaba

Por mi parte, me encontraba esperando al igual que John, a que uno perdiera, para poder entrar a luchar y por mientras, observando la lucha de cada contrincante: Emmet y Derek. Rosalie y Amely. Carmen y Esme. Victoria y Cristin... Solo faltaba un vampiro... Bella, que por lo que dijo Eleazar no le gustaba luchar

— No. No... ¡¿Qué hizo? – Escuchamos un lamento desde dentro de la casa – ¡Tu! – Bella, no tardo en aparecer frente a nosotros, mientras señalaba acusatoriamente a Derek

— Bells. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – Pregunto nerviosamente

— Como se te ha ocurrido, siquiera tocar mis libros y esconderlos por todo el bosque

— Yo... ¡Fue solo una broma Bells!

— ¡Acaso estoy riendo! ¡No!

— Los puedes buscar – Respondió Derek sin interés alguno. Cuando Bella, era humana adoraba a sus libros, incluso mas que a su propia vida

— Lo haria estúpido. Pero resulta que en el bosque se encuentras los aromas mezclados de catorce vampiros diferentes, por lo cual... ¡No puedo diferenciar el tuyo!

— Te comprare unos nuevos libros ñoños – Los ojos de Bella flamearon de furia, para luego ponerse en posición de ataque, con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro

— Ya sé enojo – Comento Cristin, quien había dejado de luchar, para observar la escena, al igual que todos

— Sufrirás – Declaro. Ambos comenzaron a hacer amagos a medida que se acortaba la distancia entre ellos

— Bella – La llamo Cristin a lo que la aludida, solo asintió dándole a entender que la escuchaba – No me dejes sin esposo, aun lo necesito

— Bien – Aseguro de mala gana – Pero no prometo que luego de la pelea, siga teniendo todo los miembros de su cuerpo

"_Vaya, hasta a mí me asusto su amenaza" –_Pensaba Carlisle

"_Vamos Bella, tu puedes, yo sé que sí. Gánale. Maldición, no puedo ver quien ganara. Si, definitivamente odio el don de Bella" _– Pensaba Alice

Los demás integrantes de mi familia, estaban asombrados ante la reacción asesina de Bella. Yo por mi parte, sabia de lo que era capaz de hacer, solo por una venganza... Los recuerdos de mi vida como humano eran como unos Flashes, pero indudablemente recordaba todas y cada unas de las venganzas de Bella hacia mí

— Bella. Piensa mejor. ¿Mataras u torturaras a tu hermano favorito?

— Derek. Dejaste de ser mi hermano favorito, el día en que osaste en tocar lo mío

Sin siquiera pensarlo, Bella arremedo contra Derek quien con una voltereta sencilla la esquivo. Ella, quien se encontraba en cuclillas sobre el suelo, observo desafiante a Derek, antes de sonreír victoriosa para luego lanzarse nuevamente contra Derek, atrapándolo del cuello y levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo

— Amely – Chillo Bella, dejando escapar a Derek, debido a que fue atacada por unas pequeñas esferas de agua, las cuales mojaron su rostro

— Lo siento. Pero aposté con John a que Derek ganaba, no quiero perder – Se excuso la vampira, mientras seguía atacando a Bella. Derek ataco por detrás a Bella, dejando ver sus colmillos a pocos centímetros de la garganta de Bella

_"¡Edward es solo un juego, no debes lanzarte contra Derek!" _– Grito en sus pensamientos Alice, dándome a saber que en esos momentos me encontraba con mis puños fuertemente cerrados, a punto de ponerme en posición de ataque para ayudar a Bella

— Te gane Bells

— Eso crees – Gruño. Derek, quien se encontraba a su lado, en estos momentos estaba volando por los aires, a la vez que los pequeños ataque de Amely hacia Bella, comenzaron a ir hacia el mismísimo Derek

— ¡Amely, tú estas de mi lado!

— Díselo a Bella, esta controlando mi _Don_ con su escudo – Se quejo la morocha

— Bien, pues creo que yo gane – aseguro una muy sonriente Bella – Ahora, ve a buscar mis libros... ¡Ahora!

—¡Mi turno! – Chillo Emmet, como un niño en la mañana de Navidad

Fin del Flash Back

—¿Me lo explicaras? – Ella aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados

- Claro que sino...

— Mi escudo es... Especial – Comento con sorna – Esta mañana, lo único que hice, fue rodear las pequeñas bolas de agua que Ameli me lanzaba y... – Aprecia estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para su explicación – Se podría decir que "moví" mi escudo y por inercia también la bola de agua. Al igual que paso con Derek, lo rodee con mi escudo...

— Sorprendente –Murmure – Y pensar que cuando eras humana eras tan torpe – Reí a lo que ella frunció su ceño – Sin duda, en ese entonces necesitabas un escudo

— ¿Acaso, te burlas de mi Masen? – Pregunto en un tono juguetón

— Claro Swan

— Esto es la guerra – Exclamo con una mueca graciosa antes de lanzarse sobre mí y derribarme fácilmente, quedando ella sobre mí - Retráctate

— No lo haré. Sabes que no miento. Eras tan torpe – Enfatice la palabra "Tan", para luego largarme a reír con aun más ganas

— Masen. Retráctate – Pronuncio las palabras de forma concisa y precisa

— ¿O sino que? – Enarque una de mis cejas. Ella bufo

— Yo... Rapare tu cabello – Abrí los ojos sorprendido – Tu sabes que lo haré

— Tú... No te... atreverías - Hizo un sonido, de ternura como si hubiera encontrado a un cachorro a medio morir en la calle

— ¿Masen tiene miedo? – Pregunto con falsa ternura

—Ya quisieras Swan – Sonreí mientras cambiaba nuestras posiciones, para esta vez quedar yo sobre ella. Me observo sorprendida

— Vaya que es rápido – Murmuro bajos su aliento

— ¿Sorprendida?

— Observa esto – Con "esto", se refería a yo, comenzando a volar hacia el extremo contrario de donde se encontraba ella

— Bella no se vale que utilices tu don, - Me queje como un niño pequeño

— Vaya que maduro –Se burlo - ¿Cuánto años tienes?

— ¿Cuanto años crees que tengo? – De un momento a otro, sin que ella se percatara, ya me encontraba frente a ella, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos

— Esto... Edward

— ¿Dime? – Le pregunte, mientras cortaba lentamente la distancia que separaba sus labios de los míos

Aun la amaba... A pesar de que el correr de los años ,haya pasado, yo la seguía amando con la misma intensidad desde el primer día o aun mas

En mis días como neófito, trate de acercarme a ella... Solo dios sabe que lo intente. Pero me fue imposible, su olor era demasiado atrayente para mí, incluso aun mas que el de una persona normal... Ella era_ mi tua cantante_, como me había dicho Carlisle en ese entonces, tambien...

— ¡Edward Detente!

— Yo... Lo siento Bella

— Descuida, se cuanto odias perder – se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera pasado, nada importante, lo cual por una extraña razón, me hizo enfurecer – Aunque hayas nacido para perder Masen... Por esa razón, no lograras deslumbrarme

— ¡Ja! ¡Ja!. – Reí irónicamente – Muy graciosa Swan – Me sonrío, mientas comenzaba a correr hacia el bosque

Sabia que la seguía amando, pero... tambien sabia que sentía "Algo" Por Victoria ¿Acaso podría amarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo?

Necesitaba ayuda... y sabia en donde buscarla

* * *

_**Hola gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el Capitulo**_

_**Dejen muchos revierws**_

_**A los 42 RR subo el próximo Cap**_


	9. Obligarme A Olvidarte

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es. ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Por que haz creado Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistibles! ¡Yo quiero uno!... a ti tambien te Odio Bella Swan**

* * *

EDWARD POV

No tarde mucho en escuchar sus pensamientos, lo cual me indicaba que se encontraba cerca

— Edward- Dijo a modo de saludo

— Necesito tu ayuda Jasper – Fui directo al grano. Él quien se encontraba recostado sobre la rama mas alta de un árbol, solo me dirigió una maldita mirada de soslayo

— Vaya que te haz tardado – Se burlo – a decir verdad, creo que este año estudiare psicología en la universidad... ya sabez, para luego poder cobrar por cada sesión

— Maldición Jasper. Justamente hoy debiste dejar de lado tu personalidad seria y introvertida – Gruñí desesperado

— Oh. Vaya, el gran Edward a dicho una blasfemia – Siguió burlándose, yo solo continúe fulminándolo con la mirada... Era sabido que tanta junta con su esposa lo afectaría. Toque el puente de mi nariz, tratando de tranquilizarme, sabia que Alice, se las cobraría si llegaba a dañar a su querido esposo

— Jasper. Por favor, estoy desesperado, ya incluso he pensado en pedirle un consejo a Emmet – Admití, él solo me observo preocupado, mientras bajaba rápidamente del árbol con un salto ágil

— Vaya eso si que estar desesperado

— Exacto

Aun recuerdo el día que Jasper no sabia que regalarle a Alice para su aniversario y le pidió un consejo a Emmet... Este, le recomendó un inmenso peluche, el cual él mismo se encargaría de encargar, para que Jasper no se preocupara.

El mimo día del aniversario Alice recibió un peluche de un Oso hormiguero que decía

... "Cada día estas mas gorda y vieja, por eso te quiero. Feliz Aniversario"...

Claro que a Alice no le aprecio para nada gracioso. Ya que a pesar de que las vampiras eran inmortales y hermosas, aun seguían siendo mujeres, las cuales necesitaban que cada día le recordaras lo bellas que eran... Lo sé, haberes puede llegar a ser cansador

— Muy bien Edward ¿Qué te sucede?

— Jasper. Ya sabes lo que me sucede, lo puedo leer en tu mente

— Si. Lo sé. Pero quiero que tu lo digas – Rodé los ojos

— estoy confundido – enarco una ceja, esperando a que continuara – Es Bella

— Siempre fue ella – Aseguro con una sonrisa – Aun recuerdo tus días como neófito, la ambas con tal intensidad que te odiabas a ti mismo, por no poder estar a su lado, cuando ella se derrumbaba –Los recuerdos me golpearon con intensidad, ocasionando que el ya conocido dolor me invadiera

Alice. Siempre veía el futuro de Bella, mostrándome lo mismo, dolor, sufrimiento y soledad...

Sufría con ella, ya que yo sentía lo mismo pero con aun mas intensidad. El sufrimiento fue tan intenso que tuve que ordenarle a Alice que dejara de ver en su futuro, simplemente cría que con alejarme completamente de ella, tan solo su tristeza desaparecía

... "_Los humanos olvidan fácilmente"..._

Me había dicho Carlisle y no mentía, por desgracia, los vampiros teníamos una memoria excelente

— Y aun la sigo amando Jasper. Jamas la olvide y no creo que jamas la pueda olvidar. Pero...

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Ella tiene un compañero, su compañero para toda La Eternidad...

— Tu tambien la tienes Edward – Me interrumpió

— ¡Lo sé Jasper! ¡Por si no recuerdas, yo fui el que le pidió que fuera mi compañera! – Comente histérico, Jasper no tardo en utilizar su Don en mi, para tranquilizarme

— Tranquilizaste

— Lo siento. Pero... diablos, quisiera poder desaserme de lo que siento con Bella, y ser feliz con Victoria , pero no puedo

— Edward ¿Qué sientes por Bella?

— ¿estas de broma no?. Hace mas d media hora vengo diciéndolo

— Si. Pero quiero que lo digas nuevamente – Se encogió de hombros. Suspire innecesariamente antes de comenzar a hablar

— La amo... Siento cosas, que creí que no volvería a sentir, quiero besarla, hacerla reír y alejar todo rastro de tristeza de sus ojos

— ¿Y por Victoria?

—Victoria... es alguien, muy importante para mi existencia, no se si pueda separarme de su lado, ella estuvo allí para mi cuando mas la necesitaba, cuando me encontraba en depresión, ella me ayudo a salir, la aprecio y se que no podría vivir sin ella. Victoria es... demasiado importante para mi vida, y creo que tambien la amo

— ¿Crees?

— Esta bien. La amo. Pero, no se con que intensidad ¿Qué clase de maldito bastardo puedo llegar a ser? ¿Cómo puedo enamorarme de ambas?

— No estas enamorado de Ambas Edward

— ¿No? – Lo observe confundido

— Claro que no. Todos lo saben, excepto por un par de Vampiros distraídos – Rodó los ojos divertido, mientras me observaba

— Oh. Jasper, me alegra que te diviertas, tanto a mi costa – Comente furioso al ver como luchaba para ocultar sus risas

— Lo siento. Pero eres tan estúpido – se pudo serio – La respuesta es obvia, solo que tu no quieres verla

— ¡Ilumíname Genio! – Exclame con excesivo melodramatismo

— Lo siento, reina del drama – Se burlo – Le prometí a Alice, no intervenir.- Y creo que tiene razón, debes descubrirlo por ti mismo, sin ayuda de nadie mas

— Esta charla, no me ah ayudado en nada – Comente ácidamente

— ¿Tu crees? - Pregunto

— Eso sé. Y lo que tambien se es que debo olvidarme definitivamente de Bella – Frunció el ceño

— ¿Crees que puedas lograrlo?

— Almenos debo intentado Jasper, ella tiene a su compañero y yo tengo a la mía – Asegure a lo que el comenzo a reír a carcajadas limpias

— Vaya, que eres idiota Edward. Pero allá tú, solo déjame decirte que nunca lograras olvidar a Bella

— ¿Por que? – Pregunte, pero él ya se había largado a correr, dejándome solo. Claro que podía alcanzarlo y obligarlo a que me dijera todo, pero simplemente no me ayudaría y tal vez, solo me confundiría a un mas

— Debo olvidarte Bella. Voy a olvidarte – Susurre par mi mismo

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba observando el maravilloso paisaje que ofrecía Forks, luego de que Edward casi me besara, deseaba que besara y casi lo había echo, pero apiadándome de mi muerto corazón, simplemente lo detuve

Sabia que si él, terminaba besándome, simplemente haria que falsas y estúpidas esperanzas se instalaran en mi ya muerto corazón, para luego simplemente tener que arrancarlas cuando él, besara a su compañera

— ¿Qué haces? – Me pregunto el rubio vampiro

— Observo – Le señale con una mano el salvaje paisaje que la madre naturaleza nos ofrecía

— ¿Por qué te encuentras triste? – Por unos momentos lo observe extrañada ¿Cómo sabia eso?. Luego caí en cuentas que el era el vampiro empático. Sin esperar mas de dos segundo me cubrí con mi escudo a lo que él solo rió melodiosamente

— No estoy triste - Mentí

— Sabez. Cuando haces eso es frustraste – Reconoció con diversión

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Utilizar tu escudo para ocultar tus pensamientos y emociones

— Bueno pues, a mi me parece frunstrante que tu quieras saber y manipular mis sentimientos a tu antojo – Conteste a la defecaba

— Lo de saber, puede ser, pero lo de manipular, solo lo hago cuando estoy aburrido y casi siempre es Emmet el afectado – Sonrío con picardía – Un gusto señorita, soy Jasper Withlock - se presento con un leve asentó sureño

— Bella Swan caballero – Respondí con una sonrisa

— Entonces ¿En donde se encuentra su compañero? – Pregunto luego de un rato de silencio observando aun el paisaje

— ¿Quien? – Pregunte distraída, el solo me observo distraída

— Ah. John, pues creo que se encuentra cazando con Derek y Emmet o tal vez planeando su próxima venganza hacia ambos, luego que rallaran su adorado auto – Fruncí el ceño, sin duda la venganza de John, hacia esos dos, seria cruel... y muy divertida de ver

— ¿Lo amas? – esa pregunta me tomo demasiado desprevenida

— Claro, que lo amo – _Aunque no de la manera en que tu crees_, agregue para mis adentros

— Edward tenia razón – comento con una sonrisa

— ¿En qué? – Pregunte sin poder evitarlo

— Eres pésima mentirosa

— Disculpa- Exclame- ¿Por qué se supone que te mentiría?

— ¿Por que, no me mentirías?- Enarco una de sus cejas. Abrí mi boca varias veces para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían – A decir verdad, al principio creí que ambos eran pareja

— Lo somos - Chille

— Pero luego note lo distantes que eran o almenos como pareja, ya que como hermano a se ve que son muy unidos; Luego note tus reacciones cada vez que él, te decía que te amaba... Tu nunca le haz contestado un _"Yo tambien te amo",_ solo haz contestado con un simple y corto, _"Yo tambien"_

— Hasta donde tengo entendido, no esta en ningún lugar escrito que, deba contestarle de otra manera, no por que sea haci, significa que no seamos pareja

— Puede que sí. Pero tu no eres una buena mentirosa – Si fuera humana me hubiera sonrojado hasta la medula – Yo se que John, no es tu pareja, compañero o como quieras llamarlo – termino la oración con una sonrisa orgullosa

— Nadie te creerá

— No planeo decircelo a nadie – Aseguro – Pero por si note a haz dado cuenta, acabas de confirmarlo – Me golpe mentalmente, ante mi estupides – Aun amas a Edward

— Nodebo amarlo

— Pero lo haces y no puedes evitarlo

— Claro que puede. Arrancarre todo sentimiento que tenga hcia edward. Él tine a su compañera y no puedo obligarlo a querrerme por pura lastima

— Eso no...

—Jasper, ambos sabemos que él, toma la mayor parte de sus deciciones, por lo que según él es correcto... yo nosere su deber

— Bella... No puedes dejar de amarlo solo por que tu quieras hacerlo

— Si. Puedo y lo haré. Olvidare a Edward Masen o almenos eliminare todo sentimiento que conlleve al amor

— te dañaras mas de lo que crees

— Tal vez. Pero él, será feliz – Asegure, levantándome del suelo – Confío en que no le dirás nada a nadie Jasper

— No te preocupes – Contesto con una mirada torturada

— Bien. Por que no me gustaría utilizar mi Don con tigo – Según Eleazar, mi Don, podría borrar sectores de la mente o algo por el estilo, aunque yo creía que desvariaba... Pero Jasper no tenia por que saberlo –Nos vemos luego

— Claro. Me debes una revancha – Lo escuche decir antes de que, yo comenzara a correr en busca de John

**JASPER POV**

Estaba seguro de tres cosas:

La primera: Apesto como casamentero

La segunda: Bella y Edward son unos estúpidos, ciegos que semana el uno al otro

La Tercera: Devia enfrentarme a la furia de Alice

Corrí rápidamente hacia la mansión, en donde e encontraba Alice esperándome para darle, las buenas nuevas

— Amor – Me saludo mi ahora contenta esposa apenas me vio entrar a nuestra habitación – Cuéntame todo ¿Te han dicho que se amaban?

Algo haci – Admití nervioso. Ella comenzo a sonreír contenta mientras prácticamente danzaba hacia mi encuentro

— ¿Que han dicho?

—Bueno... que se amaban y que... ambos se tratarían de olvidar el unos del otro – Dije rápidamente

— ¡¿Qué haz Jasper? - Grito furiosa

Sin duda. Ahora mas que nunca odio a Edward y a Bella, pero tambien sabia que ambos no podrían, olvidarse el uno al otro

El amor verdadero, jamas se olvida, haci mismo, este te halla dañado de la peor manera

**

* * *

**

Hola gente linda espero que les haya gustado el Cap de hoy. Bueno sigan leyendo y no olviden sus RR

**Subiere el próximo a los 58 RR**


	10. Luna Nueva

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Por que haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo tambien quiero uno!... A ti tambien te odio Bella Swan**

**JASPER POV**

Nos encontrábamos sentados junto al clan de los Dawler...

Se notaba que ni Rosalie ni Victoria estaban de acuerdo con la pequeña orden de mi esposa, pero igual mente al obedecieron, ya que, si no lo hacían, simplemente sabían que las consecuencias serian crueles

— Emmet — Dijo Cristin — ¿Por qué haz comprado tanta comida? — con su mano señalo rápidamente la bandeja repleta de comida, que se encontraba sobre la mesa

— Sencillo. Debemos aparentar, además... — se callo abruptamente, al observar, como una Bella, muy furiosa se acercaba hacia la mesa, siendo seguida por Derek quien parecía muy divertido

— Ya cállate – Le ordeno en apenas un gruñido

— Sabez que es verdad. Además, el chico me agrada. Es un muy buen acosador

— Pues entonces les arreglare una cita — Comento con burla a lo que todos inclusive Rosalie, rieron ante la cara de horror de Derek

— ¿Quién es el acosador de Bella? — preguntó Alice, mientras observaba atentamente las reacciones de Edward

— Nadie en...

— Mike Newton — la interrumpió Derek. Ella solo, lo fulmino con la mirada – se podría decir que el chico, se entretiene demasiado, observándoles las piernas y los senos a Bella – la aludida, quien mantenía su ceño fruncido, murmuro un _"Maldito pervertido adolescente hormona", _lo cual sirvió, para que John, Emmet y Derek comenzaran a reír como locos

— Siempre supe que Newton, tenia mal gusto para elegir — comentó con desdén nada mas y nada menos que Rosalie Hale... Bella quien ya parecía estar acostumbrada a sus "hermosos" comentarios, solo rodó los ojos, aunque se notaba su incomodidad

— Tienes razón Rasali — admitió la vampira llamada Ameli — Por lo que tenia entendido, en su tiempo, el tal Newton, tambien se enamoro de ti

— Es Rosalie — "Olas" de furia comenzaron a, abrumarme... Rosalie estaba furiosa y eso no presagiaba nada bueno

— Da igual cual sea tu nombre, no me interesa

— Ameli – La llamo Bella — No pelees, por favor – La vampira asintió a regañadientes a la vez que observaba a John quien parecía divertido ante su pequeño enfrentamiento contra Rosalie

— No necesito que me defiendas tu

—No lo hago Rosalie

— No. Solo intentas hacerme quedar como la mala del cuento y tu como la buena, pues con migo no funcionara tu papel de víctima — escupió con odio, mientras simulaba una tenue sonrisa, para disimular la discusión, ante los ojos humanos.

Para nuestra suerte Alice, había decidido que ese día nos sentáramos en las mesas de afuera, por lo cual no había muchos estudiantes , debido al frío

— ¿De verdad crees eso? – Comentó Bella riendo, lo cual hizo enfurecer mas a Rosalie.

Una mirada suplicante de Alice, me vasto para comenzar a tranquilizar el ambiente con "Olas" de calma

— Lo sé — sonrío con malicia — sé lo que planeas. Sé las artimañas que abras utilizado con Carmen y Eleazar para que te transformaran, para dejar de ser una triste y estúpida humana

Dolor. Eso fue lo que demostraron los ojos de Bella. Aunque no haya podido "Sentir" sus emociones debido a su escudo, pude ver perfectamente a través de sus ojos, que Rosalie la había dañado... y mucho

Los hermanos y "el compañero" de Bella, la observaron atentamente, como esperando alguna reacción de parte de ella, aunque su rostro permanecía sereno, pero sus ojos mostraban sufrimiento, un verdadero suplicio

— ¿Acaso te daña la verdad?

— ¡Rosalie Cállate! — le ordeno con voz dura Edward a lo que Victoria solo susurro un casi inaudible _"Creo que Rosalie tiene razón"_

— ¿Por que?. Solo por que digo la verdad...

— ¿Verdad? — se dejo escuchar por primera vez Bella – Escúchame bien. Vuelve siquiera a hablar de lo que no sabez y créeme que sufrirás como jamas antes lo hiciste. Te haré sufrir tanto, que el dolor de la transformación, no será nada a lo que pasaras conmigo

Su voz era amenazante, tenebrosa y fría, lo cual logro que de una manera extraña Rosalie temiera, ella e incluso todos lo que la escuchábamos

Emmet, quien se encontraba al lado de Rosalie, como era normal, protegía el cuerpo de su esposa, entre sus brazos

—Bella Cálmate — John, acaricio levemente su rostro — Creo que seria mejor que no entraras a clase

— Tienes razón — murmuro, para luego alejarse de nosotros a paso humano

La mesa fue vaciándose de apoco, los primeros en irse fueron los Dawler, luego Emmet, Rosalie y victoria quien, arrastro consigo a Edward, aunque a este se le notaba cierta renuencia al irse y no debería ser un genio para darme cuenta que quería ir tras Bella

Una vez que todos se fueron, solo quedamos Alice y yo

— Síguela

— ¿Que? – Pregunte sin entender

— Que la sigas. Sé en donde se encuentra, a desactivado su escudo y me ha permitido ver su futuro — explico rápidamente – Ve Jasper, yo tratare de calmar los ánimos

— Alice. Nose, si yo, debería ir tal vez tu...

— Yo no tengo, tu Don y si hablara con ella la golpearía por cabezota, hasta que admita sus sentimientos — Hablo con sinceridad a lo que no pude evitar, que mis labios, se curvaran en una perfecta sonrisa orgullosa, ante el temperamento de mi esposa —¿Quieres eso Jazz? — enarco una de sus perfectas cejas

— ¿En donde la podré, encontrar? — ella sonrío, antes de depositar un casto beso, sobre mis labios

— Ve por la ruta 101 a la derecha, desde allí, sigue su aroma. Podrás encontrarla en menos de dos minutos, luego que captes su _rastro_

— Bien. Adiós — La bese con pasión antes de dirigirme hacia mi auto, aunque pude escuchar el: _"esta vez no lo arruines",_ de parte de mi esposa

Una vez en mi auto, no tarde mucho en llegar a la ruta 101 y ocultarlo entre los arboles, para luego poder seguir el rastro de Bella

La encontré sentada en la rama más alta de un árbol. Sin duda ya se había percatado de mi presencia, pero aun haci, miraba hacia, el horizonte con mirada perdida. Trepe el árbol con agilidad y me sitúe junto a ella

Alice tenia razón, había desactivado su escudo – de manera accidental de seguro – Por lo cual, me permitía sentir sus emociones

Sus emociones me golpearon de golpe. Dolor, nostalgia, sufrimiento, soledad... Eran tan fuertes, que tuve que resistiere, ante el impulso de alejarme hacia un costado oscuro y ponerme a sollozar como un niño pequeño, a la espera que alguien me consolara

— No quise hablarle haci... — dijo aun sin mirarme — Es solo que... yo ...

— Descuida. Rosalie se lo merecía, es normal que, todos sintamos dolor a la hora de hablar de nuestra transformación, no es fácil, el recordar todo lo que perdimos... La familia, los amigos, nuestra humanidad

— ¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida como humano Jasper?— Su pregunta me tomo por sorpresa. Negué con la cabeza, antes de contestar

— Solo pequeños fragmentos. Es difícil, siempre debo obligarme a mí mismo a no olvidar, rostros, sensaciones, recuerdos de mi infancia... – ella, rió amargamente

— Te obligas a recordar —repitió con sarcasmo — ¿Es difícil?

— Mucho. A veces, suele ser frunstrante

— Irónico. Tu te olvidas a recordar y yo daría cualquier cosa por olvidar

— ¿Edward, tiene algo que ver en este tema? – Pregunte curioso

— En parte — murmuro a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa triste — Sin duda, soy el vampiro con menos suerte del mundo — comento con sorna — Tú, luchas contra ti mismo por recordar y yo... yo lucho para olvidar

Un sollozo, escapo de entre sus labios. Tranquilamente pude haber utilizado mi Don, para reconfortarla, pero simplemente, decidí no inmiscuirme en sus emociones, ya que no podía pribarla de su única _salida_... que ella utilizaba para desahogar sus penas, haci mismo estas _salidas_, fueran sus recuerdos... sus dolorosos recuerdos

— ¿Qué recuerdo, es lo que hace, que sufras tanto? ¿Qué fue lo que realmente te sucedió Bella?

— La vida fue lo que me sucedió Jasper... El anhelo de la muerte... La tristeza de La Eternidad ¿Acaso parece poco? — siguió sollozando – El no poder olvidar mis recuerdos como humana, me tortura, me mata de cierta manera

— ¿Extrañas a tu familia? – pregunte torpemente, sin duda, ella había sufrido de una manera tan drástica que hasta unos monótonos segundos de vida, le dolían, la lastimaban

— En parte. Pero... yo pude despedirme, pude presentarme ante ellos y mentirles, dejarlos de cierta manera satisfechos con mi partida, les hice creer que había...

— Encontrado al amor de tu vida — complete por ella a lo que solo asintió. Recordaba con perfección, aquella vez que Alice observo el futuro de Bella a escondidas de Edward. Todo lo que "Vio" fue a sus padres sonriendo felices, al saber que Bella era, al fin feliz junto al amor de su vida, según había dicho Alice

Por supuesto, que jamas se lo dijimos a Edward. No queríamos hacerlo sufrir mas de lo que ya estaba sufriendo — Pero ¿cómo haz podido acercarte a ellos, si en ese entonces eras apenas una neófita sedienta de sangre?

— Tienes un muy mal concepto sobre los neófitos — me regaño

— Se aun mas que tu, sobre ellos — señale las _"marcas de guerra" _que tenia por la zona de mi cuello y mandíbula. Se encogió de hombros

— Eleazar dice que tengo un auto control impresionante — suspiro—y al igual que tu, tambien cree que soy rara.

— No creo que seas rara — enarco un de sus cejas con mirada incrédula — Bueno. Solo un poco

— Lo sé. En este ultimo siglo, no eh echo otra cosa que volverme una vampira Nerd — reí, ante su manera de describirse así misma — No salgo mucho, suelo leer demasiado, no suelo iniciar peleas, soy pacifica y prácticamente no he matado a ningún humano

— Bella... ¿Haz bebido sangre humana? — pregunté consternado

— Jamas... Siempre vi a los humanos como hubiera visto a mis padres... Suelo verlos como si, en cierta manera alguno de esos humanos fueran... hijos de mis tíos o haci mismo de aquellos que eran mis amigos cuando era humana — dijo muy segura. Pero entonces ¿A quien había matado, si no fue por sed? — nunca creí que La eternidad seria tan dura

— Nadie cree que pueda serlo, hasta que la _vive_ por si mismo —Dije. Ella, solo observaba el Crepúsculo caer

— ¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

— El que, quieras Bella

— Quiero que les digas a todos, que me fui, que necesito pensar y tiempo para comprender esto... Para asimilar todo lo que a sucedido en todo este corto lapsus de tiempo

— ¿Te irás? — Pregunté confundido. Sin duda Alice ahora si me matara

— Solo por corto tiempo. Y por favor, hazle saber a Rosalie, que lo siento mucho y que realmente no pensaba lo que dije

— Se lo merecía — le reste importancia — Creo que nunca le vi tener tanto miedo... si que eres peligrosa pequeña — despeine su cabello, tratando de contenerme a utilizar mi don en ella. Su dolor me estaba torturando — Pero... ¿Por qué haz decidido irte...?

— Solo por un tiempo... corto — me interrumpió. Rodé los ojos

— Bien. Pero la verdadera pregunta es... ¿Por qué ahora?

— Por que hoy hay Luna Nueva. Hoy, es cuando suceden los cambios — sonrío antes de besar mi mejilla izquierda — Adiós Jasper. Fue un placer, hablar con tigo — dicho esto, con un pequeño salto bajo del árbol, aterrizando perfectamente con sus pies, se preparo para comenzar a correr — Diles que los llamare, que no se preocupen y que no me busquen

— Bella — la llame antes de que siquiera hiciera unos pocos pasos — Hasta pronto — asintió con la cabeza, para luego comenzar a correr

Ahora entendía a Edward... Ella se hacia querer, era como una niña, dulce, frágil, pero a la vez inteligente y perspicaz, entre otras cualidades.

No lo culpaba por amarla, aunque ahora se encuentre "confundido"...

Sin duda Bella, seria mi perfecta hermanita menor... La cual me dejo el peor trabajo de todos, informarle a 14 vampiros que ella... se fue. Lo más terrorífico, informarle a mi esposa, que la deje ir...

Solo eso esperaba, que Bella tuviera razón y la Luna Nueva fuera sinónimo de cambios o almenos en la actitud asesina de mi querida esposa hacia mi persona, cuando se entere de la partida de Bella

* * *

**Hola gente Linda. Espero que les haya gustado este Cap. Como verán es muchooo mas largo, debido a sus queridos RR y a que hayan sobre pasado el numero que yo había pedido... ¡Esta es su recompensa!**

**Bueno para que todos sepan a los 75 RR subiré el próximo Cap**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	11. La Verdad

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque haz creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo tambien quiero uno!... A ti tambien te odio Bella Swan **

* * *

**EDWARD POB**

Observaba con detenimiento, aquel maldito reloj, colgado en la pared. Toda mi existencia, me he quejado que el tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido… ahora, sin embargo, el tiempo parecía no querer transcurrir

— Alice. ¿Por qué haces eso? — pregunte en apenas un susurro inaudible para el oído humano, luego de leer su mente, la cual la estaba bloqueando

— ¿Hacer que Edward? — pregunto de igual manera con un perfecto tono inocente

— Sabez de que hablo. Bloquear tu mente ¿Acaso sabez algo que yo no? — ella negó con la cabeza lentamente, como si estuviera acomodando su ya desordenado cabello — Se queme ocultas algo. De otra manera, no te encontrarías traduciendo la biblia a alemán

— No te metas en mi mente Edward — me reprocho a lo que yo solo bufe, sabía que me ocultaba algo, solo debía descubrir que…

— ¿Es algo sobre la familia? — inquirí

— En parte — contesto secamente, con una pequeña sonrisa divertida…

— Alice — gruñí ya fastidiado de jugar a las adivinanzas, hace más de veinte minuto que estaba tratando de adivinar que era lo que me ocultaba y nada…

— Quiero que para mañana, tengan leído el libro — finalizo el profesor de literatura, minutos antes que el timbre tocara. Una vez que el timbre final toco, todos los alumnos abandonaron el salón, inclusive Alce, no dude en seguirla, si ella creía que esto se había acabado, estaba muy equivocada

— Edward. No sé nada ¿Porque ere tan paranoico? — ambos caminábamos por los pasillos, aparentando tranquilidad, aunque ni ella ni yo, estábamos siquiera cerca de la tan aparentada tranquilidad

— No lo soy Alice. Solo quiero saber que ocultas… Sé que ocultas algo. No puedes negarlo — me apresure a agregar, al ver que ella iba a replicar — ¿Acaso Jasper llamo? ¿Sucede algo con Bella?

— No Edward. Jasper no llamo

— No me ayudas en mucho Alice

— Disculpa — paro abruptamente — ¿Quién crees que le dijo a mi Jasper que vaya con Bella?. Yo, porque tú, gran caballero medieval, eras arrastrado por tu compañera — sus ojos flameaban de furia, sin duda Alice, sabia como hacerte arrepentir de tus palabras

— Siento… Lo siento Alice — me disculpe, ella solo sonrió antes de alejarse rápidamente de mi ¿Acaso ya había planeado esto, para deshacerse de mi?

Si, sin duda lo había, echo y su risa triunfante me lo confirmaba

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos todos en la casa. Rosalie, estaba más insoportable que de costumbre, Emmet solo la observaba callado, Alice estaba entretenida en su habitación, bloqueando su mente, Victoria quería de todas las maneras posibles distraerme y yo pues, estaba esperando que tanto Jasper como Bella aparecieran por la puerta

…"_Debería matarlo, destruirlo, golpearlo, pero si Bella se entera me mataría a mí. Preferiría morir en manos de los Vulturis"… _

— ¿Qué haz dicho? — le pregunte a John, porque no tenía ni la mas mínima duda que esa era su voz

— Yo no he dicho nada — me observo confundido, al igual que todos los que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor, al igual que los Dawler

…" _¿Acaso se ha vuelto más estúpido de lo normal?"…_

Sé que me estaba comportando demasiado raro, no es como si acabara de descubrir que puedo leer mentes, es solo que… ¡¿Cómo demonios sucedió esto?

Es decir no es que me quejara, es solo que… él… yo no podía leer su mente, ni la de los demás del clan de Bella

— ¡¿Que tu haz echo qué? — el chillido de a Alice resonó en toda la casa, por suerte los vampiros no podían quedarse sordos porque sino…

— No podía retenerla Alice — tanto Alice como Jasper bajaban por las escaleras a velocidad vampírica, este ultimo siguiendo a su esposa

— Yo lo habría hecho — replico ella — ¿si le sucede algo?

— Alguien puede explicar, porque la parejita feliz a peleado — pregunto Emmet con burla, mientras besaba a Rosalie

— Díselos tú genio — exclamo molesta Alice. Jasper cerró sus ojos, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Su mente era un mar de confusión

— Pues… verán… ella… Bella

— ¿Qué sucede con mi pequeña? — pregunto una muy preocupada Carmen — ¿Por qué no ha llegado aún?

— Ella se ha ido — susurro lo último aunque todos pudimos escucharlo — dijo que necesitaba pensar y que… se comunicaría con ustedes — el silencio inundo la habitación

— Vaya que ha tardado en irse — comento con desdén Rosalie

— Puedes callarte de una maldita vez Rosalie Hale — exclamo Jasper furioso, cosa rara de él. Rosalie, opto por no responderle, sabiendo que cuando Jasper se enojaba, pues era, algo de lo que ella debía temer…

— No dijo hacia donde se dirigía

— Lo siento Eleazar. Ella solo me dijo eso… que no la busque, que necesitaba tiempo para pensar

— Si, nos apuramos podremos encontrarla — dijo Derek

— Debemos respetar su decisión — contradijo Cristin — ella no quiere ser molestada, pues no la molestemos. Ameli asintió a manera de estar de acuerdo con su hermano, el único que no había hablado era John, quien se encontraba callado observando hacia la nada

— Iré a cazar — le dije a Victoria, quien apenas vio que me dirigía hacia la salida, tomo mi mano

— Te acompañar…

— ¡Iré solo!... Quiero ir solo — sonreí para tranquilizarla, para luego retomar mi camino, desasiéndome de su agarre

— Vuelve — alcance a escuchar el casi inaudible susurro de Victoria

Comencé a correr sin rumbo fijo, solo sintiendo el viento golpear mi frio rostro, escuchando a los pequeños animales, alejarse de su depredador… yo

Me sentía perdido… ella se había ido ¿eso debería ser bueno, no? Me daría tiempo para pensar y aclarar mi mente y sentimientos… pero ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

La noche se encontraba en calma y serena… la oscuridad era eso… oscuridad o tal vez era, que mis ojos lo veían todo así… ridículo, lo sé, ya que no existía mejor vista que la de un vampiro… pero, así me sentía y así era como veía todo… me sentía caer en una profunda oscuridad

— John — salude al vampiro que se encontraba frente a mi

— Edward

— ¿Qué haces aquí — pregunte sin poderlo evitar

— Se podría decir que la vampirita pequeña…

— Alice — el asintió para luego reír quedamente

— Si, esa, pues se podría decir que tiene un carácter… difícil de sobrellevar y se ha puesto a gritarle a su esposo, mis oídos son sensibles y estaba aburrido — se encogió de hombros. Puede ver en su mente las imágenes de Alice gritando y regañando a Jasper y a este intentando tranquilizarla — Bonita noche ¿no crees? — asentí a la vez que, apoyaba mi cuerpo sobre el tronco del árbol, en donde él se encontraba sentado en una de sus tantas ramas

— ¿Por qué te encuentras tan tranquilo? — Pregunte al notar que su mente estaba tranquila, libre de preocupación, eso era raro ya que Bella era su compañera, como mucho debería de extrañarla o preocuparse por su bienestar — Deberías estar preocupado por Bella, ella es tu compañera — aclare al ver la confusión plasmada en su rostro

— Por supuesto que es mi pareja

— Lo sé — murmure — ¿La amas?

…"_Demonios ¿Qué digo?. No puedo dejar que descubra que Bella no es mi pareja. Bella me mataría o peor, este estúpido la haría sufrir_"...

— Si. La amo

No podía creer lo que dijo el pensamiento de John… él, no era la pareja de Bella, ella no era la pareja de él… sin poder evitarlo un pequeña llama de… ¿esperanza? ¿alegría?... se instalo en mi ser

.

.

.

Luego de una larga y duradera conversación junto a John, nos dirigimos hacia la casa

— ¡Bella! — grito Alice, desesperada mirado hacia la nada en si

— ¡¿Qué haz visto Alice? — sacudí sus hombros, dado a que no respondía a ninguna de las preguntas que los demás miembros le hacían. Las imágenes de la visión de Alice invadieron mi mente al igual que un torbellino

Eran imágenes confusas sobre el futuro de Bella… ella corriendo por el bosque, ella sonriendo, sollozando y por último nada… su futuro desaparecía, eso solo podía significar una sola cosa…

— ¿Qué le sucede a Bella? — pregunto su compañero… John

* * *

**Hola a todos gente linda. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Bueno ¿Qué creen que haya pasado?**

**Eh recibido reviewr, preguntándome de que TEAM soy, pues yo soy principalmente del TEAM EDWARD, pero de igual manera también pertenezco a TODOS LOS TEAM ya que me parece que todos y cada unos de los personajes son espaciales: Jacob, Seth, Leah, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, Alice. Etc.**

**A y no olvidemos mencionar a Bree, quien apareció solo en unas pocas páginas en el libro Eclipsé y ahora tiene su propio libro llamado **_**"La segunda vida de Bree Tunner" **_

_**Bueno los quiere mucho. Bella-Ragaza. Subiré el próximo cap. a los 92 Revierws**_


	12. Mi Lugar Especial

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Me encontraba corriendo, sin rumbo fijo, tal vez debería ir hacia Alaska junto a las Denali…No, tendría que soportar las constantes suplicas de Tanya para que me una a su grupo de Súcubos y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer

Suspire pesadamente. En estos momentos Jasper ya le habría dicho a toda mi familia de mi partida. Podía imaginarme la gran reprimenda de Carmen, cuando volviera junto a ellos.

— Oh genial — farfulle al encontrarme frente a mí a nada más, y nada menos que con la grandeza de Seattle. Bufe y yo que creía que había llegado lejos, siquiera para huir o alejarme sirvo

Enojada y con ganas de ponerme a llorar por mi estupidez; comencé a caminar por las calles en busca de algún lugar que vendiera un mapa… esto era humillante, un vampiro comprando un mapa. Si Derek se enterara de esto, se burlaría por toda La Eternidad de mí

— Alice… Cristin… Ameli… Eleazar…Alice… — leí la pequeña pantalla de mi celular cada llamada perdida que tenia.

— ¡Oye lindura! — escuche que gritaban detrás de mí, sin prestarle atención comencé a caminar aun mas rápido. Sabía que me gritaban a mí, dado a que nadie más se encontraba cerca.

De manera disimulada observe hacia atrás sobre mis hombros, para divisar a tres hombres riendo. Por su olor, confirme que estaban borrachos… Ghg que envidia, ellos podían olvidar sus problemas emborrachándose y yo...yo debía sufrir a corazón abierto, sin nada que me pudiera ayudar…

— No huyas cariño — unos de los hombres se coloco frente a mí, evitándome continuar — No te aremos daño — tuve que sofocar mis ganas de reír, era más probable que yo les hiciera daño a ellos, que ellos a mi… ¿Acaso estos hombres no tenían instinto de supervivencia?

— Aléjense — dije a manera de advertencia, aunque solo logro que ellos se rieran aun mas… John tiene razón, soy un imán para los problemas

— Solo quiero jugar — dijo el hombre regordete y de apariencia desaliñada. Gruñí instintivamente, logrando que el hombre retrocediera dos pasos asustado, para luego recomponerse — Yo te enseñare a jugar — su mirada era repugnante y sus posibilidades a siquiera tocarme un cabello, eran nulas… Los demás hombres se apartaron dejándole el camino libre al humano regordete, quien se acercaba lentamente a mí

El chirrido de las llantas de un auto contra el pavimento, se dejo escuchar, para luego ver a un hermoso auto deportivo estacionar junto a mí

— ¡Apresúrate sube! — grito el chico que lo manejaba, abriendo la puerta del acompañante, dude unos instantes antes de subirme al auto. Era subir al auto o matar a los humanos. De manera rápida el chico de tez morena, acelero a gran velocidad, una vez que me subi, alejándose rápidamente del lugar — ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto a la vez que aparcaba frente a un pequeño parque

— Si, gracias — sonreí

— Descuida, a malnacidos como esos habría que matarlos. Casi te…

— Pero no paso — _Ni iba a pasar_, agregue para mis adentros — todo gracias a ti — el chico rió nerviosamente

—Siento la melodramática escena del _"Apresúrate sube" _— repitió sonrojándose, cosa que lo hacía ver adorable — por cierto, soy Jacob Black — me observo con sus ojos negros como la noche, a la vez que tendía su mano hacia mí, dubitativa la tome

— Soy Isabella… Swan — utilice mi apellido real — Pero dime Bella — le sonreí, apretando levemente su mano

— Hermosa — murmuro bajo su aliento

— Si. En italiano significa hermosa —coincidí

— ¿Cómo me has…?

— Tengo un buen oído — me justifique patéticamente, golpeándome mentalmente, era obvio que se sorprendería que escuchara sus palabras mientras que un humano normal, no lo podría haber echo...Ya hace mucho que no hablaba con un humano

— Bueno… Pues lo que quise decir era que…Tu nombre…Y tu, son hermosos — baje la mirada avergonzada, estoy segura si hubiese sido humana estaría sonrojada hasta la medula — Te invito a cenar — dijo rápidamente

Mi mandíbula se desencajo… ¡¿Acaso ningún humano me temía? ¡Dios, soy su depredador, debían temerme! ¡¿En qué clase de mundo viven, sino le temen a su depredador?

— Am… No creo que sea bueno… tener una cita en este momento

— No es una cita — aseguro — Solo quiero asegurarme que estés bien. Mírate, estas helada — señalo con su cabeza, nuestras manos, las cuales aun seguían unidas. Rápidamente separe nuestras manos

— Yo…

— Me sentiría muy culpable si te marchas — era un hecho, yo era un desastre como vampira. Hasta un humano logra manipularme para tener una "No cita" con él

— Acepto

.

.

.

Nos encontrábamos en un pequeño restauran, comiendo o mejor dicho Jacob Black, se encontraba comiendo, ya que yo solo estaba escondiendo la comida en una servilleta, aprovechando su distracción

— Tengo 16 años y trabajo en el taller de un amigo de mi padre

— Es decir que el auto no es tuyo

— No. Por ahora, pero cuando termine de ahorrar dinero, me comprare uno igual, aunque el mío será negro —observo el lujoso auto deportivo rojo, aparcado en el estacionamiento — Si mis cálculos no fallan, terminare de ahorrar el dinero a mis setenta y seis jóvenes años — reí abiertamente ante su broma, sorprendiéndome a mi misma de haberlo hecho. No era una risa fingida, simplemente reí

— Entonces… ¿Qué haces en Seattle? — Pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro, logrando transmitirme tranquilidad y por alguna razón me ayudaba a sonreír

— Quiero… Alejarme por un tiempo — confesé, pues con el poco tiempo que tenia de conocerlo…Me sentía… sentía que podría confiar en él, que me apoyaría

— Vaya. Entonces eres una fugitiva —me encogí de hombros

— Solo me alejo por un tiempo

— ¿No es acaso lo mismo? — suspire pesadamente, despeinando mi cabello, un habito que había adquirido con los años

— Tal vez ¿Y tú? ¿Qué porque te encuentras en Seattle? No deberías estar en tu casa disfrutando de ser adolecente — cambie rápidamente de tema, Jacob pareció entender que no me apetecía precisamente hablar de eso, debido a que solo asintió antes de contestarme

— Me haces sentir un niño — se quejo — Tu tampoco eres tan vieja —aclaro, señalándome con sus manos

— Créeme que lo soy

— Imposible ¿Cuántos qué edad tienes?

— Diecisiete años — mentí, puesto a que no le diría _"Tengo cien años y deje de envejeser a los 19 años"_, decirle eso ocasionaría que se riera en mi rostro y me tratara de loca

— Vaya que eres vieja — se burlo, haciendo una seña con su mano para llamar encargada — ¿Qué haces? — pregunto al ver cómo le entregaba mi tarjeta de crédito a la muchacha, que lo observaba con lujuria, pues no la culpaba. Jacob para ser humano, era bastante apuesto, aunque aun mantuviera algún que otro rasgo de niño

— Yo también comí, es justo que pague yo

— Yo invite — aseguro, entregándole el dinero a la muchacha, quien a su vez me entrego mi tarjeta de crédito

— Vaya que caballero — le dije al ver cómo me tendía la mano, para ayudarme a levantar de la silla — ¿Siempre eres así?

— No. Solo quiero quedar bien contigo

— Si que eres honesto

— Lo sé. Mis hermanas, me han dado más de un zape por serlo — recordó, con terror — Es decir, ella me piden una opinión honesta, de cómo le queda una prenda ¿Que debería decirles si le queda horrible?

— Que les queda genial — respondí — A las chicas nos gusta que nos mientan con respecto a cómo nos vemos con una prenda, aun cuando esta sea horrible. Tú debes decir que te gusta, si notas que a ella también le gusta

— Eso es confuso — frunció su ceño, abriéndome la puerta para que salga del restauran — ¿Entonces? ¿Qué harás ahora fugitiva? — bufe

— No lo sé. Quiero comprar un mapa

— ¿De qué escapas Bella?... Si no quieres, no… — se apresuro a agregar, deseguro al ver mi mueca

— De los problemas

— Eso es fácil de solucionar ¿Quieres tener una última cita conmigo? — lo mire extrañada, al ver como el abría la puerta del auto para que ingresara a el

— Creí que habías dicho que no era una cita — dije una vez que ambos nos encontrábamos dentro del auto

— Pues mentí — rió descaradamente — Ahora, vamos a solucionar tus problemas

.

.

.

— ¿El paseo portuario?

— Genial ¿No crees? — se acerco hacia mi — Observar el océano, te ayuda a olvidarte de todos tus problemas

— ¿Cómo? — eso era algo tonto, en todos mis años de vida, jamas lo habia echo, aunque consederando el echo que jamas me dispuse a, admirar el oceano pues...

— Observándolo, puedes notar, lo pequeño que eres tú, en comparación con esta gran masa de agua… El mundo en si es inmenso, tu puedes morir, pero el mundo seguirá, no llorara por ti… y al igual que tu, hay millones y millones de personas, las cuales se encuentran separadas por este océano, que sufren aun mas que tu…

— ¿De verdad tienes dieciséis años? — pregunte, dado a que esas palabras de aliento me las hubiera esperado de Eleazar, no de un adolescente

— Si. Aunque a veces me comporto como un niño

— No puedo creer eso de alguien que habla con tanta profundidad

— Es solo el océano. Además siempre ayuda que una chica linda este cerca, para que mi lado cursi salga a flote

— Me alegra ser de ayuda — bromee, él negó inmediatamente

— Si mis amigos me escucharan diciendo esto, estoy seguro que me golpearían ¿Eso es ser ayuda? — Su tono de voz cambio a uno más frio — Solo bromeo Bella — rio de seguro por mi expresión mortificada, en estos momentos — Por cierto ¿A dónde planeas huir?

— No huyo — gruñí, ya que diciéndolo de esa manera, me sentía una cobarde— En realidad, no lo tengo decidido

— ¿Sabes al menos cuál es tu lugar?

— ¿En el mundo? — esta vez fue su turno de bufar

— Pues sí, hasta ahora creo que no nos encontramos en la luna — fruncí el ceño. Genial, ahora me regaña un simple humano… Derek tiene razón, un osito de felpa asusta más que yo

¡Dios! Incluso mi autostima como vampiro podia quedar a (-10)gracias a simples humanos que no me temian,hasta parecia que estarian dispuestos a abrazarme

— No era necesario ser sarcástico y no. No tengo un lugar en el mundo

— ¿Estás segura? — Asentí — ¿No hay ningún lugar, en el cual te sientas segura?

— Ahora no — admití

— ¿Y antes? Debe ser algo o alguien que ames mucho, que logre ponerte nerviosa con solo estar cerca del lugar, que recuerdes los momentos lindos, que te invada la calma, felicidad y tranquilidad… ese tu lugar especial en el mundo

— Creo que ya se cual es

— Bien. Entonces ve. Si quieres te acerco — sonreí

— Descuida, puedo ir sola… Vaya que eres bueno para desacerté de las personas — reí ante su morisqueta

— Créeme, si fuera por mí, ya te hubiera propuesto matrimonio

— Vaya, pues ¿Eso es una propuesta? — bromee

— Lo era, pero ahora que lo pienso, sería un delito, privar a las mujeres de este cuerpo — se señalo a si mismo de una manera completamente ridícula — Solo por querer pertenecerle a una sola y bella mujer — movió sus cejas sugestivamente

— Ya lo creo — asegure antes de besar su mejilla, para luego abrazarlo — Eres un muy hermoso chico Jacob… y no solo me refiero a tu hermoso cuerpo

— Ya vete, fugitiva — susurro aun abrazándome. Me separe de él no sin antes despedirme nuevamente, para comenzar a caminar lejos de él, una vez que confirme que no me podría divisar, comencé a correr, a velocidad vampírica… Ya tenía un rumbo fijo y ese era del cual, nunca debí haberme ido… Ese era mi lugar especial en el mundo

* * *

**Hola gente Linda. Espero que les haya gustado este Cap. Como verán es muchooo más largo, debido a sus queridos RR y a que haya sobre pasado el número que yo había pedido... ¡Esta es su recompensa!**

**Bueno para que todos sepan a los 120 RR subiré el próximo Cap.**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	13. Recuerdos

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**ROSALIE POV**

Ya estaba harta de esa estúpida vampira con rostro de niña buena. Incluso ahora hasta Jasper la defendía. Su partida no había hecho más que empeorarlo todo, Edward se comportaba cada más y más distanciado de Victoria

Incluso ha logrado que la muy estúpida, se plantee en dejarlo, cosa que prohibiré cueste lo que me cueste. Ella merecía su final feliz. Ella y no la estúpida de Isabella merecía quedarse con Edward

Unos rápidos golpes se dejaron escuchar en mi habitación, ya sabía quién era a puesto a que éramos las únicas que quedaban en la casa, ya que todos estaban aprovechando la tormenta para jugar softball

— ¿Para qué golpeas? ¡Pasa! — conteste riendo, logrando que ella también riera

— Es que solo, quería molestarte — admitió, acostándose en mi cama. Bufe ¿Acaso hoy todos querían hacer lo mismo? — ¿Para qué me has llamado Rose?

— ¿Acaso no puede una, hablar con su mejor amiga?

— ¿Aun lo sigo siendo? — pregunto sorprendida. Muy bien, puede que cuando Edward la trataba con indiferencia yo le haya dicho que… Ok soy culpable de que creyera así

— Solo con que te trate con indiferencia, no significa que no te quiera — dije como si fuera lo más obvio — Solo estaba trazando un brillante plan

— ¿Brillante plan? Rose, si es sobre Edward ya te he dicho que no quiero…

— Si, si. No quieres presionarlo — comente con sorna — Vamos Vicky, no puedes ser tan buena. Saca a la zorra que hay en ti

— No estoy dispuesta a que Edward…

— Este conmigo por obligación — la interrumpí nuevamente completando otra vez su frase — No lo harás solo… ¿tuvieron sexo?

— No te lo diré — aseguro enfurruñada ¿Acaso me lo haría aun mas difícil?

— No es nada raro, que el muy santurrón de Edward, no sirva para el sexo — la pique, sabiendo lo que pasaría dentro de pocos segundos — En realidad, no creo que sirva, tu sabez, se lo ve muy precoz ¿Músculos? Casi no tiene y…

— No es que no sirva, solo no quiere ir rápido —lo defendió — Y créeme que aunque no tengamos sexo, me mantiene muy satisfecha

— ¿No quiere ir rápido? ¡Hace casi dos años que salen! — Chille sorprendida — Se te nota a millas que quieres que el pequeño Edward juegue con tu pequeña tu

— No es pequeño. Es más grande que Emmet incluso — replico, para luego abrir los ojos como platos

— ¿De verdad? — comente con real interés. Ella solo evito mirarme — Oh vamos, yo te dije todo de Emmet, incluso su medida ¿Por qué tu no?

— Por respeto a Edward

— ¡Que se vaya a los caños, el respeto! — Masculle molesta — Él te debe respetó a ti y no lo cumple

— Solo está confundido — su tono de voz se fue apagando en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba

— ¡No debería! ¡Tú eres su compañera! — grite de tal manera, evitando dañarme mis tímpanos

— Si

— ¡Tu lo amas!

— ¡Sí!

— ¡¿Entonces qué harás?

— Nada — gruñí. Había veces en la que la quería matar. No podía ser tan buena ¿O sí?

— Que tanto odias a Isabella — comente el nombre de esa vampira con puro odio. La odiaba por venir a romper mi familia, por hacer sufrir a Victoria, dudar a Edward y engañar a todos los demás, pero yo no… No yo le iba a quitar ese tan buen disfraz de mosquita muerta

— Mucho — respondió al instante. Sonreí, al parecer no será un trabajo tan difícil

— Bien, púes que comience la diversión Vicky — dije, observando el gran ventanal de mi habitación — El primer paso, será que tu amiga mía, te metas en los pantalones de Edward

**BELLA POV**

Chicago… Mi lugar especial. Sus luces fueron testigos de mis alegrías, tristezas, sufrimiento, rencor y dolor…Lo más importante, es que allí era en donde están mis padres

— _Creo que estoy enamorada — le había dicho a mi madre, una de las tantas mañanas en las cuales, luchaba contra aquel casi irreconocible sentimiento hacia Edward. Ella solo había reído melodiosamente, sentándose a mi lado, comenzando a acariciar mi cabello_

— _¿Tan malo es? _

— _Si. No quiero estar enamorada. Él es tan… caballeroso, educado, gracioso ¡Es perfecto! — Decía como si sus cualidades, se trataran de las más atroces del mundo — ¿Acaso puede ser peor?_

— _No hija. Te encuentras aun mas enamorada de lo jamás podrás estar _

— _El amor es un asco — farfulle — Duele y mata_

— _El amor es hermoso hija, aun aunque tus libros demuestren lo contrario — aseguro divertida, ante mis palabras — Romeo y Julieta, no siempre tiene la razón… Solo sigue tu corazón_

— _Gracias — le había dicho de manera sarcástica, alejándome de su caricias, enojada con ella por sus "malos concejos" y con migo por sentir lo que sentía _

Hoy cien años más tarde, daría lo que fuera para tener al menos, cinco minutos de sus sabios consejos de madre, para saber qué camino debía ciudad no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez desde que estuve aquí… Los últimos días de mi madre.

Charlie, había muerto haciendo lo que el amaba, cumpliendo su deber en un trágico tiroteo contra unos ladrones.

Aun recuerdo los llantos incesables de mi madre, al decirme que mi papá, aquel hombre que casi nunca demostraba sus sentimientos, pero siempre sabia que palabra de aliento decir en el momento justo, había muerto. En ese entonces tan solo tenía cuatro años de convertida

— Buen día señorita ¿Qué flores llevara? — pregunto la anciana que se encontraba detrás del pequeño puesto de flores

— Jazmines y rosas rojas — la rosa roja, era la favorita de Renee, y la cual Charlie tanto odiaba, ya que según él, su aroma era muy empalagoso y nunca tan perfecto como la esencia del Jazmín

Le entregue de manera rápida el dinero a la mujer, la cual solo respondió con una sincera sonrisa. No tarde mucho en llegar hacia la pequeña pero aun así hermosa lapida de mi madre y mi padre. Uno al lado del otro, quedando solo una pequeña lapida aun sin gravar

— _¡Familia! Eh comprado tres hermosas lapidas, en el cementerio privado de Chicago — había gritado la revoltosa e hiperactiva de Renee, en el desayuno logrando que Charlie escupiera su café, y yo me atragantara con mi tazón de cereales_

— _Gracias amor. Por tusus buenos deseos, por una buena y larga vida hacia todos nosotros — había comentado con sorna papá, comenzando a leer el periódico tranquilamente. Mi madre solo bufo, colocando sus brazos en jarra_

— _No me observen de esa manera — replico — Solo quiero asegurarme que estemos juntos mas allá de la muerte, además el pobre hombre que nos vendió las plazas libres, tenía a su esposa enferma y sus dos hijos… — mi padre y yo negamos con la cabeza divertidos, a veces Renee era demasiado ingenua_

— _¿Entonces? Mi sueño de independizarme aun muerta, se va al fregadero — susurre sabiendo que mi madre me escucharía. Ella solo soltó un grito, para luego abrazarme_

— _¡Jamás! Tu hija mía, jamás te desharás de tu padre y de mi ¿no es cierto amor? — Charlie solo atino a asentir, tratando de contener su risa — Tu madre siempre estará contigo _

Reí quedamente. Que irónica y cruel puede ser la vida. Esa lapida sin inscripción alguna era "mi" lapida, la cual nuca podría utilizar

— Siento haberlos dejado tan abandonados — murmuré, acariciando el frio mármol de ambas tumbas y dejando las flores en cada una, respectivamente — Los extraño…Los necesito… Te necesito mamá. Necesito tus concejos, tus regaños, tus bromas. Te necesito a mi lado

No tarde en romper a sollozar. Los recuerdos me golpeaban uno por uno, lastimaban sin piedad, sin importarles mi sentir. La inmortalidad, puede resultar atrayente para muchos. Eh leído libros, en los cuales relataban las historias de aquellos que pasaron toda su vida en busca del elixir de la vida. Nosotros, los vampiros, aquellos que día a día lidiamos con aquella vida eterna, tan ansiada por muchos, nos parece una tortura

La eternidad, es cruel, no se apiada de nada y de nadie, jamás te esperara, es repetitiva y egoísta, no se preocupa por _nosotros_, ni por nadie. Te castiga de manera lenta y tortuosa

¿Ese es el precio que hay que pagar por la vida eterna? Una existencia llena de sufrimiento y soledad. Mis ojos vieron, la partida de mis seres queridos, amigos, familia, incluso mi madre murió ante mis ojos. Todos prevalecen, pero yo aun sigo aquí

Renee, murió debido a la maldita Leucemia, que acabó con su vida, fue sorpresivo, incluso para mí. Jamás me imagine que ella se enfermara por aquella destructiva enfermedad. Mis ojos vieron como su vida se acababa día a día.

Mis ojos, que ven hasta el más mínimo detalle observaron imponentes, los cambios de su rostro, su piel e incluso su cuerpo. Mis oídos, que escuchan el mínimo sonido, escuchaban sus llantos de noche

Su falsa fachada de valentía, era admirable, ella fingía estar "bien" por no preocuparme a mi

— _Bella, hija… — su voz se escuchaba pausada. Los sollozos por mi parte, no cesaban, sabedora de que el final de mi madre estaba cerca_

— _¿Te duele algo? — pregunte con voz entrecortada. Ella solo sonrió débilmente_

—_No llores…pequeña… — la observé intentando refrenar mis sollozos. Se observaba cansada, su piel era pálida, tenia aquellas sombras oscuras debajo de sus ojos, incluso podría compararse con un vampiro _

_La quimioterapia casi no había funcionado en Renee. Había eliminado algunas células malignas, pero también lo había hecho con las células benignas, causando que perdiera su cabello hasta quedarse sin nada_

— _Lo sien-to mamá_

— _Te…amo…Bella —acaricie su rostro con mis frías manos, las cuales parecían resultarle reconfortantes — Se…que siempre…sufriste_

— _Shh Mamá no…_

— _Se lo que me ocultas… —la observe sorprendida ante la confesión de su interrupción. Ella solo intento débilmente sonreí ¿Realmente sabia la verdad? ¿O solo creía saberlo? — Eres muy fría — coloco una de sus manos sobre la mía, la cual reposaba en su mejilla derecha — Eres… inmortal hija_

— _Es solo la fiebre mamá_

— _Se…Lo sé…desde antes de la fiebre — replico — Y créeme…Que aun te sigo amando… mi pequeña…vampiro_

— _Yo… no… Lo siento, no creí que — suspire, lo menos que merecía era saber la verdad, era lo que le debía, su último deseo — Tienes razón. Fui convertida en el tiempo que desaparecí — la observe, esperando algún tipo de expresión, que demostrara su asco, miedo, pero nada…ella seguía observándome de la mima manera…con cariño y amor_

— _Nunca…fuiste buena mintiendo— rio de manera ronca — Al menos, sé que no…estoy loca_

—_Solo un poco — admití — Deberías tremerme_

—_Eres mi hija…Una madre…ama incondicionalmente a sus hijos…te amo y te amare siempre…. Bella, siempre estaré contigo_

— _¡No lo hagas!— exclame — ¡No te despidas! ¡No me dejes!_

— _Siempre estaré…contigo, al igual que tu padre. Dios… extraño mucho a… tu padre — suspiro lentamente — Recuerda…que siempre estaré… allí… contigo. Solo…no me olvides_

— _Jamás lo hare— susurre besando su frente — Te amo, mamá_

Ella murió frente a mis ojos, prometiéndome una y otra vez que estaría siempre conmigo. Aun ahora cien años más tarde, lo sigo creyendo, aun siego creyendo que ella está conmigo, protegiéndome y guiándome.

— Si tan solo me dieras una señal — susurre, sentándome en el verde césped — no sabes cuánto la necesito

Un familiar aroma inundo el ambiente. Sonreí al sentir el cálido tacto rodeando mi cuerpo, que solo los vampiros podían llegar a darnos

— Sabia que estarías aquí — voltee levemente mi cabeza, para encontrarme con Carmen, estrechándome entre sus brazos

— Gracias — les dije a ambas. A Renee por su tan peculiar señal, si eso es lo que era o tal vez una coincidencia de la vida y a Carmen mi segunda madre, por estar aquí para mi, abrazándome cuando más la necesito

* * *

**Este capítulo, en su mayoría es dedicado para ustedes… Las mujeres que llevan a cabo ese arduo trabajo de ser madre y no piden nada a cambio y aunque el Día de La Madre, es todo los días del año y no solo uno, les deseo a todas ustedes que la pasen de maravilla, junto a sus familias y a aquellas personitas que las idolatran comparándooslas así mismo con el mismísimo Dios, porque aunque nadie es perfecto, para nosotros sus hijos, ustedes lo son…**

**¡Feliz día a todas las madres del mundo!**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	14. Cállate Antes De hablar

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

Carmen, me había convencido o más bien obligado volver a Forks, junto a ella y toda la familia. Pues, tampoco es como si hubiera puesto mucha renuencia en volver. Los extrañaba…a todos. Llegamos a Forks, poco después de que todos se fueron hacia el instituto. Eleazar, solo atino al observarme como si realmente no me viera y abrazarme

— Estas en problemas ¿Los sabes? — Murmuró con su ceño fruncido — Irte así como así. Sin decirnos nada…Es una irresponsabilidad de tu parte

— Lo sé y realmente lo siento…Papá — observe como una sonrisa llena a añorancia, de instalaba en sui rostro al escuchar aquella última palabra. Jamás en mis cien años de existencia le dije a Eleazar o Carmen, papá o mamá, pues realmente los consideraba como otras figuras paternas, pero simplemente no me…Salía decírselos

— Te extrañe pequeña — aseguro, abrazándome nuevamente — Tus hermanos, también te han extrañado mucho. Derek incluso ya ha intentado huir a tu búsqueda más de cinco veces, suerte que tenemos a los chicos Cullen, para detenerlo. Cristin se enojo varias veces con él…

Reí ante su repentino nerviosismo. Hablaba tan rápido, incluso que hasta yo siendo un vampiro, me costaba entenderlo

— ¡Eleazar! — Lo llamo Carmen, logrando que dejara de hablar — Deja que nuestra pequeña, debe ir al instituto ¿Verdad hija? — asentí, dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación y cambiándome rápidamente, con unos desgastados jeans, una blusa roja y zapatillas negras. Algo sencillo y cómodo para correr

—Termine — dije con una sonrisa, volteando sobre mi misma — Tiempo record — asegure observando el reloj —Los veo luego…mamá — bese la mejilla de Carmen — Cuídate papá

Comencé a correr a velocidad vampírica de camino al instituto, para minutos después _sentir_ como alguien de mi misma especie me seguía. Detuve mis pasos, esperando a que me de alcance

— Edward — susurre, al tenerlo frente a mí con una de sus tan típicas sonrisas torcidas — Hola

— Te has olvidado de saludarme. Acabo de llegar de caza y me dicen que has vuelto — comento, comenzando a rodearme al igual que un felino, acechando a su presa

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! — exclame, conteniendo mis ganas de colocarme a cuclillas, preparada para atacar

— Bienvenida Bella — con un movimiento casi imperceptible, de un momento a otro me encontraba entre los brazos de Edward. Mi cuerpo al momento del contacto, se amoldo al suyo, reconociendo con familiaridad, cada parte de el

— Gra…Gracias Edward — susurre intentando separarme de él, quien no me lo permitió, al estrecharme aun mas entre sus brazos — Yo…También te extrañe

— ¿Y a John? — preguntó repentinamente, alejándome de sus brazos. Asentí — Como no extrañar a tu compañero ¿Verdad?

— Si

— Es raro

— ¿Qué es raro? — pregunto sonriendo, por la expresión cautivante de su rostro. Edward simplemente era perfecto…humano, monstro, vampiro, animal…de cualquier forma el sería perfecto

— Leí la mete de John — me tence al escuchar esas simples palabras y todo atisbo de sonrisa, desapareció de mi rostro — Y se que tú no eres su compañera — Ugh. Ese bocazas de John. Me las pagaría

— Eso es…

— Eso. Me permite hacer esto — murmuró a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, acariciando mis mejillas — Cierra los ojos Bells — y como si se tratara de una orden, obedecí incapaz de no hacerlo, para luego sentir, sus cálidos moviéndose al compas de los míos. Su lengua pidiendo acceso a mi boca, el cual sin dudarlo se lo concedió

— ¡NO! — Exclame, empujándolo lejos de mi — Esto…Esto…no está bien

— ¿Por qué?

— Tu…Tu…tienes… ¡Tienes compañera! — Dije a voz de grito — Solo te encuentras confundido…

— No. No lo estoy

— ¡Que si lo estas, Maldición! — grite comenzando a correr, lejos de él. No planeaba ni quería, resultar lastimada…ya no, no otra vez

No tarde mucho en llegar hacia el instituto. A decir verdad el ir corriendo era aun mas rápido, que ir a velocidad limite en un auto. Las clases pasaron…normales. Sep, si es que normal, significa que mis hermanos, no hayan asistido a ninguna de ellas. Eso era raro, bueno aunque no mucho, viéndola desde el punto de vista de John y Derek. Sin más que hacer y con la tenue esperanza de encontrarme a los Cullen y mis hermanos en la cafetería me dirigía hacia allí.

— Vaya, vaya…Pero si es la fugitiva — escuche que decían a mis espaldas, seguido por un casi reconocible efluvio

— ¿Jacob?

— Y me recuerdas — mascullo entre dientes. Sus rasgos de niño, se habían vuelto más definidos hasta llegar al ser el de un adulto, su cabello se encontraba corto hasta más no poder, sus brazos musculosos… ¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido a _MI_ Jacob Black?

— Como olvidarte…eres el niño sensible — dije de manera burlesca, recibiendo un gruñido de su parte. Lo observe divertida ¿Ahora era perro?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Aquí estudio — explique sin más, con voz monótona y aburrida — ¿Y tú?

— Aquí estudio — utilizo mi mismo tono de voz, por lo que reí

— Vaya, debes sentirte orgulloso — alague — Eres aun más flojo que yo… ¡Finge interés en el estudio! — lo regañe de una manera completamente cómica, por lo cual él y unas cuantas personas que nos rodeaban rieron

— Que… ¿Acaso eres mi madre?

— Podría ser hasta tu tátara abuela — susurre en apenas un murmullo, inaudible hacia sus oídos — ¡Dios! ¿Acaso la vida puede sr tan…malvada?

— Ja, Ja — rio irónicamente — Ya quisieras tu, tener familiarización con alguien como yo. Mírate, eres tan pálida y flacucha, que hasta pareces un fantasma o un muerto — no sé porque, pero tengo la leve impresión que sus palabras poseen más dobles sentidos que cualquier otra conversación que haya tenido con nadie

— Es una descripción realmente acertada ¿Quieres sentarte? — pregunte al percatarme que nos encontrábamos en la mitad de la cafetería acaparando la miradas de todos los estudiantes

— ¿Te cansaste?

— Solo siéntate y ya niño — ordene enojada, arrastrándolo hacia un mesa cercana — Eres como un niño de cinco años ¿no te lo habían dicho?

— ¡Ya deja de fingir! — exclamo en apena un susurro amenazante — No me engañaras

— Okey…si tu lo dices — muy bien, tal vez me había vuelto loca (cosa imposible), o había vuelto al mundo del revés ¿En donde había quedado el dulce y tierno Jacob? — Tengo una duda… ¿En qué te engaño?

— Bien. Lo haremos de la manera difícil — enarco una de sus cejas, comenzando de manera lenta cortar su dedo pulgar, hasta el punto a que sangrara. — ¿Te gusta?

— ¿Tu dedo? Nha…he visto mejores — le reste importancia

— Escucha chupasangre… sé lo que eres y no dejare que…

— ¿Disculpa? — dije ofendida

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Cómo demonios me has llamado? — muy bien, que diablos le sucedía a ese chico

— Te molesta — aseguro — Lastima. Porque eso eres…

— Mira, niñito torpe— lo calle — Oh acaso prefieres que te llame, niñita sentimental o anciana menopáusica

— No

— Bien, entonces me llamas por mi nombre ¿Entiendes?

— Si — contesto confundido — Eres rara — rodé los ojos. Si cobrara por cada vez que escuchaba eso, seria… millonaria, bueno aun más de lo que mi familia lo es — ¿Por qué no me temes?

— Emm…Porque debería temerte, eres solo el molesto niño que conocí en Seattle, aunque ahora estés mas…diferente

— No eres como los demás, ni mucho menos como aquella rubiecita — comento burlón, señalando al otro lado de la cafetería, en donde para mi sorpresa, se encontraban Los Cullen y Cristin ¿Los demás?

— Creo que no…Tu herida sangra — le señale — Deberías curarte

— ¿Acaso no puedes controlarte? — Lo observe sin entender nada — Eres diferente…No hueles igual que ellos

— Eres psicópata — aventure — ¿Cómo sabes cómo huelo? Además, tú eres el que huele aun peor ¿Qué colonia usas?

**EDWARD POV**

El verla allí, era realmente una sorpresa. El verla allí era como si otra parte de mi corazón estuviera junto a mí. El verla allí, junto a aquel lobo, me hacia querer sacarla rápidamente de su lado

Sonreí, al escuchar la conversación que mantenía con ese…chucho. Ni siquiera era consciente que era su enemigo, ella lo trataba como si se tratase de un amigo ¿Acaso no sentía su esencia? El solo olerlo te hacia querer lárgate de su lado

.

.

.

Los encontrábamos fuera de la mansión Cullen, escuchando la extensa y repetida conversación que Eleazar le decía a Bella, quien parecía querer arrancarle la cabeza a alguien

— ¡¿Hombre lobo? ¿Acaso también existen las hadas? — pregunto furiosa a Eleazar

—Hija, nosotros no…

— ¡Mejor cállate Isabella! ¡Me tienes harta! — grito Rosalie, enfrentándose a Bella. Gruñí, estaba cansado de ella y sus quejas — Te crees mejor que todos, por tu cara de niña buena y sufrida — comento con fala lastima — Tú no sabes lo que es sufrir, tú no sabes nada...

— Cállate — mascullo Bella de manera amenazante, en menos de un parpadeo, me encontraba junto a ella, sosteniendo su mano e indicandole que se tranquilizara

— ¡Cierra la boca Rosalie! — Grite furiosos, logrando que ella se callara por solo unos segundos, para luego volver a hablar aun con mas furia — Emmet — le advertí a mi hermano, si no se callaba, yo realmente le haría daño

— ¿O sino qué? Lo que digo es verdad. Tú eres, solo una estúpida mas que quiere causar lastima ¿Te molestan los lobos? ¡Pues mátalos y has algo bien!

— ¡Cállate!

— Nunca has sufrido nada… Victoria lo ha hecho, ella merece todo lo que tiene. Deja de dar lástima, porque esta vida que tu solita buscaste — sonrió de manera cínica, al tener a Bella, frente a ella, a punto de lanzársele a la yugular — Tu, buscaste a Carmen ¿Cómo alguien tan buena como ella te hubiera atacado? No, tú querías ser convertida…Tú, jamás has sufrid…

— ¡Cállate maldita sea! — Grito Bella, lanzándose sobre ella, para fácilmente retenerla bajo su cuerpo, activando su escudo, para evitar que la separáramos— ¿Quieres saber cómo fui convertida?

— ¡Suéltame! — la expresiones de Rosalie, demostraban que el agarré de su contrincante no le causaban ni cosquillas

— Pues observa…Esta es mi historia — susurro Bella, observando fijamente a Rosalie, quien comenzó a retorcerse en el piso, comenzando a gritar por puro dolor. Intente, leer los pensamientos de cada una, pero ese maldito escudo de Bella, me lo prohibió a tal manera de causare una especie de agotamiento…no físico, si no mental

Emmet, al escuchar tal exclamación de su esposa, comenzó a desesperarse por encontrar una entrada y alejar el dolor de ella. Aun sin que Bella, la sostuviera y estuviera a más de tres pasos de distancia de Rosalie, ella seguía retorciéndose en el suelo

— De…ten…te… — logro decir entre gritos Rosalie

— Cállate antes de hablar —advirtió Bella, una vez que los espasmos y gritos de Rosalie, se calmaron del todo — No sabes, lo que dices — dijo una vez que desactivo su escudo, para comenzar a correr lejos de allí

— ¡Quédate aquí Edward! — Ordeno Eleazar, al ver mis intenciones de seguirla — Necesita estar sola

* * *

**Espero que les guste el Capitulo. Dejen Revierws, mis queridos lectores. En el próximo Cap., sabrán la historia de Bella. A los 170 Revierws subiré el próximo Capitulo **

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**


	15. Recuerdos De Un Tormentoso Pasado

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

**ROSALIE POV**

— ¡Rose! ¡Háblame, amor! ¡¿Carlisle, que le sucede?— comenzó a gritarme Emmet, de manera desesperada, sin embargo, a pesar que quería contestarle, no podía hacerlo….Solo quería llorar, aunque debido a esta maldita condición de vampiro, solo podía romper a sollozar

Sus recuerdos…Eran tan vividos, tan triste y dolorosos… ¡Maldición! Fui una maldita perra egoísta ¿Acaso jamás cambiaria? Siempre fui egoísta, prejuiciado a los demás, queriendo que todo se haga de debida forma, para que el resultado me beneficie a mí

— Rosalie, hija — susurro Esme, abrazándome, a pesar de que no lo mereciera. Sonreí débilmente, dándole a entender que me encontraba bien — Tranquila pequeña

— Estoy bien

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Jasper fue el primero en preguntar. Suspire, observando los rostros de Eleazar y Carmen, los cuales solo me observaban con comprensión. Tal vez ellos…

— Nada

— ¿Cómo que nada? — elevo la voz mi esposo, acariciando mi cabello, se notaba enojado e incluso parecía querer atacar a alguien — ¡Has estado gritando de dolor!

— No fue nada Emmet. Solo, es que…Isabella… yo…solo fingía dolor — mentí, cosa que todos notaron. Me encogí de hombros, comenzando a caminar hacia la casa.

— Mientes — voltee a mirar a Edward, quien parecía estar concentrado... ¡Ugh! ¡Maldito lector de mentes!

_Consíguete una vida, cretino — _Pensé furiosa, a lo que él solo rió. Ash ¿Cómo podía ser tan insoportable?

**BELLA POV**

— _¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien allí? — Pregunte estúpidamente, ya que me pareció a ver visto que unos arbustos movían — Solo es tu imaginación Bella – me dije a mi misma, mientras caminaba aun mas rápido, para llegar hacia la parada de autobús, riéndome de mi misma y del grado que podía llegar a alcanzar mi paranoia_

_Todo Paso muy rápido para siquiera poder comprenderlo…_

_Oscuridad…Frio y aun mas oscuridad. Moví mi cuerpo lentamente, para segundos después arrepentirme, un intenso dolor se apodero de mi cuerpo. Jadee asustada, al encontrarme con unos orbes verdes, observándome con tristeza y pena_

— _Tranquila, no sucede nada…aun — susurro, la esbelta chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio, vestía unos pequeños y ajustados short y una casi inexistente blusa, que solo cubría lo necesario, no más, no menos_

— _¿Q-uien…? — aun no salía de mi aturdimiento. ¿Qué demonios hacia allí, recostada en esa cama? ¡¿Donde me encontraba?_

— ¿_Soy? — Completo ella con una sonrisa melancólica — Ahora… no soy nadie, al igual que tú. Antes, era una persona, con familia y amigos_

— _¿A qué te refieres? —sus palabras, hasta ese momento, no tenían siquiera un poco de sentido. Observé como abría su boca para contestar, pero la puerta, siendo abierta brutalmente la interrumpió_

— _¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Ve a trabajar! — grito el fornido hombre, empujando a la mujer hacia la puerta, logrando que esta tropezara y callera al suelo_

— _¡Ten cuidado idiota! — exclamé enojada, ante el trato de aquel hombre con la pobre chica. Aunque me encontraba, mareada, confundida y un poco asustada, no podía concentrarme y preocuparme en otra cosa que no fueran los ojos de aquella mujer, eran tan…Tristes y vacios_

— _Lucas, tenía razón — sonrió el hombre, dejando ver un perfecto diente de oro. Parpadeé confundida ¿Quién era "Lucas"? — Eres hermosa y lo mejor…Eres mía_

_._

_._

Escuche sus pasos acercarse. Sonreí melancólica…Era obvio que esto sucedería, lo supe en el momento que fui tan estúpida como para _mostrarle_ mi historia. Cerré mi puño, aplastando la pequeña roca que tenia entere mis manos, hasta hacerla polvo

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunté de mala manera, al observar a la hermosa vampiro rubia, observándome con pena. Bufe, no necesitaba la pena y lastima de nadie

— Lo siento. Fui una estúpida al pensar…tú has sufrido aun más que yo… — reí con amargura, al escuchar sus palabras

— ¿Crees que me importa? ¡Acaso crees que voy por esta maldita existencia, comparando mi sufrimiento, con el de los demás! — Exclame — No necesito tu lastima, no necesito tus palabras de aliento y mucho menos te necesito. Solo olvídate de lo que has visto…

— ¿Cómo?

—No lo sé — confesé en un susurro — Lo he intentado, por más de cien año y aun… no lo se

.

.

_Me encontraba recostada en esa maldita cama, abrazándome a mí misma, en busca de al menos un poco de consuelo. Ese maldito, me…_

_Llore aun con más desesperación, rogando por que este fuera tan solo otra más de mis pesadillas y al desertar, me encontrara en los brazos de Edward, con una pequeña sonrisa, seguido por un dulce beso_

_Escuche aquel chirrido, el cual indicaba que alguien entraba en la habitación. De manera automática, me hice ovillos en la cama, rogando desaparecer y evitar pasar nuevamente por lo mismo_

— _Soy yo…Susan — levante la vista, para encontrarme con aquella mujer de cabello rubio — Lo siento — el escuchar esas palabras, solo logro que comenzara a llorar aun mas — No llores…Solo lograras que vuelva — la observe aun con lagrimas en el rostro. Ella sostenía un pequeño paño húmedo entre sus manos_

— _¡Aléjate! — chille, al sentir como comenzaba a pasar el trapo húmedo sobre mi cuerpo. No quería que nadie me tocara…Solo quería morir, solo eso — No-o me to-ques — ella asintió, tendiéndome el trapo_

— _Debes limpiarte…Los golpes te dolerán por unas semanas mas —sostuve el trapo entre mis manos, refregándolo casi con furia sobre mi cuerpo, intentando borrar todo rastro que quedara en mi cuerpo, de aquel hombre. Grite con dolor y odio, al sentirme tan sucia — Quiero morir — solloce _

— _¡No llores! —Grito Susan, propinándome una fuerte bofetada — Te entiendo pequeña. Esos malditos, no merecen saber lo que sufres ¡No le des esa satisfacción! ¡Eres fuerte, lo sé! ¡Eres joven, piensa en lo que te espera al salir de este infierno! ¡Piénsalo!_

_._

_._

— Edward… ¿Se lo dirás? — Pregunto, sentándose a mi lado, observándome con atención — Tal vez…El tiene derecho a saberlo, eso cambiaría muchas cosas y…

— Aunque no lo creas Rosalie, yo no quiero que Edward se separe de Victoria — admití, observando el suelo y cada mota de tierra que se encontraba en el, los pequeños musgos que se formaban entre las rocas….Observaba todo, menos a ella

— ¿Por qué? Tu lo amas y yo…fui egoísta al querer…fui una maldita, soy una maldita y lo siento. No cambiare jamás, ni aun luego de más de dos siglos de convertida, lograre ser alguien que valga la pena

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que jamás cambiaras? — ella asintió — Pues estas equivocada Rosalie. Es normal que hayas actuado como lo hiciste…Se tu historia sabez, y es normal que protejas, lo que tanto tiempo te ha costado construir…Una familia tarda siglos en formarse y minutos en desmoronarse

— ¿Cómo sabez…?

— Aun no has aprendido, lo metiche que puede llegar a ser Derek — conteste riendo, ante su expresión sorprendida

— Mmm…Emmet lo ama — aseguro con una sonrisa — Tendré que tener cuidado, con ese chico, pues al parecer, mi esposo no hace otra cosa que idolatrarlo a él y sus bromas… ¡Me tiene cansada!

— Creo que Cristin, piensa igual que tú — me encogí de hombros — Pregúntame, lo que quieres preguntar — dije, al observar cómo se removía incomoda, debatiéndose entre preguntar o no alguna cosa

— ¿Y Susan?

— Ella…Fue, la que me mantenía con esperanza, cada vez que algo sucedía. Mi maldita suerte y la de muchas chicas más, lograron que termináramos…en las manos de una organización de trato de blancas

— ¿Chulos?

— Si. Ellos nos preparaban, para sacarnos luego de allí…vendernos. Llego un momento en que todas y cada una de nosotras, comenzó a creer que nuestra vida, valía tan poco como ellos decían —un pequeño sollozo se escapo de mi boca, instantáneamente, unos níveos brazos femeninos rodeaban mi cuerpo — Nos utilizaban a su antojo, como querían, para prepararnos para nuestros futuros clientes…

— No, tienes obligación a contarme nada…

— Necesito hacerlo

.

.

— _Lo amabas cierto — asentí, mientras sentía las cálidas manos de Susan acariciar mi cabello, mientras yo permanecía con mi cabeza recostada entre sus piernas. Ella se había vuelto como una madre para mí_

—_Ya debes estar aburrida de escucharme — murmuré avergonzada, al darme cuenta que siempre terminábamos hablando de mí y mi vida, antes de que llegara a este infierno_

—_No. Logras que deje de pensar…e imaginarme a Edward — contesto de igual manera que yo — Es hermoso estar enamorado y aun mas cuando se es joven _

_— Tienes solo 22 — le recordé, reincorporándome, para observarla a los ojos — No eres una vieja_

_— Ya siquiera sé cuando es mi cumpleaños — siguió diciendo, como si no hubiera escuchado mi comentario — Cuando salgamos de aquí, festejare mi cumpleaños…_

_— Suena lindo — sonreí, al verla tan esperanzada por salir de aquella fortaleza, sin escapatoria _

_— Susan Smith — dijo de repente_

_— ¿Cómo?_

_— Ese es mi apellido, Susan Smith. _

_— Es lindo…Te queda_

_— Calle 13. Avenida 101. Edificio 23. Departamento 15… — sonrió, mientras una solitaria lagrima rodaba por su mejilla — Allí, será mi cumpleaños, en mi casa ¿Vendrás?_

_— Si. Seré la primera en estar allí, junto a ti, para festejar mi cumpleaños_

_— Te esperare_

_._

_._

— Todas las personas mueren. Tú no tienes la culpa de eso Bella. En ese lugar, nadie tenía asegurada la vida

— Ella no murió. Fui yo

.

.

_— Llegue mis mujercitas — la estridente voz de uno de los tantos hombres, se dejo escuchar por el salón, logrando que todas las que nos encontrábamos allí, dejáramos de movernos e incluso respirar, con la vaga esperanza de que de esa manera él, no nos eligiera. __Susan y yo, nos encontrábamos en uno de los tantos rincones de la habitación, rogando en silencio que nos viera…Pero la maldita suerte, jamás se apiado de nosotras _

_Me tense al ver como se dirigía hacia nosotras, comenzando a rodearnos, al igual que lo haría un depredador con su presa_

_— ¡Tú! — Abrí los ojos sorprendida, al ver como señalaba a Susan, mientras una sádica sonrisa surcaba su rostro — ¡Muévete! — ordeno, indicándole que ingresara a la pequeña habitación. Sin embargo,ella mantenia sus ojos cerrados. __No era la primera vez que Susan, era elegida, por ese hombre en especial, al igual que muchas otras chicas, cada hombre, tenía a su favorita. Cada maldito hombre, nos hacían sufrir unos aun mas que otro_

_— ¡Te he dicho que camines, maldita perra! — grito, sosteniendo el brazo de Susan, para comenzarla a arrastrar hacia la habitación _

_—No…no…no…no — susurraba ella asustada, intentando zafarse de su agarre, observadme con una pequeña lágrima rodando por su mejilla_

_Sin siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, me lance hacia aquel hombre, logrando que soltara a Susan, y por el contrario, me observará con furia, mientras que un pequeño camino de sangre avanzaba por su labio inferior. Una sonrisa, esa sonrisa, se poso en sus labios_

_._

_._

— Y fuiste convertida — aseguro, enarque una de mis cejas, asintiendo en respuesta

— Si. Allí fue, cuando Carmen, me encontró. Antes de que lo hiciera, yo pensaba que no había dolor peor del que había sufrido — sonreí, al recordar aquella fría y lluviosa noche en Chicago

.

.

_Dolor….Era todo lo que podía sentir. Mi cuerpo dolía hasta más no poder, sentía todos y cada uno de los golpes que había recibido, pues se habían encargado que muriera de manera lenta y agonizante… _

_Luchaba por mantenerme despierta, para apreciar, al menos por un momento, aquel brillo que me otorgaba la luna, aquel brillo, del cual me habían privado. Me encontraba, tirada en el frio y húmedo suelo, de aquel oscuro callejón, apreciando todo por última vez, porque si de algo estaba seguirá, era que esa era la última vez _

_Gemí de dolor, sintiendo como aquel espeso liquido abandonaba cada lastimadura de mi cuerpo acompañado por aquel asqueroso olor a oxido y sal_

_—Al fin llegas — Muchas personas, describían al Ángel de la Muerte, como un ser horrible y tenebroso, yo sin embargo podría asegurar que era hermosa. Con mucho esfuerzo pude observar cómo se acuclillaba a mi lado _

_—Pronto moriras...Hules deliciosa — dijo con voz melodiosa, mas no podría decir si fueron sus palabras exactas, pues todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, poniéndose aun más borroso que antes. Sentí, como tomaba mi muñeca izquierda entre sus manos y las posaba sobre sus fríos labios — No temas_

_—No…lo hago —dije en casi un ronco e inaudible susurro, como para que lograra escucharme — Te estaba esperando…Lo extraño_

_Edward — pensé sonriendo internamente, al darme cuenta que la muerte llegaría_

_Lo único que pude sentir fue: dolor; Aquel horrible olor a sangre y luego de unos minutos que parecieron años, aquel fuego que me recorría la piel quemándome, haciendo que rogara estar muerta_

_._

_._

— Recuerdo mí pasado como humana con nitidez, como si hubiera sido ayer — confesé, comenzando a jugar con mis manos — ¿Tú?

— No mucho — respondió, observando sin observar nada, al igual que yo en esos momentos — Trato de no hacerlo. Solo quiero pensar en mi nuevo nacimiento — negué de manera divertida

— Mi nacimiento fue raro…Eleazar, me observaba desconfiado, ante mí, según él, civilizado comportamiento como para ser una neófita y Carmen, solo lo regañaba por protegerla de mi, "un peligro"

— ¿Civilizado?

— Si, era especial y según Eleazar, lo soy. Nunca bebí sangre humana, jamás me atrajo de una manera desesperada. Por esa razón, cuando descubrí mi resistencia hacia la sangre humana…Fui a matarlos

* * *

**Espero que les guste el Capitulo. Dejen Revierws, mis queridos lectores. En el próximo Capitulo; sabrán un poco más sobre la historia de Bella y algo que sucederá para que "tal vez" nuestro tonto Eddie, decida con quien quedarse.**

**A los 200 Revierws subiré el próximo Capitulo **

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	16. Solo Por Hoy

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque has creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

— ¿Los mataste?

— Si. No fue difícil localizarlos. Mi ropa, tenía sus esencias, la de aquellos que…Me condenaron a la muerte

.

.

_Sonreí con real alegría o tal vez odio, no lo sé, no me encontraba en circunstancias como para diferenciar mis expresiones, pero lo que si sabía era que aquel hombre que se encontraba frente a mí…sufriría como nunca antes en su vida. __Él era el que seleccionaba la mercadería, lo recordaba pues siempre llegaba para hacer una, "revisión de mercadería"_

— _¡Tu, quédate quieta! — Grito, tal vez pensando que era una de las tantas chicas nuevas, con la tonta esperanza de lograr escapar — Pero si estas, buena — sonrió con deseo, al verme — Nos divertiremos mucho_

— _Seguro que si — gruñí agazapándome, comenzándolo a rodear como un depredador lo haría con su presa, al igual que ellos lo hacian conmigo. El hombre, parecía no reaccionar, pues era otro estúpido humano que quedaba deslumbrado con solo mirarme. Sonreí propinándole un golpe preciso y conciso, dejándolo inconsciente. __Respire por primera desde que me había enfrentado a ese hombre, el cual en estos momentos, se encontraba siendo arrastrado por mí hacia la que alguna vez, fue mi prisión_

_Fruncí el ceño. Su aroma era repugnante; Su sangre no era ni la milésima de deliciosa que Eleazar me había advertido. Pues en ese caso, mejor para mi, no tenía planeado beber la sangre de ninguno de esos malditos _

— _¡Tom! ¿Eres tu, hombre? — se dejo escuchar la voz de otro hombre, al vernos a "Tom" y a mí, su rostro mostro real pánico y ni siquiera sabía lo que le esperaba. No tarde mucho en encontrar uno por uno a todos los hombres e incluso para mi sorpresa, mujeres que formaban parte de esa asquerosa organización_

— _¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres? ¡No sabes con quien te estás metiendo! — reí al ver al como jefe me amenazaba tontamente, aun cuando él y todos sus cómplices se encontraban acorralados e inmovilizados en un pequeño rincón_

— _¡No! ¡Tú, no sabes con quien hablas! — Brame, acercándome lentamente a él, podía sentir su miedo, pero el muy bastardo era demasiado bueno para camuflar sus expresiones — ¿Alguna vez has tenido una pesadilla? ¡Responde! — ordene tomándolo del cuello y lanzándolo hacia la mitad del salón_

— _N-n-no — ladee la cabeza, fingiendo sorpresa, en menos de un pestañeo me encontraba a su lado, ignore los gritos y chillidos de terror de los demás, pues su jefe solo sería la viva demostración de los que les pasaría a ellos_

— _Entonces, Bienvenido a tu peor pesadilla, Sólo que de aquí no saldrás…al menos no vivo — susurre lo ultimo cerca de su oído, deleitándome con su expresión llena de miedo. Con mi pie izquierdo, golpee sus costillas, rompiéndolas en el acto — ¡Disfrútenlo…Por qué será lo último que hagan! — les grite a los demás, para luego seguir con mi labor _

.

.

— Sufrieron, uno por uno — dije, observándola a los ojos — Rompí cada uno de sus huesos, sin llegar a dejarlos inconscientes, pues no les permitiría ese privilegio — recordé con odio. Sus ruegos no eran nada comparado con los de las pequeñas niña o incluso adolescentes que les rogaban que no le hicieran nada…

Aun como vampira, podía recordar a la perfección, los gritos de mujeres, jóvenes e inclusive niñas, pues en esa prisión había mujeres de cualquier edad, la cuales morían en manos de esos malditos... no sentí pena alguna por las mujeres a quienes mate, pues ellas sabían todo y no hacían nada, tal vez ellas serian nuestras futuras _Madame_, cuando ellos nos hubieran _preparado_ para nuestra nuevo infierno…La prostitución obligatoria

— Te entiendo…Yo hice lo mismo — asentí, sabia a la perfección su historia, pues la mía no era muy distinta — ¿Y luego? ¿Qué sucedió, con Susan?

— Lo que nunca imagine…Se enamoro

.

.

_Una vez que termine con mi trabajo, solo dejando casi vivo al jefe de la organización, rastrille la zona, solo por si las dudas que alguno haya quedado vagando por las instalaciones y yo no lo haya detectado, algo imposible…Pero paso_

_Aun siendo de noche, mientras que el oscuro y nublosos cielo de Chicago, se extendía por debajo de dos jóvenes, una muchacha y un hombre. Fruncí el ceño, se suponía que tenía una vista súper desarrollada, pero aquello que observaba no debía ser cierto… ¡No podía serlo!_

_A la luz de la luna, dos jóvenes….enamorados, se encontraban abrazados, como si su vida dependiera de ello y lo peor, la muchacha era…Susan_

— _Debemos irnos… — le dijo él. Ella negó repetidamente_

—_No. Sabrían que fuiste tú y…_

—_Mi padre es un malnacido, pero no me haría nada. Debemos irnos, por favor — susurró, tomando sus manos entre las suyas. ¿Entonces, el era hijo del Jefe del jefe de la organización?_

_Gruñí. Lo que me faltaba, ser presente de una estúpida novela de amor. Siquiera sabía si era amor, tal vez solo se trataba de Susan, engañándolo para que el la liberara ¿Pero, por que no aceptaba escapar?_

_Me acerque a ellos, sosteniendo a Susan por el cuello, evitando causarle daño, solo quería saber…_

— _¡Suéltala!_

— _Oblígame __— __Murmuré, distorsionando mi voz, aunque aun sin hacerlo, era imposible que ambos me reconocieran…Yo estaba muerta —Ella es otra mas, no debería estar aquí. El jefe se enojara mucho, cuando se entere_

— _Tu maldita perra — Me grito. Susan soltó una pequeño grito ahogado, al percatarse de lo fría de mi piel o tal vez era su sentido de la supervivencia, el que le gritaba que se alejara de mi_

—_Si...Yo la matare. Es otra mas ¿Acaso quieres morir junto a ella? — Pregunte con sorna — Créeme que el Jefe, no se enojara si sabe que quería si llevártela_

—_No…Matt_

— _Si — suspire, observando algún indicio de mentira, pero solo pude observar esa mirada…Me hacia recordar tanto a como yo observaba a Edward_

— _¡No! ¡Vete! ¡Matt! — sonreí, ella se había enamorado y al parecer era u amor reciproco. Libere a Susan de entre mis brazos, quien solo corrió hacia el chico_

— _¿T-Tu? ¿P-por qué? — pregunto confundido, protegiéndola de mi. Me encogí de hombros_

— _Vete. Esto se pondrá feo y ella sufrirá… ¡cuídala o juro que te matare! — Dije lo último, observando cómo se alejaban, en un inaudible susurro, escuche decir a Susan mi nombre, pues después de todo alguien me había conocido — Lo siento…No podre ir a tu cumpleaños_

.

.

— El padre del tal Matt, resulto el único sobreviviente al cual la policía encontró. Las mujeres que se encontraban privadas de su libertad fueron liberadas…

— ¿Lo dejaste vivo? — pregunto Rosalie con incredulidad. No la culpaba, pero todo lo que hice fue por algo

— Algo así — sonreí — deje que existiera en él un vaga esperanza de sobrevivir, los médicos dijeron eso, que el tenia esperanzas…Pero murió, al igual que muchas mueres lo hicieron, con esperanza, con una vaga e ilusa esperanza de tener Algo mejor…algo que nunca llegaría

— Y sufrió hasta el último momento — termino de decir en apenas un susurro, asentí mientras con una rápido salto me colocaba nuevamente de pie — ¿No crees que...?

— No. Edward no e enterara jamás de esto

— ¿Olvidas que el estúpido lee la mente? — Negué divertida

— Mi don se lo prohíbe y luego de unos tantos intentos…seguirá insistiendo, pero si no deja de hacerlo pateare su trasero

— Lo amas — afirmo, yo por mi parte no negué ni afirme nada, aunque no era necesario, pues su miraba indicaba que ya sabía la respuesta — Tal vez, solo tal vez, el deba de una vez por todas aclarar sus sentimientos y… ¡No lo sé! ¡Diablos!

— No debes dejar de lado tu lealtad hacia Victoria por mi y mucho menos por saber mi historia — asegure con seriedad — No necesito tu lastima y mucho menos la de Edward, lo conozco y sé que sigue siendo el mismo de cuando era humano…no quiero tener nada con nadie…

— Te sientes sucia y crees que no mereces que nadie te ame — dijo, aquellas palabras que jamás me atreví a decir — Bella, yo creía lo mismo, pero Emmet…

— ¡Él no amaba otra y tu cuando decidiste dejar que te amara, sabias que eras la única en su mente! —Exclame a voz de grito, controlando i impulso de talar los bosques de Forks a patadas — No intentes entenderme Rosalie, porque son vidas distintitas y aun peor, situaciones distintas

— Tienes razón

— Puedes ir, Edward no podrá leer tu mente

**.**

**.**

**.**

Frente a mí se encontraba un furioso Edward. Me había acorralado, engañado y alejado a un lugar remoto, mientras intentaba escapar de él y ahora, estaba a enfrentándome a una guerra de miradas, la cual al parecer ya tenía perdida

— ¡¿Creías que no lo sabría? — grito furioso, haciendo sentirme como una niña pequeña y asustada ¿Cómo…? Rosalie

— Yo… ¿Por qué debía decírtelo?

— ¡Seria mejor que mentir e incluso…! ¿Por qué? — Pregunto, con su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío — Dímelo Bella, déjame entenderte

— No —murmuré, en un vano intento de alejarme de él, quien al darse cuanta e mis intenciones, rodeo mi cintura obligándome a estar aun más cerca del calor de su cuerpo

— Yo… — no termino siquiera de decir algo, para que sus ansiosos labios atacaran los míos casi con urgencia, nuestras lenguas no tardaron en luchar la una con la otra. Coloco sus palmas sobre mis mejillas, alejando solo un poco mi rostro del de él, observándome con sus orbes dorados, casi oscuros cegados por el deseo — No sé que me sucede Bella, pero sé que el verte con John, me hacia querer…El pensar que era tu compañero

Parpadee confundida ¿Eso era lo que había descubierto? un suspiro de alivio escapo de entre mis labios, los cuales segundos después fueron atacados por los de Edward, mis manos ascendieron hacia su cabello, comenzando a jugar con ellos a despeinarlos aun mas

Gemí, al sentir sus manos por debajo de mi blusa, sus labios ahora besando mis cuello y yo… No queriendo que se detenga

— E-d…No — susurre a duras penas, aunque ni yo misma quería escucharme. Ya no me importaba sufrir, ni que me tocaran de esa manera… Al menos No él, lo quería, lo quería sentir, lo quería…Para mí

— Te….necesito…a t-ti…Solo a ti…a-antes y ahora — susurro entre fugases besos sobre mi rostro

— Yo también… — confesé, pero aun así no podía evitar dejar de sentir ese sentimiento de culpa dentro de mí…Si esta noche me entregaba nuevamente a Edward, no solo engañaría a mi familia, a los Cullen e incluso a Victoria, sino que también nos estaría engañando a Edward y a mi ¿Por qué ya no había otra oportunidad para nosotros, verdad?

Pero por otro lado, ya estaba harta de pensar en los demás, quería lo que me pertenece y eso era Edward quería aunque suene muy egoísta al menos ser yo sola sin preocuparme por los demás, ser feliz…Yo y Edward

— Solo por…h-hoy…olvidémonos de los demás…Solo importaremos nosotros Bells… ¿Qué dices?

— Yo…

* * *

**Espero que les guste el Capitulo. Dejen Revierws, mis queridos lectores. Siento, de verdad siento mucho la demora, como siempre mi excusa es el instituto y las evaluaciones finales e integradoras. Sí, tengo demasiada presión sobre mis hombros, pero de igual manera me hare un tiempo para subir el Cap.**

**A los 270 Revierws subiré el próximo Capitulo **

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**Xoxoxoxoxo**


	17. ¿Socios?

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Llene mis pulmones del fresco aire matinal. No había ido a la mansión Cullen, siquiera me había acercado allí, no podía, me sentía…Yo. Me encontraba sentada frente al río, lo suficientemente alejada de la mansión como para que nadie pudiera encontrarme. Tome una pequeña roca entre mis manos, cerré mi puños para luego abrirlos y observar como las pequeñas partículas restantes se mecían con el viento

— Idiota — masculle, recordando la escena del día anterior, los besos, las caricias. En donde había caído, en simplemente la nada. Me sentía sucia, estúpida, me sentía como en toda mi existencia me sentí, como yo, la tonta y torpe Bella Swan.

Volví a tomar una roca, para esta vez lanzarla hacia el agua, logrando que rebotara dos veces para luego hundirse. Recordaba todo a la perfección, aún podía sentir su toque, sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras. Sus palabras, jamás podría olvidarlas

**Flash Back**

Sus palabras. _"Solo importaremos nosotros"_. No dude un solo segundo en responder…

— Yo… Hazlo — sus ojos, hipnotizantes, me observaron de manera detenida mientras comenzaba a unir nuestro labios, su lengua delineo mi labio inferior, tomando el acceso que siempre le fue concedido, ya sea ahora o cuando era humana…como cuando ambos éramos humanos. Otra vez, me sentía como una muchachita entre sus brazos, y no como una vampira de casi cien años de existencia, solo él podía acercarse lo suficiente sin producir aquel sentimiento de angustia y miedo me invadiera

No necesitamos decir más palabras, el beso continuo, tal vez por segundos u horas, en realidad el tiempo a estas alturas era carente de significado para mí. Sonreí entre sus labios, sintiendo como sus manos jugaban con la piel descubierta de mis caderas, como las mías inconscientemente se encontraban desordenando aun mas su cabello, mientras él comenzaba a trazar un camino de besos por sobre mi mandíbula, decendiendo hacia mi cuello

— Eres hermosa — susurro observando como aquelllos rayos de luz ofrecidos por el sol nos envolvía a ambos, logrando que nuestra piel resplandeciera como pequeños y brillantes reflejos iridiscentes. Tire de su camisa, acercándolo hacia mí, terminando por completo con aquel espacio que nos separaba, sonriéndole una vez más

— Tu igual — conteste en voz baja, depositando un suave beso en su mentón; Solo eso basto para dejar de habar y retomar nuestro labor, entre besos caricias, y un sinfín de sensaciones que jamás creí poder sentir. Las caricias se hacían cada vez más intimas, los besos más apasionados, pero aun así no dejaba de sentirme protegida, y eso…asustaba, porque esto solo era por hoy, él lo había dicho _"Solo por hoy"_

Jadee al sentir como la dureza del tronco de un árbol chocaba contra mi espalda, no dolió en lo absoluto, por el contrario, me gusto. Cerré los ojos, sintiendo como besaba y mordía tiernamente mi cuello. Con sus manos se encargaba no solo de acariciarme, sino también de sostener mi cuerpo, el cual parecía débil, haciéndome imposible permanecer de pie; Comencé a desabrocha lentamente, uno por uno, los botones de su blanca y pulcra camisa

— Detente — susurro entre besos, sosteniendo mis manos entre la suyas con delicadeza. Suspire entre sus labios — Solo detente

— ¿Quieres hacerlo tú? — murmuré confundida, alejándolo de mi, para poder observarlo a los ojos; Él solo evitaba mi mirada, cosa que no solo me molesto, sino que también era un indicio de lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, y no quería escucharlo

— No Bella, no entiendes — mascullo — Yo…No puedo hacer esto — bufe incrédula, ante sus palabras. Debía estar bromeando

— Déjame ver si entiendo, tú vienes aquí diciéndome que solo por hoy olvidemos todo y luego…Te arrepientes — me auto pregunte con sarcasmo, su silencio respondió al instante — Sabes…Olvídalo, solo has como si no sucedió nada — comente fingiendo indiferencia ante la situación, alejándome completamente de él

— Lo siento, yo no quería hacer…— gruñí, inconscientemente. Estaba harta de sus "Lo siento", no quería que se disculpara por besarme, eso solo lograra que sintiera que lo que hizo fue algo malo, fue algo que nunca quiso hacer, odiaba esto, ¡Odiaba la maldita inmortalidad!

— ¿Qué, Edward? ¿Qué cosa? No querías lastimarme, humillarme, mentirme ¿Eso era lo que no querías? Lo siento, pero ya has hecho todo eso — comente con desdén alejándome de él, en menos de lo que esperaba lo tenía nuevamente frente a mí con sus ojos relampagueando llenos de furia — Muévete, me estorbas

— ¿Sabes? Nunca quise esto, nunca quise que todo se arruinara como lo está ahora, pero es así, perdóname por no querer dañarte a ti ni a…

— Victoria — complete por él, luego que se quedara callado, sin decir nada — Lo sé Edward ¿Crees que no me preocupo por ella? No necesito esto, fue tonto de mi parte regresar — me forcé a mi misma sonreír con fingida calma, aunque por dentro me sintiera metafóricamente morir. Rodee su cuerpo, comenzando a retomar mi camino a paso humano

— Entonces…Huirás de nuevo. Eso no es el último recuerdo que tengo de ti

— ¿El ultimo recuerdo? ¡¿Quieres saber cuál es mi último recuerdo de ti? ¡Te lo diré! — exclame furiosa, él era el menos indicado para decirme eso — Mi último recuerdo de ti, es en un hospital, y luego en un cajón, en tu tumba ¡Ese es mi último maldito recuerdo de ti, perfecto imbécil!

— ¡A la mierda con eso! ¡¿Qué querías? Que te llamara y dijera _"hola cariño, soy un vampiro", _que me apareciera frente a tu puerta, frente a tu cama y te contara la verdad. Es estúpido ¡Hubieras creído que estabas loca o aun peor te hubiera matado, era un estúpido neófito sediento!

— No lo sé, tal vez quería eso, tal vez así lo hubieras echo estaríamos mejor. Nunca lo sabremos ¿Verdad? — le di la espalda, intentando ocultar el dolor de mis ojos

— Yo lo sé, porque lo hice — voltee sorprendida, ante su confesión murmurada — Solo basto una vez para saber que tu sangre era una tortura para mi, solo basto un maldita vez para estar a punto de matarte

— Mientes

— No. Es verdad, Bella. Tenía apenas cinco días de nacido…lo único que quería era verte, entre a tu habitación trepando el viejo árbol, no fue difícil; Te vi allí, recostada en tu cama, profundamente dormida, tus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, lo cual me indicaba que habías llorado, por un maldito error respire…Casi te mato allí, si tan solo Alice no hubiera visto que…Yo no podría existir sabiendo que te mate

— Es imposible Edward, tendría que haber escuchado algo… ¡Tendría que haberlo hecho!

— ¡Diablos, Bella! No lo hiciste por la simple razón que Renee te había obligado a tomar esas malditas pastillas para dormir

— Pudiste haber esperado a tener más tiempo de convertido, tu pudiste….Solo tenias días de nacido

— ¿Aun no lo entiendes? Tú, Isabella Swan, eras mi _Tua Cantante_; Había pocas posibilidades de que quedaras conmigo aun así con doscientos años de existencia. No soy tan fuerte como crees

— ¡Pero las había! — Replique — Eran pocas posibilidades, pero las había. Te mientes a ti miso edward, tu eres aun mas fuerte de lo que quieres admitir

— Solo quise protegerte, solo eso

— Entonces fallaste, sufrí aun más de lo que crees — masculle aturdida, me sentía absolutamente estúpida, defraudada, simplemente quería morir, quería el descanso eterno, aquel el que me fue arrebatado aquella oscura noche en Chicago

— ¡¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? ¿Crees que fue fácil tenerte allá y quedarme sin ti? ¿Acaso sabes que todos los días de mi maldita existencia era un suplicio sin ti? — grito enojado, acercándose cada vez más a mí, sosteniéndome del brazo, evitando que escapara

— Pero aun así juraste amar a Victoria — replique, sabía que era un golpe duro, puesto a que él creía que estaba muerta, y no tenía obligación a una existencia solitaria; No tenía obligación a nada. Siempre fue así, solo debía admitirlo, Edward no era mío, no me pertenecía

— Lo siento — volvió a murmurar, observándome con crudo y puro dolor, un dolor tan profundo que hasta dañaba observarlo a los ojos — De verdad, lo siento, yo…Nunca quise que esto fuese…

— Pero lo es. Descuida Edward olvídate de esto, de todo. Tú amas a Victoria, solo estas confundido, es normal en ti — a medida que pronunciaba cada una de mis palabras, estas iban adquiriendo un maldito falso tono alegre — Eres un tonto gruñón, con un extraño y distorsionado sentido de la responsabilidad. Descuida, no me debes nada, no tienes porque sentirte culpable, aun así yo me hubiera convertido en vampiro, no es tu culpa — remarque todas y cada palabra, adhiriéndole un especial significado a cada una de ella, rogando a que él de una vez entendiera y dejara de torturarse así mismo

— Yo…

— Solo, olvídalo ¿Si? —camufle mi orden, a través de la pregunta. Asentí para luego alejarme corriendo hacia la adrenalina que la velocidad vampírica podía ofrecerme. Lo escuche llamarme, pero aun asi no voltee, esperando a que me entendiera y no me sigiera

**Fin del Flash Back**

Gruñí llena de furia, lanzando nuevamente otra roca hacia el agua: tranquila, pacifica, repetitiva. Sisee molesta, sintiéndome repentinamente observada; En otra ocasión no me hubiera molestado, pero ahora, no era mi mejor momento

— Es de mal educación espiar ¿No te lo han dicho?

— No te estaba espiando…

— No claro — le interrumpí de manera sarcástica — Solo me observabas a escondida, creo que a eso en todo el mundo le llaman espiar…

— O acoso — agrego él con una sonrisa divertida bailando por su rostro

— O acoso —coincidí, recostándome sobre la gran roca en la cual me encontraba sentada — Entonces ¿Cuál de los dos serias tu, un chismoso o un acosador?

— Un poco de ambas — se encogió de hombros, reí sin siquiera proponérmelo — ¿Me tienes miedo?

— ¿A ti? — Pregunte para luego romper a reír a sonoras carcajadas — Jacob, mi hermana de compras da más mido que tu — me fulmino con la mirada, mientras se sentaba en la roca que se encontraba al otro lado del río. Ninguno de los dos podía traspasar la frontera impuesta por el tratado entre los Quileute y los Cullen — No es broma — comente seria, para segundos después comenzar a reír junto a el

— Entonces, dime ¿Por qué te ves como si quisieras matar a alguien?

— ¿Tienes miedo? — evite su pregunta, repitiendo la de él

—Ya quisieras niña. Tú eres más tierna que un _osito cariñosito_ — fue mi turno de fulminarlo con la mirada — Sabes que es verdad, es decir ¿Qué vampiro se haría amigo de un Licántropo?

— De niña siempre quise tener un cachorro, Renee nunca me dejo — comente distraídamente, sabiendo que eso lo molestaria — Tal vez por eso me agradas, tu sabes, una especie de sueño no cumplido o trastorno infantil

— No es gracioso — se quejo, gruñido

— ¿Entonces por qué contienes tus ganas de reír? — lo observe de soslayo, Jacob se veía tan…él: Alegre, Apasionado y Aventurero, aunque debía admitir que era un maldito cabezota, tal vez por eso ultimo nos llevábamos tan bien, es decir, por naturaleza ambos debamos ser enemigos mortales

— ¿Renee era tu madre? — Asentí — ¿Qué le paso?

— Murió, como todos, eso es lo malo de ser inmortal

— Pronto lo sabré — mascullo, lanzando al igual que yo una roca al agua — Sabes, a pesar de que ser un licántropo sea guay, es…frustrante que todos se metan en mi cabeza, toda la manada sabe que hago, mis miedos, mis sueños, siquiera puedo sentir que tengo algo mío, solo mío — aseguro, comenzando a explicarme aquello de: "Meterse en su cabeza"

— Creo que te entiendo

— No, no lo haces

— ¿Crees que es fácil vivir con un estúpido y metiche lector de mentes? — replique rápidamente, cruzándome de brazos, nuevamente enojada al recordar al torpe vampiro peli cobrizo

— Al cual, amas

— Exacto — respondí sin siquiera pensarlo. Abrí los ojos de par en par, sorprendida por la manera en la cual Jacob pudo…Ugh, maldito manipulador — Eso no es verdad

— Eres más fácil de engañar que una niña — se burlo — Torpe, inocente, y débil

— A quien llamas débil, mocoso tonto

— ¿Quieres pelea? — Se burlo — Entonces cruza el río — sonrió a sabiendas que ninguno de los dos podía romper el tratado, sin crear una guerra entre licántropos y vampiros. Me encogí de hombros, sonriendo con suficiencia. Amaba mi don, rápidamente extendí mi escudo, rodeado a Jacob e impulsándolo contra un gran y fuerte árbol — ¡Maldición! ¡Eso es trampa!

— No me culpes por no ser un niño especial. Yo lo soy, mocoso debilucho — me mofe, sonriendo abiertamente. Era sorprendente como ese niño licántropo podía hacerme cambiar de humor en solo unos pocos segundos — ¿Estás bien?

— ¡No, maldita sea, me duela mi cabeza!

— ¿De verdad? — pregunte preocupada, ante sus alaridos de dolor, jamás pretendí hacerle daño

— No. Caíste

— No es divertido — asegure observándolo indignada. El solo reía, restándole importancia a mi queja. Gruñí lanzándole una roca — Para que te calles, bruto — comente orgullosa, luego de que la roca golpeo su cabeza, mientras que el me observaba con incredulidad

— ¡Ataque a traición! ¡Ya verás! — sonrió tomando una roca entre sus manos, sin esperar demasiado utilicé un árbol como escudo tomando la cantidad de rocas posibles entre mis manos, al igual que él; Claro que podría utilizar mi propio escudo, pero no sería divertido ganarle tan fácilmente.

En nuestra pequeña e infantil _pelea_, resulte ser la vencedora, aunque tenía la leve sospecha que el _mocoso_ me dejo ganar, por no decir que lo sabia. Ese chico era unico, con todas y cada una de las palabras

— Eres un tonto — asegure, aun riendo entre diente por sus torpes chistes — Dime...

— ¡Espera! ¿Cómo funciona tu don? — pregunto como si hubiera recordado algo de pronto. Entre cerré los ojos, desconfiada ante su repentina pregunta. El bufo — Cuando hablamos en la cafetería, ese día, la manada también se encontraba allí, escucharon la conversación y todo, pero luego…No lo sé, no pudieron verla en mis recuerdos

— ¿De verdad? — Pregunte sorprendida — ¡De verdad! —Esta vez chille de alegría — Lo hice. Eleazar tenia razón, es un genio

— Si disculpa, _osito cariñosito_, pero aquí hay un dulce y sexy chico que no entiende absolutamente nada de lo que dices — rodé los ojos, comenzando a buscar las palabras indicada para explicarle mi don. Y otra vez a la teoría que ambos éramos enemigos mortales, pero de alguna manera yo lo sentía como una especie de…hermano

— Se podría decir que,_ Superman _no me llega ni a los talones — comente orgullosa, el rió sonoramente, risa la cual freno luego de observar mi rostro, molesto — Bien. Yo poseo un escudo, el cual nunca "desactivo". Es difícil de explicar, pero este escudo me haría prácticamente…invencible, puedo mover cosas con él, protegerme, proteger a los demás, y si lo que dices es cierto…

— Lo es — me interrumpió, para luego sonreír inocente — Disculpa, sigue con tu historia — Asentí comenzando a caminar en círculos, de manera ansiosa

— Bien, como decía, si lo que dices es cierto. No te atrevas a hablar — amenace al observar como movía sus labios, para replicar, otra vez — También, podría bloquear algunos recuerdos, creando una especie de laguna en la mente de la persona, licántropo o vampiro, pero…Aun no sé cómo utilizarlo

— ¿Segura? Que lastima — se quejo — ¿Qué hiciste en la cafetería?

— Facil, llege, hablamos, y nos rodee con mi escudo… ¡Eres maravilloso! — murmuré, dándome a mi misma como funcionaba mi "nueva habilidad"

— Dime algo que no sepa

— Debes trabajar seriamente con tu falsa humildad

— Ya cállate, cerebrito

— ¿Quieres otro golpe contra un árbol? — pregunte con maldad, el solo negó, haciendo con dos de sus dedos la señal de "Amor y paz"

— Entonces, puedes volver a hacerlo. Me resultaría muy útil

— Lo intentare, pero…bien, hagamos lo siguiente, tu solo piensa en los recuerdos que quieres borrar y…veremos si _esto_ funciona — le ordene, el cerro sus ojos fuertemente, concentrándose, al igual que yo — Listo…creo

— ¿Segura? No sentí ni cosquillas, lo hiciste mal, estoy seguro

— Cállate — comente divertida, observando su mirada contrariada — ¿Acaso creía que la tierra comenzaría a moverse, y los arboles a hablar?

— Superman lo haría — comento — ¡Era mentira! — exclamo, antes de que lo aventara contra un árbol…nuevamente, cosa que si tenía planeado hacer — Entonces… ¿Socios?

— Claro — acepte de buena manera — ¿Jacob? — le llame

— Dime

— ¿Que quieres decir con socios? — pregunte confundida ¿Qué significaba realmente la palabra? ¿Acaso era empresario? No, imposible verdad. Fruncí el ceño, mientras el reía como un loco demente — Deja de burlarte y habla, niño

— Vaya que estas fuera me onda, y solo para que lo sepas, tengo…

— Sigues siendo un niño

— Y tu una anciana, pero aun así eres mi socia…Es decir, mi amiga ¿Entiendes? — Asentí, exclamando un casi insonoro "Ah" — ¿Entonces aceptas?

— Por supuesto…Socio — sonreí, escuchando como unos veloces pasos se acercaban. Emmett

— Bien, me voy, no queremos que tu amigo chupasangre se intimide por mi presencia — rodé los ojos, sin duda ese niño tenía un grave problema con su egocentrismo. Sonrei, mientras el se convertía en un enorme y asombroso lobo de melena rojiza, y se alejaba rápidamente. Me sente nuevamente en la gran roca, esperando a que Emmett se acercara. Sin duda esto, me estaba cansando

* * *

**¡Feliz año nuevo!**

**Espero que en este año, se hayan cumplidos todos sus deseos y expectativas, y deseo con todo mi corazón que suceda lo mismo con el próximo. Recuerden que no hay mejor manera de comenzar un año, que junto a los seres amados**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡Dejen muchos Reviews! **


	18. Inentendible

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Rodé los ojos al observar las tontas volteretas que Emmett realizaba al estilo _Ninja _mientras se acercaba hacia mí. Era sorprendente que Emmett fuera un vampiro que me superaba en edad en lo que se respecta a nuestro tiempo de conversión y existencia en el mundo de los humanos

Lo observa cansada de su pequeño espectáculo, pero al parecer él siquiera notaba que se estaba excediendo con sus payasadas, bufe lanzándole una roca. Gruño indignado, dejando de lado sus volteretas y prestándome por primera vez atención. Asintió sentándose a mi lado. Me tense ¿Acaso quería atacarme por lo que le hice a Rosalie?

— ¡Pequeña Bells! — exclamo con real alegría, me relaje notablemente, sin duda no planeaba atacarme. Enarque una de mis cejas, esperando a que dijera algo más ingenioso que _"Pequeña Bella"._ Es decir, estaba segura que no me había buscado hasta el sector más inhóspito, inclusive por nosotros, del bosque de Forks para decirme esas dos palabras tontas — ¿Qué? — Se encogió de hombros — Soy yo. No esperes que sea igual de paternal que Carlisle, igual de estratégico que Jasper o sabiondo que Edward, a la hora de hablar — ante la mención del nombre de Edward mis fracciones se contrajeron en una mueca de rabia, tristeza y arrepentimientos. Emmett me observo arrepentido, tal vez entendiendo el rumbo de mis pensamientos en ese entonces. Sonreí o al menos eso intente

— Lo sé. Tú eres el hermano divertido ¿verdad?

— Exacto. Se podría decir que Derek es una muy mala imitación mía

— Que no te escuche decir eso — negué ante su expresión seria, parecía como si estuviera diciendo una gran noticia que cambiaria el rumbo de la vida vampírica — ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Buscándote

— ¿Para qué?

— Estoy aburrido. Estaba pensando en jugar a las luchas con alguien pero…Alice y Ed…Jasper hacen trampa con esos dones molestos que tienen — me encogí de hombros, sabía que iba a nombrar a Edward y me molesto que no lo hiciera ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso creían que Edward afectaba tano mi existencia? ¡No lo hacía, no podía permitir que lo hiciera! Había vivido toda mi existencia sin él y a pesar de todo había sido una existencia grata junto a mi nueva familia. El había dejado de formar parte de mi vida ¿No?

— Yo también tengo un Don, ¿Recuerdas?

— Pero tú no haces trampa y… — enarque una ceja con incredulidad. Está bien, no era tan buena, me encantaba ganar y él sabía que estaba mintiendo tan mal que ni él se podría creer así mismo quisiera hacerlo. El ganar se había convertido en una maña que había aprendido de John y Derek y si podía evitar que alguien me ganara, lo hacía — Esta bien — exclamo rendido — Rosalie me envió, dijo que deberías volver a la casa

— Es que acaso la familia Cullen no es capaz de concederme privacidad — renegué. El primero en actuar como un metiche había sido Alice con su don, luego Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle… ¡Todos…excepto Victoria!

— ¡Oye! — se quejó ofendido, observándome con uno ojo entrecerrado. Le saque la lengua como respuesta. Me observo con ternura, rodeando mis hombros con unos de sus brazos, acercándome hacia él — ¿Sabes? Me recuerdas a Rosalie

— ¿Te han dicho que eres raro?

— Muchas veces… — rió entre dientes — Me recuerdas a Rosalie cuando la conocí. Ella era mi ángel, y siempre se comporto bien conmigo, ella me había salvado de una muerte segura, regalándome una inmortalidad a su lado. Al despertar Carlisle y Rose, se encararon de explicarme mi nueva condición, y aunque no lo creas, no me importa ni importo haber dejado mi humanidad. Lo volvería a hacer…

— ¿Has visitado a un psicólogo? — lejos de intentar bromear, hable con total sinceridad. Todo vampiro deseaba volver a ser humano, no haberse convertido en lo que éramos; Seres de la noche, bebedores de sangre. El ser vampiro era un suplicio, debíamos estar escondidos en remotos lugares en donde casi nunca podíamos ver el sol, el crepúsculo era el horario en donde nos sentíamos libres, la noche nuestra enemiga quien nos recordaba y anhelar nuestra vida humana…

Todo, absolutamente todo vampiro en el mundo extrañaba el ser humano, el poder sentir el frío, calor, el tener un alma, el poder dormir, soñar, tener hijos… Extrañaba el poder ser el mismo. Claro que el ser vampiro tenía sus ventajas pero, ¿Realmente las valían?

— ¿No crees que se asuste al decirle que me frustra no poder beber la sangre de los osos, cuando estos invernan por que están dormidos y no luchan para sobrevivir?

— Creo que…John tiene titulo como psicólogo

— Como decía. Me recuerdas a Rosalie ¿Sabes lo que me costó lograr que hiciera el amor conmigo?

— ¿Mucho? — pregunte sin saber que mas decir, tampoco es como si le fuera a palmear el hombro y decirle alguna babosada como haría Derek, y por si no se daba cuenta, a pesar de ser vampiro al igual que él, era mujer — ¡Mejor no quiero saberlo! — chille. Emmett parecía ser ese tipo de personas que no tenían filtro y yo…ya me encontraba lo suficientemente mal con los traumas que poseía hasta el momento como para que se me agregara otro más

— Esta bien, pero solo para que sepas, te pierdes los consejos de un gran Casanova — advirtió — Edward tiene razón — se murmuro a sí mismo. Fruncí el ceño ¿estaba hablando de mi? ¡Estaba hablando mal de mí! ¡Ugh, me las pagaría!

— ¿Qué ha dicho, ese zopenco, de mi?

— ¡Vaya! Palabras muy rudas para alguien tan dulce — me observo sorprendido. Bufe, tampoco era un ángel, sabia enojarme, pelear, golpear y… ¡No era un santo de devoción! ¿Por qué todos pensaban eso? — Ahora te pareces mas a Rosalie

— McCarty — masculle su apellido de humano, él levanto ambas mano en una burlona señal de rendición — ¿Qué mierda dijo Edward de mí?

— Nada importante, Bella, solo dijo que sueles distraer a las personas de sus propósitos — gruñí, ¿Qué quería decir con ello? ¿Que solo causaba problemas? — Mira, esa misma expresión asesina posee Rosalie — gruñí de manera amanzane, pues el parecer el chico se divertía burlándose de mi

— ¿En carajo crees que me parezco a Rosalie, idiota? ¡No le veo lo gracioso!

— En tu mal humor — aseguro entre sonoras carcajadas. Me levante de un salto de la gran piedra, agazapándome, preparándome para "atacarlo" — ¡Huy! ¡Qué miedo!

**Emmett Pov**

Me burle de ella quien se había agazapado de una forma demasiado amenazadora, pero a su vez despreocupada, comenzando a rodearme así como un depredador haría con su presa. Le sonreí, después de todo, no solo su mal humor la hacía parecerse a Rosalie.

Lo sabía, desde el primer día lo había notado, su mirada era una réplica exacta de la de Rosalie cuando por primera vez me había contado su historia sobre el condenado de Royce King y aquellos bastardos, pero por el contrario, la mirada de Bella era una permanente, no desaparecía, solo lograba que la felicidad, sorpresa, alegría, se vieran opacados por aquello que estaba seguro, la hizo sufrir aun más de lo que lo había hecho la supuesta muerte de Edward…

Había conocido, por decirse de una manera, a Bella de humana. Mi familia y yo la habíamos visto una vez que ella sola, había obligado a Edward ir hacia el consultorio de Carlisle. Se había observado alegre, contenta y enamorada. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Su sangre era exquisita y Jasper y su, en ese entonces, casi inexistente autocontrol había estado a punto de atacarla

— ¿Mal humor? ¡Ya verás! — aminore el sonido de mis risas, observándola desafiante, lanzándome hacia en donde se encontraba, con solo una rápido movimiento me evadió. Fruncí e ceño, era buena pero, no podía dejar que me ganara ¿Qué sucedería con mi reputación? — ¿Hiciste algo? Creo que no, ya que… Fue aun más sencillo que esquivar a un niño — rodé los ojos, ahora entendía porque Edward la amaba ¿Cómo no amar a alguien casi tan molesto que él?

— Cierra la boca, pequeña, perdedora — masculle lanzándome otra vez hacia ella, rodeando su cuerpo entre mis brazos, evitando que lograra escapar de mi agarre. De manera casi imperceptible, rodeo sobre sí misma, dejándome, ahora, a mi atrapado entre sus minúsculos, pero casi tan fuertes como mis, brazos — ¿Como…?

— Habilidad en las luchas — se justifico rápidamente, encogiéndose de hombros… ¡Encogiéndose de hombros! Me sentí ofendido, siquiera representaba un reto para ella y eso que la superaba en tamaño. Gruñí, desasiéndome de su agarre, no sin cierta dificultad. Soltó una risita divertida, comenzando a alejarse de mí, invitándome a que la persiguiera.

¡Mierda! Era una excelente oponente, incluso podría apostar hasta que vencería al "invencible y experimentado" Jasper en una pelea. Sí, eso seria divertido de ver, incluso podia imaginarme a Jasper admitiendo su derrota, una la cual seria una completa verguenza para, El general, mayor, Whitlock o lo que sea que fuera.

Comencé a seguir su rastro, tal y como pensaba, se dirigía hacia un lugar el cual ella conocía a la perfección. Estaba tendiéndome una trampa

**Horas más tarde…**

Había perdido, lejos de enojarme… ¡Estaba furioso!

Era imposible ganarle a aquella tramposa, no lo había demostrado abiertamente, pero sabía que había hecho trampa ¿Cómo había podido ganarme? La respuesta era sencilla, ¡Hizo trampa!

— Solo fue suerte — asegure observando cómo rodaba los ojos con diversión. Suspire, acercándome rápidamente a ella, comenzando a despeinar su pulcro y para nada despeinado cabello. ¡Era increíble!. Siquiera se le había movido, en nuestro combate, una sola hebra de su cabello. Repito, era injusto

— Me despeinas. Suéltame — se quejo sin intentar escaparse de entre mis brazos. Me mofe divertido, su cabello de por sí ya tenía un estilo rebelde despeinado, tal y como Edward… Sin lugar a dudas eran más parecidos de los que ellos mismos creían

— No me culpes por el hecho de que tú no te peines — replique, sabido que eso le molestaría y así fue, me observo furiosa, desasiendo rápidamente de mi agarre, comenzando a observar los troncos de los arboles que nos rodeaban

— Tonto — mascullo, comenzando a caminar a paso humano, en dirección hacia la mansión, la seguí de cerca. Era realmente divertido molestarla ¿Quién lo diría?

— ¡Ya! — exclame empujándola con brusquedad hacia un costado, para luego comenzar a correr, no resta decir que tenía como persecutora a Bella quien no parecía nada alegre. Sonreí al encontrarme frente a la mansión

— ¡Emmett! — chillo Alice saludándome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro. Jasper, quien se encontraba al lado de la enana me sonreía con maldad, muy tarde entendí porque ambos se encontraban tan divertidamente sonrientes. Bella había embestido contra mí, lañándome a suelo, a más de cinco metros de distancia en donde ella, luego de aterrizar, había quedado en cuclillas

— ¡Es injusto! — volví a exclamar como un niño pequeño, poniéndome de pie de un salto

— No es cierto, tú te distrajiste y no supiste distinguir mi efluvio

— ¡No es cierto!

— Si lo es — abrí los ojos de par en par al escuchar la melodiosas y perfecta voz de Rose, su perfecto y sexy cuerpo se encontraba recostado sobre uno de los laterales de mi Jeep. Le sonreí mientras me acercaba hacia ella, tomándola por la cintura, acercándola a mi cuerpo para luego besarla como sabia que a mi familia le molestaba, por no decir que sentían pena o vergüenza al presenciar nuestros besos. Par de ñoños, debían aprender a besar, los besos que Rose y yo nos dábamos eran reales, no como aquellas babosadas cursis que ellos quieren catalogar como_ besos. _¡Ja, ya quisieran ellos! — Hola, osito

— Hermoso ángel — susurré sobre sus labios, separándome rápidamente de ella, para observar a Bella que se encontraba junto a John y Ameli, estos parecían enojados entre sí — ¡Luego quiero la revancha! — le dije

— No

— Pero… ¿Por qué? — pregunte entre un quejido, dirigiéndome rápidamente junto a ella, abrazándola, mientras que Rosalie solo nos observaba divertida. Había notado un ligero cambios desde que había llegado de "su paseo" el anterior día, se encontraba angustiada y me había informado que quería disculparse y redimirse con Bella por todos los comentarios mordaces que le había dicho — Por favor — rogué, depositando un beso en su coronilla, tal y como hacía con Rose cuando quería que ella… Bueno, cuando quería conseguir lo que quería

— No. Eres un mal perdedor

**Horas más tarde…**

Me encontraba en el rincón más alejado, al igual que todos los demás. Nadie entendía lo que sucedía o como comenzó la pelea, solo sabían que de una momentos a otro, John y Ameli se habían enfrascado en una pelea: Gritos, insultos, mas gritos y luego, John incluyo a Bella a la pelea para que esta lo defendiera, cosa a la cual Bella se negó al ver que su oponente, y el que Ameli había obligado a que la defendiera era nada más y nada menos que Edward

¿Qué sucedió luego? Edward la acuso de cobarde por siempre escapar y ella se defendió diciéndole: _"Cierra la boca Masen; Tu eres un estúpido bueno para nada. Siquiera la palabra cobarde te calza por completo dado a que al ser cobarde, al menos estarías haciendo algo"_.

La cuenta era sencilla: _John + Ameli +pelea + Bella + Edward_ _= No interfieras o mueres _

En fin, todos estabas observando cómo estaba a punto de desatarse la tercera guerra mundial, y nadie, siquiera Carlisle o Eleazar querían interferir por miedo. Si señores, los vampiros con más edad en la familia le tenían miedo a sus hijos

— Edward — susurro Victoria. Fruncí el ceño al notar por primera vez que Edward y Victoria estuvieron haciendo más que hablar en su habitación. Sus caballos y ropas lo delataban, observe a Rose, ella silenciosamente me respondió con un asentimiento — Edward déjalos, volvamos a…

— ¡Cállate, estoy ocupado! — grito entre un gruñido. Lo observamos sorprendidos, él nunca solía perder el control con Victoria… ¡Nunca! Sonreí, este Edward mas "Vivo" me gustaba, ya estaba aburrido de estar soportando al depresivo de la familia tocando su piano de juguete

— ¡No debes gritarle, pusilánime! — le regaño Bella, defendiendo a una aun mas sorprendida Victoria. Supongo que todos, al igual que yo, habían dejado de escuchar la discusión de John y Ameli para escuchar la de Edward y Bella, la cual parecía prometedora — Te soporta y tú le gritas

— No me digas que hacer, Swan

— Lo hago si quiero, Masen

— Veo que la familia está reunida — resonó aquella voz tan conocida y a la vez tan temida y respetada.

— ¡Silencio! — exclamaron ambos al unisonó, apenas observando de soslayo que aquel a que mandaron a callar era nada más y nada menos que _Aro Vulturis_. Este extendió su sonrisa aun mas, se veía enojado, muy enojado

* * *

**Gente hermosa, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, siento la demora, en realidad no tengo excusa, es solo que mi imaginación se mando a volar y aun no la recuperó… ¡Vuelve maldita seas!**

**En fin, Espero con anhelo sus hermosos Revierws**

_**Cuídense y recuerden, vivan cada momento como si se tratara del último, disfrutes cada segundo con la persona que poseen a su lado, por que recuerden…Nada es para siempre, tal vez no termine, pero todo, todo en la vida cambia, inclusive nosotros mismos**_

_**Bella-Ragaza**_

**¡Dejen sus Revierws!**


	19. Verdades Ocultas

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov**

Su amable sonrisa se extendió intentando ocultar una furia contenida. Le salude con un leve asentimiento de la cabeza y él por su parte sonrió aun mas. Estaba enojado y el porqué era obvio…A pesar de que su apariencia fuera la de un muchacho de diecisiete años con fracciones de niño, que dejaban apreciar a la perfección de sus cabellos castaños y piel que a pesar de ser blanca no perdía su toque moreno que poseía cuando era humano, era una más peligroso que Jane _**(Foto en perfil)**_

— ¿Estás de broma? — pregunto con sorna sentándose a mi lado en el húmedo suelo que caracterizaba a Forks. Sonreí con algo parecido ala diversión al notar como el escrupuloso y perfecto Baltasar ensuciaba su pulcra capa negra al sentarse en el lodoso suelo. Nos encontrábamos cerca de la mansión Cullen, lo suficiente como para que cualquier vampiro chismoso pudiera escucharnos y yo… no planeaba hablar — Eres infantil. Incluso Marco lo piensa

—Disculpa si les parece infantil que intente mantener mi vida y mis sentimientos en privado y para mi misma — respondí a la defensiva ante su tono mordaz. Un tono al cual debería acostumbrarme viniendo del orgulloso guardia predilecto de Cayo y Aro — Siquiera intentes usar tu _Don_ conmigo — le amenace al sentir unos horribles pinchazos en mi sien. Quería derribar mi escudo para utilizar su estúpido control mental sobre mí

— La costumbre — se encogió de hombros, soltando un sonoro y teatral suspiro — Supongo que sabes porque nos encoramos aquí

— Si

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Isabella, ambos sabemos que esto es algo que debía suceder

— No necesito un recordatorio constante de lo que ambos ya sabíamos, iba a suceder — respondí distraídamente aun más molesta de lo que debería. Torcí el gesto, observándolo de soslayo; Había sido muy ruda con él quien no merecía que dirigiera mi furia hacia su persona — Lo siento

— Supongo que tu recibimiento es…aceptable — murmuro Baltasar en apenas un susurro divertido, observándome. Le sonreí avergonzada, recibiendo un torpe abrazo de su parte — Solo tú podrías recibirnos así, hablarme así y luego discúlpate. Eso es patético — gruñí desasiéndome de su abrazo

— ¡Oh, Cállate!

— Podría…pero dejarías de amarme ¿Recuerdas? — Asentí distraídamente siquiera prestándole atención a los estúpidos comentarios que decía con el único objetivo de molestarme — Me temo, pequeña Bella, has aumentado mi interés hacia ti — le sonreí tristemente ante su confesión. ¿Su interés? Cualquiera que lo escucharía hablar pensaría que…me amaba y así era…me amaba, solo que de una manera diferente a la convencional

— Eres un… — bufe al observar su mueca arrogante — Olvídalo. Prefiero callar —chasque la lengua al agudizar mi oído y poder escuchar las conversaciones que se daban en la mansión Cullen. Emmett y Rosalie hablando junto con Alice y Jasper. Edward, Carlisle junto a Eleazar, Aro y Marco intentando ser civilizados los unos con los otros, recordando los viejos tiempos.

Bufe; la visita de Aro y Marco no solo era producto de un deseo del primero por visitar a "viejos amigos" tal y como lo eran Carlisle y Eleazar. El pensar en siquiera decir aquello era una completa y total hipocresía y el hecho de que Aro lo recordara cada instante, lo confirmaba…

Aro solo quería comprobar con sus propios ojos que no estuviéramos creando una revolución contra ellos, nuestros líderes… Aun así, tanto John como yo sabíamos que no solo tenía un motivo oculto…

— Supongo que lo sabe ¿Verdad? — Apreté nuevamente mi mandíbula fuertemente, sintiendo una horrible tensión en todo mi cuerpo, una la cual estaba segura demostraba y respondía, sin necesidad de hablar, la pregunta de Baltasar — Se enterara y será peor…

— Solo es mi pasado y por lo que sé, no dicta mi existencia ni tampoco debo de estar contándoselo a todo aquel que se cruza por mi camino. Es mi decisión

— Efectivamente, lo es, pero aquello no significa que es la mejor decisión para ti…

— No te incumbe — respondí escuetamente, incorporándome de un solo salto — Volvamos, Aro vino por una razón especifica. No debemos hacerlo esperar — puso los ojos en blanco mientras se ponía lentamente de pie. Mordí mi labio inferior rogando porque Aro no hiciera de su estancia un inferno para mi persona

— Si quieres seducirme, solo bésame, no necesitas morder tus apetecibles labios para llamar mi atención

— ¿Debería sorprenderme tu comentario?

— No. Mis insinuaciones son tan normales para ti como para mí — se encogió de hombros, siguiendo el ritmo de mis pasos, dirigiéndonos ambos hacia la mansión Cullen. Baltasar no dejaba de mirarme, expectante, esperando alguna respuesta ingeniosa de mi parte, sin embargo no tenía las suficientes fuerzas, ni ganas, para responderle a él y sus insinuaciones con más de tres décadas de duración

Minutos, solo tardamos pocos minutos en llegar y encontrarnos a nosotros mismos frente a Aro y Marco sentado en los cómodos sofás blancos de Esme. Les sonreí a ambos por igual, recibiendo una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa por parte de Marco y una mucho más deslumbrante y notable sonrisa de parte de Aro quien inmediatamente se acerco hacia mí

— No has perdido tu tiempo — le dijo a Baltasar quien asintió con una sonrisa picara adornando su rostro. Fruncí el ceño, me parecía estúpido que Aro apoyara aquella obsesión de Baltasar hacia mí y de una forma completamente masoquista, me parecía tierno que Baltasar que se hubiera enfrentado a tres décadas de negativas de mi parte y aun así, siguiera estando a mi lado no solo como un amigo con ansias de ser mas… sino también como un confidente — Formidable. A decir verdad seria maravilloso que dos tesoros como ustedes se unieran como compañeros en mi guardia

— Aro, eso…

— Seria maravilloso — me interrumpió Baltasar, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, rodeando con una brazo mi cintura, estrechándome hacia él. Me removí incomoda, el idiota se aprovechaba de la situación, la cual en estos momentos era muy delicada — No dudaría ni un segundo en colocar un anillos en su dedo, si esta hermosa señorita acepara ser mi compañera de una vez por todas

— Pronto será. El que persevera siempre gana — aseguro Aro. Evite rodar los ojos ante esa frase tan cliché. Marco sonrió aun más, mientras con un movimiento elegante se ponía de pie y colocaba a un lado de Aro — ¿No crees, Marco?

— Tal vez — respondió besando mi coronilla de manera paternal. Reí ante las expresiones sorprendidas de los Cullen. Era normal que reaccionaran así al ver a Marco en tal demostración de afecto cuando este siquiera hablaba en presencia de algunos, solo los observaba con aburrimiento — Pero el tiempo y la espera, pueden ser los únicos aliados o enemigos de algo tan frágil y puro como lo es el amor. Eso es lo divertido; el observar como aquel sentimiento puede desaparecer o por el contrario, intensificarse con el pasar del tiempo

Lo fulmine con la mirada al ver hacia quien o quienes eran dirigidos realmente su comentarios. En momentos como esos, me hubiera encantado poder leer mentes al igual que Edward, para saber qué era lo que realmente pensaba Marco de todo el asunto, o tal vez la telequinesis de Ameli para poderle lanzar un jarrón al cabeza

— Aro — le llame e inmediatamente sus ojos borgoña hicieron contactos con los míos. Sonrió con lo que suponía que fuese una sonrisa cálida, alegre, sin embargo dictaba muy lejos de serlo. Aro era considerado el más temerario de los tres Vulturis, inclusive por mí quien era el mayor temor del hombre que se encontraba sonriéndome en esos momentos — Baltasar me ha dicho que querías informarme algo

— En efecto. Pero aun así quisiera hacer algo — y sin decir mas se acerco hacia Edward quien lo observaba de manera indiferente con la furia relampagueando en sus ojos — Edward hazme el honor de ver a través de ti y por unos momentos sentirme parte de tu maravilloso _Don_ — el aludido acepto el toque de Aro a regañadientes no sin antes hacer notar su disconformidad ante aquella petición soltando un fuerte bufido — ¡Maravilloso! — exclamo separándose del toque de Edward al igual que un niño que acaba de descubrir el juguete que quiere para navidad

— Siquiera se compara con tu _Don_, Aro — aseguro Edward restándole importancia al asunto. Aro sin embargo lo observaba con una nota de burla y admiración palpable — Y tal como has visto mi _Don_ no ha de servir en todos

— Lo he visto y para tu consuelo, debo decirte que a no ser que nuestra querida Bella me lo permita, tampoco puedo acceder a sus recuerdos…

**Edward Pov**

_…Suerte que lo he hecho…_

Por primera vez lo observe con interés, prestándole aun más atención a sus recuerdos o sería mejor decir…A los recuerdos de Bella proyectados en él…

_Dolor_…

_Cementerio_…

_Sufrimiento_…

_Odio_…

_Rencor_…

_Transformación_…

_Venganza_…

_Desolación_…

Gemí con dolor, sintiéndolo propio, al ver todos aquellos recuerdos forma tan nítida, tan precisa, tan real…Tal y como lo recordaba Aro al igual que lo hacía Bella. La habitación quedo en silencio y aun así podía sentir el ambiente reinante; Sabía que todos prestaban atención a mis movimientos dejando de lado que estuvieran haciendo o pensando en esos instantes…

— Edward… — escuche el suave murmullo de Alice quien estiraba su brazo hacia mí en un vano intento de reconfortarme. La observe negando rápidamente, buscando con mi mirada a la dueña de mis pensamientos y la encontré…allí, observándome con dolor, furia y vergüenza.

— No, por favor… — le suplique rogándole de cierta manera que solo fuera mentira. Rogándole, si es que existía alguna especie de Dios y se apiadaba de la alma de los humanos que aquello no le hubiera sucedido a Bella…A mi ángel — No es verdad…Tus recuerdos…No… — balbuceé de manera desesperada ahora en busca de la mirada de Aro, una mirada impasible que no mostraba siquiera arrepentimiento por _enseñarme_ una historia que siquiera le pertenecía. Pero…Si él no se hubiera atrevido a enseñarme los recuerdos de Bella ¿Ella lo hubiera hecho? Sabía la respuesta a la perfección y maldecía a Bella por ello

— Deberíamos dejarlos hablar — se dejo escuchar la estricta orden de Marco, comenzado a abandonar la sala junto con Aro y los dos guardia que los habían acompañado, incluyendo a ese imbécil que se hacía llamar Baltasar

— ¡No! — exclamo Bella aterrorizada. Observando a todos y a nadie a la vez en busca de apoyo para así evitar hablar conmigo. Gruñí amenazante para aquel que se atreviera siquiera a pensar en quedarse aquí

— ¡Váyanse! ¡Ahora! — declare observando de soslayo como todos abandonaban la sala para dirigirse hacia otros lugares de la casa. No me fue suficiente, no me era suficiente que se encontraran lejos de la sala; Tome fuertemente del brazo a Bella, evitando que pudiera escaparse de mi agarre, comenzando a arrastrarla hacia el bosque. Una vez allí la solté con delicadeza atento a cada uno de sus movimientos

— Actúas como un idiota, no tenias derecho a gritarles y mucho menos a…

— ¿Es verdad?

**Bella Pov **

No puse resistencia ¿Para qué? Si me oponía a que, literalmente, me arrasara hacia un ligar remoto del bosque, comenzaría a reclamarme, gritarme o lo que sea que tuviera en mente decirme allí…frente a los Vulturis, los Cullen y mi familia y no iba a dejar que aquello sucediera así que…simplemente me deje guiar por el bosque. Nos detuvimos lejos, él al igual que yo, queríamos mantener aquella conversación en privado.

Me sentía furiosa con Aro quien, estaba segura, le había mostrado mis recuerdos a Edward para su beneficio propio; Porque así era Aro, hacia todo para su beneficio…

— Actúas como un idiota, no tenias derecho a gritarles y mucho menos a…

— ¿Es verdad? — la voz de Edward sonó teñida de un dolor, reclamo e ira, aunque no sabía si estas últimas iban dirigidas hacia mi persona o hacia él mismo. Cerré los ojos por solo unos instantes intentado buscar una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para… — No lo intentes, no me mientas, te lo ruego. Dime la verdad

— Te aburrirías… — guarde silencio sin saber realmente que decir a sabiendas que Edward no dejaba de observarme como si esperara un respuesta especifica de mi parte — Has exagerado todo. No es la gran cosa, la vida como humano, es difícil; La de todos, incluyéndote — pronuncié al fin mirándolo a la cara. En realidad me hubiera gustado decir algo muy diferente, pero realmente no sabía que decir, siquiera podía pensar con claridad

— ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? ¿Quién eres? — me tomó con fuerza por los hombros zarandeándome ligeramente en el proceso, importándole poco mi renuencia a que me tocaran

— ¡Suéltame! —me queje entre furiosa y herida porque muy en el fondo sabia que siquiera yo podía reconocer a esta nueva Bella…

— No hasta que consiga hacerte reaccionar — aseguro separando mi cuerpo solo un poco del suyo para así lograr observarme a los ojos — ¿Qué debo hacer para sacarte de ese maldito estado de insensibilidad? Nadie puedo resignarse de aquella manera… ¡Lucha maldita sea! ¡Grítame! ¡Haz algo, cualquier cosa!

— ¿"Algo"? — murmuré sintiendo mi furia resurgir al observar en sus ojos aquella lastima con la cual odiaba que me observaran los demás y el que él lo hiciera, era peor que todo — ¡No sabes nada! ¿Crees que todo volverá a ser como antes? — Grite furiosa deshaciéndome de su agarre — ¡La persona que conociste ya no existe! ¡No existe, Edward!

— Lo siento

— No te disculpes. No te atrevas a disculparte por nada— rogué entendiendo el verdadero significado de su disculpa — Por esa razón odio hablar sobre mi pasado, por ello no quise decirte nada…No quiero tu lastima

— No te tengo lastima; Simplemente me odio a mi mismo por causarte esto

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Es mi culpa

— Eso no es cierto. Solo sucedió, pudo haberme sucedido en cualquier lado. No eres culpable de todo lo que pase a mi entorno, Edward

— Estabas en el cementerio "visitándome". Si hubieras estado como era tu costumbre, en tu casa…

— Edward — lo interrumpí de manera firme. Sonriendo falsamente, evitando acallar aquellos sollozos que me eran casi imposibles de seguir conteniendo. Me acerque nuevamente hacia él, acariciando su mejilla para luego abrazarlo rápidamente — Te perdono aunque no seas tú el culpable de nada; Te perdono, solo deja de sentirte así — susurre escuchando como rompía a sollozar

— No te vayas. Quédate conmigo, no te vayas nuevamente…

— No puedo, Edward. Aro quiere que forme parte de su guardia, no puedo hacer nada contra ello

— Te amo, Bella, no me alejes de ti…No otra vez

* * *

**Gente hermosa. Aquí nuevo capítulo… ¡Estoy que me caigo del sueño! Siento mucho la demora, no tengo excusa. El fin se acerca y a todos aquellos que alguna vez duden con el hecho de que continúe con la historia… ¡No lo hagan más! ¡Continuare con la historia, jamás dejare ninguna de mis historias por nada del mundo!**

**Bueno… Espero con anhelo sus hermosos Revierws. Cuídense y diviértanse al máximo amando a sus seres queridos y dejándose amar **

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡Dejen Revierws!**


	20. Realidad

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Bella Pov **

Aun a pesar de saber el verdadero significado de sus palabras solo me limite a abrazarlo fuertemente. Estaba cansada del pasado, estaba harta del presente y le temía al futuro. Necesitaba abrazarlo, necesitaba sentir por solo un momento que tenía su apoyo, que siempre estaría allí, que no me dejaría

Me separe solo un poco de su cuerpo para observarlo a los ojos. Era increíble el sentirme por primera vez en mucho tiempo, completa, simplemente no le temía a lo incierto dado a que, por primera vez, sabía que hacer conmigo misma

— No es necesario que diga algo que…

— Te amo — susurro lentamente, depositando un rápido beso en las comisuras de mis labios. Sin siquiera poder evitarlo comencé a sollozar como una niña pequeña, sosteniéndome de Edward, manteniéndome unida a él — Te amo — volvió a repetir mientras su mano acariciaba tiernamente mi cabellos

— Yo también te amo — asegure para segundos después sentir sus labios sobre los míos; lentamente y de manera tímida, su lengua acaricio mi labio inferior, comenzando a convertir aquel beso inocente en uno mucho más pasional. Sus manos se amoldaron aun mas a mi cuerpo, acariciándolo lentamente por debajo de mi blusa, con tal desesperación que incluso pareció sorprenderle a él mismo. Asustado alejo sus manos de mi cuerpo, para dejarlas caer a sus costados. Aun entre besos sonreí levemente, acariciando su mejilla izquierda — No te temo. No a ti — susurre sobre sus labios, comenzando a separarme lentamente de él

Nuevamente lo observe a los ojos. Podía notar el gran esfuerzo que hacía por contenerse, la lucha interna que mantenía consigo mismo, el odio que en esos momentos se profería. Era increíble la manera en la que podía leer sus sentimientos solo con observarlo a los ojos

En ese momento, de completa intimidad, de cariño, no me torturaba el hecho de haberme transformado en lo que era. Tal vez luego de tantos tormentos, solo ahora, había comenzado a repinar la paz en mi vida

**Edward Pov **

Lentamente una de mis manos comenzó a acariciar su espalda, apretándola contra mi cuerpo, obligándola a que recargara su cabeza sobre mi pecho mientras que sus suaves manos rodeaban mi cuello. Bese su coronilla, cerrando los ojos al sentir la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo, embriagándome con su dulce aroma

— No quiero asustarte — confesé sin poder decir demasiado. Temía el hecho de poder causarle daño, de asustarla, de recordarle lo que alguna vez le sucedió, le temía a la perspectiva de que ella me temiera, de que se alejara por completo de mí y nuevamente volver a perderla

— Nunca lo harás

Sonreí tristemente apartándola aun más a mi cuerpo. No quería que se alejara. Era apenas un adolescente cuando había conocido a aquella pequeña muchacho de ojos castaños y temperamento de temer. Nunca supe como sucedió realmente, sin embargo, al instante de haberla conocido supe que ella seria alguien importante en mi vida

La necesitaba. Era como una especie de droga que doblegaba mi voluntad logrando que permaneciera a su lado. Quería permanecer a su lado, lo anhelaba con todo mí ser, la quería junto a mí. Había intentado negarlo, cumplir con mi deber, cumplir con aquella vacía promesa de amor que le había hecho a Victoria, sin embargo… Solo era eso, algo vacio, porque aun antes de que supiera que Bella aun estaba, aun antes de eso… seguía amándola

— Prométeme que jamás te alejaras

— Edward

— Promételo — exigí, colocando una mano debajo de su barbilla, obligándola a observarme. Deposite un beso en su mejilla para nuevamente observarla, a la espera de una respuesta, necesitaba un respuesta — Por favor

— Siempre estarás conmigo

— Bella — gruñí molesto por lo insustancial de su respuesta. Ella sin embargo me acallo uniendo sus labios junto a los míos. Mis manos comenzaron a trazar un lento camino por sus piernas, hasta el punto de obligarla enredar sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas — Esto no quedara así — asegure mordisqueando su labio inferior. Sonreí mientras nos colocaba a ambos en el húmedo suelo del bosque de Forks

**Bella Pov**

Podía sentir el fuerte cuerpo de Edward sobre el mío, incluso podía sentir cada uno de sus músculos. Sonrió ladinamente, depositando un camino de besos sobre mi cuello y mandíbula. Suspire de manera innecesaria

— Edward — le llame, tomando su rostro entre mis manos, me observo confundido — No podemos. Solo causaría daños — asintió, depositando un beso en mi palma, rodeándome con sus brazos para al instante rodear sobre si mismo quedando esta vez, yo sobre él

— Desearía que todo fuera más fácil

— Yo desearía ser más alta — bromee tras soltar un suspiro desconsolador. Rió quedamente, entrelazando nuestras manos — Insensible — masculle con fingida molestia

— Odio tus bromas — aseguró. Apoye mi barbilla sobre su pecho para poder observarlo con mayor claridad. Enarque una de mis cejas a la espera de que continuara — Sueles hacer reír a las personas en los momentos menos indicados. ¿Recuerdas el día en el que Renee lloraba por su pez? — asentí. Como olvidarlo, ese horrible pez había sido mi archí-enemigo a lo largo de sus dos años de vida. El día de su muerte Renee había llorado como si aquel animal realmente se tratara de una persona

— Lloro por dos días y luego cayó en un estado de depresión. Papá decía que se debía a que ella era muy sensible y siempre creaba lazos demasiados fuertes con aquellos a los que amaba

— Ya éramos novios para ese entonces — recordó observando nuestras manos entrelazadas — Y tú observando a tu madre llorar habías intentado consolarla diciéndole que su pececito solo se había ahogado y que… murió tal y como él quería: En el agua

— No se tu, pero yo aun no le encuentro la gracia — me queje. Aun podía recordar como los padres de Edward que en ese momento se encontraba allí junto a mis padres habían comenzado a reír como psicópatas al igual que mis padres — Intentaba consolarla y ella solo se había largado a reír

— Cariño. Los peces no pueden ahogarse

— ¡Eso lo sé! Pero que podía decirle… que papá lo había sobrealimentado hasta que esa cosa casi explotara — refunfuñe por lo bajo al sentir como el pecho de Edward se sacudía violentamente — No es gracioso, Masen

— Te amo, Swan. — murmuró a sabiendas de que si seguía fastidiándome no le deparaba nada bueno. Sonreí comenzando a cerrar los ojos lentamente — En cuanto todo se solucione debo presentarte a alguien — confundida, abrí rápidamente mis ojos, observándola con interés — No te lo diré. Es una sorpresa

— ¿Buena o mala?

— Para mi…mala, en cuanto a ti, supongo que te alegrara

—Cuarenta años — masculle comenzando a incorpore. Frunció el ceño aceptando mi ayuda para levantarse del suelo. Intento abrazarme sin embargo me aleje rápidamente de él — Fue lindo. Es lindo pensar que todo podrá estar bien

— ¿De qué hablas?

— Edward ¿Qué sucederá con Victoria?

— Ella… Intentare que…

— Aun no lo sabes — negué con algo parecido a la diversión —Aro quiere que forme parte de su guardia por Cuarenta años. Esa es la fecha mínima. John ira conmigo

— ¿Ira contigo? — sus ojos relampaguearon llenos de furia. Estaba seguro que en estos momentos quería insultarme hasta cansarse, sin embargo su sentido del caballerismo no se lo permitía. Me obligue a mi misma a observarlo a los ojos, no quería alimentar aun mas su enojo — Dijiste que…

— Dije que siempre estarás conmigo — admití sin dudarlo — Y lo estarás. Te recordare y de cierta manera tú jamás dejaras de estar a mi lado

— ¡Al diablo con eso! — Farfullo eliminando la distancia que nos separaba, sosteniéndome fuertemente, acercándome a él — Iré contigo

— ¡No!

— Dame una razón porque lo único que encuentro son motivos, que me convencen de no dejarte ir, de marcharme contigo. Me uniré a la guardia de los Vulturis si es necesario — negué frenéticamente. Sosteniendo furiosamente su rostro entre mis manos — Lo haré

— ¿Qué hay de Victoria?

— Ella merece ser feliz…pero no conmigo

— Edward, no. Te lo ruego desiste de tu plan

— No lo hare

— Piensa en Esme. En los Cullen. No puedes abandonarlos — gruñí al ver la seguridad reflejado en aquellos ojos topacios — ¡Mierda, Edward! ¿No lo ves? ¿Por qué crees que Aro te mostro en sus recuerdos mi historia? — pregunte alejándome de él. Pude notar como su rostro se contraía de dolor a hacer mención a los recuerdos de Aro —Crees que lo hizo por sentimentalista — sabia a la perfección la fascinación que Aro tenia hacia Edward. Con el simple hecho de observar la sonrisa anhelante de Aro al hablar de Edward… — También te quiere a ti

— Pues entonces me tendrá…

* * *

_**Hola gente bella. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. En cuanto a la demora, solo les puedo decir que el instituto y las evaluaciones asignadas por los maestros me tienen ocupada a más no poder. ¡No puedo hacer casi nada! **_

_**Aun así no dejar ninguna de mis historias. ¡Jamás!**_

_**Aclarado esto, como ustedes saben, espero con ansias sus hermosos Revierws (Mi pago de cada día)**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen Revierws!**_


	21. Mi Corazón Es Tuyo

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Marco Pov **

Su tortuosa expresión, solo era la mínima sombra de lo que aquella muchacha de cabellos rojizos sentía en esos momentos; Lo sentía, y sospechaba el porqué de su creciente melancolía y dolor. Al verme a su lado, me saludo con un respetuoso asentimiento, sentándose sobre el verdoso pastizal

Suspire. Si mi _Don_ me había enseñado algo, era que el sentir de un vampiro era mucho más poderoso que el de un humano y aquello, a veces, solo lograba que nuestra especie cometiera locuras, por la intensidad de los sentimientos que albergaban, a uno de los nuestros en un momento de desesperación, tristeza, amor, melancolía, alegría…

Cerré mis ojos.

Con más de tres mil quinientos años de antigüedad, el regalo de mi nueva vida había sido la habilidad de percibir los sentimientos y relaciones de las personas; lo que los une como individuos, y solo me habían bastado segundos para saber que los lazos que unían a Edward y a esa muchacha, no eran más que lazos forjados a fuerza bruta, porque así era, sus lazos no eran más que desesperadas maniobras de auto-consuelo que ambos habían forjado con el paso del tiempo

— ¿Podría acaso responderme una simple pregunta, mi señor? — preguntó tras un momento de silencio. Asentí, sin dejar de observar hacia los sinfines del bosque que rodeaban el humilde hogar del clan Cullen — Siquiera el amor que siento hacia él lograra que se quede, ¿Verdad?

Sopese las maneras en la que podría responde aquella pregunta; No era difícil, pero sabía que la verdad era un arma de doble filo y en este momento, esa arma, solo lograría dañar. La verdad, en ciertas ocasiones, era un suplicio

— Para construir la felicidad, el amor debe ser reciproco y puro, pues solo así se logra alcanzar la felicidad. Yo se la respuesta a tu pregunta, y tú también la sabes, más tu obstinación por querer fingir e idealizar el amor de Edward, solo te ha traído dolor — asegure sin un atisbo de duda. La observe fruncir el ceño tal vez, sopesando mis palabras, en busca de solo un halo de esperanza que le permitiera seguir dañándose de manera masoquista, seguir fingiendo un amor que jamás, siquiera desde el principio, pudo ser — El amor en las manos de quienes no saben qué hacer con un sentimiento así, es destructivo y soso. No puedo decir que dejes de amar a Edward, pues eso sería imposible, pero sí puedo decir que no sigas dañándote a ti misma, ni a los que te rodean

— Sé que no me ama, pero si ella no hubiera regresado, tal vez él hubiera podido llegar a sentir amor hacia mí — comento con creciente enojo. La observe, apacible, pues era consciente de que en ese momento solo estaba siendo víctima de su dolor que incesante, le recordaba lo que había perdido y lo que jamás había logrado tener, al menos no del todo.

Me permití sonreírle tristemente, en un penoso intento de confortarla. Entendía su sentir abatido y desolado, pues esos eran los sentimientos que me acompañaban desde la muerte de mi querida Dídima; El amor hacia ella y el mechón de su cabello, que llevaba resguardado en aquel brilloso relicario colgado a mi cuello, lograban que supiera que ella, que su existencia, fue real…

Con nostalgia rememore el momento en el que por una promesa de amor, ella sin muchos preámbulos, me había entregado un mechón de su cabello, y obligado a mí hacer lo mismo. Esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta lo perdidamente enamorado que me encontraba de mi compañera y futura esposa. La hermosura de Dídima me embelesaba, y su carácter extrovertido había logrado enamorarme de una manera que nunca creí posible… hasta que la conocí

Hermana de Aro; Dídima distaba mucho de ser, al igual que su hermano, un ser suspicaz, indiferente e incluso amenazador. No. Ella era alegre, extrovertida, benévola, valiente… Ella había logrado convertirse en mi razón de ser… feliz; No por su _Don_, no. Pese a que ella creí que mi felicidad solo se debía a su Don, yo sabía que el continuó sentimiento de felicidad que me embargaba se debía solo por estar a su lado, con sus caricias, sus besos, con solo hablarme.

Dídima lograba mantenerme en un estado de letargo de eterna felicidad… un estado que se vio interrumpido por su muerte, convirtiendo mi existencia en algo banal y sin sentido, logrando mantenerme inmerso en el dolor y el aborrecimiento por la vida; Una existencia sin amor, una existencia en donde tenía a certeza, jamás volvería a ver su hermosa sonrisa

Me obligue a mí mismo a no sumirme en un estado de completo dolor, al menos no en esos momentos, pues ya tendría tiempo para regocijarme en el anhelo y dolor que sentía por la pérdida de un pasado que jamás regresaría, y debido a ello me había convertido en un ser hermético e indiferente que sufría su pesar y desesperación en silencio.

Fui consciente de que la joven vampira pelirroja, me observaba con la curiosidad reflejada en sus orbes dorados. Le devolví la mirada en un acto de completa comprensión hacia sus sentimientos. Su lastimero sollozo rompió el silencio que nuevamentese habia creado en el ambiente

— El llorar solo te hundirá más en tu miseria, —asegure ya sabedor de ello. Ella bajo la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzada — Debes ser fuerte para enfrentar esta complicada situación. No debes preguntarte el _que hubiera pasado_, solo comienza a prepararte lo que el destino te depara

— ¿Y si mi destino es con él? ¿Y si me voy, y mi destino era estar a su lado? ¡Es demasiado injusto! — Bramó en apenas un murmullo lastimero, que si hubiera sido un simple mortal, jamás la habría podido oír — Ella regresa de la muerte, al igual que un ángel vengador, para dejarme sin la persona a la que amo

— Nadie puede quitarte lo que alguna vez fue tuyo, sin embargo…

— Edward jamás fue mío — completo mi frase, no sin cierta resistencia. Asentí — Él me dijo que usted, mi señor, es capaz de saber _los lazos_ que unen a los demás. ¿Ellos se aman?

— Su amor es admirable e incluso indestructible, — admití sin dudarlo siquiera. La situación en la cual ambos muchachos, se habían visto obligados a enfrentar era por el completo irrisoria. El destino parecía haber decidido jugar con ellos al igual que un titiritero con sus marionetas — Pero sus lealtades están decididas y aquello es algo que les podría perjudicar

— ¿Quiere decir que dejarían de amarse?

— No. Solo sufrirían

— No quiero que Edward sufra, ninguno de los dos, yo lo intente… de verdad, quise herirla haciéndole saber que él estaba conmigo pero…Edward jamás lo estuvo realmente, su cuerpo lo estaba, pero siempre supe que cuando estaba conmigo, observaba hacia la nada, como si quisiera encontrarse en otro lugar, con otra persona… con ella

— El que no quieras que él sufra es el acto puro e incluso admirable

— Lo amo, y tal vez suene egoísta, pero no lo quiero lejos de mí, lo quiero para mí. Él me prometió amor y sería justo que cumpliera su promesa

— No es egoísmo, es amor, pero solo pregúntate una cosa: _¿Realmente quieres __**esa**__ clase de amor? _— pregunte con obviedad a la espera que reaccionara ante el hecho de que si ella intervenía, una vez más, entre Edward y Bella, solo lograría dañarlos, dañarse y dañar a muchos más — Supongo que toda persona merecen que la amen de manera recíproca, y tú no eres la excepción…

— Victoria. Mi nombre es Victoria Tunner

— _La vencedora_ — comente el significado de su nombre, por lo que ella sonrió. La joven vampira poseía una envidiable hermosura, al igual que todos lo de nuestra especie, sin lugar a dudas no le costaría el conseguir a alguien que realmente la pudiera amar sin censuras de por medio — Solo tú sabes que hacer, Victoria. El amor solo aparece una vez en la vida, y mientras tú lloras, tal vez una persona aguarda a la espera de que lo encuentres… — susurré alejándome de ella en busca de Aro, quien sabia, mantenía en esos momentos una conversación con Eleazar, informándole de que dos de sus hijos partirán junto a nosotros a Volterra...

**Bella Pov**

Me encontraba sumida en el éxtasis que sus caricias me brindaban. Siquiera habíamos sido consientes en el momento que nuestras ropas habían desaparecido, presos de la desesperación, habíamos comenzado a demostrarnos lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro.

Habíamos terminado, llevándonos, el uno al otro, del cielo al infierno y de infierno al cielo, una y mil veces más, logrando perdernos por completo, hasta no lograr ser consiente en donde termina uno y comenzaba el otro. Nos unimos en cuerpo y alma, olvidandonos del mundo, de todo, salvo de este momento y de nosotros mismos

Lo observe a los ojos, intentando hacerlo entender, intentando que su estúpida decisión de acompañarme en la guardia Vulturi no fuera más que eso… una estúpida decisión que jamás se cumpliría. Él negó, sin demasiada fuerza, volviendo a unir nuestros labios; a unir nuevamente nuestros cuerpos en un excitante y sensual vaivén que danzaba al son de una melodía mágica, irreverentemente deliciosa, frenética por momentos, dulce y susurrante otros…

— No lo hagas — susurre en su oído tras soltar un gemido desesperado. No contesto. Quise gruñir enojada, sin embargo solo atine a hacer más presión con mis manos en su espalda, queriéndolo lastimar por ser un idiota obstinado. Sentí como mordía delicadamente mi cuello, enojado porque intentaba lastimarlo. No pude evitar gemir mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de su vaivén — Edward…

— No — solté un gritito ahogado, que se perdió entre los labios de Edward, al sentir como el placer me arrastraba hacia cumbres inimaginables, mientras las sensaciones se expandían por mi cuerpo, y nuevamente estallaba en orgasmos multicolores, experimentando el cosmos dentro de mi cabeza en una descarga fulminante de miles de estrellas, sintiendo como Edward me seguía hacia las cumbres del placer — Te amo

— Mi corazón es tuyo — respondí en apenas un susurro, observando como una dulce sonrisa se extendía por su rostro. Lo abrace con aun más fuerza. La despedida sería demasiado difícil…

* * *

_**¡Woaw! ¡Hola gente hermosa!**_

_**Luego de tanto tiempo… ¡He vuelto!**_

_**Díganme, entonces: ¿Qué opinan de este nuevo capítulo? ¿Les ha gustado?**_

_**Siento mucho el haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo. No tengo excusas, de verdad, solo puedo decir que realmente lo siento. Quería aprovechar este pequeño momento para agradecerle sus comentarios y quiero que me disculpen que no pueda contestarles dado a que acabo de descubrir que Fanfiction ya no me envía a mi E-Mail la notificación de los reviews que recibo… por lo cual casi nunca de cuando me envían Revierws**_

_**Pero no se preocupen por que ya logre arreglarlo debido a la ayuda de una de mis lectoras. ¡Gracias, linda!**_

_**Bueno, como siempre les he hecho saber: Espero con ansias sus comentarios. Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de utilizar sus consejos o responderles **_

_**¡Oh! Quiero informarles que he hecho un nuevo Trailer de "La Eternidad"; Para las que lo quieran ver, pueden buscar el acceso directo en mi perfil. Veanlo. Lo recomiendo **_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Revierws!**_


	22. Hiladas Del Futuro

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**_

* * *

**Edward Pov **

Me encontraba recostado en el suelo, boca arriba, abrazado al cuerpo denudo de Bella. Hacía ya demasiadas horas que nos encontrábamos ambos desaparecidos, lejos; Y estaba más que seguro que ya todos se imaginaban que era lo que nos encontrábamos haciendo Bella y yo

Escuche como ella soltaba un suspiro. La observe, solo para encontrarme con sus ceño fruncido, y allí fue cuando me preocupe por el rumbo, que en ese momento, habían tomado los pensamientos de Bella

— Eres hermosa — asegure, debido a que el resplandor de la Luna, lograba que su piel adquiriera un tenue y casi inexistente brillo. Cerré los ojos al sentir una de sus manos acariciar mi rostro — ¿Qué sucede, amor? — le pregunte, a lo que ella sonrío tristemente, para luego sin siquiera darme algún aviso, colocarse a horcajadas de mi cuerpo, comenzando a besar cada tramo de mi piel que encontrara disponible. Planeaba distraerme

— Solo quiero volver a hacer el amor contigo — susurro con voz tenue, hipnotizadora. Fruncí el ceño, rodando sobre mi mismo, para quedar a horcajadas de ella, quien me observaba con reproche — Edward — soltó un quejido demasiado inocente y sensual…

— Bella — le advertí sin contemplaciones. Sabía que cuando intentaba por todo los medios evadir un tema, era, por que este resultaba ser algo más importante de lo que ella quería admitir. Con una mano, la tome por la barbilla, obligándola a observarme a los ojos; Inmediatamente intento evitar mi mirada — Bella, por favor — intente hacer que me mirara pero, nuevamente se negó a hacerlo

— No — suspire rendido, recostando mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, comenzando a acariciarla con delicadeza, esperando, y dándole su tiempo para que hablara; El silencio se había adueñado del ambiente, nuestra burbuja personal, que en un principio se había mantenido calma, ahora se encontraba bajo la presión y la tensión que envolvía aquel silencio. Le fruncí el ceño al suelo, intentando buscar una razón por la cual ella se encontraba así — Quiero hacer un trato — confeso sin más. Sonreí tenuemente

— ¿Un trato?

— Si. Un trato, ¿Los recuerdas? — ¿Recordarlos? Prácticamente los tenía memorizados. Todo había comenzado con un juego inocente y estúpido, sin embargo, luego, cada trato iba adquiriendo un valor único para nosotros, para ambos. Los tratos eran nuestra forma de hacer que el otro cediera, y debía admitir que yo siempre era el que, desde un comienzo, manipulaba cada trato para beneficio propio, sin embargo, había sido un gran maestro para Bella quien aprendía rápido, demasiado para mi desgracia

— Los recuerdo — admití, sin atreverme a agregar almo más. Ella volvió a sonreí, y sin poder resistirme, bese tenuemente sus labios — ¿Qué clase de trato quieres hacer? — pregunte al ver que no hablaría mas

— Uno inquebrantable — dijo para luego reí al ver mi expresión, expresión que estaba seguro, era de completa desconfianza — No es tan malo, ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

— Aun no me dices de que trata

— De amor. De nosotros y nuestro amor — aseguro. Fruncí el ceño — ¿Aceptas?

— Solo si me gustan todas las pautas, así que… — ella rodo los ojos. Sabía que odiaba perder, y aun mas cuando yo era el que la hacía perder. Bella se frustraba demasiado rápido en cuanto a no cumplir sus objetivos, y cuando se frustraba, en vez de pasar, como todas las personas normales, a la etapa de negación, ella pasaba, a la inmediata e inminente furia, una de la cual jamás salía…

— Solo debes cumplir tres pautas, y yo seré la que la decidiré, al igual que tu decidirás mis pautas. Eso hará todo mas fácil, ¿Que dices? ¿Aceptas? — deje de sonreí, observándola con seriedad. Precavido, me aleje de ella, quitándome de encima de su cuerpo, para mantenerme a uno de sus constados. Había algo que no me gustaba de todo aquello…

— ¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? — masculle

— No se trata de lo que quiero, sino de lo que no quiero, Edward — y allí lo supe con exactitud. Algo no estaba bien, jamás lo estuvo, y ahora, realmente no sé si teníamos la fuerza necesaria para afrontar esto…

**Bella Pov **

Termine de colocarme rápidamente la blusa. Podía sentir la presencia de Edward; Pude notar, por el rose que producían las prendas sobre su cuerpo, que aun seguía en el proceso de vestirse

Lo observe por encima de mi hombro.

Era increíble como nosotros podíamos pasar de estar riendo, juntos, abrazados, a estar fulminándonos con la mirada, ignorándonos. Intente sonreírle al ver cómo me observaba, mas no puede hacerlo. En eso momentos, me sentía realmente perdida, sola, triste. Y dolía

Odiaba que Edward no entendiera mis fundamentos, mis razones, ¡No! Su estúpida, y rápida, mente de vampiro solo lograba ayudarlo a ser obstinado, incluso más aun de que cuando era humano

Lo observe de soslayo. Su cuerpo se encontraba tenso, su rostro imperturbable, y su actitud era aun más fría que el contacto de nuestra piel para los humanos. Era capaz de saber que él, en cualquier momento explotaría; se notaba en el mismo ambiente, pues al igual que sucedía en un desastre natural, con Edward, primero venia la calma, y luego, la tempestad. Me reincorpore de un salto, luego de haber terminado de colocarme los zapatos. Él me observo

— ¿No dirás nada? — le pregunte. Era una pregunta estúpida a decir verdad, lo sabía, y aun así no podía evitar hacerla. Mataba. Sus silencios me hacían pensar que de cierta forma, me estaba matando, literalmente. Lo observe negar, calmo, tranquilo…

— Sabes lo que opino, y también sabes que no cambiare de parecer — lo observe molesta, ¿realmente quería que lo lastimara? Es que acaso no entendía que si no se alejaba, debía alejarlo. Era lo mejor para ambos, para todos a decir verdad

— Edward…

— Cállate, Isabella — ordeno con un todo de voz que me hacía imposible no obedecerle. Espere a que continuara hablando — No quiero. No puedo. No voy a dejarte ir

— Yo tampoco quiero irme…

— ¡Por supuesto que quieres irte! ¡Quieres irte, y alejarte de mí! — bramo colérico. Casi por instinto me aleje tres pasos de él en cuanto se acerco a mí. Me observo dolido — Cada vez que me he aleado de ti, te ha sucedido algo, incluso cuando pensaba que yo era un peligro para estar a tu lado, y tú, al perecer, siempre encontrabas a alguien que podía dañarte mucho mas — aseguro. Amos sabíamos que tenía razón, y lo odiaba por ello, odiaba que tuviera razón. Así como odiaba que evocara aquello que yo ya no quería recordar más…

— Lo que paso antes de mi trasformación, no…

— ¿Qué sucederá si no estoy junto a ti? ¿Si te vas y mueres en algún enfrentamiento?

— Estoy muerta, ¿Recuerdas? — comente de manera mordaz. Estaba empezando a fastidiarme el hecho de que me interrumpiera constantemente mientras hablaba — Tu mismo lo has dicho, Masen. No tenemos almas, no estamos vivos

— ¡Para mi si, carajo! ¡Para mí estas, viva! — dijo a voz de grito, comenzándose a alejarse de mí — Has estado viva desde hace mas de cien años, lejos de mí, y ahora, que realmente quiero estar contigo, te quieres ir

— Tú no lo entiendes…

— ¡Por supuesto que lo entiendo, tu…!

— ¡Que no, como un demonio! ¡No lo entiendes Edward! — asegure levantando mi voz unas octava más que él. Lo observe con furia, al igual que él lo hacía conmigo. Realmente deseaba que me entendiera, que confiara en mí, pero al parecer para Edward Anthony Masen, eso le era imposible — No lo entiendes porque solo piensas en mí, y te lo agradezco pero, de verdad, debes ser más coherente, ¡Lees mentes por el amor de todo lo que conoces! ¿Acaso no sabes lo que Aro, planea? — le pregunte llena de incredulidad, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada indiferente

— ¿Realmente te preocupo yo?

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunte a la defensiva, había captado a la perfección aquel sarcasmo que impregnaba cada una de sus palabras; y a todo eso, aun no le encontraba dar sentido a nada — Edward, contéstame

— No creo que haga falta, Isabella — dijo — Tal vez solo evites que vaya contigo por que prefieres hacerlo con John, o tal vez, tu, al igual que Aro, espera mantener una relación con Baltasar, al fin y al cabo, las misiones serian largas, deberás de movilizarte por todo el mundo. Nadie lo sabe, podrían pasar tantas cosas — reí quedamente, cosa que logro enfurecerlo aun más, y aquel golpe que le proporciono al árbol, lo demostraba; pero aun así, yo continuaba riendo, porque sabia que dejaba de reír, y comenzaba a tomarme en serio sus palabras, él saldría gravemente herido. Una parte de mi se enterneció al saberlo celoso y preocupado…inseguro, pero mi parte más independiente, y furiosa, gritaba constantemente que lo golpeara por idiota e hipócrita.

Solo tarde unos sendos en acercarme hasta él, y abrazarlo. Él siquiera se limito a devolverme el abrazo. Gruñí, enojada, mientras mordía su cuello. Por idiota le pasaba. Esta vez fue su turno de gruñir, aunque de dolor, por lo que yo, sonreí satisfecha

— Te amo, Edward. Te amo más de lo que debería, jamás he sopesado la idea de tener un compañero, siquiera cuando pensaba que estabas muerto — asegure, observándolo a los ojos, acariciando su cuello — Y sabes que podría haberlo hecho, que podría haber tomado como compañero a Baltasar, e incluso a John — asegure — Al igual que tu tomaste como compañera a Victoria, y que quede claro que no te acuso de nada, tienes todo tu derecho a hacerlo — me apresure al decir, al ver como sus facciones se descomponían llenas de culpa. El asintió, impasible, lo cual hacia que a cada segundo me irritara más — Pero si realmente crees que me alejo de ti, para tener oportunidades que en tiempo pasado tuve, déjame decirte que estos cien años de existencia no te has servido para madurar, ni para razonar

— Lo siento — murmuró, estrechándome a su cuerpo, lo cual aproveche para depositar un beso rápido en sus labios, haciéndolo sonreír — ero necesito que me entiendas; Podrías dañarte, podrías morir, nadie te asegura que neófitos o rebeldes no quieran dañarte, y si eso sucede, jamás podre volver a verte, y lo sabes, porque ya no serás un vampiro si es que quien quiera que te haya atacado, cumple bien su trabajo de matar a un guardia de los Vulturis. Te podrían matar, definitivamente

— Te entiendo, y también quiero que confíes en mi Edward. Podre cuidarme sola, incluso John estará allí para ayudarme

— ¡¿Y por qué no yo? ¿Por qué no puedo ser yo el que este allí para ayudarte? — chille enojada, propinándole un golpe demasiado fuerte en el pecho, sin embargo l no pareció sentirlo. Bufe, cruzándome de brazos. Estúpido vampiro con complejo de héroe

— Porque si tu vas Aro encontrara la manera de amarrarnos a su guardia para siempre; y no quiero eso ni para mi, ni para ti, ni para nadie. ¿No lo entiende? Incluso John logro entenderlo, ¿Por qué tu no lo entiendes?

— ¿A qué viene John a toda esta discusión? ¿Qué tendría que entender él si va contigo?

— Tendría que entender que Amely no lo espera por siempre, porque se lo dijo, porque los años pasaran y aunque él la ame, ella podría enamorase de otro, y aun así el se ira, para que Aro no la integre a su guardia, porque la ama, y cuando amas a alguien debes sacrifícate

— ¿Y tú por quien haces esto, Bella?

— En un principio, por mi familia, ahora, lo hago por ti y por los demás. Entiéndelo — roge, ya desesperada — Te lo ruego, no vayas Edward, tú conoces mejor que nadie la mente de Aro, y sabes hasta que punto podría llegar si nos tiene a ambos

— Bella…

**Alice Pov **

Mentiría si dijera que el ambiente de la casa, y el humor de todos los vampiros que se encontraban allí era uno de puro alegría. Todos se encontraban tensos, inclusive los guardias de los Vulturis, quienes enojados, se mantenían lo suficientemente lejos de nosotros, pero aun así lo suficientemente cerca de nuestros líderes, en caso de tener que defenderlos

Puse los ojos en blanco al escuchar el pequeño gruñido que dejo escapar aquel vampiro al que tanto había regañado Aro. Baltasar. El pobre había tenido una estricta y directa orden de su amo, orden que le prohibía ir en busca de Bella, que todos sabíamos, se encontraba con Edward

Una sonrisa picara adorno mi rostro. Ya todos nos imaginábamos que era lo que se encontraban haciendo, bueno, no todos, solo algunos, y entre ellos se encontraban: Aro, Jasper, Baltasar, Marco… Bien, tal vez eran todos, inclusive Victoria quien se encontraba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a alguien más…

Me daba lástima. Porque si, una pequeña parte de mi, tenia lastimas y comprendía el sufrimiento de Victoria. No debía ser fácil para ella. Victoria aparentaba ser fuerte, siempre o hizo, su actitud, su personalidad, toda ella siempre aparento ser fuerte, pero en cuanto se trataba de Edward, o algo relacionado a él, ella simplemente se trasformaba en alguien demasiado débil. Incluso ella lo sabía. Todos los sabíamos. Victoria amaba a Edward, porque con él, ella podía ser ella misma, dejarse llevar mientras que él la protegía. Si, comprendía el dolor de Victoria, pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que todo esto, todos estos cambios harían que todas las piezas encajaran de una vez por todas…

— Deja de mirarme así — me gruño aquella vampira con los cabellos del color del fuego. Me encogí de hombros, nunca habíamos tenido una gran relación llena de amistad, no señor, nuestra relación era más bien tolerante y cordial, pero jamás afectiva; no debía de sorprenderme sus miradas mordaces, aquellas como la que me dedicaba en aquel momento

Solté un largo e innecesario suspiro, comenzando a danzar hacia en donde se encontraban Jasper, Carlisle y Marco entablando una conversación. Rodé los ojos al saber de que llevaba aquella conversación. La guerra entre el norte y el sur. Más específicamente, la guerra de la cual Jasper, mi leal y paciente esposo sureño, había participado…

— Las tácticas empleadas eran casi perfectas, yo mismo participe de unas cuantas, y hubiéramos ganado si no hubiera sido por aquellos malditos traidores que…

— Ya basta amor — le dije, aun sonriendo, abrazándome a él. El sonrió, y sin más dejo de hablar de aquel tema que tanta rabia le daba. Porque Jasper, a lo largo de los años, había cambiado mucho en cuanto a ideologías, ya sean renacentista, revolucionarias, o grandes innovaciones, pero jamás, jamás, cambiaria de idea en cuando a que ellos debieron de habrá ganado la guerra, porque según él y sus estrictas palabras: Ellos luchaban por la injusticia, y por la igualdad — solo te amargaras

— Alice Brandon — me saludo por primera vez Marco. Lo observe, distingüendo pequeños ápices de bondad en sus ojos, rojos y de apariencia feroz. Le sonreí abiertamente, recibiendo una respuesta similar de su parte, solo que su sonrisa era más reservada y conservadora — Es un placer conocer tan encantadora vampira

— En realidad es Alice Whitlock Cullen — asegure. Odiaba utilizar mi apellido de humana, pues no tenía ningún recuerdo de mis días de humana, y lo que hasta el momento había averiguado de mi familia, solo me había ayudado a alegrarme de no poder recordar nada — El placer en es mío, Marco. Carlisle nos ha hablado maravillas de ustedes a los largo de los años

— Tal vez, Carlisle, solo ha disfrazado la realidad, y actuado como el buen hombre que es — escuchamos decir a nuestra espalda. Inmediatamente, Jasper debió de controlarse en apartarme de allí, y gruñirle a Aro a manera de advertencia. Entrelace mi mano con la de Jasper, esperando a que aquel contacto lo tranquilizara, y así fue

— Nunca haría eso, Aro. Solo les relate nuestras aventuras, y cada una de las enseñanzas que me han atribuido a lo largo de mi estadía en Volterra — Marco asintió, complacido, al igual que Aro, por la respuesta de nuestro _padre _

— Eso es maravilloso — nuevamente apreté la mano de Jasper, no debía ser fácil para él, sentir los sentimientos de aquel vampiro, sentimientos que sabíamos eran oscuros — sin embargo, querido Carlisle; Me pregunto cuando tienen planeado regresar Edward y Bella. Hace más de un día que se han ido, y, aunque me agrade estar junto a ti y a tu peculiar familia, mis guardias están comenzando a tener hambre, necesitan cazar, al igual que yo necesito que Bella y John se encontré aquí, pues bien saben ambos, esto no es solo una visita de cortesía

— ¿A no? — pregunto Derek con una fingida inocencia, esperando a que Aro quisiera explicar un poco mas de aquello que había dado a entender, le interesaba

— No. — aseguro Aro, con una pequeña y real sonrisa llena de satisfacción; de seguro llevaba rato queriendo revelarlo que estaba a punto de decir — Me temo que no. Esta visita, en especial, ha sido para recoger a los nuevos miembros de la guardia Vulturis, como lo serán Bella y John en cuanto aparezcan. Aunque considerando los repentinos cambios, me pregunto si Edward y Amely se unirán también a la guardia — comento sin poder ocultar esa pizca de malicia que escondía su voz, al igual que tampoco podía ocultar esa expresión victoriosa que mantenía hasta aquellos instantes, al ver las reacciones que había provocado en cada uno de nosotros

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Bella y John, los nuevos guardias de los Vulturis? ¿Amely y Edward, también se les unirían? Cerré los ojos intentando ver el futuro. Nada. ¡Maldito don el de Bella Swan! ¡Maldita sea!

Victoria, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, sentada, gruño ferozmente, comenzando a dirigirse hacia la salida, y de allí, adentrándose rápidamente al bosque, con tal rapidez que siquiera nos dio tempo a detenerla. Aro aun sonreí

— Interesante, ¿no lo crees, querido, Marco? — comentó — Nos podría ser de mucha ayuda. Esa muchacha tiene sin lugar a dudas, una excelente habilidad para escaparse, ¿no crees que ella nos podría a ayudar a prevenir las opciones de escape que podrían llegar a tomar ciertos rebeldes a la hora de la lucha? Es más que obvio que podría ayudarnos a cubrir ciertos frentes para evitar cualquier intento de huida de nuestros contrincantes

Esta vez, fue turno de Jasper, consolarme a mí, con su maravilloso Don. Cerré los ojos, nuevamente…

_**Esto. No. Puede Ser. **_— pensé, para luego dejarme arrastrar por Jasper hacia algún lado lejos de Aro, porque ambos estábamos seguros que si no me alejaba en ese preciso instante, lo intentaría descuartizar. Maldito vampiro Idiota. Había venido para arruinar todo, para llevarse todo lo que habíamos logrado construir hasta el momento… Por lo que todo esto, sin lugar a replica, ameritaba a hacer una llamada. Necesitaba el consejo de esa mujer, pues el futuro, aunque no lo pudiera ver, ya se encontraba escrito…

— Jasper — le llame a mi esposo, ganándome toda su perfecta atención. Lo observe dudosa por primera vez en mucho tiempo — Debemos llamar a Elizabeth. Ella sabrá que hacer

* * *

_**No, gente, no he muerto, ni desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, ni nada que se le parezca…**_

_**Bueno, antes que nada quiero decirles que en visto de que ¡He comenzado con mis vacaciones!, tendré uso de mi tiempo libre para terminar de escribir los capítulos de mis historia, por lo que a todo esto, también me siento con la obligación de disculparme por **__**haberlos abandonado por tanto tiempo, y estoy completamente segura que no volverá a suceder… al menos no hasta que comiencen las clase y vuelvan a acribillarme con continuas evaluaciones y trabajos, etc. O.o**_

_**Sin más que decir, y haciéndoles una última pregunta, les ruego que comenten que les ha parecido este capítulo, ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Lo has detestado? Cualquier cosa es bien recibida, desde críticas y tomatazos, hasta halago u amenazas de muerte **_

_**Y para aquellos quienes aun no lo sabes, en mi perfil, hay un acceso directo que los llevara al nuevo Tráiler que he hecho de esta historia. Se los recomiendo. Sin más que decirle, me despido**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Revierws, hermosuras! **_


	23. La Solución Al Asunto

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

Los segundos pasaban insensiblemente mientras corría, a la par que mi cuerpo se debatía entre volver junto a Bella, o intentar no perder aquel ápice de caballerosidad que Elizabeth me había inculcado.

Mi entrecejo se frunció al recordar la duradera y perturbadora llamada; Y una sonrisa que se debatía entre triste y alegre, se instalo en mi rostro al recordar como Bella había sollozado en el momento exacto en el que mi madre me había exigido hablar con ella, solo para hablar horas y horas, dándome tiempo para entretenerme con el cuerpo de la mujer que me había enamorado desde el primer momento

— Por supuesto, aun sigue comportándose como un tonto — mascullaba ella ante una de las tantas preguntas de mi madre. Puse los ojos en blanco. Si bien estaba escuchando todas y cada una de las cosas que ambas se decían, no podía evitar de parecerme un conversación un tanto metódica, como si ambas tuvieran miedo de mencionar algo que dañara a la otra; Y lo entendía. ¡Había pasado un siglo, por todos los demonios! — Ten por seguro que lo hare

— _¡Por supuesto que lo harás! _— chillo mi madre indignada a través de la línea. Bella frunció el ceño, exasperada. Reí por lo bajo, mientras una de mis manos se filtraba por debajo de su blusa, jugando no solo con su ombligo, sino también con el elástico de su jean — _Escúchame Isabella Swan, tienes suerte de que en este preciso momento un continente nos separe… _

— Ya te lo han dicho — la interrumpió sin miramiento alguno, pese a que su rostro se mostrara apenado. Detuve mi acción, atento a la contestación de mi madre, y curioso por las palabras de Bella. Estaba enojada, y por el resoplido que Elizabeth había soltado hacia unos segundos, se notaba que se sentía igual que Bella — Fue Alice, ¿Verdad?

— _Sabes que te amo al igual que a una hija, y si el idiota que tengo como hijo me hubiera dicho que tú…Yo me encontraría allí, junto a ustedes…_ — mi expresión debía de ser un poema, pues Bella no perdió su tiempo en reírse de mí. Mi madre en su vida de humana se había caracterizado por ser una mujer educada que respetaba sobre todo, el buen hablar, sin embargo, con el pasar de las décadas, y las distintas generaciones con las cual tuvo el placer de interactuar como vampira; Había aprendido un vocabulario no muy respetable, que sacaba a relucir cada que se enojaba. — _No puedes irte a la guardia Vulturis, no ahora, Bells _

— Debo hacerlo. Entiéndeme por favor — apreté mi agarre aun mas sobre su cuerpo, fingiendo no haber visto como su mirada se posaba en mí. No solo le hablaba a mi madre, ese mensaje era hacia ambos, tal vez, incluso se lo decía a sí misma — Es lo mejor para todos.

— _Bella, cariño, sabes que eso no es del todo…_

— Lo siento, Elizabeth, pero… quiero pasar las últimas horas con Edward. Me iré antes del próximo amanecer, y… — un suspiro triste escapo de sus labios. Tome con suavidad su rostro y lo eleve, quería que me mirase, que supiera entre todas las cosas que me hacía sentir, que también podría contar conmigo en cualquier momento. Deposite un rápido y ligero beso en sus labios, sin embargo fue su cuello el que había recibido más atención — Creo… que debo… colgar — sin poderlo evitar, una sonrisa socarrona se había plasmado en mi rostro. Cada suspiro anhelante que ella soltaba, era un estado inducido de continuo gozo para mí, que nuevamente me sentía _alguien_ en su vida

— _Te amo cariño_ — le susurró mi madre con la voz rota. — _Cuídate, ¿Si?_

— Lo hare, y no solo eso, prometo que te llamare cada que pueda. Edward me dará tu número

— _Eso será fantástico, hija, por favor, pásame con Edward_ _quiero hablar con él _— suspire de manera innecesaria, viéndome tentado a eludir aquella llamada a como diera lugar — _Edward Anthony Masen, atiende, se que estas escuchando _— casi gruñí por lo bajo al escucharla. Tome el móvil en mi mano, arrepintiéndome del instante en el que junto con Bella, nos dirigimos al verde parque de Seattle. Hubiera preferido quedarme en el bosque de Forks, allí no había señal alguna

— Hola mamá

— _Bebe._ — Bella soltó una risilla burlesca. Tense mi mandíbula, fulminándola con la mirada, intentando, en vano, que dejara de reír — _Escucha, Edward, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero yo quiero saber, bueno, ambos, tu padre y yo, queremos saber si tú… Edward Anthony Masen, nosotros no aceptaremos que te comportes, ni que…_

— _Soluciónalo, Edward._ — la voz de mi padre, luego de un pequeño silencio por parte de mi madre, se dejo escuchar. Supuse que había tomado el móvil en su poder. Él no se caracterizaba por ser paciente con su hijo de más de cien años, y aquello resultaba ser un tanto gracioso

— ¿Qué? — pregunté sin comprender. Él bufo, y Bella también. Yo sin embargo, seguía sin entender del todo a lo que se refería. Es que, ¿Quién podría culparme? Siquiera mi facilidad de deducción me ayudaba a comprender que era lo que debía de arreglar primero; ¿Mi relación con Bella?, ¿El hecho de que ella se iría?, ¿La guardia Vulturis?, ¿Mis decisiones?... Siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar a _arreglarlo_, pues al parecer todo aquello que alguna vez había construido en esta nueva existencia, parecía ir desvaneciéndose poco a poco, y al parecer cualquier camino que yo eligiera me alejaría de otro el cual alguna vez añoraba con tal intensidad que dolía

— Sabes que es lo que tienes que solucionar — aseguró — Bella se encuentra allí, pero no olvides que tú no te encontrabas solo, estaba Victoria. Confió en ti, hijo, soluciónalo — dijo sin miramientos cortando la llamada, sin darme posibilidad a responder, aunque a decir verdad en cierta manera le estaba agradecido, porque siendo completamente sincero, no sabía que responder ante tales palabras. Cerré los ojos, sabiendo perfectamente que los orbes dorados de ella me observaban fijamente, sin perderse el mínimo detalle de mis reacciones

— ¿A qué esperas Edward? — volví a abrir los ojos para mirarla. Tal vez se debía a la confusión que se arremolinaba en mi mente, pero las cosas parecían parecerme aun más complicadas de lo que habían sido nunca. Pose mi mirada sobre su nívea unida a la mía — Debes ir, tonto — susurro con humor. La observe a los ojos, dejándome hipnotizar con el repentino tumulto de sentimientos que demostraban. Una parte de mi se sentía orgulloso de poder reconocer, al igual que antes, todas sus emociones a través del brillo que detonaban sus ojos, sin embargo, también se encontraba aquella parte que estaba casi segura que ahora, ella solo me dejaba _ver_ solo los sentimientos que sabia no me dolería descubrir

— Nada cambiara — murmuré, sentándola sobre mi regazo. Una tierna y mecánica sonrisa de su parte era suficiente para hacer estragos en mi mundo. Enarque ambas cejas, besando una de sus mejillas mientras ella reía tímidamente. Sonreí al escucharla. Ella parecía estar segura de nosotros, y aquello era lo que más me impulsaba a querer hacer las cosas bien — Eres a quien amo

— Debes hablar con ella. Mereces que le digas lo que sientes

— Bella yo no…

— Solo dile la verdad Edward. Solo la verdad

Y fue así como mientras mis pasos me dirigían hacia Victoria, mi mente aun se encontraba en aquel último beso recibido de Bella, prometiéndome que me esperaría antes de marcharse…

**Bella Pov **

La fachada de la casa seguía siendo la misma que cuando Edward y yo nos fuimos dispuestos a perdernos en el bosque, cegados por lo que jamás dijimos, supimos ni hicimos. Resople molesta al darme cuenta que nuevamente hacia de mi existencia un drama, al parecer, no solo me había bastado el sufrir cien años por alguien que creía muerto, sino que también me he involucrado entre lo que alguna vez tuvieron, o tal vez seguirán teniendo, Edward y Victoria,

_˂˂Nada cambiara. Eres a quien amo˃˃_

Sus palabras hacían eco en mi mente; Y yo realmente quería creer que aquello era real, aun así, siempre existiría un _pero_ entre nosotros, porque Edward decía amarme, pero antes de estar nuevamente junto a mí, por aquellas jugarretas que ofrece el destino, él estaba con Victoria, la amaba, la acariciaba, la besaba…

No era fácil para mí saber que Edward solo podría llegar a estar enamorado de aquella muchacha que había conocido de humano, aquella niña de ojos marrones e inocencia casi estúpida; Porque si de algo estaba segura, era de que mis ojos ya no eran marrones, mis mejillas ya no se sonrojaba y aquella inocencia que me caracterizaba como humana se había perdido en aquel camino que había sido mi vida y este que es mi existencia.

Las dudas no hacían más que corroer mi cabeza, y yo, en un acto de masoquismo, no hacía nada por intentar disiparlas, porque en ese instante, Edward, se encontraría junto a Victoria, y tal vez allí se daría cuenta de que realmente la amaba a ella, solo a ella, y que yo, pese a que le resultaba atractiva, solo era alguien que lograba contrarrestar aquel sentimiento nostálgico que los vampiros solíamos tener con respecto a nuestra lejana humanidad

— Tal parece que esté crepúsculo, le dará paso a un magnifico eclipse — no fingí sorpresa al verlo junto a mí, pues pese a que me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos, mis sentidos se encontraban alerta, por lo que había sido sumamente consciente de su cercanía, a cada paso que había caminado hasta encontrarse a mi lado — Y nosotros partiremos al amanecer, ¿No te ha de sonar raro?

— Nunca me pareció raro el hecho d que el sol saliera de día, y se escondiera de noche, dándole lugar a la luna —sus ojos borgoña detonaban un extraño brillo de travesura, que me hicieron dudar aun mas de sus intenciones — El eclipse sin embargo es un suceso que cada tantos años sucede. Es solo una simple coincidencia

— O tal vez es el destino

— No creas en todo lo que dice el hombre del clima. — bromeé, o al menos eso intente. — Un eclipse no es la gran cosa, Baltasar, ya hemos visto demasiados a lo largo de nuestra existencia, y créeme, ya no le encuentro nada especial

— Tal vez tenas razón — admitió — Aunque lo más probable es que yo la tenga — reí secamente. Lo consideraba un buen amigo, aunque en ocasiones siquiera sabía con exactitud, cuáles eran sus intensiones hacia mí.

**Baltasar Pov **

— ¿Qué te preocupa?

— Nada

— ¿Quieres hablar?

— ¿Acaso no es lo que hacemos? — no pude evitar gruñir con disconformidad. Nunca nadie solía negarme nada, aunque claro, tampoco es como si tuvieran opción alguna. Mi don utilizado tanto en vampiros como en humanos, me permitía manipularlos hasta el punto de obligarlos a cometer un suicidio sin que ellos se percatasen de lo que hacían, haciéndoles creer que todo lo que decía estaba bien. No. Jamás me habían negado nada., pero Bella era la excepción a la regla.

Su belleza era digna de cualquier vampiro, y su don, una reliquia que pronto pertenecería a nuestra guardia, sin embargo, pese a haberla visto por primera vez, y haber sentido un grandioso deseo sexual por ella, su personalidad fue lo que me hizo pensar en tenerla a mi lado durante el resto de nuestra existencia, aunque claro, aquello solo lo pensaba yo, pues aquella castaña de ojos tristes pero decididos siquiera se acercaba lo suficiente a mí como para dejarse seducir

Todo era emocional…

Recuerdo haber reído, ante las palabras frías de Aro, horas después de haber visto en los pensamientos de Bella, la vida de la misma. Mi risa, de momentos a otro, había sido interrumpida por la orden estricta de Aro a que escuchara detalladamente la historia de la castaña.

Ella había resultado ser una luchadora. Recordaba de manera nítida cada palabra dicha por Aro, recordaba la fascinación que él hablaba sobre como aquella vampira había sido capaz de torturar a aquellos malditos humanos, sin siquiera verse tentada a beber su sangre, dominada por el odio y el dolor. Ambos sentimiento eran apreciados de sobre manera, pues tal y como alguna vez se lo había dicho a Bella, en ella veía lo que podría hacer sido la mujer a la que alguna vez ame más que a mí mismo….

Todo vampiro tenía una historia, y la mayoría de ellas no eran buenas historias. Para mí, pese a los recuerdos no ser nítidos, sabía con exactitud lo escandaloso que había resultado mi libertinaje para la alta sociedad de Inglaterra.

Mi madre odiaba mi forma de vivir de mujer en mujer. Mujerzuelas, solía decirles ella, aunque claro, jamás me vi dispuesto a decirle que la mayoría de ellas, por no decir todas, eran las hijas virginales de sus amigas, que según sus madres, siquiera habían osado en hablar a solas con un hombre sin la presencia de sus padres, por el hecho de ser _tímidas_. Pobres mujeres que vivían en la ignorancia de saber que sus hijas ya no eran más unas niñas

En fin. En ese entonces tal y como todo idiota humano, había creído que era intocable ante el amor, intocable hasta que ella apareció. Se hacía llamar Janet por los demás hombres que alquilaban su cálido cuerpo durante el frío de la noche, yo, por mi parte, fui el único privilegiado en conocer el verdadero nombre de aquel ángel bucles dorados. Charlotte fue mi primer amor, o al menos la mujer con la que habría pensado formar un futuro.

La conocí una noche de borrachera. Me enamore de ella tras recibir una de sus escandalosas escenas acompañada de una fuerte bofetada; Y la perdí en un eclipse lunar a manos de unos hombres que aprovechando su fuerza, habían abusado de ella hasta matarla. Ella murió sin que yo pudiera hacer nada para salvarla

Odie a mi padre por no haberme dejado casarme con ella, a mi madre por festejar su muerte, y me odie a mi mismo por haber sido un cobarde, y no hacer luchado por aquella mujer que había logrado hacerme recordar que podía amar. Supongo que su muerte marco el principio de mi eternidad, pues si mi comportamiento autodestructivo no hubiera seguido, Aro jamás me hubiera encontrado vagando por las calles de Inglaterra

— Lo olvidaras — dije, sabiendo cuan falsas eran mis palabras. Ella me observo. Yo la observe. Era una guerra de miradas sin lugar a treguas, y aquello me parecía divertido. Si. Bella era aun constante recuerdo de la historia de Charlotte, porque Bella podría haber muerto en aquel callejón al igual que lo había hecho Charlotte, aunque claro está, Charlotte no había tenido las suerte de cruzarse con un vampiro que le diera la opción de renacer como un ser superior… — Tal vez es el destino — volví a decir. El destino me había sacado a la única mujer que me enseño a mar, y así mismo, el destino había puesto ante a mí a la única mujer que me había ayudados a perdonar, a perdonarme, por lo que estaba seguro que el destino quería que ella estuviera a mi lado, y si no era así, yo mismo me encargaría de forjar mi destino… Nuestro destino

Yo si la haría feliz.

**Edward Pov**

… Mis pasos cada vez se hacían más lentos. Mis instintos, por el contrario, parecían estar mas alerta a cada paso que daba. El aroma de Victoria se sentía más localizado por aquella zona, lo cual no dejaba de preocuparme. Había sido una real sorpresa llegar por los alrededores del río luego de haber seguido su rastro por no más de diez minutos. Ella, por lo general, odiaba saberse privada de sobrepasar el otro lado del río solo por un tratado en el cual siquiera había estado presente

La encontré de pie a un costado del río, observando como la corriente seguía su curso. A pasos decididos me acerque a ella quien parecía estar ignorando adrede mi presencia. La observe de manera minuciosas, parecía encontrarse en completa calma, casi en un estado de profunda meditación, mientras su pelirrojo y brillante cabello se balanceaba al compás del viento

— Victoria — susurre — Necesitamos hablar

— Tienes razón, amor — su voz pese a sonar suave y melodiosas, mantenía un comprensible matiz de furia. Fui testigo como sus pasos apresurados se dirigían hacia mi persona, hasta el punto de encontrarse a no más de cinco pulgadas de distancia — ¿Dime, cariño, de qué hablaremos? ¿De qué tan bueno fue tener sexo con aquella zorra? — gruño — Vamos Edward, dímelo

* * *

_**Hola gente hermosisisima. **_

_**Lo sé, algunas se preguntaran, ¿Por qué diablos actualizo después de tanto tiempo? Y pues bueno, solo les puedo decir que l una pregunta fácil de responder, ya que como todas/os, ya saben, fuera de Fanfiction hay una vida, y dentro de dicha vida cada tanto hay problemas…En la mía, este año, parece estar repletos de ellos. Aun así quiero que sepan que JAMAS me olvido de ustedes, queridos/as lectores/as **_

_**Bueno, y como siempre, aun luego de las amenazas de muerte (en algunos casos) quiero agradecerles a todos mis lectores que de una manera u otra me han apoyado en todo, por lo que les agradezco a todos tanto los Reviews que recibo, o así mismo los mensajes privados, ya que créanlo o no he llegado a hacerme muy buenas amigas de fanfic **_

_**Si más que decir: ¡Me despido gente guapa! **_

_**Esperare con ansias sus comentarios. Si tienen consejos, criticas o alguna duda, solo escríbanla y me encargare de responderles o utilizar sus consejos**_

_**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**_

_**¡Dejen un Reviews!**_


	24. El Principio del Final

**_Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan_**

* * *

**Edward Pov **

_— Victoria — susurre — Necesitamos hablar_

_— Tienes razón, amor — su voz, pese a sonar suave y melodiosas, mantenía un comprensible matiz de furia. Fui testigo como sus pasos apresurados se dirigían hacia mi persona, hasta el punto de encontrarse a no más de cinco pulgadas de distancia — ¿Dime, cariño, de qué hablaremos? ¿De qué tan bueno fue tener sexo con aquella zorra? — Gruño — Vamos Edward, dímelo_

— No la llames de esa manera — mis palabras sonaron más rudas de lo que pretendía. Las suaves fracciones de ella demostraron el dolor que le habían producido aquellas palabras, por más inocentes que fueran estás. Me sentí el peor ser del mundo. — Lo siento — me disculpe — Nunca quise causarte daño. Es mi culpa, yo…

— ¡Cállate! — gruño, furibunda, empujando mi cuerpo cinco centímetros más lejos, de aquella cercanía que ella había impuesto. La deje hacer — No entiendes. Nunca lo has hecho.

— Victoria, yo…

— Te amo, Edward. —no respondí ante tal confesión, es decir, ¿Qué podría decirle?, ¿Existía alguna palabra que aliviara el dolor que sabía, ella sentía en esos momentos? — De verdad te amo — volvió a repetir, esta vez, enrollando sus delicados brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Me removí incomodo. Sonará hipócrita, pero, no quería lastimarla, o al menos, no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Victoria, ella había sido mi bálsamo contra el dolor. Ella había logrado apaciguar solo un poco la tortura de saber que debía de existir en una eternidad sin la compañía del ser que más había amado: _Bella _— ¿Acaso eso no te importo? ¿Te parece divertido humillarme así?

— Sabes que no es así. — musite a voz de susurró, mientras ella reposaba su cabeza en mi pecho, soltando un suave sollozó desde lo profundo de su garganta. — Eres hermosa. — admití. Ella busco con desesperación mis ojos, tal vez pensando que su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada. Le sonreí con dulzura, manteniendo aun el contacto visual con ella — Nunca te prometí nada, y siempre me sentí culpable por no hacerlo, porque tú has sido la que más me ha ofrecido en esta nueva vida. Me soportaste en mis noches de enojo, mi estado de ánimo cambiante, y mi estúpida obsesión por olvidar el pasado que yo mismos de disponía a revivir. Y te quiero por ello, pero…

— La amas a ella — me interrumpió, alejándose de mí, como si mí tacto repentinamente le quemara. Asentí con la cabeza, y ella volvió a alejarse un paso más. Cerré los ojos, reprimiendo mis ganas de acercármele y abrazarla. No la amaba, de eso estaba seguro. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir aquel deseo de retribuirle todo aquel cariño que ella me había brindado, cuando ya siquiera mis padres soportaban mi autoaislamiento e indiferencia ante lo que sucediera a mi alrededor. Inspire con profundidad. No podía hacerle aquello. No podía darle falsas esperanzas, porque sabía que si el cariño por ella me llevaba a abrazarla, sería mucho más difícil lograr solucionar todo esto.

— Fui tan tonta — sollozo, observándome con dolor. — Sé que nunca me prometiste amor, pero yo tenía la esperanza qué… ¡Ella lo arruino todo! ¡Tú estabas comenzando a sentir algo por mí cuando ella…!

— Mereces algo mejor.

— No quiero algo mejor, te quiero a ti.

— Mereces que a alguien que te ame, — dije — Yo no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento — me disculpe. La culpa quemaba mis entrañas de la forma más dolorosa que pudiera imaginar, pero sabía, aquello no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía Victoria en aquellos instantes. Su repentina inmovilidad e inexpresivo rostro, me preocuparon, por lo que, por unos momentos, me sentí tentando a espiar su mente, y así averiguar que le sucedía con exactitud. Descarte esa idea mucho antes de comenzar a sopesarla con seriedad. Ella no se merecía que invadiera su mente, aunque para mí, aquello resultaba más que tentador. Intente mantener mi atención lejos de sus pensamientos, que, por más que intentará ignorarlos, eran poderosamente fuertes.

˂˂Romper… _Saltar… Tratado…Final…Lobos… Paz… _˃˃

Fruncí el entrecejo, intentando hilar sus pensamientos. No entendía. No lograba entender a que se refería con todos ellos, o al menos, no lo entendía hasta el momento exacto en el que, tras tomar un ligero impulso, ella se dispuso a acercarse hacia el final del río, hacia la senda que nos separaban del territorio Quileute. Me lance sobre ella, derribándola junto antes de que saltara, y se adentrara hacia el territorio prohibido. Tras un fuerte golpe, ambos caímos al polvoroso suelo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios planeabas hacer? — grite sintiendo la ira enardecer en mí. Ella intento librarse de mi cuerpo, que se mantenía presionado sobre el suyo. Coloque las palmas de mis manos en sus hombros, inmovilizándola sin hacer demasiado esfuerzo — ¡Reacciona de una puta vez!

— ¡Suéltame! — gruño, doblando mi brazo derecho, logrando impulsarme hacia atrás, lejos de su cuerpo. Caí de cuclillas, frente a ella. La observe ponerse de pie a la defensiva, como si esperar a que la atacase. Supuse que era una reacción natural en cualquier vampiro que viera a otro de su especie parado para lanzarse sobre ella, listo para atacarla. Yo lo estaba, o al menos eso era lo que daba a entender mi postura, aunque mis intensiones distaban mucho de querer hacerle daño, por el contrario, pretendía que ella no cometiera una locura. — Aléjate. — masculló, en apenas un susurró audible para un humano, pero perfectamente diferenciable para un vampiro.

Avance tres pasoso hacia ella, obligándola a retroceder. Repetí la acción, obteniendo la misma respuesta de su parte. Un brutal y crudo gruñido proveniente de su garganta, rompió el súbito silencio que se había instalado a nuestro alrededor. Ella había descubierto mi plan de alejarla de la line divisoria del tratado, por lo que ahora, no hacía más que presionarme para lograr acercarse más a la misma.

— Actúa con racionalidad — le implore, ya desesperado porque entrara el razón. No podía distraerme, no podía fallar, porque el más ligero error de mi parte, sería tomado por ella como la oportunidad perfecta para escaparse y cruzar aquella maldita línea imaginara que la llevaría a su muerte. Los lobos la matarían si llegaban a percibir su aroma por su territorio. La considerarían un peligro para su pueblo, una violación al tratado, y la matarían. La matarían y nadie podría hacer nada, porque así lo estipulaba el maldito tratado firmado hacia más de ocho décadas. — ¡Ya basta! — logre decir, impulsando mi cuerpo hacia delante. Había logrado apresar sus muñecas entre mis manos, aunque desde ya, ella había intentando lanzarme un certero manotazo pretendiendo desconcertarme de alguna manera. Enredé sus pies con los míos, haciéndola caer de espaldas al suelo. Sus gritos disconformes y furiosos no se hicieron esperar. No me inmute, por el contrario, aproveche, en un intento de huída de su parte, para poder controlar más sus movimientos e impedir que utilizara cualquier tipo de truco para escaparse. — ¿Crees que solucionaras las cosas haciendo esa estupidez?

— Se solucionaran para mí.

— ¡Pero no para los demás!

— ¿Qué, acaso la culpa de saberme muerta por ti, no te dejara vivir esta maldita existencia en paz, junto a ella? ¿Es así? — su tono dañino, no dejaba lugar a dudas que buscaba la manera de causarme dolor, tanto como el que ella se sentía. Afloje el agarre.

— Si cruzas esa línea, estarás rompiendo un tratado, dejando que los lobos te maten, y dándoles el poder de entrara a nuestro territorio para terminar de matar al clan de la vampira que rompió el tratado. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Quieres que se cree una guerra solo por tus ideas suicidas? — Inquirí — Los Vulturis están presentes, tomarían parte de la pequeña contienda. Los lobos perderían, nosotros tendríamos bajas, el pueblo Quileute sería arrasado por la guarda Vulturi con ansias de sangre, y todo por qué… — deje la oración a la deriva. Su rostro se contrajo de dolor, mientras sus pensamientos intentaban imaginar cada una de mis palabras. Podría asegurar que el pueblo Quileute le importaba muy poco a Victoria, pues su mente solo le restaba importancia a las imágenes de niños y familias siendo arrasadas por los guardias Vulturis, sin embargo lo que hizo mella en ella fue la imagen de "_nuestras bajas_". Esme…Carlisle… Jasper e incluso yo. Toda la familia había ocupado aquella imagen en forma de un cuerpo gloriosamente hermoso, destrozado por las fauces de los lobos.

— No — susurró casi con dificultad, mirándome suplicante. La observe a los ojos, estableciendo una momentánea conexión con los de ella. Nuevamente sentí aquella aflicción que atenazaba mi ser. Con cautela, fui deshaciendo mi agarre, aun en guardia, por si debía volver sujetarla. No fue necesario. Sus pensamientos se habían estabilizado, dejando de lado sus ideas suicidas, solo para recibir nuevamente al **dolor**. La ayude a reincorporarse— ¿Por qué? —preguntó una vez de quede en silencio. Qué demonios se suponía que decía responderle. Ambos sabíamos que, después de todo, su dolor y el mío propio, inclusive el de Bella, eran mi culpa. Mis malas decisiones, al igual que mi cobardía, nos llevaron a esto. — Necesito que me ames.

— Sabes que no puedo — susurré tomando sus manos entre las mías, dándole un leve apretón en un intento por confórtala. Los sollozos tristes y desgarradores, comenzaron a quebrarse en su garganta. La estreche entre mis brazos — La amo. Siempre la amé — dije — Juro que quise olvidarla cuando estuve contigo, porque simplemente no me parecía justo no entregarme de la misma manera con la que tú te entregabas a mí, pero no pude. No puedo hacerlo, Victoria. Y sé que por más que lo intente jamás podré hacerlo. Estoy condenado a amarla, desde el primer momento en que la vi, la amé aún sabiendo que habría más peleas que palabras de amor, qué ella era cabezota y yo orgulloso. Sé que te duele, y aunque ahora no lo entiendes, es verdad cuando te digo que mereces a alguien que te ame sin restricciones. Conmigo solo obtendrás cariño, gratitud, pero jamás amor, y realmente no mereces eso. Mereces mucho más.

— Sé que merezco mucho, mucho más que lo que tú me ofreces. Siempre lo he sabido…

Intenté sonreírle, esperando que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Se quedo en silencio con la mirada perdida en mí. Parecía que me observaba, pero a la vez no lo hacía. Espere paciente a que ella estuviera lista para volver a hablar. Sin embargo lo minutos pasaban y ella parecía no ser consciente de ello; podía incluso, escuchar a la perfección los sonidos que nos rodeaban.

Cerré los ojos. De ser humano, en esos momentos estaría, sin lugar a dudas, intentando zarandear a Victoria para que volviera en sí, pero aquello, era algo que no haría. No podía privarla de ensimismarse en sí misma, sería demasiado egoísta. Intente leer sus pensamientos, y mentiría si dijera que no podía hacerlo, pues como dije antes, los pensamientos de ella eran imposibles de evitar, pero, algo dentro de mí, me obligo a apartarme de su mente e intentar distraerme con otra cosa. Ella no intentaría volver a cruzar el límite, no pensaba en ello. Sus pensamientos habían adoptado un trasfondo más profundo, más personal…

Me congele al sentir como sus finos labios de unían a los míos en un beso desesperado, cargado de dolor y sufrimiento. Y dolió. Dolió saber que yo era el causante de su dolor. Sus manos se sostuvieron fuertemente de mi playera, negándose a soltarme, mientras su lengua delineaba mi labio inferior, implorando profundizar aquel beso. Me separé levemente de ella, tomando su barbilla con una de mis manos, obligándola a observarme a los ojos, tras darme cuenta que intentaba rehuir mi mirada. Luego de unos segundos, cedió, aceptando a mirarme. Le sonreí con ternura, al igual que lo haría por el resto de mi existencia con ella.

— Eres importante para mí, y quiero que seas feliz.

— Entonces bésame. Olvídala. Quédate conmigo

— Realmente crees qué serías feliz se yo me encuentro a tu lado pensando en otra mujer, tocándote cuando la quisiera tocar a ella, besándote e imaginando sus labios. Mirándome observar el amanecer, sin saber con exactitud si mis pensamientos no se encuentran con ella. — inquirí con curiosidad. Ella se negó a responder. — Responde, por favor.

— No. No podría ser feliz. — admitió a regañadientes. Su vez se le quebró al pronunciar la última palabra. Acaricie su mejilla, depositando un casto beso en su frente, al igual que lo haría con una niña pequeña que acababa de realizar una buena acción. Ella sonrió, aunque sus labios temblaron en cuanto lo hizo.

— Yo tampoco — comente intentando demostrar un tono sereno. — Encontraras a quién te ame, y será tan perfecto que me hará sentir un idiota.

— Nunca volveré a amar a nadie que no seas tú.

— Tengo la esperanza de que eso no sea cierto. — una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su pequeño rostro. Nuestros cuerpos se enredaron en un fuerte abrazo iniciado por ella. Sonreí, sintiendo como se apretaba más a mí, para susurrarme al oído…

— ¿La amas, verdad?

— Más que a mi propia existencia. — conteste sin dudar. Ella soltó un amago de risa, que sonó más amarga que feliz. Suspire con pesar. No sabía cómo, pero algo me decía que esto, que ella, encontraría a alguien que valiera la pena, que la amara sin miedo, que la sacara de quicio, que la peleara. Algo dentro de mí me decía que ella encontraría a alguien con quien compartir una relación con las mismas similitudes que compartíamos Bella y yo. Ella encontraría a alguien, y ese alguien la amaría tal y como se merece. — Nunca te dejare de querer.

— Pero no me mas. — me recordó ella tras soltar un suave suspiro — Deseo que no seas feliz con ella, que te decepciones de lo que construirás con ella, y que anheles lo que tenias conmigo. Realmente lo deseo Edward, pero sé que no será así, y si bien me molesta, cierta parte de mí se alegra por ti — explicó con un tono suave y melodioso. Curve mis labios, en un atisbo de sonrisa. Ella lo notó. — No prometo que te dejare de amar, pero al menos lo intentare; y quiero que sepas que yo siempre estaré tras bambalinas esperándote, no importa cuánto tiempo pase, lo juro Edward, siempre te esperare.

— Tengo la esperanza de que eso no sea cierto — volví a repetir, despeinando su cabello. Ella sonrió con amargura, acercando su rostro al mío. En un lento y calculado movimiento, volví a tomar su barbilla entre mis manos derecha, aprovechando el momento para depositar un suave beso entre sus labios. Se trato de un beso efímero, incluso parecía jamás haber sucedido. Sin embargo, para ambos, ese era el final. Un beso de despedida.

Suspire.

— El adiós.

— El adiós — concordé. Y así fue. En menos de lo que duraba un parpadeó ambos comenzamos a correr hacia en donde se encontraban nuestra familia. Un efluvio ya conocido para mí, me hizo desviarme del camino planeado. Victoria lo entendió, aunque no por ello se reprimió en dedicarme una mueca de disgusto, acompañado con una mirada que irradiaba pura y completa resignación.

Apenas la divise, apure mis pasos para poder estrecharla entre mis brazos. La levante a vuelo, comenzando a hacerla girar una y otra vez. Sus quejidos no se hicieron esperar. Sabía que no la estaba mareando, por lo que también sabía que sus quejas solo se debían a la costumbre de querer encontrar un tema con el cual entretenerse para molestarme e iniciar una pequeña y tonta pelea que terminaría con una acalorada y apasionada reconciliación.

La deposite rápidamente en el piso. Arrinconándola entre en tronco del árbol que se encontraba a sus espaldas, para así tener su cuerpo pegado al mío, logrando que no quedara ningún espacio que nos separase.

— Edward — se quejó por la sorpresa de verse arrinconada con tal brusquedad. Le sonreí con inocencia, depositado un camino de besos que comenzaba desde su mandíbula y seguía hacia el lóbulo de su oreja, que me dispuse a degustar. — Se supone que bien aquí para que tu pudieras…

— ¿Ves? — Señale sin despegar mi boca de su piel — Eso confirma la teoría de que tu jamás podrás escapar de mí — seguí diciendo con socarronería. Ella rió casi con diversión, mientras sus cálidas manos comenzaban a acariciar por debajo de mi playera. Me estremecí de placer.

— Tengo mis trucos — aseguro, apretando su cuerpo más a mí. La observe a los ojos. No. Por más trucos que tuviera, ambos sabíamos que de una manera u otra, siempre terminaríamos juntos. Era nuestro destino… — ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunto, aprovechándose de la ligera desatención que le había dado a su cuello, a su cuerpo. Intente redimirme, comenzando a acariciar su cintura, descendiendo hasta su cadera, y de allí a su bien formado trasero. Ella rodó los ojos de aquella manera que me indicaba, me metería en problemas sino le obedecía. Me puse serio.

— Fue tal cual lo esperaba. — mentí, volviendo a buscar sus labios. Ella me observo. Yo suspire — Me beso — confesé esperando un ataque de furia. Sin embargo, no paso nada. Bella me observaba como si aquello era algo que ya tenía premeditado. Asintió, y por alguna extraña razón me vi a mi mismo comenzando a explicarle todo lo que sucedió. El intento de Victoria por romper el tratado y así obtener su muerte, su beso no deseado, sus palabras, nuestro último beso de despedida. Y termine. Me sentí _liviano, _libre de culpas y cargos, o al menos ante Bella. — Lo siento. — me disculpe aun no sabiendo bien por qué lo hacía. Ella rió con diversión.

— Deja de disculparte, zopenco — ordenó, tirando del cuello de ni playera para así unir nuestros labios en un susurrante beso, entremezclado con palabra de amor por parte de ambos. La estreche entre mis brazos. No. No podía. Jamás podría dejarla ir. — Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Edward, por última vez. — susurró con deseo. No hizo falta que dijera más, pues al igual que ella, yo también la necesitaba…

**Bella Pov **

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, escondido tras las ramas secas de los arboles de un invierno que estaba a punto de llegar. Se podían apreciar los restos de luz anaranjadas, bañando todo a su paso.

Me acurruque aun más al cuerpo de Edward. Ambos habíamos pasado la noche en los brazos del otro, sumiéndonos en el silencio de nuestros jadeos, alejándonos de los que nos rodeaban, encerrándonos en nuestra pequeña y débil burbuja personal. Por desgracia, el amanecer había llegado, y consigo lo inevitable.

Sonreí al sentir cómo el agarre de Edward en mi cintura se apretaba aun más, al ver el saludo que me dedicaba Baltasar mientras se formaba en las filas laterales de la guardia. Casi rió ante la inmadurez que presentaban ambos vampiros de más de una década de existencia.

— Solo me saluda — masculle por lo bajo, en vano. Sabía que nuestra conversación era escuchada por todos, inclusive por Baltasar, que asentía ante mi afirmación. Edward lo fulmino con la mirada

— Eso lo dices porque tú no lees su mente — me contradijo — Créeme que lo que él piensa, no podría definirlo como saludar. — la fresca risa del vampiro que minutos antes me había saludado, no se hizo esperar. Esta vez fui yo la que lo fulmino con la mirada. Se estaba comportando como un niño, y aquello de verdad estaba comenzando a molestarme. Se suponía que esa era mi última oportunidad para convencer a Edward de que su lugar era aquí, con su familia, con sus padres, en cuanto estos volvieran de su luna de miel en África; pero no había podido hacer nada de eso gracias al estúpido comportamiento de Baltasar que no dejaba de lograr que las inseguridades y miedos de Edward resurgieran, distrayéndolo y molestándolo con sus pensamientos. Al parecer Baltasar había descubierto una manera más efectiva que las palabras para molestar a Edward: _Sus pensamientos_

— Ya basta — le gruñí al castaño vampiro de sonrisa traviesa, que tras un bufido y un movimiento de su mano, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, comenzó a alejarse hacia en donde se encontraba Aro, platicando con una amabilidad completamente falsa junto a Carlisle y Eleazar. — Solo son pensamientos Edward, jamás se harán realidad.

— Sé que no será así, pues me encargare personalmente que no suceda. — fruncí el entrecejo. Él no podía estar hablando enserio. Los observé a los ojos, a la espera de que me explicara de qué estaba hablando, con la esperanza de haber entendido mal — He decidido ir. Me uniré a la guardia Vulturis.

— No lo acepto.

— No he pedido tu aceptación, Bella — susurró secamente. Fruncí mi entrecejo, tal vez un poco herida por su forma de tratarme, distante, como si me culpara de todo. Deshice su agarre de mi cintura, comenzando a alejarme de él en dirección a John. En menos de un parpadeo tenia nuevamente el cuerpo de Edward frente a mí. Lo ignore, rodando su cuerpo. Y él, nuevamente, haciendo uso de su velocidad sobrehumana, volvió a bloquear mi paso. — No quise sonar tan…

—…Idiota — le ayude a completar su oración. Aquello le molesto, pero a diferencia de lo que hubiera pasado de no estar yo enojada, no me contesto, solo asintió. Entrecerré los ojos. — No confías en mí en ningún aspecto. Crees que sigo sien do una niña, y eso es algo que no tolerare, no de ti. — advertí con cansancio. Sabía que su insistencia por acompañarme, por encontrara falla y no beneficios en mi planes, por dudar de John e incluso Baltasar, se debía a su falta de confianza. Todo, se debía a la carencia de confianza que él presentaba para conmigo.

— Tengo mis razones — aseguró, entendiendo a que me refería. Lo volví a fulminar con la mirada. ¿Sus razones? ¡Razones eran lo que le faltaban!

— Haz lo que quieras Edward. Ya no me interesa. — mentí, volteándome hacia en donde se encontraba Aro, prestándole más intensión de la necesaria a nuestra pequeña discusión. Le salude con una inclinación, y él a modo de respuesta me devolvió un deslumbrante sonrisa. A su lado, Marco, torcía el gesto con preocupación. —Si me disculpas — le volví a decir a Edward, comenzando a alejarme nuevamente de su persona. Edward se notaba desconcertado.

Continué caminando hacia John. Su sonrisa deprimida me recibió con cariño. Y supuse que yo debía de verme igual a él. Ambos no despedíamos de no solo nuestra familia, sino también de nuestros compañeros, el amor de nuestras existencias. El amor de nuestra existencia. Era raro, muy raro pensar el John y Amely de aquella manera, juntos, y, pues, nadie podría culparme dado a que yo misma había sido uno de los testigos oculares de cómo la vampira demostraba una clara indiferencia, tal vez desprecio, por todo lo que se refería a John.

Suspire.

Si, era raro, pero jamás imposible.

— ¿Listo? — le pregunte a lo que sus ojos no tardaron en responderme: _Nunca lo estaría_. Él se encogió de hombros, queriendo no dejar de lado su fachada fuerte ante los ojos de mi hermana, que con disimulo, en el espacio más alejado, se encontraba observándolo a escondidas mientras era participe de algún tema de debate que se había generado entre varios vampiros, entre ellos se encontraba: Rosalie, Derek, Carmen y otros más.

— Esperando a marchar, ¿tú?

— Igual — respondí, copiando su actitud. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el lugar en donde Edward se encontraba. Asintió con entendimiento. Según sabía, él y Amely también habían mantenido la misma discusión que Edward y yo - Ella lo quería acompañar, y él se negaba -, solo que diferencia de nosotros, John había logrado convencer a Amely quedarse aquí, por el bien no solo de ellos, sino de toda nuestra familia.

Solté un innecesario suspiro a la par de John.

— Es difícil — admitió — Se niega a hablarme, — volví a observar a Amely que al escuchar a John, pareció recordar su firme postura de ignorarlo, y así lo hizo. Volteó su cabeza, observo a nuestra madre, y fingió que el inmortalmente hermoso vampiro no existía. Fruncí los labios. Eso fue cruel — Pero aun sé que me ama — comento él con diversión, recibiendo un bufido por parte de la aludida. Reí — Y qué sucede contigo.

— Me niego a hablarle — comente con vergüenza al notar que mi actitud, después de todo, no era tan diferente a la de Amely, pero en mi defensa, Amely no se enfrentaba a un John estúpido y cabezota que la trataba como a una niña, no confiaba en ella, y se había encaprichado con acompañarla a formar parte de un suplicio de cinco décadas, corriendo el riesgo así de no poder escapar jamás de allí, ¡Todo por su culpa!

— Muy maduro de tu parte — se burlo, aprovechando también para hacerlo de su compañera. Gruñí por lo bajo, indignada

— Oh, cierra el pico — me queje. A lo lejos pude escuchar a la perfección como mi hermana lo insultaba no muy educadamente. Las risas por parte de John no se hicieron esperar. Volteé mis ojos hacia el cielo, gris y encapotado, a la espera de que algún milagro hiciera acto de presencia ese día, en ese lugar; y que los Vulturis decidieran no llevarnos, ni alejarnos de nuestra familia

— Hijos, es hora de irnos — la suave y amigable voz de Aro despertar en mi interior una sensación de escalofrió, algo raro, dado a que los vampiros no podíamos sentir escalofríos, ¿O sí? No, no podíamos. Me tensé al igual que John. Este era el momento, nada lo detendría, ni un milagro, ni una acción. — El deber ha de llamarnos. — un asentimiento colectivo por parte de la guardia Vulturi no hizo más que hacerme sentir asco por aquello pobres seres sin convicciones. Me causaba pena que incluso por encima de sus deseos por conocer algo más que muertes y destrucción, estaban dispuestos a seguir con gratitud a hombres como Aro y Cayo, que no dudarían en asesinarlos en cuanto la situación lo ameritase. Jane era una clara muestra de ello. — Edward, querido — el suave susurro siseanteque le dedico a Edward no hacía más que sonarme como un cantico de victoria. Él sabía que Edward quería unirse a su maldita guardia. — Sé que Alice se negara, pero aun conservo las esperanzas de que tú, hijo mío, aceptes unirte a mi humilde guardia, y formes parte de mi aquelarre, junto con mis recientes adquisiciones — sentí mi furia arder. Era insultante ver como ese… hombre, sabia atacar el punto débil de Edward; y me hería ser yo la causante de ello. Gracias a mí, Aro podría tener lo que había deseados desde el comienzo, desde el momento exacto en el que Carlisle le había escrito informándole de la integración de un nuevo hijo que poseía la habilidad de leer pensamientos. — ¿Aceptaras mi ofrecimiento, querido Edward?

* * *

**¡Mis queridos lectores!**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Sé que me he desaparecido durante mucho, bastante tiempo para ser sincera, y aunque no quiero darles excusas, tal vez me veo en la obligación de explicarles el por qué. Bueno, a decir verdad siquiera sé cómo comenzar a contarles todo,pero supongo que ya es más que sabido que como escritora,**** fuera de Fanfiction, al igual que todos los escritores del mismo, tenemos una vida la cual atender... Y... pues no soy la excepción.**

**Este año, por desgracia, ha traído consigo demasiado problemas a mi vida, algunos tontos, pero no como el que estoy atravesando ahora, y como sé que es mi deber apoyar a mi familia en estos momentos, para ser más exactos, a mí hermano que está atravesando por una enfermedad que podría costarle la vida, intentare hacerlo.**

**Sé que el que ha vivido alguna situación similar me entenderá, y para aquellos que han tenido la suerte de no hacerlo, les explicare. Estoy hecha una mar de emociones, con un creciente trastorno bipolar (más de lo acostumbrado), depresiva, nerviosa, preocupada, llorona, falta de imaginación… La lista es larga y nada de aquellos verbos son inspiradores para mantener una psique u psíquico estable, créanme.**

**Aun así quiero que todos sepan que NO dejare la historia, ni esta, ni ninguna otra. Gracia por todos sus reviews, sus comentarios e incluso les agradezco por sus criticas, porque gracias a ellas me he convertido, no diré que en una gran escritora, pero si en una... ¿ escritora media? Bueno, supongo que decir que me convertí en una escritora media estaría bien... ¡ Déjenme soñar! **

**¡Les agradezco por todo, los quiero!**

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡Dejen sus Reviews! **


	25. Factor  Tiempo

**_Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan._**

* * *

** Edward Pov **

Los minutos pasaban y pese a encentrárseme sumido en mis pensamientos era consciente de cómo la impaciencia hacia mella en los presentes. Sonreí para mis adentros buscando su mirada, dorada y acusadora, entre el mar de orbes rojos. Allí estaba, de pie junto a John que con un ligero apretón en su hombro intentaba que su furia menguara.

Cerró los ojos y _suspiró_ con abatimiento. La observe tensar su cuerpo, tal vez esperando que mis pensamientos se presentaran a través de palabras para darle una respuesta a un inquisitivo Aro. Sus orbes dorados intentaban no mirar hacia en donde me encontraba, supuse que le sería más duro observarme al rosto en cuanto diera la respuesta que ella tenía pronosticada.

Cerré los puños. La amaba, la amaba más que a mi propia existencia, ella lo sabía. Yo se lo había dicho, y aun así me pedía que la abandonase a su suerte, resguardada solo por John quien si bien la podía contener, jamás la podría proteger, pues tal y cómo había observado, John obedecía fervientemente las ordenes de Bella en cuanto esta se molestaba, y sí aquello sucedía en cuanto se enfrentaran a un aquelarre, y Bella no era protegida solo por su capacidad de ser cabezota y creer que podía auto-valerse sin necesidad de ayuda, ella… ella podría salir gravemente lastimada o incluso podría fallecer en pleno enfrentamiento.

Esa era una posibilidad. Ella podría caer en un enfrentamiento. Sin embrago, pese a lo que creyera Bella, sabía que era capaz de vencer al más fuerte de los vampiros con aquel Don que se le fue ofrecido en esta nueva vida, aunque claro, jamás la había visto luchar con un aquelarre. Confiaba en su capacidad para luchar, pero sabía que su don no era imbatible, ninguno lo era, y aquello en un enfrentamiento directo podría costarle…

Observe los ojos curiosos de Aro, queriendo distraerme del rumbo que estaban tomando mis pensamientos. No quería siquiera imaginármela herida, sola… muerta. Aquello era algo que jamás podría aceptar, no podía perderla nuevamente, no cuando la había recuperado para mantenerla a mi lado por siempre, y el dejarla ir, el arriesgarme de perderla en una batalla que siquiera era suya, en manos de neófitos sedientos que lucharían por sobrevivir ante la mano dura de los Vulturis. EL solo pensarlo era un tortura, pero aun así había que mi falta de confianza en ella, como se había quejado en una de nuestras tantas discusiones, la lastimaba, y una Isabella Swan lastimada solo implicaba un cosa: _Alejamiento_. Ella se alejaría de a poco, lastimada, sintiéndose traicionada, con un profundo rencor creciendo día a día, de apoco. ¡Carajo! Si de por sé las mujeres eran complicadas, Isabella Swan era un molesto, complicado y atrayente enigma que lograba despertar en mi un sentimiento asesino hacia su persona. Si no la amara tanto, la odiaría.

Sonreí con amargura.

— El unirme a tu lado junto a tus nuevas adquisiciones sería un honor para mí Aro. — aseguré. Los ojos topacio de ella me observó con rencor. Le sonreí a medias. Ella frunció sus cejas, confundida; sentimiento que le duro muy poco pues la furia arraso con todo a su paso. Vi como John tuvo que detenerla para que no se abalanzase contra mí. Casi rió por ello — Pero, mi lugar está aquí, junto a mi familia, y junto a ellos esperare a que mi sol de media noche se presente nuevamente ante mí; y si para ello es necesario esperar, estoy dispuesto a hacerlo.

— Esa es tu respuesta final. — inquirió, ya no tan satisfecho como antes. Enarque una de mis cejas ante el rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Jamás hubiera creído que Aro tuviera envidia de Carlisle. Interesante.

— Me temo que sí, lo siento — incline mi cabeza, ofreciéndole mis respetos, segundos más tardes, él siguió mi acción. La sonrisa cordial había desaparecido de su rostro, a diferencia de Marco que había ensanchado su sonrisa de una manera una tanto extraña, pero no por ello menos recatada. Tras soltar un bufido, en compañía de Jane y Renata, Aro comenzó a guiar a la primer fila Vulturi hacia el Este. Marco rió con diversión.

— Debe entender joven Edward que mis hermanos aun no pierden las esperanzas de tener a semejante joya entre nuestras filas, y déjame decirte, yo tampoco lo hago. — comentó Marco en un intento por explicar por el abrupto cambio de humor que había presentado el vampiro de cabellera negra. Asentí

— Y casi lo logran — admití — Aunque… he decidido esperar cinco décadas más, y si para aquel entonces aquello que quiero no vuelve a mí, pues, veré si debo ir a buscarlo por la fuerza o simplemente seguirlo hacia donde vaya — confesé con diversión, observando como la incredulidad se dibujaba en las fracciones de Bella que no podía evitar de sonreír con orgullo.

— Debí de haberlo imaginado. Supongo que** todos** debemos de esperar a ver que nos ofrece el destino — volteó hacia Carlisle que no dejaba de verme con una mirada confusa al igual que todos los demás. Rodé los ojos, es que acaso todos habían llegado a creer que a lo largo de mi existencia había perdido la capacidad para sorprenderlos eso, de cierta manera era casi insultante — Queridos amigos — dijo acercándose para estrechar la mano de Carlisle y Eleazar. — Como mi hermano ha dicho antes, es hora de partir — señalo a las filas restantes que atentos esperaban la orden de Marco para comenzar a partir tras Aro y sus compañeros. — Así que les agradecería si ustedes en conjunto con sus familias tuvieran la amabilidad de acompañarnos unos kilómetros de nuestra caminata. EL tiempo es corto y todavía quedan muchas cosas por decir, ¿No es así Edward?

— Así es.

Pocos minutos pasaron para que todos entendieran la indirecta y comenzaran a seguir a Marco. Tanto Vulturis como nuestras familias se alejaron del lugar dándonos a Bella y a mí, privacidad. Lo mismos sucedió con John y Amely, aunque este último había optado por concedernos ese espacio a nosotros y comenzar a guiar a Amely hacia algún lugar cerca del bosque.

— ¡Te amo! — la exclamación de Bella al sabernos solos, lejos de cualquier curiosos vampiro que pudiera escucharnos, no se hizo esperar. Sin más se había lanzado hacia mí, por lo que de manera casi automática sostuve sus cuerpo, estrechándolo al mío, con la creciente necesidad de eliminar todo especio, por pequeño que fuera, que nos separaba el uno del otro. Besé su coronilla.

— No más de lo que yo te amo a ti, créeme, una muestra de ello es dejarte partir sola — comenté, intentando no mostrara lo martirizante que me parecía aquello que después de todo iba a suceder de manera inevitable. Al parecer mis intentos por ocultar aquello eran nulos, pues la mirada triste de ella era un claro indicio de ello. Le sonreí o al menos eso intente, estuchándola más a mí, ocultando mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello, recordando su aroma, intoxicante y tentador.

— Sé que podemos hacer que esto funcione de alguna manera Edward. Confió en ti y en nosotros, ¿No es eso suficiente?

— Ruego por que lo sea — la observe a los ojos, sintiéndome cada vez más inseguro por dejarla ir. — No harás nada estúpido ni arriesgado, no actuaras de manera individual, no… hagas nada que pueda ponerte en una situación de riesgo frente a cualquier ser, individuo o animal; Te cuidaras, ¿entiendes?

— Lo prometo, papá

— Le agradezco a Dios no serlo, pequeña —Sonreí para luego comenzar a devorar sus rojos labios, degustándolos con los míos, delineado con mi lengua la suya, sintiendo en mi cuerpo la necesidad de tenerla allí, encerrada entere mis brazos, engañada con mis besos, cerca. — Te esperare — le susurré al oído, estuchándola aun más entre mis brazos. Ella sintió

— Te conviene hacerlo, Cullen — enarco un de sus cejas en un gesto amenazante que lejos de asustarme me hizo reír. Ella se enfurruño por unos instantes para luego unirse a mis risas. — Sabes que el tiempo pasa volando y aun mas para nosotros, en cuanto menos te lo esperes estaré aquí a tu lado, fastidiándote por ser tan molestamente tú.

— Lo sé. — Fingí desosiego — Supongo que después de todo, cinco décadas lejos de ti me servirán para prepararme psicológicamente a lo que me espera. — ella suspiro indignada, logrando captar nuevamente mi atención hacia sus labios. Sacudí la cabeza, acariciando con mi pulgar su labio inferior. Ella mordió ligeramente mi pulgar con una sonrisa traviesa bailando en sus labios — Te extrañare.

— Mmm… ese mal chiste te costara caro, créeme.

— Me amas, recuérdalo — sonreí con una inocencia que a cada segundos, mientras observaba sus ojos, deseosos y satisfechos, se trasformaba en una necesidad de… — Cuál será la parte que extrañaras más de mí, ¿He? — Inquirí, mordisqueando su cuello. Ella jadeó.

— El sexo es fantástico — admitió, sumándose a mi juego. Me estremecí de placer al sentirla a caricia cierta parte de mi anatomía que rogaba por adentrarse a ella. Una sonrisa perversa se dibujo en sus labios — Pero tus labios, tu cuerpo y tu habilidad para hacer disfrutar a la hora de hacer el amor, jamás superaran tu esencia. Así que supongo que eso será lo que extrañare más de ti.

— ¿Mi esencia?

— Tú esencia. Tus conducta, tus pensamientos, tu mal sentido del humor, todo ello compone tu esencia. Te amo por lo que eres Edward, aunque…

— No arruines el momento Swan — le interrumpí, sabiendo que lanzaría algún mal chiste que de manera inevitable haría que me largara a reír, y ella se enojaría conmigo por ello, culpándome de arruinar el momento _casi_ romántico del cual éramos participes. — Supongo que es mi turno de decir que amo tu esencia.

— No quiero que lo digas por obligación, zopenco

— Sabes que no es así, aunque mi amor también le pertenece a tu cuerpo — susurré de manera confidente, volviendo a besarla sin permitirle emitir queja alguna. Ambos sabíamos que el tiempo a nuestro alrededor pasaba con una rapidez casi insólita, por lo que a cada atoque, intentábamos de manera desesperada dejar alguna huella en el otro, algún recuerdo, algo que nos sirviera como continuo recuerdo que estuviésemos donde fuera habría otro esperándonos. Ella fue la única de los dos capaz de terminar nuestro beso. Cerré los ojos, apoyando mi frente en la suya. — Debes irte — mi afirmación más bien sonó como un queja, y es que después de todo, un parte de mi se quejaba, se negaba incluso a dejarla marchar.

— Vamos — susurró tomando mi mano y comenzando a dirigirnos hacia en donde el efluvio de Marco nos guiaba. Fue fácil rastrarlos y aun más fácil y rápido encontrarlos. Maldije por lo bajo, el tiempo junto a Bella corría una más rápido que el agua por nuestras frías manos. — Me esperaras, ¿Verdad?

— Por siempre, pequeña…

**_…Diez años más tarde…_**

Sonreí abiertamente al recordar aquel último beso que sellaba la silenciosa promesa por parte de ambos. No podía negar que su recuerdo no hacía más que lograr que anhelara su compañía a cada segundo que pasaba, aún así, por el momento, tenía el dulce consuelo de poder tener entre mis manos aquella última carta que había podido enviarme, en donde aún con chistes malos me explicaba como en el correr de sus días continuaba pensando en mí al igual que yo lo hacía con ella.

_"… Y promete no distraerte mucho en Georgia, y con distraerte, Cullen, me refiero a un grupo de niñitas hormonales con ganas de tirarse encima de ti a la primera que te distraigas. Recuerda la definición de pedofilia, y también recuerda que si bien los vampiros no pueden tener hijos, las vampiras todavía podemos hacerlos sufrir con una buena patada en sus partes nobles, así que… mucho cuidado con lo que haces…" _

No pude evitar volver a reír por quinta vez al releer aquel párrafo. Era increíble que ella creyera que alguna adolecente podía siquiera llamar mi atención cuando cada minuto de mi existencia lo paso pensando en ella.

— ¿Se verán este año? — asentí con una sonrisa a la pregunta de Carlisle. No fue necesario que leyera sus pensamientos para saber que le alegraba aquel hecho. — Esme seguramente querrá que le acerques algún regalo a Bella de su parte.

— Si, Bella tal vez haga lo mismo. Aun no sé cómo tiene tiempo para hacer compras en todas sus misiones, pero indudablemente lo tiene porqué cada que nos vemos, siempre termino regresando con un bolso al hombro y miles de cosas para regalar. — me quejé al igual que un niño. Carlisle me observo con comprensión. Volví a sonreír. Amaba que a Bella se le fueran asignadas misiones cerca de donde nos encontrábamos residiendo, o al menso a una distancia considerable, para que de una manera u otra nos pudiéramos encontrar en un punto medio antes de que ella debiera partir nuevamente a Volterra.

— ¿A qué hora sale tu avión?

— Dentro de unas tres horas. Intento matar el tiempo…

**_…Treinta y seis años más tarde…_**

— Las elecciones presidenciales se repetirán este año, y con ello… — cambie el canal de manera aburrida. Ya siquiera recordaba con exactitud cuántas veces eran las que habíamos votado en cada elección. Socialismo. Capitalismo. Comunismo. Realmente estaba arto de la políticas partidaria que a estas fechas presentaban los distintos canales en la televisión, ya incluso no me sorprendería que en algún canal de cocina lo implementaran.

— ¿Aun esperando al cartero, Romeo? — preguntó Emmett sin dejar de lado su tono molestamente burlesco. Ya toda la familia hacia sido testigo de mi inevitable arranque de furia al leer las estúpidas contestaciones de Bella. Y aquello empeoro en cuanto ella recibió mi nada amable respuesta, y se decidió a llamar. El final casi predecible para aquella llamada era, yo intentando cortar la llamada para así evitar decir alguna estupidez, y ella gritando por el por otro lado de la línea, insultando a mis antepasados, y amenazándome con cortarme las bolas si llegaba a cortar su llamada. ¿Y todo por qué? Porque ella se había atrevido a confesarme como si nada que un vampiro idiota interesado en ella, que no era Baltasar, había intentado besarla, ¡Había intentado besarla, y a ella le parecía algo sin importancia!

— Sabes que no es así, idiota — bramé con los dientes apretados. Por supuesto que no era así, ya que aquella castaña molesta se había tomado demasiado enserio nuestra pelea, castigándome con dos semanas sin enviarme siquiera una notica de donde se encontraban, y prohibiéndolo incluso a su familia darme información sobre ella. Lo hacía para torturarme, y de verdad lo estaba logrando. Me las pagaría en cuanto la tuviera enfrente. Solo diez años más y la venganza seria arrasadora…

— Vamos, Victoria, al parecer alguien está comportándose como una niña— ladeé mi cabeza, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante James quien aun sin dejar de mofarse, rodeo con su brazo los hombros de Victoria. De verdad me alegraba que después de todo, Victoria hubiera encontrado a un compañero que la amara y respetara, pero aun seguía sosteniendo que el sujeto era un idiota, y que su pésimo sentido del humor y la peculiar animadversión que sentía hacia mi persona, le restaba puntos. El sujeto era un idiota, y ella podría conseguirse a alguien mejor. Desde luego mis opiniones no eran del todo consideradas por Vicky que no hacía más que reírse ante mis argumentos.

— Aléjalo de aquí antes que lo asesine — bramé por lo bajo. El tipo era un idiota, pero después de todo, me caía bien…

**_…Casi cinco años después…_**

Ese era el momento del día en el que estaba seguro, durante toda mi existencia, más deseaba ser capaz de dormir. El instituto sin lugar a dudas era una manera muy efectiva de tortura para nosotros, lo seres inmortalmente jóvenes.

Intenté enfocar mi atención en otras cosas, cualquiera que sofocara el tumulto de voces que se generaban a mí alrededor. Los pensamientos de los jóvenes ingleses serán más que abrumadores porque en ellos, para mi desgracia, no dejaba de ver sus ilusas fantasías sexuales con algunos de mis hermanos y sus esposas, inclusive me había visto a mi mismo participe de algún morboso pensamiento humano por parte de ambos géneros. Aquello era demasiado para mi, de verdad.

La inevitable realidad es que la cafetería del instituto no era en absoluto mi lugar favorito para pasar el día. No soportaba el ser testigo de cómo la muchachas parecías levantarse varios centímetros la falda del instituto cada que pasaban por nuestra mesa o como los jóvenes masculinos intentaban de manera desesperada ganarse una mirada de alguna de mis hermanas, en los caso más normales.

— Tal vez estudie en casa — confirmé a mis hermanos que me observaron con curiosidad. La sonora carcajada de Emmett fue la única capaz de romper el repentino silencio que se había generado entre nosotros

— Así que ya con la llegada de Bells cerca, repentinamente quieres tomar clases en casa, ¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió eso antes, Jazz? — masculló Alice acompañado por la risas de Emmett. Cuadre mi mandíbula, evitándole contestarle y generar así más discusiones de las necesarias. Los demás parecieron darse cuenta de mi situación, por lo que de manera disimulada intentaban acallar las risas de Emmett, que no solo eran molestas sino que también lograban llamar la atención de muchos.

Ya todos sabían, inclusive Alice, aunque parecía olvidarlo continuamente, que entre Bella y yo, las ultimas semanas, las cosas no habían andado del todo bien. Al parecer la distancia no hacía más que deteriora lo que a cada semana yo intentaba reconstruir, o al menos mantener entre nosotros, y eso fue lo que le dije en la última llamada, tenido como resultado una disminución alarmante de llamados, e inclusive cartas. Solo había recibido, hacia ya mucho tiempo, un único mensaje en la contestadora, afirmando que se encontraba bien y que por desgracia debía de permanecer en la guardia por tiempo indefinido. Esa fue la última vez que recibí noticias suyas, y aquello fue hace más de siete meses.

— No te engañes más, Alice, ella no vendrá — musité, tomando mi bandeja con la comida sin ser siquiera tocada, para tirarla en el cesto más cercano. A los pocos segundos toco la campana que indicaba el fin del descanso. Y por primera vez en mucho, demasiado tiempo, tuve el gusto y la predisposición de entrar, con un poco más de ánimo, a una clase que ya había cursado por más veces de las que podía contar. Todo fuera por no tener que escuchar a mi familia intentando animarme poniendo excusas estúpidas al comportamiento de Bella.

Continúe caminando hacia el salón correspondiente, ignorando los cuchilleos que se generaban a mí alrededor. Uno pensaría que después de dos años de estar en esté instituto los humanos ya se habrán acostumbrado a nuestra presencia, al igual que lo había hecho los humanos en su respectivo momento en Estados Unidos, pero a diferencia de ellos, estos adolescentes hormonales no hacían más que buscar todos los días una razón por la cual amarnos, odiarnos u envidiarnos. Eran cansadores…

En clase, me instalé en mi silla y dejé que los libros, puro atrezo, dado a que no contenían nada de lo que no supiera ya, se desparramaran por la mesa. Era, gracias al natural pero torpe instinto humano, el único alumno que compartía pupitre. Me repantigué en la silla esperando a que el tiempo trascurriera, y la clase se fuera llenando de a poco. De nuevo, desee ser capaz de conciliar el sueño.

— Siéntense todos en sus lugares, todavía debemos continuar con el tema de la anterior clase. — evite hacer una mueca de desagrado. Otro día más en mi monótono día. — Señor Cullen, háganos el favor de abrir su libro y leer la pagina trescientos diecisiete — volví a cuadrar mi mandíbula. Era jodidamente indignante que un hombre con menos saberes que un maestro de primaria me regañara por no interesarme por una materia en la cual, ya inclusive tenía un profesorado.

* * *

**¡I'm back!**

**Pues bien, aquí les he traído un nuevo capitulo, aprovechando también para agradecerles a todos aquellos que me brindaron su apoyo, consejo y palabras de animo al enterarse de mi actual situación. De verdad, no hay palabras que expresen cómo me siento al ver como tantas personas me brindan consejos que me han ayudado a sabes cómo sobreponerme a esta situación. **

**¡Les estare agradecida por siempre!**

**Sin más que decir, me despido. **

**Besos: Bella-Ragaza**

**¡Dejen sus Reviews! **


	26. En Solo Un Descuido

**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan**

* * *

**Bella Pov **

Aminore mis pasos, igualándolo la velocidad de la mujer que se encontraba mi lado. Debía recordar que me encontraba, después de mucho tiempo, ante los ojos humanos, y que aunque para mi fuera normal caminar a una velocidad sobrenatural, para ellos no. La verdad era que no me apetecía llamar más atención de lo que ya lo hacía vistiendo de aquella manera.

— Caminar a paso humano es muy aburrido. — masculló Baltasar a mi lado, comenzando a reír divertido ante la mirada que le había dado la mujer a nuestro lado. Le di un ligero golpe en las cosillas, mandándolo a callar. La mujer, indignada, creyendo que jugábamos con ella, incremento la velocidad de sus pasos, casi cayéndose al doblar la esquina por lo resbaloso que se encontraba el suelo.

— ¿Recuerdas el concepto de no llamar la atención, verdad? — me queje, cruzándome de brazos. Él siguió riendo, llamando así la atención de todos los que se encontraban a nuestro alrededor. Bufé, preguntándome el por qué había permitido que aquel ser inmaduro me acompañara. — Además, la mujer caminaba considerablemente rápido en lo que se respecta al caminar humano — susurré solo para que él pudiera escucharme.

— Caminaba como pato. — sonreí un poco ante su corrección y después suspire. Después de tantos años aun no entendía por qué intentaba razonar con él. Se comportaba como un niño — Y la nieve nos es excusa — se adelanto a decir sin siquiera darme la oportunidad de volver a decir nada. Le sonreí abiertamente.

— Eres insoportable.

— Y me amas por ello — rebatió sin vergüenza alguna, enredando su brazo alrededor del mío, comenzando a guiarme entre la multitud que intentaba corre hacia un lugar más cálido. Los observe. El señor de contextura regordeta parecía estar teniendo un ataque por la manera en la que su cuerpo se estremecía de frió. Es momentos como esos, amaba mi capacidad por no sentir el frió en estos climas tan inestables. — Esto es tal cual y como lo recordaba — el triste y melancólico suspiro por parte de mi compañero, me hizo volver mi vista hacia donde él mantenía la suya. Dos mujeres, vestidas con menos ropa de la normal, soportaban estoicamente el frío, resguardadas por un callejón a la espera de alguno de sus amantes por hora.

Mordí mi labio inferior intentando no reír ante la mirada melancólica y cargada de sentimientos que resguardaban los ojos de Baltasar.

— Jamás cambiaras. — le dije con sorna, recibiendo una mirada acusadora de su parte. Lo ignore completamente. Él resoplo con indignación aún sin dejar de guiarme por los recónditos lugares de la cuidad que nos llevarían hacia nuestro destino final. — No puedo creer que solo extrañe las mujeres de tu ciudad natal.

— ¿Qué? — Inquirió a la defensiva — Acaso crees que soy el tipo de idiota que extrañaría los edificios. Por todo lo sagrado, Bella, creí que me conocías mejor. — bufe, evitando responderle de alguna manera que pudiera iniciar alguna estúpida charla, la cual derivaría a temas que no estaba dispuesta a tocar. Pocos kilómetros después nos detuvimos frente a una gran entrada con rejas forjadas en el **siglo XVII**, según había mencionado Baltasar. — Ves, no solo me interesaban las mujeres en mi vida humana — comentó luego de haberme explicado la historia de cada obra de arte que pasábamos. Rodé los ojos ante tal mentira — ¡Oh, Cállate! — se quejó al ver mi gesto. Reí sin poder evitarlo

— Apúrate que no quiero llegar tarde — le urgí casi con desesperación, esta vez siendo yo la que lo comenzaba a arrastrar a una velocidad no muy humana. Ya luego recibiría sus burlas, pero por mientras, mi único objetivo era llegar con rapidez, además, no había ningún humano cerca.

**Edward Pov **

Hice una mueca de asco.

Ese hombre realmente podría ser considerado un pedófilo.

Era casi lamentable que las pobres muchachas debieran de soportar como él, desde su escritorio, admiraba sus piernas e inclusive las invitara a escribir al pizarrón para ver su trasero resaltar entre las cortas faldas de algunas.

Lamentable y asqueroso. Un martirio para mí, que debía de soportar los escandalosos pensamientos. Por un momento, me creí capaz de vomitar ante aquellas asquerosas imágenes mentales.

Torcí el gesto, intentando deshacerme de aquellas espantosas y morbosas imágenes que incluían a dos alumnas en situación demás está decir, era asquerosa. Dirigí mi vista hacia unas pequeñas gritas que se encontraban por encima de la pizarra, intentando buscarle alguna imagen que de una manera u otra, le permitiera a mi mente alejarse de allí. Patético, lo sé.

— Señor Cullen, ¿Acaso le parece aburrida mi clase? — juro que debí contenerme para no gruñirle. Los azules ojos del hombre me observaban desafiantes en un intento de verse valiente frente a su clase. Le devolví la mirada a lo que él no tardo mucho en eludirla, sintiéndose amenazado, incluso hipnotizado — Responda.

— Pretendo guardarme mis opiniones, y permitir que usted continúe con la clase — me limite a responder no queriendo llegar a ningún enfrentamiento. Sería inconcebible que ahora con más de una década de vida, Esme tuviera que acercase al instituto por qué su hijo menor generaba discordia. No podía permitirme eso, aunque estaba seguro que Emmett, Jasper e inclusive James, se permitirían unos minutos de diversión para ayudarme a vengarme, de manera discreta, de aquel humano.

**Bella Pov **

Seguí mi camino detrás de la pequeña muchacha de cabello perfectamente acomodado, que sin poderlo evitarlo, a cada comentario, intentaba despertar algún interés en alguno de nosotros dos. Baltasar rodó los ojos, ya cansado de aquella muchachita de apariencia perfecta, pero sin ningún tipo de inteligencia que la hiciera resultar interesante para nadie más que deseara su cuerpo.

Pocos segundos pasaron cuando ella, con varios exagerados pestañeos, le indicara a mi compañero el lugar a donde se debía adentrar. Casi rió al ver el marcado nerviosismo que con el que me había pedido ayuda en cuanto la chica quiso despedirse de él con un beso en la mejilla. Carraspee antes de que la niña siquiera pudiera tocar su piel con sus rojos labios. Al parecer con aquel gesto, ella había sobrentendido de que entre él y yo existía una relación que iba más allá que la amistad.

Me encogí de hombros, despidiéndome con un gesto con la mano de Baltasar. Un suspiro de su parte más tarde, y sin ningún cuidado, más fuerte de lo necesario, había golpeado tres veces la puerta, siendo recibido por una molesta maestra que al ver su belleza había acallado sus quejas.

Rodé los ojos ante ello, desde luego a Baltasar le parecía maravilloso que el sexo femenino pusiera su atención en él, pero ya pronto se arrepentiría de ello, y rogaría pasar inadvertido entre un cumulo de hormonas adolescentes. Se notaba que cursaría por primera vez el instituto…

A mi lado, June Richardson, creó que había dicho llamarse, se removió incomoda, tentada a decirme algo, pero sin atreverse a hacerlo. Mis labios no pudieron evitar curvarse, complacidos. Usualmente me gustaba mantener una conversación amena con cualquier humano, pero luego de escucharla hablar incesantemente de cosas sin sentido y completamente superficiales, prefería que se mantuviera callada.

— ¿Eres algo de los Cullen? — la observe molesta. Su manera de abordar el tema, desde luego no había sido el mejor. Ella no había preguntado, me estaba ordenando que le diera la información que requería.

— No — conteste secamente, negándome a decirle nada a aquella mocosa sin capacidad de raciocinio. Solté un suave suspiró. De nada me serviría enfadarme con esa niña, aunque claro, no le haría ningún mal que le diera a entender que necesitaba madurar a como diera lugar. — ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? — fingí demencia. Obviamente los conocía incluso mucho mejor de lo creían conocerlos sus pequeños clubs de Fans, pero por alguna extraña razón me interesaba saber cuál era la impresión que se tenía de ellos en este instituto, ¿Y, quién mejor para decírmelo que una adolescente con un notable amor por los chismes?

— Uh, bueno, supongo que si no te enteras por mí, ya lo harás por otros — suspiro con dramatismo. Contuve un bufido. No le rogaría que me diera información. Ella, al darse cuenta de ello, no dudo en recomponerse, y disponerse a comenzar a hablar — Pero es mi deber como presidenta del comité de bienvenida saciar las inquietudes de los nuevos estudiantes.

— Me lo imagino.

— Los Cullen, — comenzó tras soltar un largo suspiro — Son siete hermanos adoptivos, aunque sé de buena fuente que… ¿A que no me creerás? — comento confidente; yo por mi parte intentaba descifrar quien era el séptimo Cullen. Algo no andaba bien. Rosalie, Victoria, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Edward. ¿Quién demonios era el séptimo integrante? Al parecer a Edward, en todas su cartas, nuestras llamadas e incluso en nuestros encuentros, se le había olvidado decirme que su familia contaba con un nuevo integrante. O tal vez lo había hecho adrede. Oh, solo esperaba que aquel nuevo integrante no fuera mujer, le convendría a ese vampiro idiota que no fuera así. — ¡Ellos andan juntos!

— ¿Ellos?

— Si. Es increíble, ¿No? — Indagó — Aunque no en incesto, créeme, ya lo averigüe por _Google_. Todos son hermanos adoptivos, no comparten ningún parentesco sanguíneo, a excepción de Rosalie y Jasper Hale-Cullen. El doctor Cullen los adopto luego de la muerte de sus padres. Pobres. Ya quisiera yo que mis padres lo hubieran adoptado… en especial a Edward Cullen. El es tan sexy. Lástima que este ocupado.

Oh. Confirmado. Hoy moriría un vampiro.

**Edward Pov **

_Edward Cullen._

Acto reflejo, me volví al oír mi nombre. Le reste importancia al saberlo pronunciado por alguna adolescente que en vez de encontrarse en clase, caminaba por los pasillos. Fruncí el ceño. Era June Richardson. Lo sabía por el sonido de su voz, lo pude reconocer, sin embargo, sus pensamientos parecían haber desaparecido, y dudaba mucho que esta muchacha de hebras negras no pensara nada, porque por lo que podía recordar, si bien sus pensamientos era vanidosos y burdos, no había un momento en el que esa chica dejara de pensar en ella misma o en los _populares_.

Volví a intentar reconocer su voz entre los distintos pensamientos de entre mi cabeza. Nada. Parecía estar en un silencio rotundo, callada. Imposible. Esto jamás me había sucedido con ella, ni con ningún otro a excepción de cuando, hacía más de cincuenta años atrás, me bloqueaba el _don_ de…

— Profesor Buttone — la aguda y escandalosa voz de June se materializo en la habitación. Un conjunto de suspiros y exclamaciones despertó mi curiosidad, logrando que dirigiera mi vista hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

— Bella — pronuncie su nombre en un sonido débil e inaudible para todos a nuestro alrededor, excepto para ella quien me sonrió de manera deslumbrante. Nuestras miradas se encontraros por primera vez luego de cuatro años sin vernos. Me fue imposible no sonreírle de igual manera, sintiéndome, a falta de una mejor palabra, deslumbrado por ella…

— La directora me indicó que le trajera a una nueva alumna que acaba de integrarse al establecimiento — siguió explicando la pelinegra muchacha tras recibir una reprimenda por aquel hombre que se había ganado a pulso mi odio, odio que se intensifico al escuchar en sus pensamientos, lo hermosa y apetecible que le parecía Bella.

— Muy bien, retírese — termino diciendo el anciano, dirigiendo su completa atención en el cuerpo de mi novia. Maldito hijo de… — Preséntese ante la clase, alumna. — le indicó a una enfurruñada Bella. Estaba molesta, podía notarlo por la arruguita que tenía entre las cejas. Mis labios se curvaron.

— Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo diecisiete años y vengo, junto con mi hermano, de Italia, para estudiar aquí. Espero que mi pasantía por este instituto sea satisfactoria, y agradecería que nos llevemos bien — bufé ante su presentación tan…provocadora. No paso mucho para que cada adolescente masculino de aquel salón, incluyendo el mismo profesor, comenzaran a malinterpretar aquellas palabras, volcándolas en sus nuevas fantasías con ella. Unas irresistibles ganas de arrastrarla lejos de allí se hicieron presentes en mí.

Bella camino con un andar envidiable hasta interponerse con el profesor que más amable de lo común, le indico que se sentara a mi lado. Casi suelto una exclamación triunfante ante ese hecho. Ella le sonrió con timidez, comenzando a dirigirse hacia mí. Yo estaba en mitad de la habitación, en la última fila de la parte de atrás. Bella se sentó a mi lado con movimientos delicados y nerviosos, ¿Estaría ella nerviosa por mi posible reacción?, su intoxicante aroma inundo mis sentidos. Expire varias veces, intentando aclarar mi mente. La había extrañado más de lo que quería reconocer, y sobre todas las cosas, la deseaba con tal intensidad que estaba seguro si permitía que mis sentidos se nublaran por su presencia, haría participe a los adolescente de la clase de una escena un tanto incorrecta para llevar a cabo en un ambiente tan público.

Con la poca razón que me quedaba me aparte de ella con un esfuerzo casi forzoso. No fui enteramente consciente de que mis libros aún permanecían desparramados por la mesa hasta el momento exacto en el que ella, con expresión tensa, comenzaba a apilarlos uno por uno, para luego deslizarlos hacia mi lugar del banco. Le agradecí con un asentimiento y un escueto y ronco _˂˂Gracias˃˃_

— Por nada Edward — masculló suavemente. Busque sus ojos, sin embargo, ella había utilizado su largo y suave cabello caoba como una barrera, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que dejo caer la melena sobre sus libros, negándome la vista de sus ojos. Suspire con desosiego. Vaya primer encuentro.

Volví mi vista hacia el frente, al igual que lo estaba haciendo ella. Bien, al menos uno de los dos sabía comportarse de manera racional frente a una gran multitud. Al menos uno de nosotros no mantenía aquella extraña sensación de quemazón en las manos, que sabía, acabaría al hacer contacto con su piel.

Suspire frustrado, refregando casi desesperado mis manos por mi rostro. ¿Es que acaso era yo el que debía de sufrir siempre? ¿Por qué no a Emmett? ¡Oh, por supuesto! Emmett siempre se dejaba llevar por sus instintos… Tal vez yo también podría, después de todo, muchos de aquellos niños ya habían hecho las cosas que yo tenía planeado hacerle a Bella… ¡Carajo! Estaba pensando como un jodido sátiro.

Se suponía que debía de estar molesto con ella por su falta de comunicación estos últimos meses. Preocupado por ella, interesado por su vida, y deseoso por su cuerpo, pero desde luego, el deseo debía ocupar el último puesto en la lista, y obviamente, no lo hacía. ¡Debía de comportarme como el caballero que Elizabeth había criado! Aunque, en _estos_ tiempos…

Un fuerte golpe en mi pierna me hizo doblarme de dolor. Inmediatamente mi vista de dirigió hacia mi agresor: _Bella_. La observe con la duda plasmada en mis ojos, mientras un silencioso _˂˂ ¿Por qué? ˃˃_ Escapaba de mis labios. Ella rodó los ojos con obviedad, como si aquel golpe tuviera realmente algún sentido para todos excepto para mí. Arrugue el entrecejo, apretando mi mandíbula en un intento por no decir nada que la hiciera explotar frente todos aquellos niños indefensos; pero, de verdad, mi maldito autocontrol no era de acero y si ella se disponía a darme otra patada, juro que la arrastraría hacia el lugar más lejano y recóndito….

— Siquiera te atrevas a preguntarme un por qué, Masen. Vengo aquí, luego de mucho tiempo y te comportas como un cubo de hielo, frío, distante, sin sentimientos, y por sobre todas las cosas, ¿Cómo es eso de qué estas ocupado? Has comenzado a salir con alguien y siquiera te has dignado a darme aviso de ello. ¡Eres un cretino!

— ¿Qué? — atine a preguntarle a ella, que se le había quebrado la voz. Me sentía, real y estúpidamente confundido ante sus palabras. ¿Acompañado? Debía estar bromeando… — No he sopesado la posibilidad de tener una compañera desde que te marchaste, y mucho menos luego de que decidiera…

— ¿Qué cosa? — inquirió curiosa ante mi repentino mutismo. Gruñí por lo bajo, realmente no lo quería hacerlo así, y mucho menos quería darle un ligero adelanto, al menos, no en un salón de clase, pero, ¿Qué mas podría decirle para que se tranquilizara?, se veía furiosa, y resultaba patético que aquello me resultara sexy, y aterrador. Muy sexy y aterrador.

— Sabes… No tenía planeado que decirte esto en un salón de clase, pero, la posibilidad de estar con alguien más, y de querer que ese alguien fuera mi compañera para toda la eternidad, mi esposa, no ha pasado por mi mente sin otro rostro ni nombre que no fuera el tuyo, Isabella Swan.

— ¿Y qué demonios significa eso?

— Que solo tú serás mi esposa, Swan; y que planeo, en tu primer descuido, arrastrarte hacia la capilla más cercana para convertirte en lo que siempre debiste haber sido: _**mi esposa**_ — respondí de mala manera ante su molesta contestación. Ella me observo con desconfianza, callándose de una vez por todas. Me alegre de poseer, al igual que todos los vampiros, aquella singular habilidad para lograr hablar en un tono tan rápido, que el débil oído humano no podía oír; la verdad es que sería vergonzoso que toda la clase fuera consiente de nuestro pequeño intercambio de palabras.

* * *

**¡Fin del capítulo! **

**Falta poco, muy poco par que llegamos al final de esta historia, mi primera historia para ser sinceros, así que ya lo saben, espero sus comentarios, criticas, consejos. No se censuren, acepto de buena manera las criticas que desde ya me ayudan a mejorarme como escritora. **


	27. Factor Sorpresa

_**Los personajes no son míos. Solo la historia lo es ¡Te odio Meyer! ¡Porque ha creado a Hombres/Vampiros/Lobos tan irresistible! ¡Yo también quiero uno!... A ti también te odio Bella Swan.**_

* * *

**Edward Pov**

Fruncí el ceño.

Me sentía particularmente estúpido al encontrarme sentado allí, mientras las fracciones de Bella se encontraban paralizadas sin ser capaces de volver en sí.

Aquello me asusto; no por Bella, sabía que solo se encontraba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos como para ser consciente de que debía al menos fingir que respiraba. Sin embargo, algunos adolescentes a nuestro alrededor habían comenzado a darse cuenta de aquella repentina inmovilidad de mi compañera de pupitre.

Los pensamientos alarmados de algunos chicos comenzaron a inundar mi mente. _Carajo_. Esto realmente se saldría de control. El ruido de las voces de aquellos adolescentes comenzaron a incrementar a cada segundo. Sus pensamientos se incrementaban con rapidez, con fuerza, y todos ellos estaban evocados en Bella.

— Bella… — cualquier oración que pretendiera decirle quedo en el aire, pues su delicado y grácil cuerpo se dirigió rápidamente, a paso humano, hacia la puerta de salida. Bufé casi con incredulidad, sintiéndome extrañamente furioso por su huida. Entendía que mi petición se había parecido mucho más a una orden, y que las condiciones de la propuesta no habían sido las ideales, pero huir de aquella manera…

— ¿A dónde va, señor…? — salí sin más en dirección hacia donde el aroma de Bella se acentuaba, dejando a aquel profesor aun renegando con la rápida huida de Bella y la mía.

— Isabella — gruñí por lo alto, elevando mi voz. La seguí hacia la salida. Inglaterra no era más que una ciudad en donde la mayoría de los días eran nublados y ventosos, para nuestra suerte, hoy también era un día de esos, por lo cual no represento un problema seguir a Bella hacia la salida del establecimiento.

Acelere mis pasos ya preocupándome poco por la normalidad que debían seguir estos para ocultar nuestra naturaleza y fingir cualidades humanas.

— ¡Detente! — volví a gruñir, acelerando aún más mis pasos. Podía observar como su silueta se dirigía hacia las transitadas calles de la cuidad a una velocidad en la que a los ojos humanos pasaría desapercibida. — Maldita sea, Bella. — gruñí por lo bajo, siguiéndola de cerca. Agradecí silenciosamente que sus pasos, si bien eran rápidos, no alcanzaban una velocidad en la que me fuera imposible seguir su ritmo o inclusive alcanzarla.

Observe con asombro como sus pasos eran detenidos abruptamente, haciendo que incluso, y debido a los resbalosos suelos, su cuerpo derrapara unos metros por sobre el hielo. Gruñí por lo bajo al escucharla reír con diversión.

— ¡Maldita seas, Isabella! — vocifere acercándome a grandes zancada hacía en donde se encontraba parada. Volví a gruñir amenazante al notar como comenzaba a caminar lentamente. — ¿Qué crees que haces? — la volteé rápidamente, sosteniéndola de su antebrazo. Ella me observó, minuciosa, rápidamente, sin esperar siquiera un segundo para, de una manera u otra, deshacerse de mi agarre y lanzarse directo hacia mis brazos, envolviéndome en un fuerte y cálido abrazo

— Te he extrañado mucho.

Decir que en ese momento me encontraba confundido era poco. ¿Es que acaso el maldito infierno estaba congelándose allí abajo? Paradigmas de aquella índole debían estar sucediendo para explicar la actitud de aquella castaña que, incluso sonando estúpido, me traía alucinado desde hace ya más de cien años.

¡Joder! Suerte la mía de ser vampiro, porque de otra manera hubiera muerto sin aún lograr entenderla.

Despeje mi mente de pensamientos inservibles, prestando solo atención al cálido cuerpo contra el mío. Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa satisfecha. La tenia entre mis brazos, y me sentía feliz por ello, pero aquella parte masoquista de mi ser no me permitía olvidar que ella se estaba comportando de una manera extraña.

Me aleje lo suficiente para observarla con seriedad. Su mirada se dulcifico, mientras una sonrisa trastornada se curvaba en su rostro. Rodé los ojos, esperando a que me preguntara aquello que parecía estarla martirizando.

— Entonces, tú, no has tenido otra compañera en este tiempo, ¿Verdad, Edward? — mascullo por lo bajo, sin dejar de observare — ¿Has vuelto con Victoria? — volvió a preguntar con miedo.

— No — sonreí con disimulo, enternecido por sus estúpidos e irracionales inseguridades. — Solo estás tú, Bella. — Contesté — Pero, si te sirve de consuelo, incluso algunas adolescentes han llegado a creer que soy homosexual. Se crean muchos rumores en este instituto, así que no me sorprenderían que algunas personas creyeran que tengo una novia fuera de él, cosa que es verdad, a no ser que hayas venido hasta aquí para decirme que me dejas.

— No sueñes, Masen — sonrió coqueta. Asentí repetidas veces, divertido por su actitud cambiante. Ella me miró con dulzura, acomodando su mojado cabello hacia atrás. Hizo una larga pausa, como si tratase de encontrar el modo de comenzar. Espere paciente, estirando mis manos hacia sus blancas piernas para comenzar a acariciar cada tramo de piel que me fuera posible. Ella cerró los ojos, extasiada. — Pensé que me habías olvidado, y creí confirmarlo al sentarme a tu lado y notar tu comportamiento distante, casi evasivo. — masculló al igual que un niña que confesaba su mayor secreto.

— He estado esperando por ti desde que te marchaste, ¿Cómo podría olvidarte? — pregunté casi de forma retórica. Ella se encogió de hombros, entrelazando su mano con la mía, aquella que se encontraba acariciando sus piernas. Hice un gesto de disconformidad a lo que ella sonrió radiante. — Oye, yo quería hacer eso.

— Lo harás más tarde.

— ¿No he esperado lo suficiente ya? — inquirí divertido, alcanzándola entre mis brazos hasta obligarla a enredar sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Ella rió con diversión, volvió su rostro hacia el mío para ofrecerme sus labios. Bebí de ellos con ansiedad, acariciándolos con lentitud, recorriendo su lengua con la mía, en un intento por recordar cada acción, cada sentir. Fue difícil acceder a que ella le pudiera fin a nuestro beso. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Entiendo que estamos a mitad de un pequeño claro desierto, sin humanos a la vista, pero estoy casi segura que Alice ya me ha visto llegar junto a ti, y está de camino aquí — enarque una de mis cejas, esperando a que continuará. — Edward, te amo, pero si fuera humana mi trasero estaría congelándose en este momento. Y no creó que quieras que alguien más que tú lo viera. — la observe confundido unos segundos, hasta al fin caer en cuentas que entre beso y beso, al tenerla en aquella posición no había hecho más que levantar del todo su falda.

Reí con diversión.

— Tienes razón. — aseguré, volviendo bajarla al suelo, aun sin dejar de abrazarla. — Así que dado a que sabías que me comportaría como un salvaje libertino hormonal en cuanto te pudiera tener lo suficientemente cerca, nos trajiste aquí — pregunté, observando de soslayo nuestro alrededor. Tal y como había aclarado Bella, se trataba de un gran y espaciosos claro, ubicado entre las afueras de la cuidad, cerca de las casas de campo.

— En realidad no confiaba en lo que yo haría si te tenía cerca — aseguró, mordisqueando mi barbilla. Cerré los ojos con placer, mascullando alguna palabra sin sentido, lo cual causo que su dulce risa comenzara a resonar en el silencio que nos rodeaba. — Veo que en éste momento ambos somos un peligro para el otro.

— No te imaginas cuanto — suspire — Dime, pequeña, ¿Cuándo, con exactitud, has llegado?

— Hace cuatro horas, y… He venido con Baltazar — por alguna extraña razón aquella confesión no me molesto tanto. Sabía que Baltazar se había convertido en un fuerte aliado, y amigo, a lo largo de los años en los que ella se encontraba en la guardia Vulturi, tanto así que ella le había convencido a seguir una dieta a base de animales, y no humanos.

Supongo que después de todo no me era extraño que él hubiera optado acompañarla. Odiaba que la acompañara, por supuesto, pero la sensación a través de los años se hacía un poco más llevadera. — John ha viajado hacia América del Sur, en donde se encuentra Amely esperando su llegada, amenazándolo con irse por hacerla esperar tanto. — Asentí ya para nada sorprendido por el fuerte carácter de Amely.

Bella sonrió, tirando de mi mano para que nos sentáramos en la nieve. La observe curiosos, sabiendo que si bien aquella acción no haría que ella tuviera frío, si lograría que su ropa se mojara.

— Vamos, — imploró — ¿Por mí?

— Te mojaras — siquiera antes de pronunciar aquellas palabras, ya me encontraba sentado en la nieve colocando su cuerpo sobre mis piernas. Ella rodo los ojos, ocultando su rostro en mi cuelo, mordisqueando firmemente mi piel.

— No más que cuando podamos estar solos — susurró con picardía. Estaba jugando con mi maldito autocontrol, y aquello le divertía, pude confirmar al observar sus brillantes ojos.

— No lo dudes, pequeña, créeme que por al menos unas semanas no saldrás de la habitación.

— Mmm… Estás siendo fanfarrón.

— Estoy siendo sincero, cariño. — nos observamos fijamente, casi de manera desafiante, esperando a que el otro fuera lo suficientemente astuto como para pensar una frase inteligente para que el otro pudiera responderla. Era su turno, y ella lo único que hizo fue reír con alegría. Sin poder siquiera evitarlo, reí junto a ella. De un momento a otro solo éramos los dos, riendo en mitad de un claro desierto en plena nevada.

El sonido de un claxon nos distrajo. Allí, no a menos de veinte metros, se encontraban los autos de Emmett y Jasper con el resto de mis hermanos en su interior.

Bella sonrió de manera resplandecientes, mascullando un _Los extrañe_, sabiendo que ellos la escucharían aún a aquella distancia. No paso mucho para que nuevamente fuera ella la que me obligara, esta vez, a levantarme, para que ambos fuéramos hacia los coches.

— ¡Bella! — un sonido sordo se escuchó en el preciso instante en el que ambos ya nos encontrábamos sentados en los asientos de atrás. Alice se había lanzado, literalmente, desde el asiento de adelante hacia el cuerpo de Bella, quien sin importarle demasiado, reía con regocijo. Fruncí el ceño, casi con molestia al sentir el pequeño cuerpo de mi hermana repartir su peso entre el cuerpo de Bella y el mío, al parecer no tenía intención alguna de volver a su asiento. Jasper rió divertido en tanto volvía a encender el motor y seguir su camino hacia nuestro hogar.

— Me alegra verte, pequeña — aseguró Jasper, observándola desde el espejo retrovisor. Bella sonrió, no sin antes comenzar a agradecer lo libros que él le enviaba para matar _el tiempo. _Rodé los ojos en el momento exacto en el que Alice comenzaba a planear las tardes de futuras compras, e integrarnos a mis hermanos y a mí en sus planes con las chicas y Bella.

A pocos metros de distancia, agudizando mis oídos, podía escuchar con claridad las réplicas de James que se encontraban en el auto de Emmett, quien no parecía más contento que el rubio, junto con Rosalie y Victoria.

— Eso sería grandioso — escuché el chillido emocionado de la pelirroja. Victoria, por supuesto, era la que se encontraba más emocionada por el hecho de ir de compras con Bella. Advertí, que sus pensamientos, lejos de demostrar odio o rencor contra mi futura esposa, lo único que albergaba eran buenos deseos de establecer una amistad. Después de todo, ya el tiempo había pasado y ella había entendido, más al tener a James cerca, la agonía que es tener y anhelar a tu pareja cuando esta no se encuentra, o como en el caso de ella, en primeras instancias... cuando te encuentras en la jodida posición de no poder tenerla junto a ti. Exactamente y tal y como me había sucedido con Bells.

Las pláticas dentro del Jeep no dejaban de centrarse en Bella y en como su llegada me cambiaria a mí y toda la familia. Los planes a la cual la obligarían a participar, y las bromas o pasatiempos que implementarían para con nosotros. Inclusive Rosalie había soltado un par de ideas.

Bien. No estaba feliz por eso.

— Creí que no vendrías, Bells.

— Lo sé. — murmuró, aparentando una pose informal, ante cualquiera que se estuviera molestando en observarnos. Suspiré, siguiendo con mí vista hacia el frente, volviendo mi mirada a cada uno de los copos que caía, nunca uno igual al otro. — Siento haberme tardado más de la cuenta, y dejarlos que soportaran a refunfuñón — apenas sonreí, observando como nuestros dedos se unía, al ella entrelazar nuestras manos. Entrecerré los ojos casi con indignación ante su sutil insulto. Yo no me había comportado como un _gruñón_, al menos no más de lo que lo hice desde mi transformación. Sin embargo, y a mi favor, debían de admitir que mi actitud había sido lo suficiente pacifica para todo lo que había tenido que soportar. Después de todo, Bella nunca ponía las cosas fáciles y yo resultaba haber adquirido la paciencia de un monje en cuanto a ella se refería, quisieran o no, eso me otorgaba méritos — Pero la situación no era la indicada para volver, y no quería poner en peligro a la familia, Al. — mi hermana asintió, intentando a su vez, preocupada por las palabras de Bella, concentrarse en nuestro futuro. Todo parecía incierto…

— ¿Qué sucedió?

— Creo que deberíamos esperar a estar con toda la familia. A si evitaríamos que Bella cuente la misma historia más de dos veces. — su mirada de pánico, tal vez incluso y un poco de temor, había sido suficiente para que entendiera el mensaje. Ella necesitaba valor, valor y tiempo para sí misma, y para contar lo que fuera que debiera decir. Y por lo que fuera que existiera en este mundo, que yo me encargaría de cumplir todos sus deseos.

— Bien, pero no siempre podrás mantenerte cerca de ella — me observó con falsa severidad, entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos, aun con la mitad de su cuerpo entre mis piernas. Realmente ella debía volver a sentarse en su asiento, por todos los santos, como vampira no era muy liviana. — Algún día deberás soltar palabra, Dwyer.

— Intenta apostar — farfulle por debajo. Recibiendo un pequeño y certero golpe como respuesta. Gruñí sin más, deshaciéndome del agarre de la mano de Bella. Esa acción logro, por una milésima de instantes que ambas me observaran con sorpresa, y tal vez un poco de cautela, al esperar incluso una revancha similar de mi parte. Bufé, al ser consciente que inclusive Jasper, enarcaba una de sus cejas. — ¿Qué? — inquirí con molestia, rodeando los hombros de Bella con uno de mis brazos para poder acercarla más a mi cuerpo.

— Nada — respondió Bells, soltándose a reír. Rápidamente, y tan bipolar como siempre, sus facciones se volvieron serias, mirando de soslayo a Alice, quien frustrada al ver que el escudo de Bella le prohibía ver su futuro, intentaba no gruñir. — En realidad, Brandon, — su suave y sensual voz, se escuchó aún más hipnotizante de lo que realmente era. Ella intentaba captar la atención de todos a lo que estaba a punto de decir. — Deberías comenzar a acostumbrarte a llamarme Masen — y así fue como lo soltó. Podría jurar que sin necesidad de escuchar sus pensamientos, aquella información era adquirida por Alice con la mismísima fuerza de una bomba. El agudo gritillo de sorpresa escapo de entre sus labios.

— ¡Lo sabía, joder, gane! — sonreí ante el comentario poco correcto de Jasper, quien golpeaba delicadamente en volante del auto, conteniendo su fuerza, para evitarlo hundirlo; no paso mucho tiempo para que las quejas e insultos de Emmett se hicieran presente desde su Jeep. Todos tenían comentarios que agregar ante tal noticia, me alegraba que la mayoría de ellos fueran positivos, exceptuando a Emmett y su incapacidad de admitir la derrota. Reí junto a Bella, dejándola que recostara su cabeza en mi hombro.

— ¡OH-Santo-Cielo! — exclamó Alie, luego de un pequeño letargo. Asentí ante su mirada curiosa, esperando a que confirmase tal noticia. — ¡Se casaran!

— Ella acepto, sí. — concorde con condescendencia. Bella asintió sin más, tal vez preparándose para los excesos de Alice. — Nos casaremos tan pronto sea posible. —aseguró

— ¿Qué? Espera, ¿sabes acaso lo difícil que es planear una boda? ¡Porque tengan por seguro que ayudare a planear su boda!

— No hubiera planeado otra cosa, desde el momento en que dije el _acepto_, sabía que tú y las demás planearían mi boda — aseguró Bella, ganándose un fuerte abrazo de Alice, seguido de chillidos emocionados.

— Pues bien, que sea rápido, porque no dejare lugar a que ella dude — señale a Bells con mi cabeza, esta vez recibiendo un golpe por parte de ella. Mierda, ese si había dolido. — ¿Qué? — Inquirí con inocencia, besando su coronilla, acurrucándola aún más cerca — Espere más de un siglo, no me culpes por querer casarme contigo ya.

— Siempre queda Las Vegas

— Buena idea… — concordó Alice — Si es que quieren que los atrape y les pateé el trasero a ambos. ¡Será una gran boda! — aseguro, reposicionándose para sentarse nuevamente en su asiento, y así poder gesticular de manera exagerada con gran comodidad. Al fin. — ¡Es su primer boda, no debe ser cualquier cosa! Ni la segunda, ni tercera, ni el resto que quedan…

— Alice…

— Cállate, Edward sabes que ni Elizabeth ni Esme, ni yo, ni Rosalie, ni nadie dejaran que se escapen a Las Vegas

— Espera… ¿Has dicho Elizabeth? — siseé casi con dolor. Eso era exactamente lo que sabía me estaba olvidando. Desde luego, no me sorprendía observar como la mierda de Bella pese a estar emocionada se encontraba atemorizada. Toda ella. — Edward — sonreí con ternura, manteniendo mi vista fija en sus ojos dorados. Ella bufó, enojada por el siempre hecho de que me hubiera, estúpidamente, olvidado decirle que por primera en más de un siglo volvería a reencontrarse con mi madre y mi padre, inclusive...

— Llegamos a casa — de pronto, nuestras miradas no pudieron hacer más que mirar a Jasper, quien rápidamente había salido del auto, sabiendo, desde luego, como todo buen soldado, cuando retirarse, y llevándose consigo, de manera ágil a su mujer. Maldije internamente al escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

— Bella… No sé qué decir… Yo… ¿Lo siento?

— No te disculpes. — me regaño, — No estoy molesta porque hayas ignorado completamente adrede el hecho de contarme, tal vez que tus padres, mis padrinos, estarían aquí, luego de, ¿Cuánto? ¿Ciento cincuenta y diez años de no verlos? — Suspiró con pesadez — Tengo miedo.

— Ellos no muerden… bueno, al menos no a ti.

— No bromees, Edward. — volvió a regañarme. Asentí cabizbajo, mordiendo mis labios. Por alguna extraña razón sus gestos y su nerviosismo no hacía más que quererme hacer reír, tal vez como consecuencia de mis propios nervios. — La gente cambia, Edward, nosotros somos una clara prueba de ello. Y i tus padres me odian por hacer… todo esto.

— No lo sabremos aquí sentados, ¿Verdad? — inquirí tomando su barbilla delicadamente, acercando mi rostro al suyo. Ella asintió.

— Verdad. — mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Le sonreí, mientras tomaba su mano para ayudarla a bajar de coche. Volví a darle un rápido beso en los labios, en el momento exacto en el que la puerta principal de la casa se baria abruptamente. — Quédate a mi lado, Masen. — gruño casi de manera inaudible. Asentí sin más, pudiendo escuchar a la perfección el revuelo que se producía entre los vampiros adultos que se encontraban dentro de la casa al divisar la figura de Bella.

— Siempre, pequeña.


End file.
